Phantom Phoenix
by Filhound
Summary: At the end of the Final lair Christine convinces a reluctant Raoul to help save the Phantom from the mob and escape Paris. They flee to Normandy. When they arrive, Christine helps Erik to face his own dark past so he might have a brighter future, possibly with Christine at his side. I do not the Phantom or any other Kay, Leroux or ALW character. It is mainly Kay and ALW.
1. Chapter 1

Phantom Phoenix

Paris February 5, 1881

Christine Daae's point of view:

I have been twisted in every way these past couple of days, but nothing compares to how I feel at this moment. Just a short time ago I knew that I had to save Raoul from the monster, who I once thought to be my angel, before he started killing PEOPLE, and before I saw his dreadful face. It was a choice between freedom and slavery, BETWEEN good and evil, but then, just now, I realized how wrong I had been. As I pleaded with the Phantom to free Raoul, and made my choice to stay with him, I had a sudden urge to show him that I meant to stay by kissing him. I could not believe my own actions, as I suddenly pulled his repulsive unmasked face to mine, and kissed his misshapen lips. It felt so glorious, so warm, so right that I did it again and this time I clung to him as if I wanted to be there forever.

I was engulfed in a warm feeling of love and understanding for him. At that moment, all of my fear and loathing for him vanished. I could feel his tears and absorbed all that he had said in the preceding moments. I knew that no one had ever done such a thing for him and I could feel his bitterness and anger leave him, to be replaced by something else. He gently, so gently, released me and stared into my eyes, with his sad emerald eyes, I returned his gaze and for the moment our souls gazed into each other's deepest part and met. The monster had been vanquished and replaced by a fragile man.

He whispered "Thank you", and then looked over to Raoul, who watched us in concerned wonderment, as he too could feel the change that had come over us.

Suddenly, with one fluid dexterous motion, he cut loose the noose that was choking Raoul and shouted to us to leave him. He begged us to do so, and to forget about him, and all that had just passed. The voices of the mob were coming closer and closer. You could hear them shouting for vengeance. Raoul came over to me, and grabbed me by the hand, and led me to the waiting gondola. He did not want the Phantom to reconsider what he had just done, but the Phantom had no intention of doing so. We started to leave, but I could hear his sobs and my heart and soul screamed in pain for him. I walked over to him intending on giving him back my engagement ring, and he looked at me again, with the same sad eyes and told me that he loved me.

Raoul once more took my hand and led me to the boat. At that moment I could hear that the mob was getting very close and I turned to Raoul and said to him softly.

"We cannot leave him here to die, we must help him."

Raoul looked at me in shock and replied "Are you crazy Christine? He almost killed me but a few minutes ago and he has killed others, you have already told me that he will never let you go while he lives."

I looked at his handsome visage and answered softly "But he did not kill you Raoul, he let you go. Don't you see Raoul? We were wrong about him, in his heart he is not a bad person. He is not like us, he has never known love or compassion, he has only known hatred and yet somehow he has shown us both. I believe that we need to teach him both, as he has taught me." I pleaded " Please Raoul let me speak with him."

Raoul sighed, in defeat, and released me. I, once more, went over to the where the Phantom was seated, and waiting for death to catch him. He looked up at me again and whispered in his silky soft voice that I had always loved, "Why do you stay when I have told you to go and leave me? I do not want the mob to hurt you."

He looked over to Raoul and calmly told him "Monsieur Le Vicomte, they will be here any minute to punish me for my crimes, I do not want Christine to see this and weep for me, I told you before to take her and go and take care of her."

Raoul looked very uncomfortable. "For once Phantom I agree with you but Christine has her own ideas."

I looked at the Phantom and stared into his eyes deeply. "I will not let them hurt you."

I looked over to Raoul and insisted. "Raoul, please let him come with us, if you love me as you say that you do help him for me."

I looked at my once beloved TEACHER'S face and pleaded. "Do you truly love me?"

He answered softly "You know that I do."

I looked him in the eyes "If this is true then promise me that you will never kill anyone again except if you are in danger. Can you do this for me?"

He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"You know that I would do anything for you my Christine, anything."

"Then you do promise me this?" He nodded his assent.

I looked at Raoul and pleaded with him "Please Raoul for me, can you forgive him and help me save him?" He looked away from me to the Phantom, and back at me. He hesitated "Do you love me less than he does that you cannot do this for me?"

He paused again. "Do you think that he can really do this? How can we trust him?" He asked.

In my heart I knew why, he had never done anything to hurt me, not really. He knew that I had betrayed him only an hour before and yet he did not hurt me. I could hear the mob almost upon us.

"Please Raoul in a moment it will be too late." Raoul finally nodded his assent and I looked at the Phantom, "Come with us we will help you." I touched his arm and motioned to the Raoul and the waiting gondola.

"Why do you want to save me? You will be better off if I am dead."

"Please just come with us." I pleaded. "I will not leave you alone to face them."

Raoul added his voice to mine. "Please Monsieur, let's not waste time arguing here. Christine will not leave you and time is running out. I told her that I will protect you and I will, you have my word of honor, and she has yours."

The Phantom rose up and came with me to the boat. He grabbed a pole and helped Raoul guide it away from his lair. I breathed a sigh of relief, both men were now safe. I could hear the crowd breaking into the Phantom's lair and smashing his beautiful things. The Phantom glanced back at the noise but the lair was no longer in view. He wordlessly motioned to us to enter one of the many secret passageways that led away from the catacombs into the streets of Paris. We exited several blocks beyond the catacombs.

Raoul motioned to the Phantom and said "Wait here Christine and I will get my carriage, we will take you to safety." I grabbed the Phantom's arm and said to Raoul. "I will stay with him while you bring the carriage."

"No." insisted Raoul "I will not leave you alone with him. Not when he just kidnapped you and tried to kill me."

I looked at Raoul and pleaded once more. "Please Raoul." I said "He will not harm me. I trust him. Just go." Reluctantly he agreed leaving us alone.

I looked at my mentor and smiled. "We need to talk." I stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Raoul left us, the Phantom looked at me intensely, and said "Christine why do you insist on me coming with you and the boy after all that I have done? I have released you.?"

I shook my head fervently "No you have not released me. You have chained me to you, and your fate, even more."

He shook his head violently and grabbed my face in his hands and stared into my eyes, searching for answers to unasked questions. "No Christine, I did not, I never wanted your pity, only your love. You will never love me, only pity me. You already gave me something that I have never experienced, and will always treasure, a hug and a kiss. In return I set you free, you and your boy. I will wait with you until the boy comes here with his fine horses but that will be the last that you will see of me." He released me.

I seized his arm, and looked into his beautiful eyes once more "No." I insisted "You will not disappear. I know that you felt something when I kissed you. I did too. You let me see who you really are inside, who you could be. I know now how you are and that you are a good man inside, you could be a really good man, if given the chance. I don't think that anyone has ever given you the chance."

He laughed sardonically, and bitterly remarked "You kissed me and now you feel that you know me. In the years that I have taught you and comforted you, you never once even asked me my name but you claim to understand my black soul, you think that you can what save me? No Christine it is too late for that. What you saw was simply an illusion. I am dead inside, I am truly a Phantom, a shadow of an unhappy monster, who once dreamed only to have a normal life. For a moment you ,and your music, revived me and I thought that I could rise up from the ashes like a Phoenix." He squeezed my hand tight until it hurt. "I know now that it will never happen I remain what I was, a Phantom, a dark shadow and nothing more." He looked away from me, I could see a tear forming on his eye even though he tried to hide it from me.

I could see it. "What is your name Angel, tell me now. Please."

He looked at me with a distant smile. "Erik" he replied softly "My name is Erik."

I smiled back at him, his name suited him. "I am sorry that I never asked you. Please forgive me Erik." I pleaded

He pulled away "There is nothing to forgive." He replied. I could see Raoul's carriage in the distance. Erik could see as well. "Goodbye Christine." He said in his velvet tone.

I felt myself panic and grab him again. "No." I said.

Erik laughed bitterly "It is too late my dear we have passed the point of no return." He pointed to the approaching carriage.

"No." I cried again "Please Angel, Erik."

"Why Christine why can't you let me go? You know that it is what you have wanted." He turned away hiding his face from me.

I shook my head not knowing what I could say to make him stay. He started to move away from me to leave as Raoul's carriage pulled up.

"Please Erik, I care about you, I love you." I added desperately.

With that he stopped and whirled around to face me. He searched my eyes, for a moment, and could see my pleading eyes. I had his attention.

"You said that you would do anything for me, back there, in your lair. Did you mean that?"

I could see the conflict in his eyes but he looked at me, at last, and answered softly, "I did say that." he admitted.

I looked at him and said "Then please step inside Raoul's carriage."

He hesitated for a moment but then, in a graceful bow, he opened the door to the carriage and motioned to me to get inside. I didn't trust him, so I stubbornly told him to get in first. He laughed at my tenacity and stepped inside and reached for me and helped me in. Raoul was seated facing us, and gave Erik a scowl, and looked at me with deep concern. I smiled at Raoul and moved next to him and reached for his hand, to give it a comforting squeeze, and then we headed for Raoul's estate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The carriage containing the strange trio, of the Phantom, Christine and Raoul, pulled away from the curb towards the De Chagny estate outside of Paris. Speechless, Raoul looked across to his unmasked enemy and grimaced at his ghoulish face. Erik, ever self conscious, returned his gaze fiercely as if daring him to do something that would result in Raoul's death. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a leather half mask and affixed it to his face, and sneered at the Vicomte contemptuously.

"What's wrong, boy? Are you too tender to look at it? Now that you have seen it up close do I make your woman's stomach quiver in fear?"

Raoul looked away but spat back "I am looking at those murderous hands of yours and wonder why Christine would want to help you. Your face just reflects your murderous heart, you are hideous both inside and out."

Erik glowered at him intensely, and both Raoul and Christine were certain that he was going to strike like a coiled snake, but Erik deceived them and instead gave a hearty laugh and turned to Christine, his eyes looking almost boyish "Your Vicomte is an excellent judge of character my dear. You should have left me to the mob and done us all a favor."

Christine shook her head in denial. "You know, mon ange, that I do not believe that about you. I admit that a few hours ago that I did, you almost had me fooled."

She turned to Raoul "If he were as evil as you believe he would not have let you go, or let me go. He had the power to kill you, and keep me with him, but he was willing to let us go and face the mob on his own. Don't forget, Raoul, that earlier tonight you and I set a trap for Erik which would have likely led to him being shot down like a rabid dog. Did you not tell me that while he lives that he will haunt us until we are dead?"

She turned back to Erik "I am sorry that I betrayed you angel, I am glad that I did not understand too late. I was too childish to see the man underneath the mask, and to understand the sort of torment that you have lived with all your life. I want to show you that you are not alone Erik."

The Phantom looked away from Christine and stared out the window, he did not want to appear weak in front of Raoul, but he was touched by what she said.

Christine turned to Raoul. "Can you say that you would be different from him if you walked in his shoes? You and I grew up with love and He has lived knowing nothing but hate and denial and yet in my time of need he comforted me and gave me music."

I could see Raoul relax and give me a half smile. "Please Raoul, Erik, I care about both of you deeply and don't want to see either of you hurt." I looked at both of them and pleaded "Can you find it in your hearts to make peace with one another, for me?"

Both men looked at each other uncomfortably silently daring the other to deny Christine's request.

"Raoul finally spoke first his hand feeling his very sore neck. "What would you have me do Christine invite him to go hunting, or play cards with me, like a gentleman?"

Erik snorted in agreement amused at such a preposterous notion of the Vicomte and him becoming friends. Erik joined in and remarked "Well boy, I am not sure about the cards, but a hunt might prove interesting for both of us. I believe that we have already played such a game this evening. Shall we resume this game later?" He intoned innocently, his green eyes gleaming.

The Vicomte was pleasantly surprised, he did not realize that the Phantom had a sense of humor; In his mind it was hard to separate the man, from the monster that he thought him. The entire ride he had one hand in his pocket concealing a hidden pistol which he had ready to fire at any time, or so he thought, the pocket was empty.

The Phantom smiled at him and reached into his cloak and handed the pistol back to Raoul laughing sardonically. He lifted his finely arched eyebrow on his unmasked side. "Were you looking for this, boy?" he questioned.

Raoul squirmed uncomfortably. Erik continued "I believe that I promised Christine that I would not kill anyone except in self- defense. I have no qualms about killing you, Vicomte, but I did give Christine my word of honor. As long as you do not try to harm me, or Christine, you have nothing to fear from me." Erik reached out his hand. Raoul wanted to push it away, as if in touching it, the stain from all the Phantom's murders would somehow taint him. He paused, and looked at Christine, who silently begged him to accept. He reluctantly took it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raoul's point of view

The rest of the ride took place in silence. No one was really in the mood to talk to the other. Each one of them was lost in their thoughts. Raoul was wondering what to do with his unanticipated "guest". A man who, only a short time before, he had attempted to trap and preferably kill, or bring to justice. The Vicomte believed that, given opportunity, the monster would undoubtedly murder him, as he tried to do earlier in this very long evening. He could not believe Christine's naivitee in helping him to escape, in believing that the"poor man" could be redeemed. Raoul saw no way of redeeming this _thing_, sitting across from him, despite his occasional bouts of civility. When he looked at the fiend he could only be reminded of some wild untamed beast, who thought nothing of murdering those around him. He had spent the last year, since becoming patron, helplessly watching as this creature imposed his agenda upon the opera and Christine.

He had to admit that the beast for the most part was correct in his judgments of the various players at the opera. Raoul might have even found his masquerade as a ghost amusing, if he did not threaten, kill and kidnap as part of it. Truth be told, he even enjoyed, the very majestic, _Don Juan Triumphant_ that this ogre created. It was hard not to fall prey to his hauntingly beautiful voice, when he and Christine sang together, in _Past the Point of No Return;_ but he definitely did not enjoy, the very provocative part of the performance, when the Phantom virtually ravaged his fiancé, on stage, in front of most of Paris. During their dance he started to wonder whether Christine was more anxious to help him, or protect her monster. She kept stepping in front of the beast each time that the gendarmerie tried to aim, providing Erik an aegis of protection against them. As if _he _needed protection and not anyone else. They were only trying to stop the monster from committing more crimes.

The only time that he could be certain that Christine was still on his side, was when she unmasked the beast, and revealed him to be the monster that he was, for all to see. Raoul had never seen such a hideous face in all of his life; for him to believe that a girl such as Christine, or any other woman, could ever touch him, or love him, was an abomination. He was still in shock when Christine held the demon's unmasked face in her hands and gave him two kisses. It was a credit to her innocent, beautiful, heart that she could do so but he could not get those kisses out of his mind. She actually looked as if she enjoyed them, but who could enjoy kissing a corpse? He looked exactly like a corpse, on one side, but most corpses at least look somewhat human. This beast was missing half of his face. It simply did not exist. When Christine had told him that it was hardly a face he had thought that she had let her imagination take over; but she did not exaggerate in the slightest.

He wondered what he was going to tell his brother, Phillipe, the Comte, about saving this creature from the mob instead of turning him in, and then bringing him to the estate. He could not very well bring him to his Paris home where there was no place to keep him. This creature needed to be taken to the Chateau, where there were endless places to keep him at bay. His medieval ancestors, the Comtes de Chagny, were not without enemies in their ancient family seat, and knew how to neutralize their enemies. The old dungeon still remained deep in the bowels of the Chateau, covered in dust and grime, but still replete with old shackles and bars if need be. He remembered his brother's tales about crazy old Count Guy de Chagny, a fourteenth century Comte, who was known to torture and kill his many enemies. Phillipe used to scare him, with ghost stories, of the many victims of GUY'S tortures. Perhaps the Opera Ghost would feel at home locked up there with some of these spectres. Of course Guy was known for flaying his victims alive, the Phantom would not need flaying, he looked like he had already been flayed by someone. He smiled to himself at the thought.

Sadly though, he knew that if he gave into those dark thoughts, that Christine would think the less of him. She seemed to truly care about her monster and he could therefore not afford do the creature harm. He loved his old childhood friend more than he hated Erik, and he did not want to earn her hatred by harming the beast. No, he would treat him like an honored guest, and let Christine see the creature's true nature. He would have his retainers keep an eye on him at all times, discretely, until such a time as the beast showed his true ugly face to Christine; then he was sure that the old unused cell downstairs, would be readied, to hold the beast until the gendarmes could be called upon to punish him for his many crimes. Until then he would try to treat him as a gentleman. The monster was bound to slip up at sometime, and then Christine would welcome him once more, as he charged to the rescue, like his more chivalrous ancestors,... not Guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Erik's POV

Erik stared out the window into the darkness. With his eyes used to darkness, it was easy to discern the countryside passing by. It appeared that they were headed towards Normandy. He hadn't been there in a long time, not since running away as a child. A memory of his attic room where he first learned to live alone, flashed before his eyes. _My first prison_ he thought dejectedly. He seldom thought of his youth anymore, but tonight when he told Christine about his first scrap of clothing, his mask, he could remember his mother's eyes as she gave it to him. They reflected her fear and loathing of him. Back then he was pure and innocent, he was not yet a murderer. He had just been a small child, sad and lonely, begging for his mother's love. That was all that he wanted back then, to be loved like a normal child. He did not know then that it was impossible that anyone could love him. He did not know that he was a monster. Not until he looked in the mirror.

Yet back in Paris, when he was ready to walk away, slip out of Christine's life forever and let her have her happiness, she told him that she loved him. He couldn't turn away after that, oh and after those glorious kisses before that. He could not follow through on his plans to keep her. Nobody had ever done such a thing for him in his entire sad and misbegotten existence, not even his mother. He could not, in good conscience, take her gift and then destroy her, and kill the fop, even he was not that depraved. He had looked into her pure sky blue eyes and known that every murderous selfish action, that had led up to that moment, was wrong. He was wrong. He was not worthy of love so he had made himself worthy of hate instead. That was not so hard to do, people just had to look at him, and their hearts filled with hate, and so he hated them back. But Christine, she did not. He could have sworn that he had seen something different, something more, and like a phoenix rising from the ashes, that sad little boy who just wanted no other gift but love, came out of his hiding place, and granted clemency to his betrayers.

It would be so easy to do away with that arrogant boy here and now. He would just have to reach over and grab him and choke him. That boy's, pistol would never stop him. He had faced far more dangerous enemies before. The Vicomte was barely out of the nursery. He did not know what Christine saw in him. So dull and cocky, a typical simpering fop. She could do better; it wouldn't be as hard to relinquish her to someone who was handsome, titled and intelligent but to this boy, why? Seeing the shock on the fop's face when he returned the pistol was priceless. This is the man who is going to protect Christine from _me. _Better he look after himself, as if he would harm her. The boy was safe, for now.

He could not kill him now, even if he had not promised Christine.

He couldn't leave her behind though either, even if Raoul puts me down like the rabid dog that he believes me to be, because he had to find out what she meant by that statement that she loved him. How did she love him? Like a father, teacher, friend or something more? If he walked away right now, he would never know the answer. He would relish her love no matter which way that she meant it, because to him, that was the greatest gift that he could ever receive and have never had. If she could love him, as a man, despite this face and terrible deeds, he was ready to give her an exquisite sort of love that he had been saving all his life deep inside of him. It needed only to be wanted to be released.

That milksop sitting across from him could not ever be able to give her the smallest taste of what he could give her. The boy has always had people that would accept his love, he did not have to save it and store it deep down inside like he had to. Of all the boy's God given gifts that he had received, great looks, a title, a fortune, a family and love, the only one that Erik truly ever envied was the last one. If he had had that, his soul could have remained as pure as Christine's. He could have been as heroic as the boy. He was forced to return hate with more hate, violence with more violence, but finally he had a taste of paradise with those two kisses, and that declaration of love. He wanted to have more of that. He wanted to turn her fear and loathing into love and adoration. He wanted Christine to somehow find the man behind the monster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erik stopped looking out the window, as the carriage got farther out of Paris. There wasn't much to see, but as far as he could tell, they were still heading northwest towards Normandy. He could tell by the position of the stars in the sky. He recalled staring out of the bars of his cage, and counting the stars, as a captive of the gypsies. Late at night was the only time, as a child, that he did not have to perform as the "Devil's Child". He could remember that once he did not have to endure the pain, the beatings, and the other unbearable cruelties that he was routinely subjected to that he was free to study the stars whenever the night sky was clear. He glanced over to Christine, and saw that she was fast asleep, with her head on Raoul's shoulder. He felt a twinge of jealously that she had chosen to sit beside the boy. What did he expect after how he had behaved that evening? He had been out of his mind with rage and jealously. In all his years of sadness, pain and loneliness, he had never once lost control of his mind but that innocent slip of a girl, had created inside of him, a dangerous obsession which cost him the small measure of tranquility that he once enjoyed had living below the opera house.

He looked over at the boy, who was resting with one eye open, just in case he made a move. Erik did not know whether to taunt him, or leave him be, but he decided to engage the fop in conversation. Maybe he could discover what Christine saw in him, other than his handsome visage, and noble bearing. He couldn't believe, knowing Christine, that it was his wealth and title. Truth be told, Erik was probably as wealthy as the Vicomte. He had brought with him many treasures from Persia, his riches that he acquired building houses for the wealthy, and his salary of 20,000 franc's per month. Of course, unlike the Vicomte, he did not show his money off to others, yes he bought only the finest garments, and furnished his house in the best crafted furniture, but he did not need to flaunt it to society. He did not need to show off to humanity. His money was there to buy him safety. When they reached wherever the Vicomte was taking him, he would have to wire Nadir to access his funds, if necessary.

Erik resolved to ask the Vicomte where they were going.

"Boy, where are we going? Obviously we are headed somewhere in the direction of Normandy."

The Vicomte opened his eyes alertly staring at the masked face of his enemy.

"We are heading to our family Chateau in Normandy near the town of Saint Martin de Boscherville."

Erik was startled by the coincidence, he was born, and spent much of his childhood, outside of that same town but, of course, he saw no need of sharing that information with the Vicomte.

"That is over 100 kilometers from Paris. Why are we making such a journey? Don't you have a home in Paris?"

Raoul nodded "I do, but I have two sisters there, at the moment. I can hardly allow my sisters to be in the same house as a murderer. I mean no offense by that comment," he added with a smirk.

"No offense taken Monsieur le Vicomte, I would do the same if I had sisters." He replied with the same affectation.

Raoul cringed at the way that Erik addressed him. "Please Monsieur le Fantome, since we are going to be spending some time together, perhaps we should dispense with our titles for one another such as boy, fop or Vicomte. You may address me as Raoul."He continued "I know that your name must be something other than Monster, Beast, Ghost or Phantom."

"My name is Erik." replied the Phantom "You are welcome to address me by my given name."Erik continued "Well boy, I mean Raoul". He added reluctantly "What do you intend to do with me once we reach your Chateau? I assume that since you went to the trouble of trying to capture me, earlier this evening at the opera, that you will turn me over to the gendarmes. You certainly don't want to harbor a murderer such as myself."

Raoul answered "To be honest I don't really know what I want to do with you. You see, earlier I thought that Christine would be free of you, if I were to have you arrested, but she appears to have a fondness for you, that I did not realize that she possessed. If I were to turn you in, I might lose her forever. If I keep you free, you might kill me or others, I cannot have that on my conscience either way so I am choosing a third path. My family has lived in the Chateau de Chagny since the time of Duke Rollo the first Duke of Normandy. The people in that area are very loyal to my family and would not see us harmed. For now it is the best that I can do, but I warn you that if you make one wrong move, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and dispose of you like the monster that you are."

"You do not have to worry about me, at this point. I am in the same position that you are. You see Christine is quite fond of you. Despite the fact that you are, in my opinion, not worthy of her love, I know that if I harmed you that I would lose her forever." The Phantom continued "I have had no choice but to spare you."Erik met the younger man's stare "You could have no concept of what I am talking about because you have been surrounded all of your life by love and privilege. I have never enjoyed such advantages so I have had to rely on myself and my own wits to survive." Erik continued to look Raoul in the eye squarely "Do we have an understanding Monsieur le Vicomte?"

Raoul nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erik continued to glance out into the darkness outside the window. He was used to having little sleep. When one's life is constantly in danger, he knew to keep one eye half open, at all times when facing the unknown. When he and Nadir escaped Persia, both men had to stay alert for long periods, to avoid detection. Raoul, on the other hand was not accustomed to such. Even though the Vicomte was very leery of Erik, he could no longer keep his eyes open. Erik smiled to himself at the ease that it would take to kill the boy at that moment; but what he had told the Vicomte was the truth, he had belatedly realized that he could not win Christine's love by killing his rival. He had to show her that he was capable of more. His memory of her kisses had unleashed a new yearning, he did not want to force her love. He wanted it to come freely, and not out of fear, but out of respect. He had forgotten that lesson in his passion. A feeling of self- loathing overtook him as he deemed his earlier actions of the past few months as abhorrent as those of the hated Khanum.

His dark thoughts stopped suddenly as his sharp ears heard the sound of hooves, they were coming closer. Erik quickly retrieved the pistol from Raoul, once more, and woke him.

"Boy, I only saw one driver as I entered this carriage; please tell me that he is not your only man with us."

Raoul's eyes jerked open suddenly jolted by Erik's voiced concern. "Originally I only planned on a short ride to the Opera from our townhouse and a return there. I did not really plan for a long journey."

Erik motioned to Raoul to look out the window. "Listen closely do you hear anything?"

Raoul saw nothing and glared at Erik. "Phantom…eh Erik I do not see or hear anything." He reached into his pocket to grab his pistol. "Is this one of your games?"

Erik glowered back at him, in anger and looked over at Christine sleeping quietly."Do you think that I would play games with her life? Did you not think that we might encounter some miscreants on a dark road in the middle of nowhere very late at night? Or perhaps that I knew we were going to travel this way and planned to have them attack?"

The noises grew closer that time Raoul heard it. "Do you have any other weapons?" Erik asked.

"Just my sword, Pierre has a pistol" Raoul replied

"And I left my Punjab lasso around your neck." Erik stated dryly. "Can you actually use a pistol?"

"I am an avid hunter." Replied Raoul defensively.

"Do you think that you will be able to kill a man?" Erik asked.

Raoul glared at Erik "I could happily kill you Phantom."

Erik handed him back his pistol for the second time. "Well not tonight boy." He observed dryly continuing "Perhaps you will get your chance some other time, but not now." Erik observed "There is more than one rider out there. I am going to help your man, Pierre. I will to try to distract the brigands and attack them from behind."

Erik looked at Christine fiercely and back to the Vicomte. "Protect her at all costs, if anything happens to her I will come back and I will kill you." Erik flung the door open and gripped the side of the moving carriage and made his way to the front.

A shot rang out and the driver slumped, he was hit. Erik grabbed the reins and pulled hard on them stopping the carriage just before a stone bridge. A second shot rang out, Erik could feel something, but he did not have time to deal with it. He quickly disappeared into the darkness and spotted two attackers surrounding the coach from both sides. Using his skills as a ventriloquist, he made a noise come from the opposite direction from where he stood, using the brief distraction, to overpower and kill, one of the men from behind. The person never even saw Erik make his move. Erik moved like a Phantom and observed the other man leap off of his horse and open the door to the carriage. Erik could hear Christine scream and he ran to the open door. He could see the man holding a gun on Raoul, and the boy had dropped the pistol. As the man prepared to shoot Raou,l Erik leaped on his back and overpowered him, strangling him as well.

Raoul looked at Erik in awe, amazed at his skill and stealth. Christine looked at the body which had fallen in front of her. She was in shock. Erik looked at her quivering form and wrapped his arms around her. He spoke to her softly and reassuringly "You are safe now Christine." He could feel Christine tighten and pulled away. "I am sorry." He whispered.

Christine looked at him and blanched. From her expression, Erik instinctively felt to see if his mask was still in place. She smiled at him weakly "You have been shot, mon ange, you are bleeding."

Suddenly Erik felt a pain in his shoulder. Erik looked to Raoul and barked out orders. "Vicomte, help me dispose of the bodies, after that, we need to go to the nearest village to explain what happened to the gendarmerie. Your man is dead, and my shoulder has a bullet in it, so you will need to drive. Is that clear?" Raoul nodded wordlessly. "Christine, I will need you to tear off part of your gown and try to fashion some sort of bandage for me. I know how to dress my wounds, but may need your help to try to stop the bleeding in my shoulder."

As the two men disposed of the bodies, Raoul turned to Erik and asked him quietly

"How were you able to move so quietly and overpower them so easily and without fear?"

Erik laughed causing the hairs to rise on Raoul's neck. "I am a ghost Vicomte; one does not assume such a role without some preparation. I have no fear of death, I have never had anything to tie me to life, but death fears me."

Raoul looked away from Erik for a moment, and collected his thoughts "Thank you for saving me, you could have let the man shoot me, and then saved Christine. It might have made matters less complicated for you. I wouldn't have saved you."

Erik looked at the Vicomte contemptously "No you wouldn't have saved me, to do so, you would have had to view me as a man and not the monster that you have created in your mind. Tell me Vicomte would it have been harder for you to take Christine from me if you saw me as a man? Would you still have presented yourself as her knight in shining armor?"

Raoul was speechless he had never given it much thought.

"As I suspected, I am finished with that role, that you and your kind have cast for me. I saved you for Christine. What she sees in you I do not know, but I could save you and so I did, for her." He pointed to his mask "With her, you have an advantage because of _this_. I can't change the fact that I look like a monster but I can change everything else."

"You would have me believe this?" Raoul observed "but I saw how easily you killed those two men. I am not ungrateful but how do you kill so easily, and with no remorse?"

"Your life has made you soft boy, everything for you is so black and white, and I wish that I had the luxury of sharing your opinions but then you have never had to fight to survive." He sneered "I am not without your human emotions of remorse for my crimes. I did not mean to kill Piangi only get him out of the way for me to sing. Unfortunately, largely thanks to you, my reputation preceded me and he pulled out a gun but I lassoed him and tied him. He obviously twisted the wrong way. It was an accident."Erik continued "I proudly take full credit for the scene shifter; he could not stop hunting me and leering at the chorus girls and ballet rats. I tried having Mrs. Giry warn him to desist but he did not listen. I had to take matters into my own hands before one of the girls was irreparably harmed. I knew everything that went on in my theatre and gave far more than my salary merited. I do not deny that I have done monstrous deeds, or even that I deserve to have Christine's love, but I don't believe that you have done anything more than I have to earn it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Erik returned to the carriage to tend to his wounds, while Raoul began driving. Thankfully the vehicle was intact and the horses remained calm. As Erik entered he could see Christine start. She looked at him fearfully. Erik misunderstood her reaction and immediately assumed that she drew back in fear of him. His heart gave a jolt and he could feel his anger come up.

"You are afraid of me? So much for your professions of love" he mocked.

She shook her head and replied "No, you are wrong, I just hoped that it would be you or Raoul. I was afraid something had happened, you were gone quite a while."

His anger vanished "I'm sorry, we had much to do and I have lost a lot of blood. I had to let the boy drive. I need to stop the bleeding."

He looked at the strips that Christine had torn from the once beautiful wedding gown. He had gone to a lot of trouble to find something that would be perfect for his beautiful living bride. "I don't think that your gown is salvageable my dear, but then again I was wrong to make you wear it."

He turned his head away from her and spoke sadly "I will leave you to your Vicomte in the next town, no matter how I try to escape it, death seems to follow me wherever I go."

Christine put her hand on his arm, and stared into his emerald eyes. "No Angel, I am sorry that I let my fear blind me to who you really are. You will not leave us just yet. You are looking very pale." She motioned to the strips of fabric. "Let me help you now."

He nodded to her, she removed his bloodied shirt and saw a multitude of scars on his back and chest. He looked at her as she gasped. "Do not fret, they are old, a memento of my childhood. They don't hurt anymore."

"Who would do such a thing to a child?" she asked angrily, almost to herself.

"The same person who kept me in a cage like an animal" he replied softly "You are going to have to apply pressure to try to stop the bleeding. Once that is done you will need to...uh... try to ban...uh, bandage it with...Uh... more..." and he passed out.

He did not remember what happened next, but he awoke in a bed. He could make out Christine standing over him with concern. She put a damp cloth to his head. Christine looked at him with relief, she looked very tired like she had been up for a long time.

"Where are we?" Erik" asked, weakly.

Christine smiled back at him "At an Inn in Mantes la Jolie. Raoul got us here, where we found a doctor who took care of you."

"How long have I been out?"

It has been three days, Raoul left this morning to make some arrangements for us to stay at his Chateau." Christine told him. "I was worried that you would never wake up."

"I would have thought that he would have turned me over to the gendarmerie by now. This is the only time that he will ever have me at his mercy" Erik observed sarcastically.

"He owes you his life, he would not repay you in such a manner. He promised me that he would do nothing to harm you." She added.

Erik reached out and pulled a brown curl from Christine's face. "You look exhausted, I hope that it was not concern on your behalf for me."

He looked at Christine, his green eyes were intensely searching her blue ones, searching for some indication of what she wanted. He turned away and said softly "You and the Vicomte should have returned to Paris, since we were only heading to Normandy to protect his sisters from me. Since I am in no position to harm them, or the Vicomte, you would have been free of me."

She put her hands to his lips "I can never be free of you, mon ange, I can see that now, you told me so yourself on that night that you revealed yourself to me." She smiled at him.

It seemed to him that she really did care for him, but he did not want to force himself on her any longer. He had to make her know that he meant it. He had to free her truly and take away her obvious pity. Erik looked at her angelic face and told her. "Christine, you have made me happy just knowing that you no longer fear and loathe me." He put his hand on hers and said huskily "I will always love you and I hope that someday that you can forget all of the terrible things that I have done in my madness. I will leave this place today, and go far away, you need never to worry that I will bother you, or your Vicomte, again."

Christine grabbed his hand "I never loathed you, even when you were threatening Raoul's life. I feared you because I did not really understand you. I didn't see how little love that you have been given. You were always so powerful, your mask hid more than your face from me, it hid your heart."She gazed into his eyes. "Until that kiss. The first kiss. I just wanted you to believe that I would stay with you just so you would let Raoul go, but after the second kiss I didn't want to let you go."

Erik looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Why?" he breathed softly "what did you feel?"

"I felt the full force and magnificence of your love, I felt the rush of music filling my soul and I did not want the moment to end ever."

Erik reached for her and pulled her face to his, she put her soft perfect lips on his swollen distorted lips, and they kissed again with the same need and passion that they had in the lair. Erik pulled away and asked her "What about Raoul?"

"I love Raoul too but in a different way, he is a kind and caring man, and a great friend, but when I am with him he does not make my spirit soar. I do not feel the music fill my soul. You cannot leave me Erik, you can free me but I won't free you. It is too late for that. You must stay." She insisted.

Erik looked at her intensely, and grabbed her tighter, searching her eyes for some sign of fear. "You must think about this, you are not thinking clearly, you do not know what you ask of me. If you want me to stay, I will never ever find the strength to let you go. You will not decide this now when you are tired and emotional. I will not let you, because if you are wrong about your feelings for me, you will betray me yet again."

She interrupted "I am sure about them."

Erik smiled "I am not, three days ago, you wanted your Vicomte beside you, to save you from me. You were ready to see me dead. You unmasked me in front of the entire audience. I am still a murderer and a monster, nothing has changed."He bitterly pointed to his scarred cheek "This has not changed it will never change, can you truly choose to see this so called face forever?"

She felt his mask and then slowly removed it, revealing his ravaged cheek, she touched it gently and caressed it and then gave it a gentle kiss, all to Erik's astonishment.

Christine confessed "I admit that the first time that I saw it that I was afraid of it, and of you, it is not beautiful to look at. But it is just skin and bones, your skin and bones. I will love that part of you as I love the rest of you."

He looked at her in astonishment, he never dared to believe that she could accept him, and gaze upon him, unmasked, with such love; but still he knew that she could change her mind again. "I will stay with you for a little while until you sort out your feelings for me, and Raoul, and then I will ask you again how you feel. If you choose to stay with me, then you will stay with me forever, if you choose the Vicomte, you will never see me again. I will not trespass on his property forever waiting for you to make your choice, I waited long enough, and will not play that game anymore."

Christine looked at him lovingly "I know what my choice will be but if you want to test me then I will show you. I know that you don't believe me but you will."

"So be it but if once you chose me, you betray me again I cannot answer for what I might do." He warned.

"I will never again betray you." Christine replied fiercely. She kissed his unmasked lips once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christine's POV

I will never betray Erik again, but I will have to prove that to him after all that has passed. I know that I would have to do more to heal the shattered trust that he had due to recent events. I never really bothered to understand, the man behind the mask. At first I did not even think that he was a man. He came to me, at night, in the shadows, from the time that I first arrived at the Opera Populaire, just after my father's death. For a long time, I cried every night, I felt so lonely and alone in the world. I did not know what lay in front of me, I just knew that everyone who had ever loved me had died, and left me alone. This voice, this beautiful unearthly voice, seemed to hear my tears and began to comfort me. His voice was more beautiful even than the music from my father's violin. I thought that I was imagining this in my own mind, but I treasured it nonetheless. Then to my surprise, this voice decided to give me guidance. It gave me purpose, where I had none. It promised to teach me to sing like an angel. I started to believe that it was an angel of music, who would lift my spirit to heaven itself, just like my father promised me. I used to lie in bed and talk to the voice for hours and hours, and it would speak back to me and tell me stories of places and people from all over the world. Through the voice, I traveled to the steppes of Russia, the bazaars of Istanbul, to the heart of the royal Persian courts. It would tell me of all its wonder's and beauties. I would lay there in awe and feel the richness of these places. I could smell the exotic spices and foods. Sometimes after such a story, I would find something appear out of nowhere from that place, my favorite was a monkey in Persian robes.

Just as magically, when the morning came, they would disappear, just as the voice did. I didn't know what to think, only that it was again, my imagination. But soon, the voice became a strict teacher, and my lessons would occupy much of the evening. I used to pray to God that the voice was a man, and that I could see, and feel him, just like I could see and feel the objects from his stories. I would imagine that he would be the most handsome man that I had ever seen, and that he would carry me off to the worlds that he so described to me; but as the years passed he was still just a heavenly voice. As I got older he became my closest confidant, I would share with him the most intimate secrets of my soul. I told him things that I could not even tell my best friend, Meg Giry, and he would rejoice with me at my triumphs, and feel sorrow at my despair.

As the years went by, I would also hear stories of another entity haunting the theatre, the Phantom of the Opera, or the Opera Ghost. I would ask my angel if the Phantom was real, and he would laugh and tell me that he was as real as he was. I did not realize that they were one and the same. Most of the girls, thought that this Phantom was harmless, but there were a lot of mishaps around the theatre. Most of the chorus girls had seen or heard him, but never me, the only spirit that I ever encountered was my angel; I knew that he would protect me from whatever harm could befall me, and he helped mold my voice into something that was almost as unearthly as his own. Madame Giry, Meg's mother, was the ballet director and she used to bring me to her and Meg's room, I became like a second daughter to her. She encouraged me to do whatever the voice told me to, that he could make me into a Primadonna, like La Carlotta. I practiced for several years until I turned 17. At that time, the Opera Populaire had new managers, and Patrons, and everything changed for me, my angel most of all. Suddenly he disappeared from my life and was replaced by the Opera Ghost, a being that I feared to the core of my soul. Suddenly, I became his prey and my angel was no longer my protector but my stalker.

It happened right when the new managers took over; Carlotta took ill from a throat malady that many blamed on the Phantom. The managers were beside themselves with grief, they did not know who could sing for the full house expected for that evening's performance. They worried that the new Patron, the Vicomte de Chagny, would not be impressed and that he would abandon the theatre. Madame Giry stepped in, and told them that I could sing, she told them about my great tutor. The two managers asked me who he was, but of course, I could not answer; they would have thought that I was crazy. I thought that I was crazy, but because of Madame Giry they let me try, and were entranced.

I could feel my angel watching over me, willing my voice to soar to the highest reaches of heaven, all who heard were astounded. In a way, I was as well; but I knew that my angel had made my song take wing as he had done in our years of lessons. I was nervous, but excited, by the prospect of becoming a diva. I had worked so hard for it.

That night I sang in front of a full house, and Paris loved me. I was universally praised. I looked out and could see a man sitting in one of the boxes, it was an old friend, Raoul, who I had not seen since before my father died. _We had traveled to Perros,_ _by the sea,_ _so that my father could regain his health as a guest of a wealthy family there._ _Raoul's family had an estate next door,_ _and one day when I was running through the waves,_ _I lost my red scarf._ _Raoul ran in and grabbed it,_ _and returned it to me with a bow._ _We were both twelve years old and we became fast friends._ _I would tell him stories about the Norse gods of my ancestors,_ _and he would tell me about the Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur. He was Sir Lancelot and I was Guinevere. We were both pure of thought and Spirit._ _As the summer faded into fall,_ _and then winter,_ _my father died and I was lost without him._ _The bright summer sky turned dark and melancholy, and Mama Valerius, my father's friend and my guardian,_ _was too ill to attend to knew that I loved music and wrote to her friend Madame Giry who obtained a spot for me, to learn ballet and to sing at the_ _Opera Populaire._ Raoul faded away into the recesses of my memory.

Raoul was enchanted by my voice that night, and came to my dressing room to reintroduce himself. I blushed at his handsomeness. I had never seen a more handsome man in my life. He had become a real life Lancelot, pure and open, in his admiration of me. He invited me to dinner, but I declined, I wanted to lie down and rest and hoped that the voice of my angel, would appear and tell me how I had done. I knew that he was there watching me. I knew that he was hiding somewhere. As the theatre cleared, I could feel his presence and I begged him to come out and reveal himself to me; for the first time, he granted my wish by telling me to look in the mirror, and there he was. He stepped out and materialized into a real man and gently took my hand and led me through the mirror, into a dark mysterious world, a place even darker and more mysterious than him. He was dressed all black, except for a white half mask concealing half of his face. The visible half was as handsome as I had expected him to be, even more handsome than the Vicomte. It was not his visage that held me though, it was his voice, that otherworldly voice. It sounded more beautiful than ever since he was there beside me. As we descended into his kingdom, I grew more captivated by my angel than ever. We reached a vast glassy lake and he motioned for me to get into a gondola boat. He navigated us across the waters until I could see a magical lighted world in front of us. He welcomed me to, what he called, his Kingdom of music. I was mesmerized; I had never seen anything like it. It was bathed in the glow of hundreds of candles and as we approached I closed my eyes and reveled in the warmth of the candles. When we reached the other side of the lake, he gently picked me up and took me out of the boat and started singing to me in his amazingly beautiful voice his green eyes warm and welcoming.

I felt as if he had carried me off to heaven, like the angel that I believed him to be, but he was only a man, and a flawed one at that. He put me down. I looked around the chamber and when I saw a mannequin of myself in a wedding dress, I fainted. I awoke to find my angel asleep at his organ. I slowly walked over to him, and my curiosity got the best of me, I removed his mask. What lay below was the most gruesome face that I had ever seen. I screamed in shock, waking him up, at that moment my angel turned into a demon and cursed me. I was very frightened of him and thought that he was going to hurt me but he suddenly backed away and looked almost pitiful. He pleaded with me to look and see the man behind the monster but I couldn't. His spell was shattered, I realized that he was just a man, no angel or demon, just a man, and a scary man at that.

He returned me to the surface, and then he began to do horrible things, including committing murders. Still I did not hate him, but I was so very afraid of him. I started to turn more and more to Raoul, who possessed none of the scary qualities of my former mentor. The more that I turned to Raoul, the more that the Phantom began to haunt me and the Opera Populaire, until Raoul made me realize that the only way that I could ever be free from the terror would be to trap him and kill him. I did not want to betray him, a part of me felt that he deserved more than that, a part of me still loved him and still believed him to be my angel of music, sent to me by my father. Even after the murder of Joseph Buquet, I still wanted to believe that he was not a bad man, he had been so good to me. I listened to Raoul and everyone, and did not even ask him why he had done such a horrible thing, even after all he had been to me for so many years. I am ashamed to know that it was because of his face, and from what I had heard from others, about the so-called Opera Ghost, over the years. I knew in my soul that what Raoul was asking me to do was wrong but I agreed.

I played my part in the Phantom's Opera well, and when he assumed Piangi's role and sang to me, I could feel him begging me to care for him, to love him, and it came to me right at that moment that in a way, I could never truly be free of him because I still loved him, but I betrayed him just the same. I did not feel that I had a choice, Raoul had told me that everyone's hopes and dreams rested on me. How could I live with myself if the Phantom killed any others in my name? I couldn't. I listened to Erik's declaration of love in front of all of Paris, but I betrayed him, in the worst way, by ripping off his mask. As I did it, I could see the pain flash before me in his expressive green eyes, and my own tears blinded me. He suddenly threw his arms around me and opened a trapdoor below, where we fell quickly to his lair many storey's below. I thought, that moment that we would not survive the fall, but like the spectre that he was believed to be, he cushioned our landing and I was not even hurt.

I could feel his anger directed at me, but I could feel his inner pain as well. Even as he forced me to don the most beautiful wedding dress that I had ever seen, I could feel his growing despair. His face was distorted in both anger, and tears, as he began to tell me about his life. I had always seen him as somebody who was very strong. I never had really thought about why he lived in such a dark place, away from everyone. It seemed such a beautiful place, but it was really a prison where he kept himself chained, and yet protected. I started to see into his naked soul: but then Raoul came and the Phantom had put a noose around his neck, and was beginning to choke him. I begged him to stop, but only when I told him that what he was doing was hateful. When he offered me the terrible choice between Raoul's death, or staying with him, I knew what I had to do, little did I know that those two kisses would alter my feelings for him forever.

After Erik had saved us, he passed out in the carriage. It was almost dawn when we pulled into the village and found an inn. I begged Raoul to find help for Erik, as I could see that he had lost a lot of blood. Raoul and a footman carried his large body into the Inn, and he was immediately taken to an empty room. I followed behind them and begged Raoul to find a doctor to help treat the wound. Fortunately, there was a doctor that lived nearby and a man was sent to get him and bring him to the Inn. In the meantime the gendarmes were called and told about what happened on the road. They were not surprised to hear about the attack because the same men had been holding up coaches on the Paris road for the past several months, and terrorized the citizens of the area. Erik became a hero, immediately, for putting a stop to their murderous actions. Little did the townspeople know that their "hero", himself, was a wanted man. I begged Raoul not to say anything about it. I reminded him that Erik had saved him on the road. Despite that fact, Raoul was anything but eager to laud Erik's actions. He pointed out to me how Erik killed both men with his bare hands, and how easily he could end their lives. He reluctantly admitted that, while he was indebted to him for his actions, that it was difficult for him to trust someone who only hours before had tried to murder him and clearly was a very "efficient killer. "

I reminded Raoul that he had no qualms about ending Erik's life, either at the cemetery, or during Don Juan Triumphant ,and that Erik did not have the same advantages that most men possessed. I told him how while he held me in his lair, that he had told me of how he had been hunted, and hounded, and met with hatred everywhere that he went; I had begun to understand why he might resort to violence. We began to argue for the first time in our relationship. I explained to him that I was ashamed of how I had treated him, how everyone had treated him.

Tearfully I added "We treated him as less than a man simply because of how he looked. We too hunted him like an animal, when he was simply looking for what most people take for granted."

Raoul did not quite agree with me but after further discussion, he agreed that he would let Erik stay with us until he was better. He also promised to help get Erik a new identity so that he could avoid capture by the Paris gendarmes. These were huge concessions, considering, he had wanted the Phantom to be dead only the day before, but even he was cognizant of the fact that he owed his life to Erik's actions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raoul De Chagny returned to the Inn to find his former nemesis conscious and alert. Instinctively he gripped the pommel of his sword. He scanned the room to see Christine slumped in a chair looking disheveled. As he cautiously entered the room, the Phantom put his finger to his lips and whispered to him to be quiet.

"She only fell asleep a few minutes ago Vicomte," whispered Erik "I had to promise her that I would not die, or sneak away from her before she would close her eyes. Christine refused to leave the room though, even though I promised her that I would be alright, unless of course you are still prepared to kill me." He added, his green eyes were unreadable, but for the first time that Raoul remembered, they did not look malicious.

Raoul squeezed his sword hilt harder, he wasn't sure if the Phantom was serious or joking. He doubted that even Erik knew the answer to that question. In his own mind it was difficult to absorb the change in relationships that had occurred over the past few days. It was far simpler when he and the Phantom were trying to kill one another and Christine was on _his _side, at least then it was clear what to do. He had spent the past few days reflecting on what had occurred on the night of _Don Juan Triumphant;_ He had still come to no resolution on what was to be done. The other night he had told Christine that all their hopes and prayers rested on her, to help capture and kill the man now lying before him, but the burden, it seemed had shifted to him. Christine, now expected him to help shelter and save this monster, or was he indeed a man.

A few days ago, he would have been pleased to see the Phantom removed from this world permanently; but now he could still see the highwayman's gun cocked and ready to fire at his head, point blank. He was still surprised that the masked man stepped in, just in time to save him. He could not forget that Erik could have waited and let the man kill him, just a fraction of a second's hesitation on Erik's part would have meant the end of him. Raoul knew that, if their positions had been reversed, he would have waited and helped Christine grieve for her lost angel…He was the better man than I was. Twice actually, when he let Christine and I go. I wanted him dead. Raoul released his grip on his weapon, he knew that he was honor bound to help him.

Erik could sense the conflict that his rival felt. He had the same conflict. He could not trust the Vicomte, but he couldn't blame him entirely for his attitude. Erik had lost much of his sanity in the past few months, after he heard them pledge their love to one another. He had felt abandoned and betrayed by Christine and had declared war upon them. When Christine ripped off his mask, after he publicly bared his soul to her, she had also ripped away the last fabrics of his sanity, until she kissed him and returned it back to him. Her declarations of love, and gentle care for him, did more to restore more of his sanity. It was a fragile hold, because he feared that any moment she would again betray him, but it allowed him to see more clearly, without the black despair before him. Christine had the opportunity to leave him to die in the catacombs, and indeed he almost welcomed the sweet release of death, but she would not let him. He did not know where this new path would lead any of them but he hoped that he would not end up back where he started, alone and betrayed.

Erik rose up and got out of bed for the first time since his injuries. He felt a little weak but did not show the Vicomte his pain. He would not give him the satisfaction of knowing his pain. He motioned that they leave Christine to her sleep and talk somewhere else. Raoul pointed to a small sitting room, at the end of the hall, with a chair and a fireplace. Erik was in agony, but did not want to appear anything but invincible. Raoul could sense his rival's discomfort but tactfully did not let Erik know. When they reached the sitting area, Erik took a seat across a card table from Raoul.

"I half expected you to send the gendarmes to get me despite Christine's wishes. Since they are not yet here what are your plans?" He tried to glare at the boy in his fiercest Phantom countenance but his voice lacked its usual withering inflection.

Raoul was not intimidated. "My Phantom, you must be getting soft you haven't tried to hang me or stab me yet today" he smirked. "But to answer your question, I have been to the Chateau to prepare it for our arrival, once you are ready to travel. I am not unaware of the fact that you could have let that man kill me before saving Christine, but you did not. I could hardly repay you, for that gesture, by killing you or turning you in to face justice."

Erik looked at him, surprised that the Vicomte really intended to host him.

Raoul continued "I can hardly get rid of you while Christine is still unsure of what she wants. You may think that I am a pampered shallow boy but I do know that ,should I keep you from her, that neither of us shall ever know who holds her heart."

Raoul paused for a moment as if he were arguing with himself "I feel that, I have no choice, but to throw us all together for a little while, so that she may have a chance to make a decision." Raoul went on to say, sharply "I will certainly not try to kidnap her and force her to marry me to save your life and I hope that you will do the same. You and I have put her through enough over the past few months." He glared at Erik, who looked away from Raoul for a moment, if Raoul didn't know any better he would have sworn that his adversary had felt some shame.

Erik looked back at him and admitted, a little sheepishly "Yes, I owe Christine an apology for my recent actions." He then reluctantly added "You told me, that day, at the cemetery that I couldn't win her love by making her my prisoner. You were right, that day I couldn't see through my anger, but I can see it now." He looked Raoul squarely in the eye and confessed bitterly, "I overheard you on the rooftop that night. I had gone there to think. I had good reason to kill Buquet but to hear Christine believe that I would hunt to kill again and again, and feel that she was my prey, well you know the rest."

Erik turned away, he did not want Raoul to see the anguish that the memory of that night invoked. Raoul remembered what had been said and cringed, he had been so sure that the man before him, was not a man at all but a monster, a demon from hell: For the first time he could almost understand Erik's madness. He could not be sure what he would have done, if it had been the Phantom and Christine on the rooftop, saying such things about him. He probably would not have remained hidden, he would have challenged Erik to a duel. But it wouldn't have happened that way because Erik had been accused of murder, and could not have revealed himself.

Raoul replied gravely "Well I guess we all have much to apologize for. If I follow through, and let you stay as my guest, to sort this out, do I have to post guards at your door to make sure that you don't cut my throat as I sleep?"

Erik chuckled for the first time and sneered "Do you honestly believe that your guards would be a match for the Infamous Phantom of the Opera?"

Raoul looked at him with a sheepish smile "I guess not."

Erik pensively reflected that "Christine was not completely wrong about me, I have killed many times and I am a very proficient killer, but I have never preferred to wallow in blood. I despise killing, I once promised a very close friend that I would never again allow myself to do so without purpose." He looked at Raoul grimly. "In my madness I almost broke my promise by trying to kill you." Erik turned back to Raoul and grinned evilly "But it doesn't mean that I won't try to ruffle your pretty little head, fop."

Raoul had no doubt of that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Later in the day, the Doctor visited, and declared that Erik was well enough to travel. Raoul, Erik and Christine sat down in the small parlor and quietly discussed what was to be done.

Raoul detailed his plan. "I have written my brother Phillippe that I had rescued Christine from you and had mortally wounded you in the process."

Erik snorted contemptuously "Mortally wounded by you? Like that could have truly happened."

The Vicomte retorted "Do you forget our little swordplay in the cemetery? I would have killed you if Christine would have let me."

Erik hissed "I slipped in the snow, but I would have gained the upper hand again. I will be happy to have a rematch if you should so desire."

Christine stepped in her eyes flashing at both men. "If you _gentlemen _are through with your verbal jousting can we continue to discuss our plans?" Both men looked at her sheepishly, as if they were two schoolboys, being admonished by their teacher.

They looked at each other guiltily before Erik motioned to the Vicomte to continue.

"I told Phillippe that I was escorting Christine to our Normandy estate to recover from her ordeal." He continued "I told our staff that we would be bringing a distant cousin of ours, who had been hurt in the fire, at the Opera. I mentioned that you had been wounded in the war and wore a mask to hide your scars."

He added "I warned them that your condition had rendered you a little mad."

Erik's eyes grew stormy, Christine put her hand on top of his to stop him. Raoul added apologetically "I'm sorry Erik, at the time that I made these arrangements I thought that it was necessary to explain the extra security that I felt that I needed, due to our past relationship. Now that we have cleared the air, I do understand your motives better and I am not really in fear of you any longer."

Erik relaxed a little bit. "Not a terrible plan Vicomte, although I still have trouble with you killing me." The former Phantom raised an eyebrow sardonically. He couldn't resist taunting the boy. He turned to Christine "Might I have a word with you alone?" Raoul rose up and left them.

Erik got up and paced the floor, reaching a decision he turned to Christine.

"I wanted to speak to you alone, one last time before we leave." Christine looked at him not understanding what he meant. "The Vicomte and I had a talk earlier, and I told him what I am going to tell you. I was there that night when you and the Vicomte pledged your love to one another."

Christine gasped."I am so sorry. I was scared, it didn't mean it."

"You sounded like you meant it." He challenged.

"I heard every word that you exchanged with the boy, all of it." He added sharply.

"I'm sorry." She repeated shuddering.

He continued. "I need to get this out because, I do not understand how you could think that about me and still want me to stay." He continued. He looked at her intently his green eyes flashing "I told you the other night that I killed Buquet to protect some of the ballet rats."

She nodded nervously.

Erik continued "I also told you that Piangi was an accident. I swear to you that it is the truth."

Christine swallowed and meekly replied "I believe you now. I am sorry that I didn't."

Erik sighed "I know that you do, but it doesn't change who I have been, some of what you said was true, although I would have never harmed you or tried to kill without purpose."

He looked at her intensely "I am not heroic like your Vicomte, I do not have a happy past. I have done many things that I am not proud of, because I have rarely experienced anything but hate." He continued pacing like a caged panther. "You Christine are young, innocent and beautiful. I can't offer you what _he_ can. My interior is as scarred and hideous as what you see here."He touched his mask. He reached to grab her and pull her face to his before he added softly "So I need to know now, before I do this, are your feelings about me the same as then? Are you just confusing love with pity for this poor pitiful creature? If you are let me know now, and I will slip away into the night and you can have your fairy tale ending, with your handsome Vicomte. I can offer you my heart , my devotion and my music; but I will always carry my scars with me where ever I go, both inside and out, and they are not beautiful. I am a hideous man."

Christine grasped his hand and looked into his eyes. "I am sorry that you heard us, I am sorrier still that I ever said those things about you, but you are wrong about yourself, you are far from hideous on the inside, you are beautiful. You have to forgive yourself, for whatever you have done, and purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Isn't that what you told me so eloquently back in your lair. Please come with us, mon ange, let me love you as you deserve to be loved. I don't know where this road will lead, but I am not ready to let you go off, into the night, and leave me behind. I need to sort all of my feelings out, but I know that I love you and I need you to stay with me. Please don't leave me."

She held out her arms. "Please Erik, just hold me for a little while, let me feel how it would be to be enveloped in your arms."

He couldn't believe that she would reach out to hug him, no one had ever wanted to hug him, never. He put his strong arms around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled into his eyes. Erik inhaled her fragrance and gave her a small gentle kiss on the top of her head. For that moment all was right in his world, maybe for the first time ever. Just for that time he could believe in happy endings and fairy tales, where he was the hero and not the monster.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day Erik, Raoul and Christine resumed their journey to the Chateau De Chagny. The rest of the ride was uneventful. All three occupants were mainly silent. Just a short time before, it would have been an inconceivable pairing. When they arrived, Christine was astonished by the size of the estate. The property seemed to be endless, and at the end of a winding road loomed the Chateau, which was an old Norman keep, dating back to the first Comte De Chagny. Erik was less impressed, as he had seen and built much more massive structures during his years of traveling. Still the structure conveyed the storied legacy of the De Ch agny line. Raoul beemed proudly as the carriage conveyed him home. His pride in his family seat was quite evident. He turned to Christine, a smile lit up his handsome face

"Welcome to Chateau de Chagny, this castle was built by the very first De Chagny comte in the year 948. He came to France with the first Duke of Normandy, Rollo. "

Erik observed wryly "Well then, I am sure that you will not need my assistance in haunting it, It probably has many spectres of its own."

Raoul couldn't help but to laugh. "Indeed he said, my family has had its share of scoundrels over the centuries, I would venture to say Erik, that they might even put your dark deeds to shame."

Erik snorted contemptuously "If you are a true scion of this family, I doubt that any of your ancestors could have bested me." Christine gave him a nudge.

As they pulled up, a liveried servant came out, from the Chateau, and opened the door of the carriage. He gave the Vicomte a hurried glance, and stated somberly "Monsieur le Vicomte your maman is here. The Comte sent for her when he found out that Miss Daae would be here, without a proper chaperone."

Raoul replied snidely "Well it is nice to know that my brother is concerned with the proprieties. Where is she?"

At that moment a beautiful woman emerged from the inside. "Raoul my son, Philippe told me that you would be bringing your fiancé here." She looked at Christine and smiled at her "You must be Christine , I have not seen you since you were a child. I can see why my son is so enamored of you, you are indeed exquisite."

Christine blushed and curtsied to her. "It is so nice to see you again, Madame la Comtesse."

"So formal my dear, if you are to be my daughter in law you must call Honore."

Raoul looked at her," Is my step father here as well?"

"I am afraid not, my son, he has stayed behind; there are some issues with the estate."

She then noticed Erik and assessed him, she clearly found him to be handsome, she gave him a huge smile. "And who is your fierce friend, standing here, looking quite mysterious? Paul told me that you were bringing a De Chagny cousin here who had been injured."

To Raoul's surprise, Erik reached for the Comtesse's hand and kissed it and smiled at her. "I am afraid that your news was mistaken Comtesse, I am Christine's cousin from Sweden, Erik Magnussen, at your service. I was recently injured and your son was nice enough to allow me to accompany them here. He assured me that the country air would do me some good."

Raoul and Christine were both surprised by the Phantom's smoothness in addressing his mother and his ability to improvise.

"Interesting," the Countess replied. I was told that you had sustained an injury during the late war with Germany and yet you are Swedish."

Erik was impressed at her obvious intellect, he decided that that Raoul must have taken after his father. "I have lived in France for many years but I was brought here as a mercenary. I have fought for many countries over the years."

She looked him over. "Well you don't look more than thirty five years old, it seems rather odd that you have fought for so many years."

Erik smiled "We learn to fight at a tender age in Sweden, you have certainly heard of Erik the Red, and other Vikings, we take great pride in our fighting abilities."

Christine could hardly keep herself from laughing. She never knew that Erik could be so charming. His green eyes were twinkling in mirth.

The Countess turned to Raoul "I am almost sorry that Charles could not make it, you have brought with you some very interesting guests. We must get them settled in. Where is your baggage?"

Raoul reddened, "Well we left Paris suddenly and then were waylaid en route to here."

The Countess looked at Raoul with some concern. "Yes, Phillippe wrote me about the whole affair at the Opera with that dreadful Phantom."

Erik flinched at that, all three of them looked uncomfortable. The Comtesse turned to Christine "I am sure that we can find you some clothing and we will give you some sanctuary. You will be safe from him here."

Raoul interjected quickly "Well fortunately the Phantom will haunt the Opera no more. He is no longer in residence."

His mother smiled at him proudly. "Yes I am glad that you killed him , Raoul you really were Ms Daae's knight in shining armor, just like in all of those Arthurian stories that I used to read you."

She turned to Erik "My son was very brave to face such a monster wouldn't you agree Mr. Magnussen?"

Erik looked at her stiffly, but then composed himself quickly "But he did get himself into a dangerous situation as the Phantom was quite mad, it is seldom wise to face such a creature alone." Erik continued smoothly "Of course, he did not face the Phantom all by himself." He add ed with a smirk. "I was there with him and together we were able to save my cousin from the miscreant."

The Countess turned to Erik and asked him. "Were the newspapers accounts true? Was the Phantom Seven feet tall with a skull for a face and yellow leathery skin? "

Erik laughed at her description "He was exactly as described Comtesse, and more but, even with us both there to save her, Christine was able to subdue the beast . Raoul and I were just there to watch."

The Countess looked at Christine, wide eyed, and asked in disbelief "How did she do that?"

Erik smiled deviously "She struck fear into his dark heart with a simple kiss, and we were able to then overwhelm him. He never stood a chance after that, she turned the beast into a sniveling man."

Erik looked over at Christine, with a radiant smile "She melted his dark cold heart, and so he let down his guard, and your boy and I were able to subdue him."

Christine and Raoul just observed in surprise. Honore was merely charmed. She took Erik's hand and escorted him inside she turned her head towards Raoul and Ch istine "My dear Christine, I can see that good looks and charm run in your family."

Erik looked behind him and winked at Christine. Both she and Raoul were in shock; they had never seen this facet of the Phantom.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The group came inside, and settled in for the night, Raoul, of course, put Erik in a room as far from his as possible. Despite the fact that Erik had saved his life, and seemed to be acting in a civilized fashion, he did not trust the man. The beast could still try to cut his throat, in his sleep, or carry Christine off in the night. He discreetly had his servants armed, ready and alert. The party retired for the evening. In the morning they all arose and had breakfast. Honore suggested that Raoul give his guests a tour of the keep.

"The De Chagny's are very proud of their heritage and this is where it all began." She intoned. Raoul nodded his assent and took them on a tour of the castle. It was on a bend of the Seine on an escarpment.

During the tour, Raoul took them past one wing of the castle which had been closed off. Erik asked Raoul to explain why.

"Unfortunately, we might be the last generation to enjoy the Chateau, the ground has become unstable and the structure has been collapsing for the past fifty years. This section has been too dangerous to enter for the past thirty years. There was once an attempt to stabilize it, but the mason in charge of the project, was killed along with several of his men. After that, my father could find no one who would venture to fix it, the local masons would have nothing to do with it; they said that if "Monsieur Muhlheim could not fix it then no one could."

Erik looked at the Vicomte sharply "Did you say Muhlheim, are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes, I am sure but why is that important to you?" asked the Vicomte.

Erik did not like to reveal too much about his past, particularly to the Vicomte. "I was only curious." He replied dismissively shrugging his shoulders."Did your father hire an architect to look at it and find a solution?" changing the subject.

Both my father and brother Phillipe have brought in experts but they have all said that nothing could be done. They concluded that the castle is on unstable ground, and will become even more unstable, in the next fifty years."

Erik's interest was piqued "Do you mind if I have a look? I have some experience in the field of architecture."

Raoul raised an eyebrow and replied almost arrogantly "I do not mind if you take a look but I do not see what you can find when several renowned architects have found it to be impossible."

Erik looked at him, disdainfully, and told the brash nobleman "Boy, I have not spent my entire life under a rock. I am sure that, even you, have heard of the palace at Mazenderan in Persia?"

Raoul looked at the Phantom in astonishment "You worked on that? It is supposed to be one of the wonders of the modern world."

Erik replied "I did not work on the palace, I designed and created it."

Raoul and Christine both looked at Erik in disbelief.

Erik smiled "I see that you are skeptical of my claim." He bristled at both of them "Did you never wonder how I knew so much about the Palais Garnier, and what lay below? Did you believe that I was born there?"

Christine answered meekly "I never gave it much thought."

"Erik looked at her sadly "That's because you never gave me much thought mon ange." He said softly. "I left home at a very young age, and thought to see the world and its wonders. He looked at the Vicomte contemptuously "By the time that I was your age I had already accomplished more than most men had done in a lifetime. I designed my first structure at the age of seven. I did not have time to be attending Operas and saving damsel's in distress from monsters. You yourself have experienced my work, the lake under the Opera house is a reservoir that I designed because the Opera house was built on marshy ground."

Raoul looked at him in astonishment "You designed all of that? I had no idea."

Erik sneered at the Vicomte "But of course you would believe that I only know how to kill and destroy, Vicomte. Even my Christine can only believe the worst of me."

Raoul stepped back and eyed Erik warily, but apologetically "I didn't mean to upset you Erik, if all you say is true I would be honored if you could offer any advice to help save our family home."

Erik softened his tone. " I do not say, for sure, that I can save it. The others who have seen it may have been correct, but it sounded like the late Monsieur Muhlheim felt that he could, perhaps he was not wrong. In the past thirty years since he attempted it our ability to build higher and more stable structures has increased tenfold. I believe sometime in the near future we will be able to build steel framed structures that are ten stories tall."

Raoul was speechless, amazed at Erik's apparent knowledge. He was beginning to feel ashamed at his previous assumption that Erik was something less than human. He was starting to believe that he may be something more than human. He knew that Erik was a composer, teacher, musician and swordsman but to add architect to his growing list of talents was even more amazing. He started to wonder if there was anything that the man could not do.

The tour continued, Christine was awestruck by the size and grandeur of the estate, she wondered if she could truly transform herself into a Vicomtesse, Raoul's world seemed so intimidating. The last stop was to the Dungeon, and torture chamber, where Raoul had briefly wondered if he would need to lock Erik into.

"This was my ancestor Guy's domain. He was quite a wicked man." He explained. Erik smirked "The man was a child. These devises are nothing compared to what the Shah in Shah had at his disposal in Persia."

Raoul got the distinct feeling that Erik had talents in that area as well. A small shiver went down his spine at the thought. Yes, I am sure that this genius would be very talented in that as well. He was suddenly grateful that the tour was over and that they could relax and enjoy a lunch.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Erik spent the next two days inspecting the structure. He was fortunate in that it was fairly mild for February. He was able to find a way to buttress the structure of the remaining portion of the castle, and to modernize the fallen parts of the keep. He suggested to the Vicomte that they use the foundation and the remains of the old keep, as a crystal palace type structure, such as had been done in London years before. They could have a greenhouse, as part of the structure, and a glass enclosed ballroom that would make nature and structure seamlessly mold together, and of course Erik proposed his signature hall of mirrors. Raoul provided him with the necessary drafting tools, and Erik recommended that they use several contractors that he knew were reputable, from his days at the Opera Populaire. Raoul and Honore were impressed by the speed at which he worked. He barely emerged from the study, which Raoul loaned him, to do his drafting.

When the preliminary plans were finished, Honore asked Erik whether he intended to supervise the project should Phillippe approve. Erik gave her an enigmatic smile, and told her that he expected to be on his way before too long.

"I doubt that your son would want me to impose on your hospitality for such a long project." Erik told her.

Honore pressed on "Nonsense, I have only known you for a few days, and you are one of the most interesting persons that I have ever met. Do you have a lady back in Paris or Sweden pining away for you?"

Christine blushed. "Madame la Comtesse, I know that you have been very polite, and not asked me what lies under this mask, but I am afraid that it is not a visage that any lady would ever dare to want." Erik told her with a distant look in his eyes.

"You underestimate your effect on women Monsieur, you are really quite handsome, despite the mask. Your voice could hypnotize an angel, and I can see that you have a very artistic soul." the Comtesse observed.

Erik looked at her gently his face lit up in a smile. "You are too kind Madame la Comtesse, but I assure you that no woman has never wanted me, or ever will. I have finally accepted my fate and am trying to make peace with it."

"Then where do you have to go that you cannot stay here?" She insisted.

"I am here only at my cousin's wishes, I will stay for a little while only so she can lay her recent past to rest. Christine's recent relations with her Phantom left her somewhat unsettled. I am here to see to her needs and protection. Once I am assured of these, I will not remain."

The Comtesse leaned to Christine "Well my dear, I hope that you will not let your cousin leave too quickly from our presence. Perhaps if we found him a Norman lady, to keep him occupied he would consent to stay."

Raoul blanched at the thought that the Phantom would remain. Erik gave a hearty laugh.

"I assure you Comtesse I laid my heart in the hands of only one lady, and she crushed it, unfortunately she still owns it and probably always will." He added softly, he glanced at Christine as he spoke. She gave him a gentle smile in return.

"Well I hope that she will someday understand the kind of man that you are, and will cherish you for it. It is her loss if she does not see you for who you are," remarked the Countesse.

"You are too kind Comtesse." Erik replied.

"You must call me Honore." She insisted.

Raoul was growing very uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation and interjected. "Maman, I thought that we might arrange an outing on horseback into the village tomorrow if the weather holds up. I would like to show Christine what the area looks like."

Honore replied "What a splendid idea, perhaps Erik, you would like a doctor to take a look at how your wound is healing. Dr Etienne Barye is very good doctor, if he is still in practice here."

Erik's mind filled with a red rage at hearing the man's name, he was the person who wanted to send him to an asylum as a child so that he could marry his mother.

He spit out "I have tended to my own wounds for most of my life and this is healing fine. If you excuse me I need to write down an idea on the plans before I forget it."

He rose up and politely bowed to the group and took his leave.

Honore looked at her son quizzically "Well that was rather odd, Erik looked like he was ready to hit me."

Christine quickly cut in. "Well, my cousin does not like doctors very much, he blames them for his, eh face. If you don't mind I would like to see if there is anything that I can get for him."

Honore excused Christine with concern. "Please tell him that I meant no offense."

When Christine left Honore turned to Raoul and told him "Christine's cousin is a very enigmatic man. He has exquisite manners for the most part, but is very changeable. I have never met such a person who can move from one mood to another so quickly. Have you known him long?"

Raoul did not know what to say, he was not used to lying to his mother. The whole situation was unsettling to him. "As I told the staff before we got here, Christine has told me that Erik is a very excitable man, who has sometimes had a very thin grip on sanity. That is why I hope, that very soon, he will be on his way."

Honore admonished him "Raoul, I sense that Erik has led a deeply troubled existence which weighs upon him heavily. I believe that, in his heart, he is a good man and he is incredibly gifted. I think that he has been treated more poorly than he deserves. He reminds me of someone, a little boy that I met once long ago when I was first married to your father. If Erik were not Swedish I would swear that he looked just like him. I will never forget that poor child's face."

_She grew very distant, remembering that day long ago._ _She was young and lonely._ _She went out for a ride in the country to enjoy one of the last nice fall days before the onset of horse lost a shoe forcing her to stop and dismount. As she led her horse towards the village, she heard a noise, it sounded like a little boy who was crying. She thought perhaps that he was lost, and she went towards the noise to find him. He sounded very young, and she wanted to help._ _She came upon him in a clearing and walked towards him. He looked at her and started to run away, he seemed terribly frightened. She saw that he had climbed up a tree. She looked up at him, and told him, that he could come down. She assured him not to be afraid of her, and that she only wanted to help him. He looked at her suspiciously. She could see that he was wearing a half mask, on his face, made of cloth. He was very thin almost skeletal. She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a chocolate and held it up to him._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. Would you like this?" she asked._Would you like this?"

_He looked at her shyly and looked at the piece of chocolate._

_"What is that?" he asked._

_Honore replied "It is a piece of chocolate. Have you never had chocolate before?"_

_"No" he answered "but I have read about it. It came from a place called Mexico, where the Aztec's drank it."_

_"Wow, you know about that?_ _You are a very bright child, how old are you?"_

_"I am six years old" He answered shyly._"

_"Why don't you come down and I will let you try it._ _It is really good"_ _she pleaded._

_He eyed her suspiciously, but then slowly came down from the tree. He approached her tenatively and then reached for the chocolate grabbing it quickly. He ran away,_ _hiding behind a tree to examine it._

_"You can come out child, I promise that I won't hurt you." She said softly trying to coax him out._

_"I don't believe you, everyone tries to hurt me, even my maman. It is because of this" He pointed to the mask. "I am a monster, not a little boy."_

_I smiled at him and I said to him "I don't see a monster, I see only a nice little boy. There are no such things as monsters in the world."_

_He tasted the chocolate "This is delicious, the best thing that I have ever tasted. Thank you Madame."_

_He came closer to her and smiled, his emerald eyes were beautiful, once he stopped crying. "You may call me Honore. What is your name?"_

_"It is not important." He replied looking down at the ground sadly._

_"Your mother must be missing you, can I take you home to her?" she asked._

_"No Madame, I mean Honore, she does not miss me, she told me just this morning that she wanted me to be dead. That's why I am here I was hoping that I would get eaten by a bear; but I guess that I am not tasty enough." he observed sullenly._

_She tried to reach over to him, to hug him, she had never seen a more sad and lonely child. "That cannot be true I am sure that your mother did not mean it. You are a gift from God, to your mother and I can see that you are a very good child. I know that your mother must cherish you."_

_Tears sprung up in her eyes as she could see the little boy squirm away._

_"No it is not so, my maman hates me. She told me that God must of really hated her to give her a child such as me. Someday soon, I am going to leave this place, and never come back, so that she can be free of me forever and she can be happy again."_

_Her heart wept for the poor child. She could not believe that a mother could make an innocent child feel that way, no matter what he looked like."Please let me take you home." she begged him._

_"No I cannot, she doesn't know that I am gone. I am not allowed to leave the attic, if she finds that I have left, I will be in a great deal of trouble. You are kind Madame, I wish that you were my mother. Thank you for the chocolate. I will never forget your kindness."_

_She watched the child disappear, with tears in her eyes, and anger in her heart. When she arrived in the village she asked about the child._

_No one knew who she meant, until finally someone said "Oh that is Madeline's son, he has the mark of the devil on his face. Madeline keeps him locked up in her house and rarely leaves. It is a shame that she did not smother him at birth; it would have saved both her, and the boy, a lot of trouble."_

_Honore turned away horrified at the woman's words. After that, she rarely ventured into the village. She was ashamed of the superstition that she found there. Periodically, when she did go into the village, she asked about the boy. A year or two after she had met him, someone told her that, some of the children in the village tried to kill him and did kill his dog. She told her that the little boy ran away from home and never returned. Honore always wondered what happened to the boy, and felt a little guilty that she did not see more to his welfare; but at the time, she was barely older than a child herself, and she had to raise her husband's son from his first marriage, Philippe. She had little time to spare for a lonely little boy but she never forgot him._


	15. Chapter 15

I have gained a few followers so I know that it is not a total waste of time to try this.

I have some time on my hands at the moment. As you know I don't own most of the characters.

Chapter 15

Christine left Raoul, and his mother in the drawing room. She had always been afraid of the Phantom's rages, and she did not understand what could have upset him so. She had never seen him interact with other people before, and she had been surprised at how well he could handle himself with people. Even Raoul, reluctantly admitted that, he had misjudged him greatly, and was somewhat ashamed of thinking him to be just a _thing,_ and not a man. During his years of teaching her, Erik never once mentioned his great skills in architecture, or that he had actually visited some of the places of which he told her stories. Although with his great skill and mesmerizing voice, his stories always entertained her, and took her far away from the people, and places that she was grieving for. Until the night that he kidnapped her, she had never stopped to think of how lonely that he must have been, or even why he sequestered himself 5 stories below the Opera House, to begin with.

She never understood why he seemed to have so much sadness, not even when she removed his mask for the first time and saw the scarred part of his face. He had always seemed invincible, but oddly when she finally began to grasp his vulnerability beneath his true mask over his soul, she started to lose her fear of him, and found the man behind the mask. Yet he had been so distant with her, ever since arriving at the Chateau, she had barely seen him. Later, when he was talking to Honore, she could feel the sadness permeating his voice when he told her that he had given up on ever finding love. She felt so ashamed at how she had treated him; she cringed at how she had repeatedly shunned him, and betrayed him. Ironically, it seemed that he had given up on her love just when she had discovered it. She shuddered at her immaturity; it would seem that she had aged in spirit in just a few days.

She did not find him in his chamber, or even in the study, where he had been working on the plans for renovating the Chateau. She started to panic, that maybe he had just decided to leave. She found a servant and asked if he had seen her "cousin" but he shook his head no. She asked several more, until one told her that she had seen him head outside, in the direction of the gardens. She rushed outside to see if she could find him, she did not even stop to get a cloak to comfort herself. She found him sitting in a gazebo, deep in thought. He heard her approach, and reprimanded her like a small child.

"It is cold out here, why did you not don a cloak?"

"I was looking for you. I was worried about you, you left so abruptly." She replied.

He stood up and removed his own cloak, and wrapped it around her. "It was kind and unexpected of you to worry, but as you can see I am fine." He told her softly.

She looked at him, and could still see the sadness that was always there. "You are not fine angel. I could see that you are clearly troubled and I wondered why."

He looked at her angrily "And so you followed me here to show me your pity for me. If so I am not in need of it."

She shook her head in denial. "No not that, Erik, I came here to show you my love. I have already told you that I love you, but you don't believe me."

Erik looked at her sharply, and very bitterly "And what of the Vicomte? What of the love that you bear him? How did your feelings for me change so quickly from monster to man? Perhaps they will change back just as quickly, when you learn that you were right all along." He could feel his rage growing. "You have already broken my heart, and trampled on it, perhaps it is time for me to go and leave this place, and you, behind."

She looked at him, and his anger, and slapped him, accidently knocking the mask off of his face. "I'm so sorry." She stammered "I swear that I did not mean to do that."

He turned to face her rage engorging his features. "Just like you didn't do it the other two times."

She stepped back, in fear, for a moment, but then reached forward and put her arms around him, and gave him a kiss on his marred cheek. He pulled back in shock; he was not used to any physical contact other than contact meant to give pain. His anger drained from him and he relaxed. His emerald eyes searched her blue ones looking for something.

"Kiss me." She whispered "Just like we did that night. I want to feel you again. Please Erik, kiss me."

He clasped her and pulled her body to him fiercely. She had never been as close to him except for that night during _Don Juan Triumphant. _He kissed her passionately until she burned with desire for him. Neither wanted to pull away, but finally he did, gently this time. He stared into her eyes again in wonderment.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you ma petit?" he whispered huskily. His raw emotions clouded his eyes.

Christine smiled "On the contrary, it was even better than the kisses in your lair." She smiled at his bare unmasked face and caressed his ruined cheek gently.

"You are not afraid of me anymore, not of this?" He breathed.

"I am only afraid of your anger, never you. I know that you would never hurt me." she replied.

"No I never would." He breathed.

"Can you tell me why you left us; I know that something is bothering you?" She looked into his sad beautiful eyes.

Erik sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "This place is where I come from, where a lonely little boy became a phantom."

"This castle? She asked, confused.

"No of course not, I am not a De Chagny though my father died here. He was the mason that Raoul mentioned. I never knew him because he died before I was born."

Christine looked at him with dawning understanding. "I was born in Boscherville, and lived here until I was seven years old when I ran away. My mother met a man, a doctor here, the one that the Comtesse mentioned. I was in the way of their happiness, an abomination." He continued sadly.

"I left to give her peace so that she would no longer have to suffer my presence." A single tear left his eye.

Christine reached for him again and pulled him closer to her, comforting him as if he were still that child. She slowly caressed his hair, her tears fell on him. He accepted her care, and felt warm in her comfort.

"This place brings it all back the memories, and the pain. I don't think that I can stay here any longer." He murmured.

"You ran away once before, to get away from your fears. I know something of that, mon ange; I tried to run away from you. Perhaps if you face them, you will find that they may not be as bad as you believed. You were only a boy; you are now a man, a strong one at that. You were alone then, but you are not any more, you have me to help you face them."

She continued to caress his hair. "Perhaps it is time to put the Phantom to rest, and let Erik rise up from the ashes. Let's go into the village and see what we will find there. Can you do that for me?"

Erik sat up and smiled at her "How can I resist you, you know already that I would do anything for you, Mon Amor. How did you become so wise in such a short time?"

"I had a great teacher." She answered warmly.

"Let's go inside before I find new ways to warm us up." Erik stated huskily. "Your fiancé and his mother must be wondering where we are."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Christine returned to the drawing room, where she apologized on behalf of Erik, repeating Erik's claim of problem with the plans. Raoul gave her a concerned glance, and she looked as if she wanted to speak with him privately. Raoul's mother took the hint and excused herself for a short while. Honore still doubted that that was what drove Erik from the room, and Christine to follow, but she felt that there was something more to the situation that the cousins were keeping to themselves. She recalled Raoul mentioning that his fiancé did not have any real family, other than the Ballet Mistress and her daughter Meg. Gustave Daae never mentioned a cousin Erik in any of his conversations with her and her late husband. She did not see any reason for them to profess such a relationship if it was not true, but she could not get that sad little boy out of her head. She remembered that he had very sad piercing emerald eyes, and Erik Magnussen also had the same look. She would have to spend more time studying the relationship between Erik and his young cousin. Sometimes she imagined that she caught a glimpse of longing in Erik's eyes when he looked at Christine. She remembered that look; her first husband the late Comte De Chagny, once bestowed upon her a similar look. Also, for a Swede, Erik seemed to speak very flawless French with no inflection whatsoever. Christine did have a slight Swedish accent, and yet came to France at a young age. While she knew that Erik was a brilliant man, and was gifted so in so many ways, it still seemed odd that he never once mispronounced a single word in French, and he clearly had a refined accent, again something that she would not expect in someone not French.

Of course there was something strange in Raoul's behavior as well; usually he had difficulty keeping any sort of secret from her, but when she saw him look at Erik, his countenance, normally open and friendly was guarded and wary. When she would ask him about Erik, he would reveal very little about him to her. On the surface everything was as it should be, but she just could not lose her strange feeling. She wondered if she shouldn't summon Charles, her husband to come, or Philippe. She hesitated to summon Philippe, the current Comte; she had always found her stepson to have a sinister air about him, and with his presence he could very well upset the tentative peace that existed in the current company. She did not perceive Erik to be a threat and she usually trusted in her own senses. He seemed more of a melancholy sort, who had not had much love in his life, although she could sense, that just below his masked surface, he had a great heart.

A short time later, she returned to the door of the drawing room, where she could hear Christine and Raoul discussing a matter of concern. She overheard Raoul say to Christine that he did not think that it was wise that she venture into the village alone with Erik.

"I don't trust him completely Little Lotte, nor should you. You are a very warm and caring person and I don't want him to take advantage of you, or worse."

Christine laid a hand on his arm and looked at Raoul intently. "Don't forget that he saved both of our lives back there, and was wounded in the process. I need to help him, he was the only one there to comfort me when my father died, and if it wasn't for him, I would simply be a chorus girl, and nothing more. He made my song take flight. I owe him."

Raoul countered with concern in his voice "Yes, I am grateful to him for saving our lives, and I admit that I was wrong about him in a lot of ways, but he is still an unstable man, you saw him storm out tonight over nothing. I don't trust him with you." He pleaded "At least let me go, or my mother."

Christine replied "No, I cannot. He is a very private person; he would be horrified if he knew that I told you what we want to do. We do not know what we will find and it may be horrifying."

"Then why not let sleeping dogs lie? Why dredge up the past? He has only just recovered his sanity and it is still hanging by a thread." Raoul pleaded.

"He is stronger than you think. It may help to heal him. He cannot make peace with his present until he can deal with his past." She argued.

"But Lotte, you are playing with fire, it is just as likely, no more likely that what you find might make him mad. If he becomes a danger to any of us, I will do whatever it takes to stop him. I will not let him hurt you." Raoul averred insistantly.

Christine smiled at him "Thank you for your concern Raoul, I know that you have my best interests in mind, but I know that he will never hurt me."

"That's not how you felt in Paris, Lotte." Raoul reminded her.

"Yes, I know and I regret feeling that way, I think that things would have ended better if I had known that before."

Raoul looked at her intensely "You are fond of your angel aren't you, Lotte? Do I have reason to be jealous?"

"I am not ready to discuss this with you Raoul, please don't bring it up right now. We will speak of it more at another time."

"Okay, Lotte, I will not discuss that matter yet. I wonder what is keeping my mother." Raoul puzzled.

Honore paused for a moment, and then entered cheerfully. She had learned, from their conversation, that she was right; there was something more about this strange relationship than that which meets the eye. Erik was definitely not Christine's cousin, but she has known him for a long time, at some point he had saved both Raoul and Christine's lives, but both have in the past at least been in fear of Erik. She now had a stronger suspicion that Erik was once the little boy that she had seen all of those years ago. She wondered if Raoul was in over his head and perhaps she should wire Philippe, but still she couldn't help but to think that Philippe could complicate the situation even more. She wished that her husband Georges could have come with her. He always knew the right thing to do. He was a retired General.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the end Honore decided to do nothing, for the moment. The next morning the household arose, and instead of riding to town together with everyone, Christine and Erik took the carriage themselves. Raoul was still very anxious about them, and unbeknownst to them, followed behind on horseback. Christine and Erik decided to start their search in the church. Erik remembered the priest, who used to come to teach him, and thought that he might be the safest person to speak to, if he were still there. As they entered the church, a mass was ending and a young priest was finishing. Erik had not stepped foot in a church in many years, he did not feel that God had much to do with him and he therefore had not much to do with God.

He remembered how he lost faith in God, when his dog Sascha was killed by a mob, and he was told by the priest that dogs could not go to heaven, because they did not have souls, only people. Erik wondered at the time if he could then go to heaven because he was a monster not a "person." The priest who had always been kind to him, told him that he should never think of himself in such a way. He tried to convince Erik that there were no such things as monsters, and that he was a regular boy, and beloved of God. Erik, most definitely believed in monsters, he looked at himself in the mirror, and he did not see an innocent child. He ran away shortly after that conversation, and the priest never again had the chance to see him.

This young priest was not of the right age to be Father Mansart, but once the Church started to clear, an elderly woman, looked at him and gasped in surprise. She clearly recognized him. She approached Erik and Christine and pulled them aside. They could see the tears in her eyes.

"Mon Dieu, Erik, is that you?" She asked him softly.

"Do I know you Madame?" He replied searching her face for something to recognize.

She nodded. "I think so, my name is Marie, and I'm Madeline's friend. I used to help her take care of you."

He looked at her, and slowly remembered, "You were kind to me, you and Father Mansart, and one other woman."

Marie came forward, to him, and told him "You were a sweet child, you have become so tall, but your eyes, they have never changed, they are your mother's eyes."

She reached over to embrace him but he pulled away. "Please let me hug you, I am so happy to know that you are alive. I have prayed for you every day since you ran away." Erik looked at her in shock. "Oui, your _maman_, she does not come here anymore. She did for many years, and prayed for your safe return, so she could tell you how sorry that she was. She lost faith when you did not return. She believed that God had abandoned her, for her treatment of you."

Marie looked at him mournfully. "She has never been the same since you left. She always talked about how she should have given you the gift that you requested, the two kisses."

Marie continued "Instead of that, she showed you your face in the mirror, and told you that she could never kiss you."

Christine gasped in horror at that revelation; tears poured down her cheeks at the thought his mother's cruelty to an innocent child.

Marie heard Christine gasp and looked at her. "Who is this woman with you, your wife?"

Erik replied "No, a friend, just a friend." Erik continued "Tell me of my mother is she still alive?"

Marie replied "Oui, she married the doctor and you have a half- brother and a sister, Jean Paul and Severine. Etienne died a few years ago, but Jean Paul he took over his medical practice. Your sister still lives with Madeline, she is nineteen and not yet married. Have you come to see your maman?"

Erik shook his head in fierce denial he paled. "I cannot, not now not ever."

Marie looked at him pleadingly "Please Erik, consider doing so, your maman has always blamed herself for what happened to you. She has never been the same, since you left. Her one wish is to see you forgive her. She loves you so."

Erik replied bitterly "It is too late for forgiveness. As far as I am concerned she is dead to me, as I am to her."

Marie looked at him and begged him "Please, reconsider, she was not in her right mind when you were born, she had just lost her husband, who she adored, and you were all that she had left of him. She was angry at him for leaving her so young, and all alone with you as a child. When you were born, looking the way that you were... She could see Charles in you, and well you were him... but you were not. You would look at her with your sad eyes, and she felt like it was Charles hating her for how she treated you. Later when she thought that you were dead, a part of her died too."

Marie continued "For many years she tried to find you, but we never found out what happened to you. It was as if you had never been born, like you were a ghost, a phantom."

"Yes." Erik sneered his black anger rising "A Phantom, that is exactly what I became, the imperfect child became exactly what she made of me. Isn't that right Christine?"

Christine blanched as she could see his darkness taking control. She stroked his arm and looked into his eyes pleadingly. She smiled at him gently "No Erik that is wrong."

She looked at Marie, and her obvious distress, and told her "Erik is an angel, Madame, a true angel from heaven. He came to me when I was sad and lonely and he comforted me, and gave me hope and a future." Erik lost the edge in his voice. "Erik, we are here to make peace with your past, so that you can move on with your future."

Marie looked at both of them. "There is something else; she has kept your memory alive with your brother and sister. When your brother went to medical school, he went to Germany to learn special surgery techniques. He wanted to help children like you were, so that they would not have to be treated as you were. He teaches these techniques at the medical school in Rouen. He was very upset with his father when he found out what he wanted to do with you. They did not speak for several years. He treats patients with deformities for free if they cannot afford to get help. He would be so happy to meet you. Your sister too, Please Erik, if you won't meet your mother at least meet your brother and sister. They would want that."

Erik softened and said softly "Yes of course, they are innocent of what was done to me. I would like to meet them as well."

Marie smiled "Will you be here long? Where are you staying?"

"I am a guest at the Chateau de Chagny. I am not sure how long I will remain there, but I will be there for a few more days, at least, if I do not abuse their hospitality."

Marie looked surprised "You are staying there? you must be an important man to have such friends as that family. You know that your father died there, he was trying to restore a section of the Chateau that had fallen, and the roof caved in."

Erik nodded "Yes, I know. I am an architect and I am drawing up plans to restore it."

Marie's face lit up "An architect, of course, no surprise there, your_ maman_ kept your sketches from when you were a boy. She left your room as it had been, hoping that someday you would return, and now you have. May I at least tell Jean Paul and Severine that you are here, so they may call upon you and meet you?" Marie pleaded.

"Yes, of course. But _she_ is dead to me you understand. I will not see her, _never._" His anger creeped back in again.

Christine still held on to his arm and caressed it. Erik bowed to her "Goodbye, Marie, I am happy to see you again." To Christine's surprise he reached down to Marie and hugged her. Marie held him close and returned the hug, and to his amazement, kissed him on his exposed cheek.

"I should have done that when you were a boy." she whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Erik and Christine left the church. Erik was very quiet; Christine sensed that he was deep in thought. Christine did not expect there to be answers to Erik's past, to be so readily discernible.

"Should we drive by your old house Erik?" She asked.

He replied sharply "No. I do not want to see that woman."

Christine replied "You mean your mother? I know that she treated you horribly, but it sounds like she would want to see you, and make amends. Don't you think that it might be good for you?"

"Make amends" he said bitterly "It is impossible for her to make amends. She is dead to me."

Christine replied "But, you have forgiven me, Erik and I have treated you just as poorly, maybe worse. Marie made it sound like she was truly sorry. Don't you think that you could forgive her?" Christine pleaded.

Erik retorted angrily "I don't think that you understand why I hate her so, it is not that she withheld her love for me, I can understand that, Christine. No, her crime is much more monstrous: she let me live. She should have strangled me at birth; that would have been a mercy to both me, and to the world."

Christine grew angry. "How can you think such a thing Erik? You have so much to give the world: your palaces, compositions, your gift for teaching, you have so much to offer."

"Yes, my palaces." he replied bitterly. "I have offered so much to the world, Do you have any idea what I was forced to design for my great Palace at Mazenderan?"

She looked at him, and could see a mad glint, almost as dark as that night under the Opera. Erik looked away from her with a haunted look. "You would throw me out of this carriage, if you only knew. You think that I can be helped by facing my past, but what happened here is by no means the worst of it. You were right about me when you told Raoul what you thought of me on the rooftop. I am nothing but a murderer, you have seen me in action." He looked at her with tears in his eyes "That is why I cannot forgive her. Oh Christine, I don't deserve your love, friendship any of it. You are an angel, and I am a demon from hell."

She reached for Erik and pulled him towards her and wrapped him in her embrace. "Shh, Erik I do not know all that you did in Persia, but I know that you are haunted by what you did, which means that you are repentant of it. I don't know if you can forgive your mother but first you need to forgive yourself. I know that you want to rise above what you have done in the past. It does not have to be who you will be in the future."

"My Christine you are so young, and yet so wise. When you hold me, and don't shun me, as you have done in the past, I can almost believe that there is hope." He looked at her and the adoration was clearly seen in his brilliant eyes.

Christine smiled back, "Mon ange you should have hope, and if I am wise, it is because I had a wonderful teacher. He taught me that nothing was impossible, if I just set my sights on it. He told me that I could become a great diva, if I just believed in myself, and aimed to achieve beauty and perfection. He gave a poor orphan girl love when she had none. That is the man that I admire and love. That is you."

Erik laughed "He sounds like a fool, a hopeless romantic fool."

She reached for his face, and pulled him towards her. "Kiss me then my foolish teacher. I want to give you your birthday present, the one that your mother never gave you." She added softly.

He looked at her in amusement and wonder, not daring to believe that she would welcome his touch. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her passionately. His lips pressed to hers strongly and with such warmth and need.

Christine felt a fire shoot through her. He let go. She looked at him and said softly "You asked for two kisses that was only one."

He kissed her a second time with even more fervor. When it was over she pulled away, and asked him "How was that? Was it worth the wait?"

Erik laughed and replied huskily "It was far better than I ever imagined especially as a small child. It was well worth the wait. But, my love, if you keep kissing me like that, I may forget that I am a gentleman. Do you have any idea of what you do to me?"

"No more than what you do to me." She answered smiling.

Erik grew serious "But what of the Vicomte, you are engaged to him?" I do not much care for the pompous fop but it is not right to cuckold him." He looked at her sadly "I know how he would feel." He told her so quietly "I will never forget what I saw on the rooftop. It almost destroyed me."

Christine shook her head solemnly "Yes, you are right Erik, we cannot do this to Raoul, I do love him."

Erik flinched. "I mean, I love him, but not in the way that I thought that I did. I was afraid of you, and well you know, he was my champion. I don't know how I will tell him. It will be so hard to do, and I don't know how he will react, we are guests in his home."

" I would like to stop at the telegraph office; I will contact my friend Nadir, and Madame Giry too. They must be worried. Nadir is my friend, from Persia, who handles my financial affairs. I have already asked him to find me a suitable accommodation somewhere away from Paris." He added sheepishly "I was going to bring you there as my wife after _Don Juan Triumphant." _

Erik Continued "I should leave before the Vicomte grows tired of me as his house guest. I could only imagine how he must feel. I will not betray the Vicomte, like you and he did me. As much as I hate to admit it, he saved my life on that night, before I saved his. The mob was out for my blood and would most likely have killed me. He could have left me there to die, but he didn't, even though I had tried to kill him."

Christine shook her head sadly "I know, he did it for me, that is one reason it will be so hard to tell him."

Erik remarked, admitting somewhat hesitantly "He is an honorable boy. He will understand if you tell him the truth. He will not react like I did, he is not a madman, but the longer that you put it off, the worse that it will be." Erik then looked at her intensely. "But, Christine I have only recently regained my sanity, and have twice forgiven your betrayals. It has not been two weeks, since you were conspiring to have me captured or killed, either way, it would have been my end. How can you be so sure that you have finally made your choice and it is me? The Vicomte offers you safety, riches and a title, he is handsome and young, and I have none of that."

Christine stroked his hair and replied "I always wanted you, I just didn't admit it to myself. I wish that you can just accept it, and realize that I have made my choice as you asked. I was foolish to make myself believe that I wanted Raoul, when you have so much more to give me. It is I that should be wondering why, with all of the ballet rats, chorus girls, and beautiful women who were in the Opera house, you picked me; Even after I denied you and shunned you, you forgave me. It is a miracle, that your love for me still lives, after all that I did to you. You should hate me."

Erik pulled her back to him, and gave her another kiss. "I could never hate you, my love, I tried to after the rooftop, and when you left me in the cemetery, but you see it didn't work. You were still there inside my mind haunting me as much as I haunt you. You are in my heart, mind everywhere."

She smiled at him and answered softly "Exactly, that is why I chose you."

The couple did not know it, but Raoul did follow behind them. Fortunately for them, he did not overhear the conversation in the carriage, but he did observe and listen to everything that was said in the church. He heard what the woman told Erik and Christine, and saw how Christine had cried in sympathy for Erik, and called him her angel. He was beginning to believe, that she was transferring her affections more and more to the Phantom, she had been more distant with him, pulling away, when he wanted to get closer. He knew that Christine would not do anything dishonorable, but feared that she was playing with fire. He wanted to keep it civil between himself, and Erik, because a return to the past would only serve to bring out Erik's darker murderous side. He had to admit that the Phantom was a lot more civilized than what he had previously thought. A couple of weeks ago, he would not have been surprised to see Erik crudely tearing at meaty drumsticks, like a caveman, but he had proven that he could inhabit any social strata that he desired. Apparently, if his mother had married a physician he did not come from the lower classes but at least from the bourgeoisie, if not higher. The longer that the Phantom and he were thrown together, the more he intrigued him. Erik always had been a creature of contradictions, even from the beginning. He had the face of a beast, but was always extremely well dressed. He had the soul of an artist, and musician and yet killed seemingly without remorse. He loved without reservation, but hated equally.

Raoul returned before Erik and Christine, which pleased Honore. She wanted to speak to him about their guests, particularly Erik. Raoul had never been able to keep secrets from her, and she wanted to know what was really going on. She sent for him on his return, and sat him down privately away from the prying eyes and ears of the servant.

"I am glad that ours guests are not yet here. I have needed to see you alone to ask you some questions that concern me." Raoul looked at her sheepishly. "I overheard you last night talking to Christine; Erik is not Christine's cousin is he?"

Raoul responded truthfully. "No, he is not; we thought it best to have the servants believe that, to explain his presence here."

"I see." She said sternly "He helped you in some way; you said that he saved your life, did he save you by killing the Phantom?"

Raoul blanched "In a way ma mere, but not in the way that you would think." He went on and stuttered "You see Erik is the Phantom."

Honore gasped "You brought him here, but why? He is a criminal, why would you do that?"

Raoul looked away "It is more complicated than what you read; you see he was Christine's teacher and friend for many years, we could not leave him to die or she would have hated me." He continued "I decided to help him for her, I did not know what I was going to do when we got here, but then we were attacked, and the Phan I mean Erik he saved us, and he saved me, specifically, when he could have let them kill me. He was injured doing so and it seemed then that I owed him something more."

"Mon dieu." Honore observed.

Raoul went on "I had never really thought of him as anything but a beast, but he claims that the deaths at the Opera were unintended. Since I have spent some time with him, I think that I believe him, in the time that I have known him, he has been blunt about his failings."

Honore mused "I have observed him too, and he does not appear to be the beast that the newspapers said that he is, but is it wise to help a murderer escape justice?"

Raoul sighed and shook his head "But would he have received justice? People look at him and think the worst of him, I did, and even Christine did. Erik is from here, and Christine has encouraged him to seek out his past. I overheard them talking to a lady who knew Erik and his mother, and it seems that even his own mother rejected him."

Honore interrupted him by saying her thoughts out loud. "Mon dieu, I was right, it is him it is that boy."

Raoul looked at her very puzzled "What do you mean?"

Honore answered sadly and shared her memory. "I was very young, Christine's age. I had just married your papa and went into town, on my way there, my horse lost a shoe and I stopped. When I got off of my horse I heard a little boy crying. He was the saddest child that I had ever seen, and he told me that everyone he knew wanted to hurt him, and that he was a monster. He was wearing a mask, and was very leery of me, but I gave him a piece of chocolate, which seemed to help calm him. He had never seen chocolate before. He was very bright. I never saw him again, but heard about a woman who had a deformed son, who was shunned by the townspeople. I heard that the boy eventually ran away and no one ever saw him again. I think that Erik is that child, that I saw. I should have tried to help him more, but I soon was pregnant with you and had too much to do, to worry about a stranger's child, but what a terrible childhood this Erik must have had."

At that exact moment they were interrupted by Erik himself.

He looked at Raoul and Honore and said "Yes, Madame la Comtesse, you are right, I am that child." He looked at her "I did not realize that that lady was you, I thank you for the chocolate and your kindness. It was the only kindness that I ever remember receiving as a child."

She looked at him abashed. "But you have heard more of me, I can see by your expression that Raoul has told you who I am. So now you know that the little boy grew up to be a monster." He continued "Shall I leave now or do I await the gendarmes?"

He sounded almost neutral but his hands gripped his sides tensely. He looked at her softly "As you see Madame I am a hideous creature, but not quite as hideous as the newspapers describe, my skin is not parchment, flames do not shoot out, and I am not quite as tall."

The Comtesse stepped towards him, and looked at Erik straight in the eyes "Tell me, is the rest true? Did you kill those men?" Erik met her gaze "I am responsible for their deaths but they were in self- defense. I am guilty of extortion from the managers, but I gave those fools advice which resulted in income far surpassing my salary."

She looked at him squarely in his emerald eyes, and could see no deception. Christine came in at that moment and looked at the three of them questioningly.

Erik continued. "Welcome Christine, the Comtesse, has discovered my true identity, and has asked me about the events at the Opera. I have told her what I told you and Raoul about my actions. I was about to tell her something that I think that you should hear about me as well. After you all hear it I will await your thoughts. I suggest that we all have something to drink preferably some whiskey or brandy. You will need something strong and once I tell you I will never repeat this again. It is as hard for me to tell as it will be for you to listen." The three were all very quiet.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They all sat down, and the servants did bring a light lunch, and spirits. Erik did not drink. They all looked at him expectantly. He looked at all three of them, but mostly Christine. He wanted her to hear, most of all about who he was, so she could have a true choice. Since everyone seemed to know something about him, and his past, he decided to tell them all. If they wanted no more part of him, then he would leave and never return.

"I am not going to tell you much about what happened to me after I ran away. I left here at the age of seven and never returned until now. I was not loved, but my mother did shelter me from the world until that time. I had no knowledge of what the world was like beyond my home, my mother would never tell me. My only knowledge came from reading books, my tutor, and a priest. When I left home I was an innocent, I did not know that the world would hate me even more than my mother did. I wandered for a few days until I got too hungry to go on. There was a gypsy camp nearby and I tried to steal a piece of bread, but they caught me. When they saw what was behind my mask they removed it and I became their side show freak."

Christine gasped in horror. Erik noted her expression and continued.

I spent several years there, until I escaped, by killing my master. He had treated me like an animal, and if I did not perform he would make me pay. One day I defied him too much, and he decided to teach me a lesson, my choice was to die a horrible death, or to kill him. At that point, I probably preferred the thought of dying, but I couldn't be sure that he wouldn't just maim me, or give me a more horrible death than I could imagine. I managed to trip him, use his own whip on him, and then choked him with it."

He looked at Christine. He was guilty of much worse violence against me, and others, than I care to say, in front of ladies. To this day I feel no remorse for killing him." He paused to look around even the Vicomte looked a little sick.

He continued. "After my time with the gypsies, I grew angry against mankind, but I thought that if I traveled to a distant place that maybe I could find people who would look upon me as human. For a brief time, in Rome, I found such a man, who took me in, and apprenticed me as an architect and mason. He had no sons only daughters and he soon treated me like a son. We went everywhere together. But one day his young daughter came home from school, in a convent, and looked at me, and decided that she loved me. She never saw what I looked like without a mask, nor had her father, but curiosity soon took over and she begged me to take it off. Her father ordered me to do so."

Tears sprung forth from his eyes at the memory. "I told him not to ask me to do that, but I could not refuse him, he insisted that I could not be that bad. Unfortunately, his daughter Luciana was standing in the garden, on a rooftop, the guardrail was weak. When I removed my mask, her reaction was of such horror, that she backed away from me and fell to her death off of the roof. I ran from there and did not stop until I reached Russia. There I became a great magician, so renowned that the Shah of Persia heard of me. He ordered his cousin, the chief of Police, to bring me to his court."

Erik continued his narrative before a rapt audience "Nadir, who was the Daroga, or chief of Police, found me and talked me into going with him. He promised me riches and power and acceptance. Of all that he promised, the last quality, was what compelled me to go. You see that was all that I had wanted, somewhere where I would matter. I wanted to build glorious buildings, monuments and other great inventions. I wanted a place to call home. I thought perhaps, in the east, what I looked like would not matter, especially with the power and riches."

He looked away distantly "Of course, the Daroga forgot to mention, that the Shah and his mother were two of the cruelest people in existence. At first my magic and my designs were all that they wanted, but the Khanum, the dowager queen, soon discovered that I had other talents and forced me to become the royal assassin." They all gasped.

"The longer that I served them, the more they forced me to use my talents to come up with more entertaining deaths. At first I was indifferent to what I had to do, it was not my job to dispense justice. I was happy that I was accepted, and had respect and power. I became very powerful, second only to the royal family. But both the Shah and the Khanum were more evil than I believed. I built them a splendid palace at Mazenderan, but far below the palace, I had to design a torture chamber for them to use on their victims. The Shah and Khanum decided to kill innocent women and children. I did not have reservations about killing traitors and criminals; but they crossed a line, and I could no longer do it. At the same time the Khanum rewarded me for my services with a girl that I could marry. She was so beautiful and young, but frightened to death of me. I sent her back to her family. She preferred death to lying with me and I did not want to force her. When she found out that I had rejected her gift, the Khanum was furious, and killed the girl. The Khanum told me that if I didn't take her as a living wife, then I would have her dead. She forced me to lay with her dead body and then laughed at my discomfort. She was clearly even more of a monster than me." All three of them were speechless, with shock, at this new revelation. Erik continued.

"The next day, the Daroga came to me, and helped me to flee. The Khanum was both angry at my defiance, and did not want me to design any palaces that would surpass the one that I had designed. She ordered my death, but Nadir, felt guilty that he had convinced me to come to Persia. Also, I had once done him a great service. He helped me flee across the desert, to Turkey. After a short time at the Sultan's court, I decided to leave the east. I did not want to serve the Turks, as I had the Persians, so I returned to France and helped build the Palais Garnier. When it was completed, I went underground, because I never again wanted to live among man. Until an orphan child touched me with her tears. That child was you, Christine."

He looked at the three of them, no one said a word. They didn't know what to say. He broke the silence misunderstanding their reaction, bitterly "Yes, I thought so. So you see while I did not purposely kill anyone at the Opera, I am indeed a murderer." He looked at Christine, the pain, and regret, in his eyes clear. "I don't deserve you. I will leave now." With that he stormed out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Raoul watched the door slam behind Erik, remarking drolly, "Well that was interesting. Does the man have to storm off every time that we get together? He sure has a penchant for drama."

Christine retorted angrily, "Can you blame him? He just spent a morning looking into his terrible childhood and now it has stirred up other memories."

Raoul replied sharply, "Yes, I heard everything, Lotte, are you sure that you are not letting your pity for him cloud your judgment? The man admits that he is a murderer, you have seen what he is capable of."

Honore stepped in, "Raoul, Did you see how tortured that he looked?" she looked at him sadly "I never told you this, but I feel that I helped to make him who he is?"

Raoul looked at her in astonishment "You would defend him too, ma mare? How do you have responsibility for him at all?"

"Well I told you about my first encounter with him." She said hesitantly "But I never told you about my second one." Both Christine and Raoul looked at her "What do you mean?" He asked.

"After that day in the woods, I saw him one more time. He did not see me. He lived in a house at the edge of town. I saw a boy cradling a wounded dog. I knew it was the same boy. I was pregnant with you at the time and almost ready to deliver. The boys had beaten him up badly and killed his dog. I should have stepped in to help him before, but I was young, pregnant and alone. Your father was in Paris at the time."

"How is that your fault? Raoul asked her pointedly "I don't see it."

She looked at him and smiled gently "Don't you see it, I have taught you better, _noblesse oblige, _those people in town were superstitious, and ignorant, but I wasn't. My family carries Royal blood, we can trace our ancestry back to Charlemagne. St Martin de Boscherville has always been your family seat, therefore its people have been our responsibility, _all_ of them. You were not there to see what I saw, I have never seen anyone so sad, and so alone, in my life. I should have taken the child in. A few days later I did show up to check on him. His mother answered the door, and told me that he was gone, he ran away. As a De Chagny, I should have seen to him after the first time, but I did not. I failed him."

Honore had tears in her eyes, tears for that lost child who had haunted her, and sadness for what had happened to him.

Christine broke the strain. "I will go to him." Honore put a hand on her arm and checked her. "No, I will go to him." She insisted firmly. "You and Raoul have matters to discuss."

Honore left the room. "Well Christine," Raoul began "That man never ceases to surprise me. He has even ensnared my own mother."

He paused to look at her blue eyes "And you too, I think. You have changed in the past two weeks Lotte."

Christine looked at him mournfully "Yes Raoul I have, I have had to grow up and face some matters?"

"As I suspected, Lotte, do you love him?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, Raoul, I know that I do; it took almost losing him to realize that I did." she admitted.

"What about me, was our time together all a fantasy?" He asked sharply, feeling hurt.

"No, Raoul, never a fantasy, I love you as a brother, or as a fairy tale knight. You were there to rescue me from monsters, or phantoms," she added softly. "The trouble was despite who he is or was I never really needed rescuing, if anyone did it was him who needed it. Do you understand me, Raoul? I hope that you do and that we can stay friends. I would be lost without you."

Raoul looked at her pleading blue eyes "You know that we will always stay friends Lotte, no matter what happens, you have my word. It is hard for me to lose to that bastard."

Christine flinched at that word. "I would like it if you could try to get along with him."

Raoul rubbed his neck where the rope had been. "I have been trying. I helped you rescue him, and, against my better judgment, I have let him stay here, as my guest. It is hard for me to watch him lure you away from me."

Christine reminded him "Yes, but he went through the same thing, he heard us on the roof, we said some horrendous things about him, with his dark past can you blame him for what he did?"

Raoul admitted "Not completely."

"You know today, he told me, that I had to tell you my feelings as soon as possible. He did not want me to betray you in the same way. He knew that you would be hurt but he also told me that you would act honorably, unlike himself, don't you see that he does have a sense of honor?"

"I suppose that I might have softened more towards him, if he did not take you from me. You are breaking my heart, my little Lotte." He replied softly.

"I didn't mean to, I hope that you believe me. I just was afraid of him, and his temper, but I know now, that he would never harm me. He wants to be a better man. He just needs people to give him a chance. He is capable of so much, if people would just let him. Look at the plans that he drew up to renovate this Chateau, so full of light and warmth. His music too, when I hear it, he makes me want to soar to higher places. He makes me want to journey to strange new worlds, and open my mind to so many possibilities."

Raoul looked at her and laughed "I can see that you really are in love with him. I will try to give him a chance for you."

She smiled at him, in gratitude."Thank you Raoul, I know that it is hard for you, and I am sorry to put you through all of this, any other man would not have the understanding that you have."

"Well, as my mother put it, _noblesse oblige. _It is my duty to help the less fortunate under my care, although I hardly call the Phantom less fortunate." He joked. They hugged one another tightly as friends do.

In the meantime, Erik was getting together what few possessions that he brought. He wanted to get away from all of them, and find Nadir, and the hiding place that he had secured for him. He did not want to think about losing Christine, but he purposely told her, all of them about Persia. He wanted her to understand that his hideousness was not just without, but inside of him as well. He wished that he had known her, before he had gone to Persia, and become so twisted. At least when he was a child, his isolation from others was enough to make his soul pure. He did not possess the knowledge to hate anyone not even his mother. During his time with the gypsies, and despite all of its horrors, he had never tried to kill another human being. He could maintain his sanity by dreaming himself in all kinds of far off places, where he would be able to live like a regular boy. Even after he killed his master, he had only done so to avoid being killed, or worse. His master had deserved to die for what he did to him, and to his other "slaves" around the camp. He had done the world a favor, disposing of such a man. But Persia, he could never wipe the stain of death away from what he did there. He arrived there, still a naïve child, like the boy, and Christine. He had only been a boy of seventeen. When he left he was a man, a broken twisted man. It was where his soul became distorted, in exchange for his miserable life. He should have let the Shah and Khanum kill him, even if they would have tortured him to death. Anything would have been preferable, to what he did, to stay alive there. He sold his soul, to have power and acceptance. In the end he had nothing, but useless riches, the foundation of his current wealth but he paid a huge price for it.

He heard a gentle knock on the door. At first, he thought that it might be Christine. He told her to come in, and to his astonishment it was the Comtesse. "I am sorry that you had to be troubled for me. Madame la Comtesse. but I will be gone at once."

She gently touched his arm telling him softly. "You don't have to leave us. You are safe here."

He looked at her in shock "Why would you want me to stay after I told you what I am, what I have done." She sighed "Erik, you have always judged yourself too harshly. While I disapprove of the fact that you were an assassin, you killed under orders, or in your own defense. Did you ever kill anyone for the enjoyment of killing?"

He looked at her "No of course not. Even I am not that depraved."

She looked into his troubled emerald eyes, and could see the torment. "I believe you, I think that your actions have been exaggerated as much as your face." She went on "I came here to beg you to forgive me?"

He looked at her as if she were mad "What, why there is nothing to forgive."

She gave him a sad look "That is not true, I knew what was being done to you, and I did nothing to help you, when I should have." She said fervently.

Erik looked bemused "But you were kind to me that one time. I savored the memory of the pretty lady who gave me chocolate for many years. It was you who gave me the courage to hope, that someday I would find more people like you, who would see behind my mask, and my face, and not view me as a monster."

Honore looked at him and smiled "Erik, do you mind if I hug you. I wanted to on that day, but you were too afraid of me. Can I hug you now?"

Erik stammered uncomfortably "But why would you want to touch me? Only Christine has ever touched me and I would not even allow that until recently?"

She stepped towards him "Because I think that you need that more than anything.I think that you have been alone and unloved for too long."

"You know that Christine believes that she loves me, and not Raoul, she will break his heart, as she did mine."

Honore nodded and added softly "Yes, I know that, and I wish that his heart will not be broken, but he will realize that she belongs to you, and will have to make peace with that. As much as I see that Christine is a sweet girl, she would not be happy as a Vicomtesse. She does not come from our world, and many would be harsh towards her. You come from her world, and would treasure her, and she will treasure you. Raoul will get over it."

"I wouldn't." Erik admitted firmly. "If I were in his shoes, I could not give her up."

Honore replied "Yes, but you and he are different, you have an artistic nature, and are very passionate like a fire, Raoul loves deeply but not with such fervency. I have taught him that honor and righteousness are the most important things. He will not forget."

"So you do not want me to leave?" he asked "What about Christine and Raoul?"

"Christine's feelings for you are unchanged, and as I said Raoul will get over it. I am glad that I know the truth about who you are now." She added in amusement. "You seemed to be awfully interested in Christine for a "mere cousin" and she you."

Erik reddened "Were we that obvious."

She laughed "That and more. Do I get that hug?" she added.

He gave her a small bow, and then put his powerful arms around her, he felt a warm feeling towards the lady who once gave him hope. "Thank you, Madame La Comtesse."

"I think that we have known each other long enough to use our first names, don't you?" she insisted.

He laughed lightly "I guess that we have."

"One more request." She added.

He raised his unmasked eyebrow "What?"

"Do you think that we can get through a day, or two, with a little less drama? Raoul is complaining about it." she told him.

Erik replied lightly. "Well we can try, but unfortunately drama seems to find me no matter where I go, or what I do."

"Well you can certainly try to sit through one meal without storming off." She challenged.

He bowed to her courteously using his most charming manners. His voice was very musical. "You have my word, Madame la Comtesse. I will be the very definition of amiable."

"Good, then will you escort me back to the drawing room? Wherever did you learn such courtly mannerisms?" She questioned.

Erik laughed "I have attended the courts of several Kings and Queens of Europe, and the East. It would hardly do to act as hideous as I look."

She laughed "Clearly you have not attended the salons here in France, I can name many insufferable bores."

Erik smiled at her "Be careful Comtesse, if my heart were not spoken for, and I were a few years older I might have courted you."

"Thank you that is sweet." She replied blushing.

"You are very welcome." He replied lacing his arm in hers, and heading back towards the drawing room.


	21. Chapter 21

A few notes, since I have written twenty chapters, without much commentary. I wanted to develop the characters a little, before I remarked on them. I still own no one but Honore so far. I majored in History, so occasionally some of that knowledge will creep out of this. This fanfiction will be as historically accurate as I can make it. You will not see injured people being treated with antibiotics. Also, many people are bothered by the age difference between Erik and Christine, my Erik is in his mid-thirties and Christine is 18. In the late 19th century, such as age difference was not considered creepy, an example of this is in _Jane Eyre_, where Jane is 18 and Mr. Rochester is in his mid- thirties. Historically, there were marriages between 15 year olds and 80 year olds especially among the nobility, and royalty. I am not condoning such for today, because it does go against both my personal and our society's code of morality; but when Leroux wrote the original Phantom the 40 year age difference would not have shocked the readers. However my Erik is still in his prime and with the exception of his deformity, very handsome. I see him more as a Gerry, Ramin, or Ben whichever hunky Phantom you choose. I like all three of them in different ways. Gerry's eyes are extremely seductive, Ramin's passion is unequaled. I love Ben's mask and body, his height is very commanding. I don't want my Erik to be overly homicidal, because then he is not really redeemable, and worthy of love. He can kill easier than most but it is always in self- defense or in defense of who he loves, or as would be the case in Persia, as an officer of the state. My Christine is lighter than most portrayals because she is Swedish and I have been to Sweden. The vast majority of Swedes that I encountered are blond haired and blue eyed. I am giving her lighter brown hair as opposed to chocolate. She is more mature than most 18 year olds that I know today but 21st century teenagers are less mature than earlier generations because lifespans are longer and society is less work oriented. Our teenagers do not have to grow up as quickly. The exception is that most 19th century unmarried women were almost always virgin and lived under certain expectations.

I am not a huge Raoul fan, but I do not see him as evil just self- righteous. He has had the world handed to him on a silver platter, so for him the world is black and white. Erik has had to survive on his own so he is full of color. My character Honore is modeled on Melanie from Gone With the Wind, she can appear docile and kind which she is, she is very honorable but she has a backbone when she needs to. She is not as judgmental as Raoul because she is older and seen more. She is also very intuitive. Well enough for now, maybe I will write more in another 20 chapters.

Chapter 21

Erik and Honore returned to the drawing room, after their talk. Christine shot Erik a worried frown, to which Erik answered with an adoring smile. Raoul could not help but to catch the couple passing wordless reassurances to one another. A shot of jealousy ran up his spine, but he now knew where Christine's loyalties lay. His mother shot him a wordless glance to let him know that all was well, and went over and laid a gentle hand on his arm, and whispered to him.

"I know that you are hurting but it will be alright. You will find the right girl for you." He glanced at her with a dejected look, but shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

The room was so silent, for a place with four people, each were lost in their own thoughts. Honore decided to break the ice and begged Christine to sing something. She quickly flashed a glance at Erik, and begged him to accompany her on the grand piano that graced a corner of the room. Erik examined it and immediately declared that it was grossly out of tune. No one else could discern the issue, so reluctantly he began to play Il Muto for Christine. It was the song that had so captivated Christine. Honore was stunned, both by the beauty of Christine's singing, and Erik's playing.

Honore turned to Erik and asked "I understand that the Phantom of the Opera was both a composer and had a captivating singing voice as well. Were those reports as false as the rest seem to be?" Erik laughed and looked at Christine "I would be quite arrogant to boast of my singing abilities, but I have been told that my voice has been known to have hypnotic qualities. I will admit that I have seen people close their eyes to listen to me, but I rather hoped that I didn't just put them to sleep."

Christine laughed "Comtesse, I am a victim of Erik's Voice, both spoken and singing. He has the power to both enrapture and terrify, for many years I thought that he was an angel because only an angel could sound as he does."

Raoul snorted in disbelief. "I think that Erik's powers were overrated. It is easy to mesmerize the very young and the ignorant. Anyone who actually believed in his hoax was a fool?"

Christine looked at Raoul angrily "Was I a fool to believe?" Raoul shook his head in denial "No Lotte, you were a special case, the Phantom, I mean Erik, took advantage of your youth and innocence to lure you."

Erik retorted hotly "I did no such thing, my original motives were pure. I was one lonely soul reaching out to another, although she was a child, she felt the same as I did. I spoke to her to comfort her, not to entrap her in any scheme. I did not dare show my face to her, because I did not want to frighten her. It was only later, when she became a beautiful woman, that I began to have other thoughts. If you wanted to find a man of that description, that would be the late Joseph Buquet, his reign of terror over the ballet rats put my own to shame, but no one ever set the gendarmes on him."

"So you took it upon yourself to dispense your own form of justice." interjected Raoul bitterly.

"No I warned him that I would be watching him, when I caught him leering at another girl, he ran from me in terror, as well as he should. He was not going to terrorize my Opera." Erik insisted.

Honore gave both men a look. "Erik I thought that you agreed to be amiable is this what you consider to be amiable?"

Erik gave her a guilty look, and bowed to her gently "I stand chastened, and beg for your forgiveness," Erik replied smoothly using the Voice.

"And you Raoul, did I not raise you to have better manners, you were baiting Erik." Raoul looked like a child who was caught raiding the cookie jar. "I am sorry ma mere."

She looked at him and then at Erik, "Raoul please apologize to our guest." He looked at Erik and gave him a half- hearted look of apology." His mother continued "You can do better Raoul, hold out your hand and shake his." Reluctantly Raoul complied, Erik almost felt sorry for him.

He took Raoul's hand and shook it. "Apology accepted Vicomte." Honore smiled at both of them in approval.

She pointed to a finely carved chess set in the corner and turned to Erik. "You seem like you would make a fine chess player, am I correct?"

Erik laughed "I play a little, my friend Nadir and I, occasionally dabble in it, to kill time."

Honore turned to Raoul "Good. I suggest that you challenge Erik to a game, while Christine and I do some sewing. Please try not to kill each other in the meantime."

Erik flashed Raoul an amused grin. "I hope that your maman never takes up haunting Operas or the such, she can strike fear in the hearts of the most indomitable hearts."

"Raoul laughed in agreement "You have no idea. My sisters and I lived in complete fear of her for much of our childhood."

Both women were amused by Raoul and Erik's games. Erik beat Raoul three times. Each time Raoul would think that he had Erik trapped, he would turn it around and check mate the bemused Vicomte.

After the third time, Raoul remarked in reluctant admiration," darn it, you are just as wily a chess opponent as you were at the Opera House, just when I think that I have you trapped you pull off another caper."

Erik laughed at Raoul teasing "You're not a bad opponent Vicomte, perhaps next time, I will have mercy on you."

Raoul shot him a glare "Perhaps we should try fencing, as I recall I got the best of you in our last encounter, thanks to Christine, I showed you some mercy."

Erik gave him an evil leer. "Bring it on Vicomte, I lost only because I slipped on some ice. I will be happy to have a rematch any time."

Christine looked on the two men with some concern. "I hope that you mean that you will fence for sport. Neither one of you will win my heart by killing the other."

Both men looked at her and then each other. Erik spoke first "You can rest assured that we are both past the need to kill one another, but the Vicomte and I are not used to looking upon one another as anything but adversaries, it is hard to develop a new outlook so quickly, would you not agree with that assessment boy?"

Raoul nodded sheepishly. He admitted "It is hard to like the man when he seems to beat me at _everything_." He looked at her sadly "But I am sure that I will get used to him." He added.

Erik looked at him in astonishment "Beat you at everything, you have to be joking, you beat me the moment that you were born you are handsome, young, wealthy and titled."

He looked at Honore fiercely "But most importantly you have a mother and a family that loves you." He pointed to his masked face. "I have this, I have never known the joys of being loved by anyone." He looked and smiled at Christine "Until now. I can tell by your bitterness, that Christine has told you her choice, I am as astonished by it as you are." Erik got up and moved to stand by Christine, he placed a strong arm around her waist. "I gladly claim my spoils of victory, Vicomte. I am not sure that the better man won, but I am grateful for it all the same." He turned to Christine and gently looked into her eyes, and pleaded. "Come with me, we still need to talk alone."

They left Raoul and Honore, and sought out some privacy. Erik gave Christine a questioning look "Was, I right in there? After hearing what I have done, you would still choose me? Why Christine?" He asked softly searching her eyes for the fear that he was afraid would return.

"I admit that I am horrified by what you described; but what you did is no worse than what a soldier does in battle." She added. "What would have happened if you refused." She asked.

"I would have been tortured and executed. The Shah and Khanum were not exactly tolerant of defiance." He hesitated "But I will not lie to you, not any more I would not have refused them, I did not mind it at the time, so angry and full of hate for humanity that I was."

She looked at him sadly "But that is understandable given what had happened to you. Do you still feel the same way now about what you did?"

Erik answered fiercely "Never, I should have let them kill me rather than agree to doing such a thing. I have nightmares about what I did almost every night."

Christine sighed and pulled his head into her lap and massaged his head and brow, like a mother nurtured a child. "My poor Erik, it is time to let the past go, you have me to love you and care for you now. I will never leave you. I promise."

He looked up at her with adoration and awe. "Then you truly accept me despite my accursed face and terrible past." He asked gently

. "With all of my heart." She replied softly.

"Then you will consent to marry me, be my living wife?" he questioned.

"Yes, of course, I love you." Christine breathed.

"You will never regret it, I promise you that. I will make you the happiest woman alive, always." Erik vowed.

Christine continued to massage Erik's head "I want to make you happy, and give you the love that you deserve for the rest of your life. You will never have cause to be lonely again."

They looked into one another's eyes and could see the love shining forth. Erik reached for her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered. For the first time in his entire miserable life Erik felt at peace.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning proved to be just as emotionally challenging for the residents of the Chateau, particularly Erik. In the late morning, they were seated in the drawing room playing a game of whist, when they received four callers. Jules, the Butler, brought in four calling cards, and announced that Madame Marie Perrault, Doctor Jean Paul Barye, Madame Dominique Barye and Mademoiselle Severine Barye were here to see a Mr. Erik Muhlheim. Christine glanced up from the book that she was reading, to look at Erik's face, she could see the tension as he seemed to freeze, almost in terror.

She came over to him and purred reassuringly. "It's going to be fine Erik, they are your family."

He growled "I have no family."

"You do now Erik, this is something that you have always wished for." He acknowledged what she said and smiled at her. "Please Erik, lets meet them, they obviously want to meet you, remember what Marie told you about them. We will be here with you." Erik nodded.

Honore looked at the Butler. "We will be happy to receive them, please show them in. Have Marie Claire prepare some tea for our guests.

Christine sat beside Erik on the divan. He grabbed her hand in support. The Comtesse glanced at him with a warm smile as well. Even Raoul gave him a friendly glance. Honore and Raoul got up to leave, and give them privacy, but Erik waved at them to stay.

"It will be easier." He said softly.

The door opened and the gentlemen rose to greet the guests. Erik scanned his family and observed with a keen eye that the Doctor, was stockier than Erik, but still very handsome. He had flaxen hair and friendly jovial blue eyes. He looked to be around 30 years of age. His wife Dominique was a pretty girl, with a buxom body, she showed a little discomforted by the elegant surroundings. One could tell that she had never been in such a grand Chateau, she was awed by what she saw. Finally, Severine, she was the most intriguing of the three, she strongly resembled their mother who was a strikingly beautiful woman in her youth. She was around Christine's age but possessed an arrogant demeanor. She looked as if she was not sure why she should be there, she reminded Erik a little of himself. She was unusually tall for a woman, with the same passionate green eyes and dark hair that he possessed. Although Erik was told that he resembled his father, he could see that they looked very similar, with the exception of the fact that he was hideous, and she was remarkably beautiful. He observed Raoul staring at her, with more than a little interest.

When Erik looked at her, Severine looked away and towards her brother and remarked irritably, as if Erik were not there "What are we even doing here? He does not even look like he is related to us?"

Jean Paul turned to her, as if annoyed "He looks exactly like you Severine, and stop being rude."

Erik's brother looked back at Erik, and apologized to him "Forgive our sister, she means you no harm she has a tendency to speak before she thinks."

Raoul and Christine snickered. Erik raised a sardonic brow in acknowledgment. "Yes, a trait that appears to run in our family."

Erik bowed to them, and looked at his brother and clasped his outreached hand firmly. He looked at Marie, and back to his brother "I am Erik. From what Marie has told me, I am your long lost brother, this is my fiancé Christine, and our hosts, the Comtesse de Brecy and the Vicomte de Chagny. Raoul acknowledged the guests, though he flinched at Erik's description of Christine as his "fiance".

Jean Paul replied "I am Jean Paul, this is my wife Dominique, our sister Severine, and you, of course, know Marie. Our mother sends you her kind regards and begs that you will relent and see her." Erik stiffened looked at his half- brother with angry eyes, but was able to quickly control his emotions, and reply dismissively "I fail to see the point in such a meeting."

The Comtesse sensed Erik's barely masked anger and quickly intervened, graciously "Why don't you have a seat. Marie Claire will be along in a moment, with some tea and pastries."

The visitors were seated, and Erik remarked to his brother "Marie has informed me that you are a physician, like your father. I understand that you teach at the Medical School in Rouen."

Jean Paul answered freely "Yes, from the time that I was a small child, I used to sneak into my father's clinic and observe him."

He looked at Erik a little nervously "When I was a little older our mother told me about my missing brother, and how poorly that you had been treated, due to your deformity. I decided to learn what I could do to help other people with such a condition."

The Comtesse remarked with admiration "That is certainly a noble cause that you have committed yourself to. Have you achieved any success?"

Jean Paul nodded affirmatively "We have been performing skin grafts for quite some time with a degree of success. The late war, with Germany, allowed for many advances in treatments for disfiguring battle injuries on both sides, particularly the Germans. We are also beginning to develop facial prosthesis to treat such wounds or conditions. I did some training in Germany, shortly after the war, with some very prominent surgeons and returned to France with some increased knowledge."

He turned to Erik and asked innocently "Where have you been all of these years Erik?"

Erik responded enigmatically "I have lived, and worked, in many places throughout Europe and Asia, most recently in I buried myself in Paris, where I fancied myself as a composer and teacher of Operatic music. That is where I met Christine, and the Vicomte."

Jean Paul looked at him, and asked "What brought you here after all these years?"

Erik replied, smoothly "As you may have heard, the Paris Opera House burned down rendering my services to them to be moot. The Vicomte graciously offered us his hospitality while we decide what to do now that the Opera is gone."

Severine turned to Erik "Did you ever meet the infamous Phantom?"

Erik laughed "Many times, you could say that he and I knew one another intimately."

Severine looked at Erik with fascination "What was he like? Some say that he was terribly disfigured and would ravish the young ballerinas. Others say that he was quite handsome and girls would fall in love with him at first sight."

Erik could barely contain his mirth.

"Which was he?" she pestered him eagerly.

Jean Paul interrupted her. "Forgive Severine for her pestering, but when you mention the Opera she goes a little crazy, she has been obsessed with the Phantom, ever since she first read the newspaper accounts of him. She thinks of him as some sort of romantic figure."

Raoul blanched, Erik laughed and decided to tease his sister "He would have liked to believe that he was the latter because then he could have had his pick of silly pretty girls to court. Most people believed him to be the former which would have distressed him greatly. The Phantom that I knew was just a very sad and lonely man who was looking for love to find him."

Severine snorted in disgust "Well that doesn't sound romantic at all, you make him sound rather dull, and boring, if you ask me. Do you think that it is true that he is now dead? Did he run off with his diva, I forget her name."

Christine blushed at the mention. Erik interjected smoothly "Mademoiselle Daae, I rather hope that he ended up alive with his diva, and he took her to his kingdom of music, where they lived happily ever after. It would be preferrable, for him, if he could live up to your romantic version of his story; but I am afraid that, in my experience, fairy tale endings rarely take place."

He smiled at her. "What about you Severine, you are a beautiful young lady if not a little rash, do you have a beau or perhaps many beaux?"

She rolled her eyes. "I keep begging Maman to move into Rouen so that I can find a nice beau. Our little town does not have anyone that I would want to marry. She has refused to move because of you. She seemed to think that someday you might find your way back home, and she wanted you to be able to find us. You should see your room, she will not let us in. It has become a shrine to you. Why won't you see her? It broke her heart not to come here with us today."

Erik looked at her and could feel his rage growing, Christine felt it too, and gripped his hand firmly, to show her support, and to calm him. It broke his anger, and he was able to stay calmer. "Our mother is a topic that I do not wish to discuss at this time."

Severine flashed an angry look at him, which Christine and Raoul completely recognized. "Why shouldn't we discuss it? Our mother has spent every day of her life mourning you, and talking about you, since you ran away. It makes me sick to think that you don't care. How can you be so cold to her?"

Erik's attempt at self -control ended, as the Phantom took complete control. He flashed an angry look at Severine, which made Christine and Raoul tremble, for a moment, the clock was set back in time to a different time and place five levels below the Opera.

"You try my patience sister, _that woman that_ you call our mother, was no mother to me. She never gave me, an innocent child, a moment of love or compassion from the day that I unfortunately was placed on this earth, to the day that I ran away from home. Look closely at this mask, my first mask was the only gift that she ever gave me. Do not dare to come to me, and question my motives, in refusing to see her. You say that I broke her heart, it is impossible because she has no heart to break. On the contrary, she broke my heart on the day that I was born."

Everyone looked at Erik, in silence, no one dared to speak. Honore, broke the ice that had formed, she looked very regal at that moment.

She turned to Severine, in her most pleasant voice, and said "My dear girl, I have two daughters of my own, and they can be very impulsive as you were. I am sure that your brother has his reasons for his anger, and it is probably for the best, if you and your brother do not interfere in that relationship, at least until you are better acquainted."

Severine pouted "Why would I want to get to know him any better. It is clear that he is not a nice person. I told Jean Paul that I did not want to meet him, but he made me come. Even maman made me come."

Honore gave the girl a gentle smile. "You are only hurting yourself if you retain this attitude, I have only known your brother for a short time, but he is one of the most brilliant and caring persons that I have ever met. Sometimes you have to look past what you think that you know, and look for the man behind the mask."

She turned to Erik, "Please apologize to Severine for losing your patience with her." Erik looked chastened.

He turned to Severine, and reluctantly apologized "I am sorry that I lashed out at you." He smiled at Christine and Honore. "I have been warned more than once that my temper is not one of my more endearing qualities."

Raoul snorted "Well that is certainly an understatement." His mother shot him a warning. Honore was pleased to see that Erik had regained control of his emotions.

She continued looking at Severine "I would ask that you do the same for Erik, although you are his sister, you have not had a long enough acquaintance with him to make him explain his motives to you, or make such a quick assessment of his character."

Severine glanced at Erik, looking anything but apologetic, but did offer him a half-hearted apology. Honore beamed in triumph at her success in defusing the situation.

Jean Paul looked at Honore, and then Erik, and regained his voice, attempting to restore civility. "Perhaps we should get going for now, but I for one would still like to get to know you better, brother, and introduce you to your little niece and nephew. If you and your fiancé do not have any plans for tomorrow, at lunch, I would be honored if you, and your lovely fiancé, would pay us a visit."

Before Erik could answer Christine interjected "We will accept your kind invitation with pleasure Doctor Barye.

He smiled at Christine "Please, if we are to be family, call me Jean Paul." He looked towards Erik "I notice that you have your arm in a sling, do you need any assistance with your injury?"

Erik replied," No, I believe that it is on the mend, but thank you for the offer."

The four visitors stood to , and took their leave. Jean Paul took Erik's hand firmly and looked at him straight in the eye. It was a pleasure to meet you brother, I look forward to getting to know you better without so many distractions. I believe that you and Severine will become quite fond of one another once you get to know each other better."

"Erik looked at his sister, almost amused "Perhaps we will, provided that we survive the process of discovery." He added dryly.

They all walked to the front door, and the visitors departed. When they were out of sight, Raoul noted sarcastically to Erik "Well I suppose that, for you, the whole meeting went well, I can see that no one ended up with a rope around their neck."

Erik slapped Raoul on the back, and his green eyes sparkled mischievously "Perhaps I will teach my dear sister the art of the Punjab lasso, maybe we can find her an Opera to haunt. She would make a fine Phantomesse, don't you think Vicomte?"

Raoul laughed "She would make a lot better of a Phantom than you ever did, she is a great deal better looking than you."

Erik replied teasingly "She is even better looking than you Fop, even if you would make a pretty girl."

Raoul grew serious and asked him, "What was that about Christine being your fiancé? You moved in very fast Phantom, we only ended our engagement last night." Raoul added.

"I suppose that I should have waited until we left your Chateau, but then again, at least I didn't promise her one love one lifetime, and call you a monster, right in the middle of your domain." Erik retorted. "I would never have done that to anyone," He added.

"Well you were stalking us, and eavesdropping." Raoul answered.

"Touche, boy but you had all of Paris to choose from, yet you picked my realm, as if you didn't know that I knew everything that went on in that damn Opera House."

Honore and Christine exchanged glances, in exasperation, but were thrilled that neither one looked ready to kill the other. That was progress in both of their eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After the guests left, Raoul excused himself, to attend to matters on the estate. Honore was soon absorbed in a story by Guy de Maupassant named _Boule de Suif. _That left Christine and Erik alone to discuss his newly found family.

Christine observed to him "Your brother and his wife seem to be very kind and they mentioned that they have children as well, you always dreamt of having a family and now it is coming true."

Erik mused on her words "You are right, my love, they do seem to be accepting of me, but you alone are fulfilling my most cherished dream. When I look at you I still cannot believe that I will not wake up and find myself back in my lair, alone and wishing for you to return my love." He turned to her, with love and adoration in his eyes. The habitual sadness that Christine had always noticed had receded.

She smiled at Erik and leaned against him "I am sorry that I took so long to know my own heart Erik, I never meant to betray and hurt you. I am so glad that you could forgive me, for all that I did to you."

Erik held her tightly "There is nothing for me to forgive, my Christine. My own pride and temper did nothing to recommend my suit to you. My face alone is scary enough, without my temper. You know that neither of my worst qualities is going to go away any time soon."

Christine caressed the edge of his mask," I love every part of your face, even the distorted part, as for your temper, I wish that you could learn to listen, before jumping to conclusions. Your interaction with your sister is a good example, perhaps she was out of place to question your attitude towards your mother; but you are twice her age, and should be able to find a more balanced way of answering questions that you do not like."

He looked at her guiltily, but with amusement "You are right, mon cherie, I did not make a great impression on her, I am afraid that she and I are very much alike, and we might always come to blows. I will try to have more patience with her." He smirked "There is one thing that I do like about her, she thinks that I am some sort of romantic hero, how preposterous."

Christine laughed "I kind of agree with her, you are my romantic hero, you do wear a white mask, not a black one." She teased.

Erik snorted "I think that you have mistaken me for your boy, he is the one that likes to gallivant around slaying monsters. I am content just sitting by a warm fire with you in my arms singing our strange duets to one another."

He reached down to give her a warm lingering kiss. Christine felt the electricity flow through her as it always did when they kissed. When they pulled apart she whispered and giggled "We had better be careful the Comtesse may look up from the book and be shocked at our behavior."

Erik smiled back "Bah, she is not such a prude; it is surprising that she raised such a self-righteous ass like Raoul."

Christine protested "Raoul isn't that bad." She went on to giggle "But I admit that sometimes I like it when you ruffle his feathers, provided that you don't try to kill him. Raoul is so serious all the time, and he really should cut his hair, it would make him look more _mature._"

Erik gave her an evil leer "Hmmm shall we sneak into his room and shave his head?"

Christine smirked "We'd best not, he might think that you were trying to kill him again."

Erik laughed "Well, will you let me make him croak, like a frog, at the dinner table, as I did Carlotta?" he pleaded looking like a little boy. "I think that the Comtesse would be amused. I have yet to show her my more playful side."

Christine looked at him with mock horror. "Your more playful side Monsieur le Fantome? You had the entire Opera House in terror of your playful side. I'll never forget when you dyed Carlotta's poor poodle red, and I thought that she was going to have a stroke."

He shot her an innocent look "How do you know that was me?"

"Who else could it have been? Everyone else was afraid of her." She challenged.

"Well, I thought it would go with the whole _Faust _theme, you know, Cerberus the hound from hell." He replied. They both laughed together.

The Comtesse looked up, in mock severity. "Do I need to chaperone you both more closely. You appear to be having way too much fun." They both looked at her abashed.

Erik spoke to her, in the Voice, very smoothly "I'm sorry if we disturbed you Comtesse we will try to conduct ourselves in a more genteel manner."

She saw through his ploy. "Is that the so called "Voice" that you used to neutralize your enemies? If so your power does not sway me."

Erik laughed "You caught me red handed Honore. I shall not try to best you again."

They all laughed at once. Raoul came in at that moment. "What is so funny that you are all…. Ribbit…ribbit." They all laughed even harder. Raoul glared at Erik "What is hee haw… hee haw…" Erik smiled.

Christine laughed "Raoul don't be such an ass." Raoul glowered at all of them for a moment but then he too succumbed to the lightness of the moment and started laughing too.

At that exact moment a distinguished grey haired man, and an associate barged, into the room fully armed. He stared at all of them, and then looked at Honore, and shouted "What in the world is going on here?"

The foursome quieted, and Honore looked at the intruder, sheepishly. "Erik and Christine allow me to introduce my husband General Georges Villier, the Comte de Brecy, and his adjutant, Lieutenant Robert Devereux.

" Erik stood up, and gave him a quick, gentlemanly, bow. "A pleasure to meet you both, sirs." he said smoothly.

The General acknowledged Erik, but then turned to his wife. "Yesterday I receive word from you that there may be danger here, and that I should come at once, followed by a retraction of your plea. I was ready to bring a whole squad of soldiers to dispose of this danger, but decided to come anyways with Robert. I take it that this masked man is the danger that you spoke of; but I find you all laughing together, would you care to explain your actions to me, my dear?"

"I told you not to bother, darling, I was premature with my first note, and sent the second one, to call you off. Erik is a most amiable young man, and very entertaining."

He looked at his wife, and then over to the masked man, addressing him sternly. "If you are so amiable why do you wear a mask like some common thief?"

Raoul and Christine both stiffened, knowing Erik's extreme sensitivity, but to their surprise, Erik just shrugged. "I wear this mask to hide my facial deformity; it is not a sight that I would wish upon anyone."

Georges looked at him dismissively "Bah, I have spent thirty years on battlefields, and seen all kinds of injuries, nothing that you have, can shock a real man like me."

He looked over to Honore proudly "My wife nursed the wounded during the war with Germany, and could stomach the worst injuries that modern warfare could bring. There is no one in this room who could not tolerate your face, no matter how bad that it is."

Erik smiled, and then looked at Raoul, with a smirk "How about the boy, I mean Raoul. He has seen my face and could not stomach it the first time. He blushed like a schoolgirl."

Raoul glared at him, and said, "I did not." He gave Erik a quick malicious glance "But I will say that his face looks more like a dead man on the battlefield." He added spitefully.

Erik smiled at Raoul "Thank you for the complement, but I am afraid that you are too kind."

He turned to the General and challenged "Can we move off of this topic? As you can well see, there is no need for your concern, your wife and stepson and staff are not in any danger from me."

The General looked at him, and relaxed, he pulled his hand away from the pistol, that he had been clutching. Honore looked at her husband lovingly. "You are a dear to be so concerned about me, Georges; you are ever the gallant man that I fell in love with. It is wonderful to have you here with us, can you, and Robert, stay a while."

Georges came over to his wife, and gave her a husbandly peck on the cheek. "We can stay a few days, but we will have to go on to Paris, on some business, early next week." Honore gave him a radiant smile. "I am always grateful for any time that we can spend together.

Erik and Christine looked at the happy couple, and then at each other. Christine whispered to Erik. "They seem to be so in love with each other, even now, do you think that after we have been married for a while, that we will be the same?"

Erik whispered softly."No, for us it will be even better, because I plan on making you the happiest wife that one could ever be. I will use all of my power, and genius, to make it come true."

They looked on one another with mutual adoration. Raoul tried to look away from both couples to hide his feeling of envy. He knew, irrevocably, that he had lost Christine, but he hoped that someday he could find someone who would look at him, with the same devotion.


	24. Chapter 24

I still wish that I could get more feedback. While I like writing just for fun, it is even more rewarding to know if you are doing a good job.

Chapter 24

The next day was a beautiful one. The days grew a little longer as March beckoned. Spring was nearing and the skies grew brighter. The ice was melting both outside, and around Erik's heart, as he flourished with the love and acceptance, that he had been receiving over the past weeks, since he recovered his sanity. He could not believe the turn that his life had taken, just when it seemed that all around him would be frozen in eternal darkness, and winter. His love was now, at last, requited by the woman of his dreams. She had finally believed in him, and chose him. It looked as if he were gaining a family, and new friends, where before he only had Madame Giry, and Nadir. He felt younger, and more carefree, than ever before, and even happy. He never thought that he could be made to feel happy. He would savor its delicate sensation eternally, no matter what his future fate might be.

Erik and Christine borrowed the carriage, and rode into town to his brother's home. It was a cozy half- timbered house, near the center of the town, with a small but well- manicured garden. It spoke of prosperity, but not wealth and grandeur, unlike the Chateau de Chagny, which was very imposing. It was hard not to see the chateau from the town, as it was perched on a bluff above it. Erik had tensed as they drove right by his old house ,where he knew that his mother must be. He shuddered at the memories of his bitter unloved childhood. The sight and feel of Christine beside him, leaning against him, lifted his spirits, and he looked forward to meeting his niece and nephew.

When they pulled up, he was greeted by two flying children, and a playful barking dog. The house was surrounded by an ancient stone fence, which kept everyone in. The children were young, maybe three and five years old. They had the same flaxen hair, and friendly eyes, that their father had. They greeted their uncle as if they had known him forever, rather than never before. Jean Paul came out and introduced the children to him. The five year old was a girl named Claudette, and the three year old was a boy who Jean Paul introduced, as Erik. Erik stared at his brother in shock, and tears, as he realized the honor that his brother had given to him. He was extremely touched by such a gesture, he never would have thought that anyone would have cared enough to do that for him, especially since they had never met him. The boy had the same Emerald eye color as Erik's, and they looked very intelligent as well.

Jean Paul explained "As you can see Erik, you have never been far from our thoughts. I had always hoped to meet you, but it seemed that I never would get the chance, so I named my son for you instead. Our Maman was very touched that we did so. She has spoken to our children about your genus, and gifts. Like you Erik is a musical prodigy. He is only three years old, but can already play the piano."

"Is that so?" Erik asked his brother.

He went to the children, and knelt down to their level, despite his great height. He looked at them both, and asked if he could show them a few magic tricks. They were both enthralled, as was their father, and Christine. They continued inside, where Christine went over to Dominique, to offer her help. In the meantime, Erik sat on the floor, and started telling the children stories. Christine could hear him, and she smiled, she remembered when she would lay in her bed, and the Voice would tell her some of the same stories. She did not realize that he was so great with children, which made her feel wonderful, knowing that he would be a great father. They ate a nice lunch, where they mostly exchanged pleasantries. Afterwards, Dominique went upstairs with the children, to tuck them into bed, for a nap. Both children wanted Uncle Erik to come up and tuck them in, and asked him when he would return. Erik promised that he would come back soon, with some "surprises". That seemed to placate the children.

After the children were put to sleep, the two brothers spoke to one another, on a more serious note. Jean Paul asked Erik to tell him more about his life, since he had run away. Erik did not give him the full details, because he both, did not want to trust him with them, or burden him. Jean Paul gave him details of what he knew about Erik's childhood, and their mother's regret for her actions. His father had also disclosed what he had done, both confessions had angered Jean Paul when he first discovered the truth about his long lost brother and it took him years to forgive either of them for how they had treated Erik. Erik was touched by his brother's compassion for him, and regretted that he had never made any attempts to contact his family.

"I did not think that anyone here even thought about me, let alone cared." Erik admitted sadly.

Jean Paul replied "I have always been intrigued about you, ever since I was a small child, and went up to the dark room upstairs. It looked as if you had just stepped out in the middle of something. I would look at all of your compositions, sketches, and inventions, and marveled at your talents. I demanded that our mother tell me what happened to you. She admitted that she was cruel, and unloving to you, and drove you away. I asked her why, when you were so smart, and talented. She told me about your disfigurement, and how much it frightened her.

Jean Paul looked at him, and continued gently "It was then, that I decided that I wanted to be a surgeon, so if I could find you, I could help you. I didn't want anyone to treat you badly again. When I couldn't find you, I helped others." He looked at Erik and questioned "I would still like to help you if I can, and if you want to be helped. I know, by what you have told me, that you have lived with great hardship due to your face. I may not be able to make your deformed side look as handsome as your other side, but I might be able to make your deformity less noticeable. You might even be able to stop wearing your mask."

Erik was touched by his reason for becoming a surgeon, but was not sure what to do about Jean Paul's offer. While his face was hideous, and has always left him to feel like a monster, it also made him more than human, unbound by rules of human behavior. It was not a decision that he could make lightly.

Jean Paul saw his hesitation. "Would you let me examine you, so I can see what I could do for you?" He questioned.

Erik was not used to removing his mask, it almost never went well for him, but it was his brother, and he was a physician.

"Can we have some privacy?" he motioned towards Dominique "Christine has seen my face, and has gotten used to it, but I am not sure that Dominique can stomach it. Our mother could not." He added sadly.

Jean Paul looked at him mournfully "Yes I know. But I need to see it, to know what options I can offer you, should you decide to go forward."

Erik eyed his brother, still reluctant to trust him, but could see no duplicity. "Alright." he agreed.

The men went into a study. It was filled with books about Crano Facial reconstruction, and other medical texts. Jean Paul cleared a pile away. Don't mind the mess; I usually go to my patient's homes to see them. Do you mind if I open the shades, I need to get a good look. There are bushes behind it so we should be safe from prying eyes. Erik nodded his consent.

"Would you please remove your mask?" Jean Paul requested softly.

Erik removed it, and looked at his brother. Jean Paul did not flinch.

"It is as our mother described to me." He went on "Do you mind if I touch it?"

Erik nodded at him his assent but flinched at the uncommon sensation of his touch. Only Christine had ever touched him, no one else dared.

After the examination, his brother looked at him, and smiled. "As I said before, I cannot make your disfigurement vanish completely. It is too large, and we are not that advanced in our technique, this is a very new science, that only really began during the American Civil war, and our own war with Germany."

He went on; we have been doing skin grafts for decades especially to rebuild noses. Your nose is collapsed on one side and much of your facial skin is thin and discolored on that side. Your lip needs correction as well."

Erik replied "Yes no offense, but I can look in a mirror and observe that, is there anything that you can do?"

Jean Paul replied. "I would have to examine your body, to find donor sites. We usually take skin from the area of the thigh, or sew your arm to your face, for the skin from there, to fuse with the donor site. We call that procedure a tube, It seems to give us the best results."

Erik looked at him. "I will show you, but I will warn you, that parts of my body are not much smoother than my face." Jean Paul looked at him astounded. "Our mother told me that your deformity is only in your face, that the rest of you is normal."

Erik swallowed "That was true, at one time, when I was a child; but my life has not been an easy one, and my body bears the scars of my past."

Jean Paul looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

Erik answered "After I left home, I was abducted by a group of gypsies and became their star attraction. I was known as the Devils Child. I was not always as cooperative, as they wanted me to be, and they used rather harsh means, to get me to do what they wanted. I have been in other scrapes, in my travels, and was shot recently, but I will show you if you would like."

Jean Paul nodded. Erik undressed, and Jean Paul could see a mass of whip, burn, and stab marks across his entire chest and back. He stammered in anger, and outrage "Why this is worse than I expected, how someone could have done this to you? This is inhuman."

Erik looked at him sardonically "I believe that was the point, you see, they did not consider me to be human." He motioned to his thigh "I believe that I am fairly intact in that area, fortunately."

Jean Paul looked, and exclaimed. "It is a miracle that you survived all of this."

Erik responded dryly. "I don't think that, even God, wants this repulsive carcass. You mentioned one alternative, do you have another?"

Jean Paul replied "Yes, we could make you a facial prosthesis, it is still a form of mask but we can make it match the other part of your face. It would not be perfect but it would improve the quality of your life."

Erik remarked bitterly "Improve the quality of my life, you mean no more whippings, and burnings?"

Jean Paul responded. "Well, I hope that you have not had any of those in a long time."

"No I am better able to take care of myself now." Erik acknowledged "Most people fear me." He added.

Jean Paul gave Erik a quick glance "I have to admit, that my wife was a little worried today, after your quarrel with Severine; but the way that you were with the children today won her over completely."

Erik calmly explained. "Yes, I am afraid that our sister, and I share a similar personality. We are strong in our convictions. I know that she was angry at my attitude towards our mother. You have to understand my point of view, I spent most of my childhood praying, that just for one moment, that she would show me a single scrap of love. One single gesture would have meant the world to me, a hug, a kiss, a smile, a kind word, anything. I wanted so little from her, but it was still too much for her to give. One day she told me that she hated me. When your father told her that she should send me away, she hesitated, but I decided right there to free her from me. She owed me nothing after that, and I demand nothing from her in return. I do not hate our mother but I freed her from all obligations to love me, and I to her. We owe one another nothing, the slate is clean."

Jean Paul replied softly "But what if she does not want to be free? What if she wants to atone, and make amends to you?"

Erik interrupted "It is too late for her to make amends, what was done was done. There is room in my heart for a brother, and even my stubborn sister and your children, but the place in my heart that she once held has been destroyed."

Jean Paul clasped his shoulder and told him "I do not agree with you, brother, but I am glad that you will at least give us a chance. I hope that you will change your mind about our mother, she will not be around much longer."

Erik's eyes filled with concern "Why? Is she dying?" Jean Paul looked at him, and caught the expression "No" he said "But she is not getting any younger."

"I suppose." Erik acknowledged.

Jean Paul looked at Erik with a friendly smile. "I am glad to finally know you. I hope that you will be staying in the area, for awhile more."

Erik replied "We are in no great hurry to leave the area; we are as yet unsettled on a final place to settle."

Jean Paul questioned "You will not return to Paris?"

Erik answered "Paris has lost its appeal for us; we may decide to leave France for a more hospitable place."

Jean Paul replied "I hope not, the prodigal son has just returned."

Erik laughed "Perhaps he has, shall we see what the ladies are up to?"

They returned to find Severine sitting with Christine and Dominique; she glared at Erik, with defiance.

Erik teased "How nice it is to see you again dear sister. Were you not taught that it is impolite to stare, you may develop a permanent frown line in your forehead if you continue to do so."

Her green eyes flashed. "I am still mad at you for screaming at me yesterday."

Erik chuckled "I thought that we apologized to one another already."

She pouted at Erik in response.

He continued to tease her "Fine, I was going to tell you how the Phantom made the great Carlotta croak like a frog but since you are still angry at me then I guess that I won't."

She looked at him with great interest and implored him "Okay, you are forgiven. Tell me how."

Erik smiled at her "Very well, but I am going to do one better for you, he actually taught me how to do it and I will teach you, if you let me."

For the next hour Severine forgot that she disliked her new found brother, as he taught her, and the other ladies, the rudiments of ventriloquism.

On the way back, Christine put her head in his lap, where Erik played with her curls. She turned to him and said "Erik, you were wonderful today. You even made Severine laugh at your attempt to teach us ventriloquism."

Erik felt a feeling of warmth from her complements.

He murmured huskily "I owe my transformation to you, and your love. With you by my side, I can make peace with the world. You make me feel like everyone else."

She smiled at him "But you will never be like everyone else, you are better."

Erik looked into her eyes, and could see the love for him inside them, and marveled "A few short weeks ago I was alone, and thought that I had lost my chance for winning your love forever. Now, I seem to have gained a family, with a nephew who bears my name. If someone had told me this, at that time, I would have thought them to be mad. I have done nothing to deserve this good fortune, but I will not throw it away."

Christine smiled at him and remarked fervently "I know of no one more deserving of love than you, just accept it, and revel in it."

He pulled her towards him, and gave her a fierce hungry kiss. "I will never tire of this. I would go through all of my pain and suffering again, just to spend another moment like this, holding you in my arms."

Christine held him tighter, and said "No need for that, you have been through enough, from now on I hope that there will be only love for you." The two held tightly to one another for the ride back to the Chateau. Erik could not ever recall a more perfect day.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you, to all of you who have let me know what you think so far. I am able to write chapters and get them posted quickly because my brain is a little bit like Erik's (though I do not claim to possess his genius). When the writing muse hits me, it comes out in torrents without much effort. I stop when the muse takes a break. I had a freak coffee related injury, earlier in the week, which has pulled me away from my usual routine of playing tennis, chores, etc. as I am currently unemployed. Anyhow, enough of me, I still only own Severine, Jean Paul, Dominique, Honore and the other more minor characters, if I owned all of them I would not be writing fanfiction, I would be sailing on my yacht somewhere in the Caribbean drinking daiquiri's…

Chapter 25

After a sleepless night, thinking about what his brother was offering to him, Erik still had not reached a decision. For the first time in his life, he willingly looked in the mirror, unmasked, to look at the beast that stared back at him. It was still a loathsome sight, he had never gotten over the horror that he felt, when he first beheld himself. He wondered what he had finally done, to deserve Christine's ever increasing love for him. In his younger years, he had consulted physicians in both the east, and the west, to see what could be done. It had seemed rather hopeless, and so he gave up. He had not really looked into it for a long time, because he did not want to get his hopes up, only to still be looking at the same ghastly reflection. He decided that he would ask Christine her opinion, although he was sure that she would want him to do it. Why spend an eternity with this, if it could be improved upon? Still, if she were really going to marry him, and not the fop, it was only right to talk to her about it. He still would not let his brother touch him, without reading up on the subject, and possibly watching his brother operate on someone else. Surgery was still a very risky option, there was still a high morbidity rate from infections. In the past such a risk was very acceptable, because if he died from the surgery no one would have cared, except maybe Nadir and Madame Giry.

For the first time in his life he did have people who would care, including, apparently, his cursed mother. He would definitely have to ask Nadir to obtain information about current Crano-facial surgery technique and facial prosthetics. Perhaps his brother could loan him a few books as well. He smiled to himself, as he thought about Severine, and her obsession with the Phantom. If he decided to have the surgery, perhaps he could give her one of The Phantom's masks. Perhaps he should design her one for her, preferably a full faced one with no hole for the mouth, he thought evilly. I'm sure that the world would thank me for it. He chuckled to himself at the thought. Sighing, he slipped the mask back over his deformity, readying himself to face the world once again. He was sure that if he tarried, the fop would try to swoop down on Christine, to reclaim her love. While he was feeling more secure in her love, he still did not trust her completely. The past betrayals were still too recent, and too painful, to have healed completely.

Erik was pleased that Nadir had wired him some of his money, which he deposited in a local bank. He did not want to remain dependent on the Vicomte's hospitality forever. He, of course, still needed to work on the plans for the renovation of the Chateau. If the Comte approved of them, he would have saved their precious Chateau. As far as he was concerned, that would wipe the slate clean, of the debt that he felt that he owed to the Vicomte for saving him from the mob, and for providing him sanctuary from the gendarmes. He also had instructed Nadir to hire investigators, to prove that his killing of Buquet was in self-defense, and to defend the ballet rats and chorus girls from his unwanted and sinister intentions. He felt confident that Buquet's victims would step forward to give statements on his behalf. Piangi would prove to be more complicated, the fire might have destroyed any exculpatory evidence, such as the gun that was pulled on him. On the other hand, the fire may have also destroyed any damning evidence as well, so it was a double edged sword. As far as the fire went, Nadir had informed him that he spoke to Andre and Firmen, and asked what it would take for them to "forget the Opera Ghost". They were actually less greedy than he gave them credit for. They had settled on a tidy sum, and even acknowledged that when the Opera Populaire reopened that they would not be averse to some of the Phantom's suggestions. They admitted that he had proven to be, somewhat, helpful in the past. Erik was amused that they would still want his suggestions, considering that they aided Raoul in his attempts to have him killed, or at least neutralized. He hoped that Buquet's and Piangi's next of kin would be as easily persuaded by the availability of compensation.

Erik was by no means a poor man. Until recently he had kept the extent of his vast fortune unknown to all but himself and Nadir. He did not want to persuade Christine, or anyone, to love him simply for his money. He had to know that her love was for him and him alone. He had not yet had the chance to discuss the future with her, because he had been too caught up on winning her love. She probably thought that he existed only on his "salary" which was substantial in its own right. He had demanded his salary mostly to help the Giry's and to make anonymous donations to both the Opera house, and to help the injured members of the corps de ballet and the chorus. One of the advantages of being the Opera Ghost was the ability to find out about the issues affecting them. "The Persian" had become a fixture at the Opera and was almost as mysterious as the Opera Ghost. He was known to mysteriously appear and hand out alms to whomever needed them. No one knew how "the Persian" would find out what was needed, but he was always there, at the right moment. Erik never wanted the Persian to be connected, in any way, to the Phantom because he wanted to maintain everyone's fear of him. It was easier to be feared than to be loved for his generosity, he could get more done without being bothered by any visitors to his kingdom below the Opera.

Erik's vast wealth originated during his years in Persia,and in building as well, however it had increased tenfold due to his and Nadir's savvy in investments. Together they had bought shares of diamond and gold mines in Africa, Railroads and Electricity in America, Opium in China, armaments and Steel in Germany, shipbuilding in Scotland and Ireland, and wineries in France and Italy. He also invested in a new technology, from America, known as the telephone. He had corresponded with a man named Amedee Bollee, who had built a self- propelled steam road vehicle, called the Mancelle in France. They were working on a new vehicle. None of the other titans of the era knew of Erik and of his vast wealth. As in everything that he did, he wanted to remain an unseen hand, a Phantom. He did not spend all of his time underground for all of those years simply composing his music, giving Christine music lessons, and terrorizing Operas. He had a veracious appetite for all subjects of knowledge, and craved more. Until the past few weeks, the only goals to elude him, were those that he really cared about. He wanted to win Christine's love, to be loved and to love for his own self, and to be able to look in a mirror without self-loathing. He would have gladly donated everything that he owned to achieve those goals, but they never seemed to be attainable. Suddenly they were.

Erik was up before everyone, and therefore worked on the plans for the renovation. He was in the morning room, before either Christine or Raoul. The General and his adjutant, were already seated for breakfast as was Honore. She greeted him, with a smile, and tried to break the ice between Erik, and her still suspicious, husband. Finally she succeeded when Erik and the General argued the differences between the military tactics of Von Clausewitz and Antoine-Henri Jomini. Erik was partial to the theories of Von Clausewitz, while the General had actually served under Jomini. The poor adjutant tried to stay out of the battle. When Raoul came in, he was afraid that he was going to have to convince Erik not to choke his stepfather.

He was surprised, when the General turned to Erik, and told him amiably "Don't bother to ask the boy, he is a naval officer, he doesn't know anything about real warfare."

Erik snorted contemptuously "Of course he is in the Navy, that slave of fashion only cares about how he looks in the uniform."

To Erik's surprise, he paid him back, in kind, by taunting proudly "At least I don't spend my time making diva's croak, I serve France. I was the third generation of De Chagny to attend the Naval Academy at Brest." He smiled triumphantly at Erik, certain of his victory for once.

Erik smiled reluctantly, and viewed the boy with more respect than normal. Of course he could not mention that he would never have dared to serve with a face such as his, he likely would have been the victim of "friendly fire".

The General turned to him "You look to be the right age to have served in the late war with the Prussians. I thought that you might have been wounded in battle."

Erik shook his head sadly "No, sadly I was born with the battle scars that my mask covers. I was working with Garnier in Paris, at the time. I did not think that I would be welcomed into the army."

The General dismissed his words "Nonsense my boy, with your abilities, and insights, you could have made a fine military officer. I have seldom encountered an officer, whose knowledge of military tactics, is superior to yours."

He looked over to his adjutant, and sneered "Young Robert here, still has trouble with understanding sound battlefield theory. I may not agree with all of your positions, but you would have made one hell of an aide."

Raoul was once again, reluctantly, impressed with the scope of the Phantom's knowledge. His stepfather rarely praised anyone's knowledge of any subject, let alone military related knowledge. After his father died, and his mother remarried, Raoul was only ten years old, and lived in fear of his stepfather's withering criticisms. The Opera Ghost seemed to have won his respect by barely trying.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Christine had trouble sleeping, as well. She wished that she had Meg with her, at that moment, to tell her all that had happened to her over the past month. She could only imagine what her friend's reaction will be, when she opens the letter that Christine wrote, before bedtime. She would probably think that Christine had been drugged by the Phantom, and forced to write such a letter. The results we so different than what had been planned on that cold February night, when she was kidnapped by the Phantom. She wished that she had been less firm in her previous conviction, that the Phantom was a murdering monster, who had to be stopped. She hoped that Meg would accept the evolution of her feelings, and accept Erik, and come to know him, as she had.

She had been so sure that Erik was wrong, when he told her that her fear could turn to love, she thought him scary and horrible that night. She was so busy feeling betrayed, and repulsed, by him that she had forgotten the many kindnesses that he had rendered her ,without her even having to ask, over the years of their relationship. She had not just fled his face in terror, but his beautiful soul as well. In the past few weeks, since she had come to realize their unbreakable connection, her love for him had grown so strong, that she was terrified of ever losing him. He was like a finely cut diamond. With each facet revealed into the light of day ,its sparkle grew more luminous, and yet the mystery of its power remained. Erik possessed more gifts than any person that she had ever known. His face, and his temper, were the only flaws that he possessed. His face no longer repelled her, but in fact drew her ever closer to him. It is the only reminder that Erik was human and not omnipotent. The more that she knew the man, the more omnipotent he appeared to be.

He had once told her the story of Achilles, the son of the Greek nymph Thetis, whose mother had bathed him in the river Styx, to try to make him immortal. However when Thetis bathed him, she held his heel and that became his only vulnerable part. Perhaps God gave Erik his face, to remind him, that he too was mortal.

She smiled when she thought about how playful the fearsome Phantom became, when he romped with his niece and nephew. The usually fastidiously neat man thought nothing of getting down and dirty as he played with them. He would make a great father, she thought, very caring. She had no doubt that he would tackle that task as gracefully, and effortlessly, as he did every other. She was also touched by his tears, when he found out that his nephew had been named for him. For such an intimidating man, he had no idea of his impact on others. He emitted an aura of indomitability, to mask the vulnerability of the man within. She only hoped that she could prove to be a worthy soul mate for such a complex man. Perhaps her past fear of him, was more a fear that she could not measure up to such a man. She hid her heart behind Raoul, who was a more simplistic soul. Perhaps Erik needed someone more like Severine, who seemed could match him, word for word, in his verbal duels, but he had chosen her for the honor. As she had once told Raoul, only Erik could make her soul soar, and take her spirits aloft to the heavens above, and perhaps she did the same for him, which explained their passionate need, for one another.

She thought of how she and Meg used to describe their dream husband. Raoul would have sufficed in those childish dreams. He was perfect, but she could never settle for that now. She had tasted something better, deeper, and more profound, than she had ever dreamt it would be, in her glorious Phantom. She would never again, allow anything to get in the way of their happiness. She craved him deeply, with a hunger that could never be sated. She cared nothing of what wrongs that he had done in the past, or present, but what together, they could achieve in the future. Erik had so many gifts, and he was destined to share them, and she would help them to take flight, just as he once helped her voice to shine forth.

As usual she entered the morning room to the sounds of Raoul and Erik, verbally sparing with one another. Both men stopped what they were doing upon her entrance, and she could feel their admiration for her emanate to her. She gave them both, an equally radiant smile, hoping that it would be good enough to keep their jealousy for one another at bay. She enjoyed the fragile truce that had sprung up between them, since that night, and hoped that someday they could view one another as friends. Both of them meant so much to her, it would be so great if they could learn to value one another. Raoul could be Erik's bridge to society; Erik could provide Raoul his wisdom, and greater experience. Oh well it is probably only a dream. She mused.

Christine was surprised to see that Erik was carving something in wood. He could see her curiosity.

"I am making toys for my niece and nephew." He said proudly.

"I don't have the tools available here, that I used to make the music box that you so admire, but at least I can make them something useful. He looked at Raoul and sneered "I'm sure that the Vicomte would never have bothered with mere homemade toys. I'm sure that the porcelain dolls that he favored sported the latest Paris fashions."

Raoul bristled at the insult and observed. "Your Phantom doesn't have an Opera House to haunt, so I have apparently become his new victim."

He turned to Christine and stated "Before you came he was complaining that we don't have tools for tuning the piano. I gently explained to him that someone comes from the village, every so often, to take care of it. Personally, I don't hear anything wrong with it ,but apparently living in a cave all of these years has given him the ears of a bat. I'm not surprised that he is hearing things. Once a madman always one." He smirked.

"Keep your hands to the level of your eyes." hissed Erik "I assure you that the monster has still not been completely tamed, boy, my pockets are quite full of all sorts of objects." He added evilly.

Christine looked at Raoul pleadingly "Raoul, be careful what you say, your stepfather, or a servant could hear and realize Erik's true identity."

Raoul replied "My stepfather and mother, went into town on some fool's errand that Erik put them up to. Erik is starting to make this Chateau his new lair, and is ordering them around as if he owned it."

Erik interjected defensively "I simply suggested several herbal remedies for Georges' aches and pains from his old war injuries. I told them that I would mix one of my pain elixirs if they could obtain a few ingredients for me. They were going to send the servants, but decided that they could use some time away from Raoul and I; apparently they were getting tired of hearing us argue and were placing bets on who would still be left standing when they returned."

Erik looked at Raoul slyly. "I even wrote down some ingredients for you. In China I learned a remedy for helping a beard to grow in better. Your pretty face could use a little more seasoning."

Raoul reddened and replied "If seasoning is needed, someone threw a whole ocean of salt on yours."

Christine blanched because she was sure that the reference to Erik's face could set off his temper. She saw Erik reach into his cloak and pull out a rope, but then his whole body started trembling, and he dropped the rope. She looked at the two of them, and they shot a guilty look at one another, and started laughing. Christine suddenly realized that they were purposely baiting one another, and that the real joke was on her.

She drew away from both of them in anger and said "That's not funny."

They only laughed harder until the whole experience became infectious. She finally gave in and started laughing too. When they all finally stopped, they realized that they had come a long way, since the very real situation, in the cellar of the Opera House.

She smiled at both of them, and said "If you have joined forces does this mean that you don't hate one another anymore?."

They looked at one another, and simultaneously replied "No"

She wasn't sure if they meant that they did not hate one another anymore, or if they meant the opposite and that they still hated one another. She decided to leave well enough alone, and let time give her the answer. She wasn't sure if they themselves even knew the answer. She prayed that the truce was real for all of their sakes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Severine Barye was predisposed to hate her long lost brother. Not because of anything that she was ever told about him, but because she had been haunted by him for her entire existence. His room was a shrine to his existence. It was more holy than the Saint Martin's relic in the monastery outside of town. No one was permitted entry into his sanctum, which made it all the more alluring to her. She had to live under the shadow of his genius. His mother told her that he had a voice that would make the angels cry for its sheer beauty. She spoke of his architectural drawings as if they had been made by the hands of God himself. She used to love to sneak into his dark attic room and go through his belongings as if to get a sense of who he was. She knew nothing of how he looked other than the fact that he was severely disfigured on one side of his face.

Try as she could she could not find a single painting or photograph of him. She would sift through his drawings that she would discover and she found pictures of his dog, their mother, Marie, Father Mansard, and other more beautiful places that were illustrated in his books. He had so many books, but they were not children's books and yet he ran away when he was still a small child. Eight years old and he vanished one night taking their mothers spirit with him. His music and singing had captivated her and when he was gone it was gone as well. She would look at Severine with tears in her eyes and try to explain.

"It was my fault that he left; I could not let myself love him. He was so hideous that I could not bear to touch him or to hold him. He begged me to love him. He was such a good boy, so pure despite his face, when he ran away he took the music away and then there was nothing left."

Severine would look at her mother and hold her gently as if she were the mother and Madeline the child.

"Look at me Maman, I am here with you I will never run away never leave you. I promise."

Madeline would smile back at her but she could see how empty her eyes were inside "You and Jean Paul are both a comfort and a blessing to me. If only he were here to play and sing for you we would all be so happy."

Severine started to imagine what her brother would look like. There was a smart boy that lived down the street, Milo Durant. He was shorter than Severine, with curly brown hair, and a huge nose with Pince-nez glasses. He was a walking encyclopedia and he played the Tuba. Severine was sure that her brother must have looked like him, but worse because he was disfigured. At least Milo was not disfigured though he had a big hairy mole on his chin. Erik probably was covered in them. One day when she was seven years old and reading her brother's notes, her mother caught her inside the shrine. Her mother was so angry that she locked her in her room for a week.

"You must never go in there." She screamed. "It must be just the way that it was when he left."

As she grew older she realized that her mother hovered precariously on the edge of insanity, and she could not help but to try to push her over all of the way. She couldn't help it, it was in her nature. Her brother was the nice child. He never gave anyone trouble until he found out why Erik ran away.

He came home from school one day, when he was fourteen years old and asked their mother

"Is it true that Erik looked like a monster?" Madeline looked at him with vehement passion. "Who has been telling you those things?"

"Michel Lefevre, he said that his older brother and his friends used to tease the little freak that lived here, and that they killed his smelly little mutt. They told me that he was the devils child and that they hoped that he was dead."

They had never seen their mother so angry "He was not a devil's child he was an angel."

She started crying "They hurt him and drove him away, your father and I hurt him and drove him away too. Your father wanted to send him to an asylum because it was easier to live without him and not have to endure what other people thought. I could not love him until it was too late, and now God has cursed me and your father for not taking care of his angel. He was just so ugly. I didn't recognize that he was an angel. I have prayed to God to give me another chance, to give me back my angel, but he is gone." She sobbed.

Jean Paul confronted their mother "So just because he was ugly you hurt him and didn't love him?"

Their mother softly admitted "Yes"

"Would you have felt the same way about me or about Severine?"

She looked at him sadly. "I was young, newly widowed and alone with just him. When they showed him to me he looked so much like my Charles, his father on the good side, but the other side was so hideous, monstrous, like a face of death. I thought that God was mocking me with him and I could not love him. But he was so bright so smart, he was walking and talking at six months old. He was always so curious and his voice was so beautiful. He began to play the most beautiful melodies that I had ever heard some that he made up himself. I would cry for the joy of them but the townspeople they did not understand, they had heard about his terrible face and we could not go out for fear of him being killed. I could only leave when Marie came to watch him. I felt like I was in a prison here. But when they drove him away and we did too I knew that I was the monster not him. But it is too late. My angel of music was gone."

Jean Paul looked at her in horror at the story. "How could you be so cruel, how could the people here be so cruel, father too? I can't believe how backwards and superstitious the people are here. This is not the Middle Ages, this is the mid-nineteenth century, and we should know better, you should know better."

From that day forward Jean Paul vowed to dedicate his life to helping people like Erik so that they would not have to go through what he went through. Erik's fate continued to haunt our family for years to come. Until Marie came to see us, Jean Paul was there too. She came in as white as a sheet, and told us that Erik had returned and had been at to the Church with a beautiful young woman at his side. "They are staying at the Chateau with the De Chagnys. I saw them leave in one of the DeChagnys coaches."

Maman, gripped her arm, "What does he look like? Does he look well? Why did he not come here to see us, why go to the church?"

She looked at my mother and told her sadly "He does not want to see you. He told me that he would not see you." She looked at us. "He would see his siblings, but not you Madeline. He was very imposing. Dressed very richly completely in black except for his mask and shirt which were white. I wouldn't have recognized him but for the mask, and his eyes, which look like his father's eyes but with your eye color, emerald green, like yours and Severine's but much colder."

My mother questioned her "Who was the lady with him, His wife?" she shook her head no. "He called her a friend but to me it looked like there was something more to it, they looked in love with one another to me but it might just be my romantic heart."

I thought that was preposterous that a woman who was so beautiful would love my deformed pince-nez bluestocking brother and I told Marie so."

She looked at me and shook her head "He is very distinguished, he had the mien of a nobleman, you will see when you meet him."

I snorted in disgust "I will do no such thing. If Saint Erik will not meet our mother then I will not meet him. I have lived for nineteen years without meeting him and survived, I can wait forever."

They all looked at me as if I were crazy, even Maman. "Of course you will meet him, Severine" my mother insisted. "You must see him and tell me all about him. I pray that he will change his mind about me, I must see him and hold him, and kiss him, as I never did when he was a child and then maybe he will forgive me and bring back the music to me."

She looked away from me distantly. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I wanted to hurt my arrogant brother for shunning her. In the end they forced me to go with them. It was decided that Marie would come with us and that we would call upon them tomorrow.

I have to admit that I had always longed to go to the big Chateau. You could see it from almost everywhere in the town standing guard over us all and yet we rarely met the family. They were usually in Paris, or one of their other estates. They were too grand for the rest of us mortals. We came from prominent stock on both sides but we were not nobility, at least not for the past several generations. I know that Maman claimed a British Lord, and a Comte somewhere in our family background, but I was never sure if they were legitimate or born on the wrong side of the blanket. But France is back to being a republic so we are all equal again. Liberty, Equality and Brotherhood, Napoleon III was dead. We were now in the third republic. My brother and sister in law and Marie were overwhelmed by the Chateau. I was as well but would die before I admitted to it. I had to admit that old Milo, I mean Erik, did move in elevated circles to be staying at the Chateau.

The door was opened by a snobby old butler. I bet my brother that his name would be Jules or Louis. When I heard someone in the distance call him Jules, I looked at my brother and smirked. He looked like he was ready to take me over the knee and spank me, like I was one of his children. How dare he. After what seemed like an hour, he finally showed us in. I had never seen more gold gilding in my life. It made the niche in the Church look plain. We were escorted into a large drawing room, where a middle aged lady who looked like the Queen of England or something called for the maid to bring us tea and pastries. There were two men and two women in the room. The younger woman must have been the beautiful lady who had accompanied my brother to the church that Marie described, and there was a younger man who was the most handsome boy that I had ever seen. The boy was introduced as the Vicomte de Chagny. I could see him looking at me with some attention. The man, who was introduced as my long lost brother Saint Milo, I mean Erik, was one of the tallest, most intimidating men that I had ever seen, dressed completely in black except for his shirt and of course the mask covering half of his face. The unmasked side was remarkably handsome, he reminded me of the portrait of maman's first husband Charles that still hung in our dining room.

Unlike the Vicomte, he completely ignored me, dismissing me in favor of my brother. I was already disposed to hate him but he sealed his fate. I, who had to endure his existence for my entire life, barely registered a notice from his cold haughty eyes. I felt an overwhelming urge to reach to his face and grab that insidious mask to reveal his hideous face. That would have certainly taken him down a peg and leveled the playing field maybe even given me the advantage, but I remembered that he hated our mother, and I did not want to share her fate and be cast away from him just yet. He was far too interesting for that. In fact I had never met a more interesting person in my entire sheltered life. He seemed to radiate dark power from where he stood. When I heard him speak I could see why my mother was so enthralled by his voice. It was truly magnificent.

The Vicomte attempted to engage me in conversation but while I found him extremely attractive I was more interested in hearing what my brother had to say. I had waited a lifetime to meet him and I did not want to be distracted even by such a handsome boy. He still paid me no attention, but I overheard him telling Jean Paul and Dominique that he had worked at the Opera Populaire as a composer and teacher. I was surprised that he had such a lowly profession as that of a music teacher. With his aura of power, I would have thought that he was some sort of mogul. He grabbed even more of my interest when he admitted that he knew the infamous Phantom, and even claimed to be his friend. I was not aware of the fact that the Phantom actually had friends, but perhaps the fact that the Phantom was reputedly disfigured was a commonality that they shared. Ever since I had read about the Phantom in an expose of the Opera House several years ago, he had attracted a sort of macabre fascination from me. He seemed like such a romantic figure, to fall in love with a beautiful diva, only to have her fall in love with someone else. I could not recall the name of the diva or of her reputed lover. I would have let the rakish Phantom carry me off to his lair, rather than the boring boy. Of course the Phantom likely perished in the fire that he set to escape with his captive diva, at least that's what they reported in L'Époque.

Jean Paul would tease me about my fascination with the Phantom, but our town was so small and boring that I needed something to entertain my imagination. I wished that my mother would return to Rouen where she grew up, but she insisted on staying where we were in case St Erik decided to return. Of course he finally returned and wanted nothing to do with her, or me for that matter since he barely noticed me. I could not resist badgering him about our mother. I wanted to see if the iceman was really as cold and distant as he seemed to be. So despite my brother's dire warnings to keep my mouth shut about it, I did it. I remember reading about what happens when a volcano blows, but my brother's temper would put Mount Vesuvius to shame. I had finally gotten him to notice me I mean really notice me. Perhaps I pushed him a bit too far but if I had to do it over again I would. It was magnificent. The Vicomte flashed me a secret smile, where I almost imagined that he enjoyed seeing my brother spewing out his venom. I don't know why he would have felt that way but perhaps he too found St Erik to be a little too arrogant. It was strange that a nobleman might find my brother to be so haughty but I could feel him trying to keep his laughter inside. His poor mother the Comtesse tried to restore order but we all sort of gave up and decided to end the visit before someone ended up in fisticuffs.

When we left my brother threatened to box my ears. I decided that I might box his instead. He was so subservient to our brother, completely in awe of his aura of power. I tried to point out that he was no better a man than my brother, who was a well- respected physician. Erik was only an obscure composer and music teacher. He was definitely no one to venerate despite his lofty connections. Jean Paul just gave me one of his exasperated looks and insisted that there was more to Erik than meets the eye. I told him that he had spent too much time listening to our mother's veneration, and that he actually believed her when she said that he was an angel. Bah. Dominique stayed out of it but did worry that Jean Paul had acted prematurely inviting Erik and his newly declared fiancé to his house. Marie was right about that one, but I wondered if she had ever seen what he looked like under that mask. Jean Paul banned me from coming over which made me only more determined to do just that.

When we arrived home my mother grilled us for every detail. She seemed to hang on every word that we said. Jean Paul told her that he was coming to dinner the next day, and she begged him to let her hide upstairs so that she could at least hear him and maybe get a glimpse of him. He finally relented which made my mother so happy. I decided that if she could come that I would crash the party at some point too. I came after I knew that the meal was over. Christine, his fiancée was talking to Dominique about wedding dresses and other such things. I was not that interested because I had not yet found anyone worthy of marrying. I had a lot of boys who would follow me around and hope to get my interest but not a single one of them were interesting. Perhaps now that our brother knew that we were alive, my mother would sell that old house and move to Rouen or even Paris. If I could effect a reconciliation maybe Erik would let us come live with him. If the Phantom was still alive and the diva had rejected him, maybe I could comfort him and he will write an Opera for me. After Erik emerged with Jean Paul, I had to admit that he seemed a lot more human. His clothes were rumpled from playing with our niece and nephew, and he even taught us how to do ventriloquism. I started to think that maybe he wasn't that bad even if he did have such a terrible temper, but then again admittedly so do I that is why I knew how to turn the knife.

When Erik and Christine returned to the Chateau I overheard him telling our brother that he did not know how much longer that they would be staying. I had hoped that it would be a while because he was definitely the most interesting person to come to our town in a long time, and he was my brother. Fortunately for Maman he did not notice our mother lurking in around trying to get a glimpse of him. After he left she came out from her hiding place and was crying. She could not believe how tall and handsome that he was and how much that he looked like his father. She remarked that his voice had grown even more beautiful than when he was a child. We all hoped that he would grace us with his presence again.


	28. Chapter 28

I still wish that I heard from more people. But thank you to all of you who are reading this and for the great reviews. Each and every one of them makes me smile.

Chapter 28

Erik pulled Christine aside and whispered. "I would like to speak to you in private away from the mincing fop. Would you care to take advantage of the respite from winter and take a stroll with me in the gardens?"

He held out an arm to her. She accepted his arm graciously Erik shot Raoul a triumphant glance. Raoul could not help but to feel a twinge of jealousy but returned to what he had been doing. The cold weather had not afforded them the opportunity to explore the garden together. The mid afternoon sun was radiant.

Christine turned to Erik and observed. "In all the time that we have known one another we have never taken a stroll in the daylight."

Erik looked at her thoughtfully thinking how beautiful her hair looked with the light of the sun highlighting the golden threads mixed in to her light brown curly tresses.

"I have always preferred the darkness for obvious reasons but I could get used to living in the light, especially with you at my side." Erik gave her an adoring gaze. "Follow me, I found a very pleasant area in my night time stroll. I was looking for the perfect place to speak to you."

She followed him and there was a beautiful view of the town and the river. There was a rosebush with one blooming flower on it, Erik cut it and handed it to her.

" I found this one fragile rose who dared to bloom in the winter. It is like my love for you, my sweet Christine. It dared to break through the darkness of my lonely existence and grow into something beautiful."

Christine felt a tear gently roll down her cheek as she listened to his angelic voice worship her with his words. "You are too good to me, angel, I am so sorry that I almost made a mistake and ignored what my heart was telling me."

He brushed the tear away gently from her cheek. "You are crying, mon ange, I only want to bring you happiness."

She looked into his probing emerald eyes. "I am crying tears of joy, not sadness, your words are beautiful to me, and you are beautiful to me."

Erik groaned and pulled her to him and gave her a fierce kiss. Her lips tingled with the pleasure of it. "No one has ever called me beautiful before." He whispered softly he looked into her pure blue eyes and could see the adoration in them.

"But you are." She replied. They stared into one another's eyes for an eternity.

When the spell was broken Erik reached into his cloak and pulled out a ring and sank to his knees. It was not the ring that Raoul had given her that she had pressed into his hands when she came back to say goodbye. It was something far more exquisite. The diamonds sparkled diffusely in the sunlight.

"I wanted to give you something new to symbolize a new start. I did not really do this in the right way the other day, or on that night in my lair." Erik looked up into her eyes and smiled "Christine Daae would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, so that I might hold you and love you and cherish you for the rest of your life?"

Christine looked at him, and the tears rolled down even more. She took held out her hand and let him gently slide the ring down her finger. "Yes, my love, of course. She gave him a fierce hug.

"You will never have cause to regret it Christine, ever. You have made me the happiest man alive." They embraced and kissed again.

After a while Erik turned to Christine and told her "I brought you here to ask you something else. When we were at my brother's house and he took me aside he offered to try to improve my disfigurement. I have not yet given him an answer, because it is not without some danger, and there is a chance that it could fail and it could look even worse, though that possibility is hard to imagine."

Christine looked at him in understanding. She felt a little awkward because he was still so sensitive to her reactions to his face. She wished that she could have controlled her reaction the first time. She looked at him and lifted his mask ever so gently, he started to flinch and pull away but she stopped him. She laid a gentle hand on the mottled skin.

"Erik I have meant what I have told you that I no longer fear your face. In fact, I have grown to love it because it is part of you and I love all of you." She paused to collect her thoughts and continued "I almost prefer it because it makes you seem so flawed and human, so human, like the rest of us. Without it you would be too perfect too handsome do you understand?"

Erik looked at her in astonishment and disbelief "You think that my deformity makes me more human?"

She nodded. He burst out laughing at the irony of her statement, for his entire existence his deformity has been what had made him feel less than human.

Christine smiled and explained. "You are so gifted and talented I have never met anyone like you before."

Erik laughed bitterly "I will take it as a compliment, my dear, and I do agree that I am not like anyone else but you make it sound like a good thing and not a curse as I have believed. I prefer your interpretation, I think."

He smiled at her. He then looked at her closely and questioned "So you don't want me to do it?"

She reached for him and caressed his deformed flesh and kissed it but then answered. "You do not need to do it for me; I will love you either way. I would love you if your whole face looked like that because I have grown to love you, Erik. When I first saw your deformity, I was so frightened that I could not see past it, but I was immature and stupid, you were still the same man my teacher and my guide and protector. I forgot and saw only what my eyes beheld. But I have come to view you with my heart and not my eyes. I don't see any distortion at all; I see only your soul. It doesn't matter what you look like outside."

She paused and looked at his reaction and continued. "But the world does not see you as I see you, and you have suffered because of it and if you have a chance to end some of that torment then I think that you should let Jean Paul do it. He has studied and trained all of his life to help you, let him do this for you, but no matter what you decide it will not make a difference to me, you will always be my Erik, my indomitable Phantom."

Erik, mulled over her words, and could see the truth in them. Ultimately it was his decision. He was growing stronger in his belief of her love, but in the end they would both be better if he let Jean Paul perform the procedure. If it meant that they could live more in the light and not have to hide in the darkness it was worth the risk. He would not do it right away because he wanted to learn more about both options. While he was sure that his brother was a competent surgeon he did not like to leave himself vulnerable to someone else's decisions. It was a hard lesson that he had been forced to learn from the time that he was a boy. Only he could be the master of his own fate. He was willing to give up some control to Christine which is why he asked for her opinion to start with. It was only fair to her, and he needed to start thinking of their wants and needs as a couple and not just his selfish needs. It was a difficult thing to do since he had spent his entire life on his own, and he had never allowed himself the luxury of dreaming that someone else would want to share their life with him.

After a while the sun began to fade, and the air grew chillier, Erik covered her in his cloak for warmth and they returned to the Chateau. By then all of the others had reappeared and a welcoming fire was lit in the fireplace. They were disturbed by Jules who turned to Erik and told him that there was a gentleman waiting to see him. He asked Jules to show him in, and it was his old friend Nadir Khan. They greeted one another and he turned to introduce Nadir to the rest of the group. Raoul acknowledged that he already had met him. Christine had never been introduced and had never connected the mysterious man to the Phantom but when she thought about it completely it made sense.

Erik gave Nadir a quizzical stare. "It is good to see you Daroga but may I ask what are you doing here?"

Nadir replied in his usual Persian manner. "You may ask doostam, but I think that it is more appropriate for me to ask what are you doing here?"

Erik turned to the group and remarked. "Nadir is my closest friend and confidant, he and I share a lot of history. If you don't mind we would like to find a place to talk in private."

Raoul graciously led the two men to a paneled study. "You may talk in here; this is a very private room."

Erik turned to the boy and said "Thank you." Raoul acknowledged it and left them to talk.

Nadir gave Erik an astonished look and began speaking to him in Farsi so that they would not be understood. "You and he so polite to one another I don't think that I have ever heard you say thank you to anyone let alone the boy that you were ready to Punjab just a few weeks ago."

Erik laughed at his confusion. "The fop and I have both reached the conclusion that if either of us were to dispose of one another then we would both lose. We have come to conclude that it is better to have a truce."

Nadir nodded in understanding. "Okay well that still does not explain why you are still here, in your adversary's Chateau and not halfway to Spain or Italy, and more astonishing why is the Vicomte your host?"

"Well, to begin with both Christine and the Vicomte helped me to escape after what happened at the theatre." Erik told him.

Nadir interrupted his brown eyes boring into his. "But why did they help you escape when it was Raoul and Christine who wanted to trap you to begin with?"

Erik laughed "You are ever the Police Investigator Daroga. Did you think that perhaps I somehow forced them into helping me?"

The Persian stared at him even more intensely. "Well did you or didn't you." He questioned.

"I did not." Erik replied insistently "I let them both go and freed Christine from me, I was ready to face the consequences of my despicable acts, but Christine had a change of heart about leaving me, and enlisted the Vicomte to help her lead me to safety."

Nadir looked at him in amazement "He did that willingly?" he asked.

"Christine persuaded him, she realized that she still cared about me and did not want to leave me to die at the hands of the mob. That was more than you did for me. You led the Vicomte to me." Erik accused.

"Well you were out of your mind that night and for the months leading up to it as well." Replied the Persian defensively. "But you are wrong, Doostam I did come for you to save you but you were already gone."

Erik clapped him on the back playfully. "I know that you would have, you have always had my back and my conscience. I was a madman, I felt so betrayed by her. I almost killed the Vicomte until a miracle occurred."

"A miracle?" asked the Daroga. "What do you mean?"

Erik looked at Nadir with a huge grin "Well I offered her a choice, to spend her life with me and her Vicomte would live or to reject my offer and I would kill him."

"You did not Erik, not even you would do such a thing." He looked at Erik with disgust.

"But I did not follow through because she did the most amazing thing, something that no one ever did, she came up to me and gave me a kiss, actually two kisses." Erik's face lit up in delight at the memory. "And she slew the monster. I let them go."

"A poignant story Erik but it explains nothing."

Erik shook his head "No Daroga you are wrong it explains everything." Erik insisted.

"How so?" Asked his old friend.

Erik smiled at the Daroga fondly "Well the kisses did more than free them from the monster; it freed her love for me from its shackles. I was ready to leave them, it would have been easy to slip away into the smoke and the night and be halfway to Italy, but she begged me to stay with them, told me that she loved me. I was trapped after that, I had to know what she wanted, I couldn't leave her and not know."

"So the three of you came here?" Nadir asked.

Erik replied "Yes, but not before we were beset by two thieves who would have killed us. I was able to kill one of them outside the carriage, but the other was inside holding a gun on the Vicomte.I had a choice to let him kill the Vicomte and get him out of the way or save him. To my own surprise I decided to save him, I could not win her love by letting him die and so I killed the second thief. I was shot by the first one outside and had to recuperate for a few days, and then the Vicomte brought me here, to recover more. He felt that he owed me his life."

"But it has been two weeks surely you are out of danger by now." Replied the Daroga.

"Yes, but I am repaying the Vicomte's kindness by drawing up plans to restore this Chateau. It has already partially collapsed."

"A very generous offer, they are lucky to partake of your talents." Erik acknowledged the compliment." Yes you have seen my work first hand. Also, there is something else, I was born here in Boscherville. My mother still lives and I have a brother and a sister and a niece and a nephew, and they have never forgotten me, they even named my nephew after me."

Nadir looked at him in astonishment. "A whole family, so that is who all of these mysterious people that you wanted me to set up trust funds for?"

Erik acknowledged "Yes and there is more, the best news of all, Christine has chosen me, not the boy, we are to be married."

"Yes, I know, that is why I am here, to make sure that you are not forcing her to marry you. It would be wrong." He insisted.

Erik looked into his brown eyes. "Yes, I know that, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I wish only for her happiness. If the boy was who she wanted I was ready to live with that but she chose me freely. That is what I mean when I say that those kisses changed everything."

He looked at his friend's contented expression and was happy for him. "Do you mind if I ask her some questions to ascertain that you are telling me the truth Erik? It wouldn't be the first time that you have tried to fool me."

Erik laughed at his old friend "I do not mind at all Daroga, in fact I insist. Let's get back to our hosts so that you may do so."

With that they left and returned to the drawing room. Christine came to Erik, where he put his arm around her waist and claimed her. He looked at her and smiled "The Daroga wishes to question you and make sure that I am not forcing you to marry me under duress."

She looked at Erik's friend and smiled and said "I think that it is more the opposite. I am forcing Erik to marry me, I am not sure that I am worthy of him and his genius."

The Daroga looked at her and smiled at them. "A wise answer Mademoiselle and in making such a statement you have put all of my fears to rest at the same time. He bowed to her. "You are worthy of one another."

Erik turned to the Vicomte, "Can you recommend a place for my friend to stay for a few days. I am afraid that I do not know which establishments are respectable here?"

Raoul shrugged "Your friend may stay here, we have plenty of room, and it sounds like if he is here that we might have added protection from your more psychopathic urges."

Erik replied "The Persian has seen me in some of my most difficult moods, but he I would not hesitate to disable him should he keep me from dealing with you."

Christine turned to Nadir rolling her eyes. "Don't pay either of them any heed. They are constantly sparring with one another."

The Daroga replied "No different than how he spars with me, that's how Erik treats his friends."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A few days passed where Nadir, Erik and Georges took turns entertaining the household with the interesting stories of their separate pasts. There was no opportunity to visit or receive visitors from the town because the area was blanketed with a late winter storm. Erik took the opportunity to complete his plans and to sketch representations of what the Chateau would look like if they were followed. He called for the renovations to include the newest technology of electricity and even a recent invention from America called the telephone. When the weather cleared, Raoul decided to go into town to send the plans to his brother the Comte in Paris. Nadir and Erik also had business to conduct in town so they decided that they would all meet for lunch there. Nadir had told Erik that with the help of Antoinette Giry, there would soon be enough evidence to clear him of both murder charges. Madame Giry had helped the Daroga and a private investigator find, and interview, several of the girls that Joseph Buquet had molested with exculpatory results for Erik.

In fact, Buquet's crimes were so horrific that the investigator helping Nadir exclaimed "If the Phantom had not killed Buquet, I would have done it myself."

Piangi was a more difficult task. It did not take long for the Daroga to hear that there had been a witness to the moment where Piangi pulled a gun on Erik, the problem was that that the witness had relocated shortly after the fire and no one knew where he had gone. Nadir believed that even without the witness the state's evidence that Erik killed Piangi was weak because of the fire, but the public believed that Erik had done so especially since Piangi disappeared and Erik took his place on stage during the performance. La Carlotta actually could turn out to be the most helpful because she told the investigator that Piangi did carry a gun that night. He had confided in Carlotta that he didn't feel safe with the Phantom around so he tucked in a gun beneath his costume just in case of trouble. Carlotta was more than eager to share the information because she thought that it would condemn the Phantom but with her testimony and that of the lost witness, Nadir was confident that Erik would be acquitted should they capture and try him. Nadir suggested that they leak some of the Phantom's more philanthropic activities to the newspapers, and possibly even arrange for a reporter to interview Erik, but he scowled at such a suggestion, Erik was still, at heart, a very private man and did not want his face plastered at every newsstand in France. At this point, they decided that, it was premature for Erik to appear anywhere close to Paris; for fear that he would face the unforgiving bite of Madame Guillotine.

Christine begged the men to take her into town because she was tired of being surrounded by only the men and the Comtesse, who was nice company, but considerably older than her. She missed having Meg and the other opera girls to confide in, and decided that she would try to get to know Erik's sister.

At first Erik resisted, telling her, "What would you have in common with that vixen, she would not be a good influence for you."

And, of course, there was the fact that in seeking out Severine, Christine would undoubtedly encounter his mother but he relented after many pleas. It was nearly impossible for Erik to deny her anything, and he and Nadir were going to be busy with other matters for the next several hours. He preferred her to seek out Dominique or Severine when he was busy to Raoul. He was starting to feel that he could trust them together, but if she could have switched her loyalty to him from Raoul so easily, a small part of him worried that she would be tempted to switch back. He still worried that the boy was closer to her in age and would always be a lot _prettier_ than him even if he were to have the surgery. She had truly spent the past few snowy days curled up beside him reading romance novels. When he questioned her on her taste in literature she giggled slyly that she was trying to learn how to pleasure him after their marriage. He did not see what some trashy novel could tell her, he had already perused several tracts about how to pleasure a lady, he was more than happy to loan them to her. She teased him about his offer and finally showed him her book. It was an 18th century _roman noir_ by the Marquis de Sade named _Justine_. Erik teased her by grabbing the book out of her hands and looking at what she was reading so intently. He found it outrageous and amusedly asked her where she had found such a book. She told him that it was in the library among the Comte's collection.

He playfully held the book over his head and bellowed "Fop."

Raoul and the others looked up and looked at the masked man. Raoul came over looked at him quizzically and was awarded with a bonk on the head with the offending text.

"I thought that you were supposed to guard her and guide her, what kind of trash do you have in your library?"

Raoul looked at the book and reddened in embarrassment. "Those books are my brothers."

Erik snorted contemptuously "Well your brother should not fill his library with such filth." He turned to Christine, You will please me no matter what you do, mon ange, you do not need instruction from anyone. We will be sure to stop at a book store in town where you can find more suitable material. That man was jailed for his writings."

Raoul challenged Erik's good natured use of the word Fop. "Erik, what happened to respect for my title?"

Erik's eyes twinkled mischievously, and he answered almost fondly "Fop is your title as far as I am concerned."

Raoul fought back and replied "Fine then I can call you _thing_?"

Christine waited for the explosion from Erik but it never came. He threw the book back down at her and tried to hog tie the Vicomte but failed.

He grumbled "I must be getting soft living in your dollhouse, Vicomte."

Raoul countered "I am not keeping you here, I am sure that we can find a hole in the ground that you can live in, I heard that the monastery has some great catacombs to haunt."

Erik laughed "Perhaps I should, I know that they have a nice organ there and they keep it in tune. I can compose a requiem for you there after I take care of you." They all laughed.

A short time later they rode into town. For the first time in nearly thirty years, Erik viewed his old house where he had grown up. It looked the same as it had when he had left it.

Christine coaxed him gently "Are you sure that you don't want to escort me to the door and at least come in for a moment."

Erik silenced her "No, I don't want to give her hope that I will see her."

Nadir graciously offered to see her to the door and make sure that they would receive Christine while Erik looked out from the road to the house that he considered to be his first prison. He could still strongly remember the day when the mob came to hurt him and they killed his dog. As if it were still fresh, he could swear that the area where he had been stabbed on that day ached in memory. It was the first time that he had almost been killed simply because of his face.

Madeline opened the door in surprise, she had not expected to meet Christine, she had been overjoyed to hear her sons melodious voice from her hiding place in Jean Paul's house and had caught a glimpse of his fiancé. She could not believe that Erik had found someone so beautiful to love him, and to share her life with him. She automatically loved Christine just for that reason alone. She hoped that she could make him happy. She invited Christine to come in and Nadir as well but Nadir pointed to the waiting carriage where Erik was watching from the open window. For a moment their eyes met hers pleading and his painful, but when he saw her eyes upon him he quickly masked his emotions and stared past her with an icy disdain. Madeline remembered those eyes and longed to see the love and adoration that he once held for her return but it was not there. She had killed it. Christine viewed Madeline with mixed emotions, she was angry at the woman for treating Erik as she did when he was a child but she could see that Madeline had suffered for it for a long time. Maybe it was time to leave the hurt of the past behind.

Christine entered the house where Erik was born and lived as a child and she could see where Erik had developed his exquisite eye for beauty. Madeline had surrounded herself with objects of beauty. She remarked upon it to her future mother in law who basked in the joy of her compliment.

Madeline turned to her and pleaded "Tell me about Erik, who he is, what he has done since he left here. Does he still sing like an angel?"

Christine smiled at her questions and replied "Yes Madame Barye, his music is exquisite, and his voice is even better; for as long as I have known him he has been my angel, my angel of music."

Erik's mother looked at her with tears in her eyes "That is what I call him; Severine scorns me when I call him that, but I remember his music so well that I can almost still hear it. I did not appreciate it at the time and I would tell him to stop but when he left, this house became so quiet and so sad, it has never been the same."

She looked at Christine her eyes were so sad that they reminded her of only one other person whose eyes once held that same sadness, Erik. She was happy to see that Erik's eyes no longer carried that sadness, that he had begun to heal.

Christine gave her a knowing smile "I don't know what I would do if it were taken from me. Erik used to sing to me, when I first knew him as a child, and I was very sad because my father had just died and left me alone. He knew how alone I felt and he comforted me. Later he discovered that I had a good voice and he taught me to sing and we would sing together."

Christine suddenly thought of the last time that they had sung a duet together and her betrayal of him. He had forgiven her for it; maybe she could take the sadness out of Madeline's eyes by bringing them together. Erik refused to recognize it but the little boy that he once was still needed a mother's love. She could see him bask in the glow of Honore's approval, and Madame Giry, how nice it would be for him to feel his real mother's love.

As if reading her thoughts Madeline asked "Do you think that he will ever forgive me?" Christine looked at her "To be honest I don't know, I believe so because he has forgiven me for my past betrayals of him. I hurt him very deeply, and yet he still patiently awaited me to accept his love."

Severine entered the room and gave Christine a haughty glare "What are you doing here, slumming?"

Christine was taken aback by her seeming hostility but replied "I am here to get to know you better because we will soon be sisters. I thought that we could become friends because we are the same age, we might have much in common. I was hoping to invite you to lunch with Erik, Nadir and Raoul"

Severine examined Christine with her fierce, but beautiful eyes. "Who are Nadir and Raoul?"

" Nadir is Erik's best friend from Persia and you have already met Raoul, he is the Vicomte de Chagny."

"The Vicomte de Chagny." She mocked "I must thank you for calling on us peasants today but you needn't bother."

Christine looked at her, anger gripping her "Why are you so hostile to me and your brother, we have done nothing to you to make you dislike us so."

She rose to leave, but Severine stopped her. "No wait, Christine, you are right you don't deserve this."

She looked at her mother. "I have never been very good at making friends with other girls." She confessed reluctantly. "They usually just want to talk about boys or fashion."

She continued "I don't mind talking about them, but I get bored when they go on and on. The other girls here don't really like me."

Christine looked at her and her anger was gone replaced by pity. "Don't look at me like that."

Severine flashed angrily "I don't need your pity."

Christine laughed "You sound exactly like Erik, and you even have the same temper."

"Do I really?" Severine asked her interest piquing, "Am I a lot like St. Erik?"

Christine laughed at her description "Your brother would be very amused at your name for him. He is far from a Saint."

Severine glared at her mother "That's not what she says she thinks that my brother is a Saint, everything perfect but his face. She even has a shrine to him."

Christine giggled at that. "A shrine, May I see it?"

She asked Severine who glanced at her mother. "Ask her, she is the high Priestess, I am just a lost unworthy soul."

To Severines' surprise her mother agreed. "I will show you." She said "come with me."

On the way upstairs they passed a portrait of a man who looked a lot like Erik. "Was that Erik's father?" she observed.

"Yes, that was my Charles" she replied sadly.

Severine observed "We have a lot of ghosts around here Charles and Erik, though I guess Erik was never really a ghost since he is clearly alive." She added. "I guess that helps explain my fascination with the Phantom. I still can't believe that Erik knows him. Do you?" she questioned.

Christine blushed and stammered "Why yes I do." She admitted uncomfortably, she was not as good at being evasive as Erik was.

Severine caught her discomfort. "You looked rather frightened just now." She observed examining Christine's face quite clearly. "Are you afraid of the Phantom? It is said that he terrified the ballet rats and chorus girls."

Christine replied "I was afraid of him." She admitted "But not anymore, and I wouldn't say that he terrified the girls, he would just pull pranks on them. Most of the time they laughed at them, he was especially fond of teasing the new girls. We would tell them stories about him just to watch them quiver. It was a lot of fun." She added.

Severine looked at her enviously "It sounds like a fun life living in Paris, being in an Opera, pulling pranks on unsuspecting girls."

Christine agreed. "It was in a lot of ways but it takes a lot of hard work to be there, and there are dangers that lurk there."

Severine glared at her mother "I have always longed to leave here and go to live in a more exciting place. Maman, at least, grew up in Rouen which is not as great as I imagine Paris to be but it is a lot better than this boring town." She looked at her mother sharply "But she wanted to stay around here, even after Papa died. She couldn't leave the shrine behind or the hope that St. Erik would return." She added bitterly.

Christine could see that it was an old argument. Severine looked at Christine eagerly "Could I come to live with you and Erik after you are married? Paris would be so romantic."

Christine felt badly that she could not tell her that she could. She was not even sure where they were going to live once they were married. As far as she knew they may have to live on the lam for the rest of their lives, running from the authorities.

She looked at Severine's hope filled face and said tepidly "Your brother and I have not decided yet where we are going to live. We may not return to Paris."

Severine took her reaction as a rejection of her. Obviously Christine did not want her; she felt very hurt and wanted to hurt back. "That's okay, I would probably hate it. I am not like you. I would not give myself to an ugly freak like my brother."

Christine grew very angry and slapped her future sister in law across the face. "How dare you! Erik is far from a freak! He is one of the most handsome men that I know, and he is brilliant."

She turned around to go downstairs and leave but was stopped by a gentle hand, Erik's mother. "Please forgive Severine, she does not mean any of it. When she is hurt she lashes out but she has a good heart."

Christine looked at Madeline's sad pleading eyes, and her anger faded. "I know of someone else who behaves exactly the same way," she told them softly. "Your St. Erik." She looked at them, both her good humor restored. Let me see your "shrine."..."

Madeline showed her in to the attic room where Erik had spent his childhood. It was very dark but she could see Erik everywhere. She was astounded that he could still leave his imprint in such a place even after all the time that had passed. Christine realized with some humor that Severine's description of the room was very accurate. Madeline had left everything in its place as if Erik had just stepped out. Christine could also feel an aura of sadness in this room. It was very dark and lonely. She could feel the despair of the child within these walls, it reminded her of her own loneliness, but where she had an angel singing to her from behind the walls of her dorm, he had no one. A surge of anger came over Christine like a tidal wave of emotion, but it dissipated when she again searched Madeline's sad eyes. She could not bring back the past and make it better but she could change the future. Madeline deserved another chance, if not for her own sake then for Erik's. She would work on Erik to soften him, if she could.

Despite Christine's misgivings over Severine and Erik's chances of sitting down to lunch together without somebody getting hurt, she renewed her invitation to Severine to come with them. Madeline encouraged Severine to go, no doubt because she was hungry for any information about Erik. Christine was careful not to give them too many details; she was not sure how they would react to knowing that Erik was the Phantom of the Opera. While she thought that they probably would keep the secret hidden, she recognized that the fewer people that knew, the less likely it would be that someone would betray them. She hoped that Severine would not guess anytime soon. She was a bright perceptive girl, and she might soon realize that two masked men involved with two girls named Christine might be too much of a coincidence. She knew that, at some point, they would reveal the secret but hopefully after Erik could have his name cleared. Erik had told her that Nadir was working on getting that done but that they were still not ready to come forward with what exculpatory evidence that they had already gathered. They were also waiting for the story to die down so that the evidence would be viewed in a more favorable light. Erik did tell Christine that he had provided some funds and some advice to renovate the damaged theatre. Christine hoped that they could remain long enough to renovate Erik's broken relationships with his family.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Severine and Christine started walking together towards the center of the town. Severine looked at Christine's highly fashionable gown in contrast to her plainer clothing. She had never met anyone who lived in Paris before, and she detected a slight accent in Christine's French she couldn't place it.

She decided to ask "Have you lived in Paris all of your life or did you move there from somewhere else."

Christine replied "I am Swedish by birth, but hardly remember it. My mother died when I was two years old and my father and I left Uppsala shortly after I turned five. I only remember that it was very cold there in the winter, a lot colder than France, and I liked to create snow angels. My father was a great violinist and we were on our way to Italy for him to have a milder climate because he had contracted consumption. We decided to go to Perros for the summer because we were invited by one of my father's old friends, Madame Valerius, to stay with her. My father died at the end of the summer. Mama Valerius could not keep me with her, but she contacted a friend of hers in Paris, Madame Giry, who was the ballet instructor for the Opera Populaire and she agreed to take me in."

Severine looked at her and asked "When did you meet my brother?"

Christine told her "I told you and your mother that I was a lonely child and your brother also lived in the Opera house and was as lonely as I was, he would sing to me to comfort me."

Severine looked at her disapprovingly "My adult brother would come to you in private and sing, wasn't that rather inappropriate?"

Christine looked at her to make her understand. "He did not exactly come to me in person, you have heard him use his ventriloquism before, he sang to me from behind a mirror in my room. Of course I did not know it at the time; I thought that he was an angel."

Severine snorted in derision "So you believed in angels and my brother ogled children behind mirrors." She stopped "I am not sure that I want to know him if he is like that."

Christine stopped her. "No he is nothing like that, he was a perfect gentleman."

Severine sneered "A perfect gentleman but how do you know, did you take his "gentlemanly" word about it?"

"No." Christine insisted "Because I know your brother completely. He did nothing wrong but sing to me and teach me how to sing. Also there is the fact that he put a beautiful Chinese Screen in the corner and told me never to change my clothing outside of it. He told me that little demons might hurt me if I did not do as he said. After he confessed that he'd stood behind the mirror, I realized that he had done that so that he would never catch me in an inappropriate manner, Erik thinks of everything."

Severine suddenly stopped walking and stared at her in shock "You are Swedish?" she stated.

Christine replied "Yes, but I have told you this already"

"My brother talked to you through mirrors and taught you to sing?" Severine continued.

"Again, I have told you this, but your brother taught me in that way because he couldn't come to me directly. His face, his mask, he was afraid that he would scare me." Christine said evasively.

"Were there a lot of Swedish singers and dancers at the Opera Populaire?" asked Severine staring pointedly at Christine.

Christine knew that Severine was on the verge of discovering the truth, she knew that Erik would not want her to know, at least not yet when they couldn't be sure that they could trust her, she was too outspoken, and had already expressed some negative thoughts about Erik. She tried to think of something that she could do to buy time without lying.

"There were several Swedes working there and taking singing lessons. The Opera Populaire was not just a theatre but a place for talented performers to learn. There were lots of teachers and students there from all over Europe and even America."

Severine looked at her sharply "But did all of them have lessons from mysterious teachers from behind mirrors?" she grilled her.

Christine replied truthfully "They did if Erik was their teacher." Of course it was designed to deceive Severine but it wasn't exactly a lie. Erik only had one student, her, so therefore all of his lessons were given behind mirrors.

Severine looked away from her. Christine hoped that the evasion would silence her at least for now. She would have to speak to Erik about how they should handle these sorts of suspicions for now.

Christine gave a sigh of relief; they had reached the rendezvous place to meet up with the men. She was not fond of lying but she would not be fond of seeing Erik executed on a guillotine either. She had to summon every acting skill in her repertoire to try to fool Erik's very sharp sister. It was the second time in recent history that she had to try to lie to cover up something, the first time was to Erik, so that he could be captured, the second time was to Severine. Erik was able to see through her lies and to her betrayal of him; she hoped that Severine would be less astute. She prayed that sometime soon this would all have a happy ending and all involved could live a more quiet and less stressful life, but of course when was anything involving Erik ever quiet and peaceful.

Christine spotted Erik first of course, he was taller than Raoul or Nadir and dressed in his usual black, he was hard to miss.

Erik introduced Severine to Nadir humorously. "This minx is my sister Severine; I have only known her for a short time and would rather face a pack of Persian leopards than get on the wrong side of her temper."

Severine glared at him but he just smiled. "My brother describes himself; his temper is as beautiful as his face."

She gave him back the same smile. Raoul snickered.

Erik glowered at him "Do you think that something was funny boy?" Raoul shot back "No Erik, I just find it refreshing to see that your sister is not intimidated by your charming demeanor. You will admit that you take pleasure in tormenting anyone who you encounter."

Erik shrugged "Only those who are weak minded enough to be bothered. Shall we go in and be seated?" He suggested.

When they were seated Erik turned to Christine. "I hope that you were able to satisfy some of your curiosity about my old home, do you still wish to have me or has it scared you away."

She grasped his hand and then observed carefully "I daresay that you would still recognize your house even after all these years."

She looked at Erik's sister and smiled "Severine called your old room "the shrine" when she first described it, I was sure that she was exaggerating but it is the most appropriate term to apply in this case. Your mother has not moved a single object since you left. It was untouched by time."

Erik brooded "If it is as it was, a more proper description would be a prison cell. I spent much of my childhood locked in that place. It was where I developed an affinity for darkness since I almost never was able to see the light. What did you think of my mother or should we discuss this later?"

Christine replied "I have no problem with sharing my observations publically "I find that she is a very sad person, I think that she is very sorry about the way that she treated you and would like to atone for it if you let her."

Erik retorted sharply "Ah Christine, you just hit the nail on the head, I have no intention of letting her."

Severine glared at her brother "You are cruel, she has spent her entire life trying to atone for what she did to you can't you just try to give her a chance. She has been a good mother to me and Jean Paul, but she always yearned to see you, her so called saintly son. I thought that you must have been the kindest most gentlest person in the world from what she said but you are not at all like that, you are cruel and unforgiving, I don't even see why she would want you to forgive her, you don't deserve to have a mother."

Erik could feel the rage rising but both Christine and Nadir and even Raoul silently begged him to let it go. He clenched his fists and then unclenched them and looked around at each of them. He gained control of his emotions and masked them.

He turned to Severine "Perhaps you are right perhaps I am cruel and unkind and unforgiving but if I am it is because I am what our mother has made me to be. I once was kind and gentle like the person that you described but that person was unloved by anyone that he encountered. When I ran away I spent four years in a cage treated and beaten like an animal, I became an animal but still I was better off than I was in that room, because there was nobody there that I expected to receive love from like I wanted from our mother. She did not care that I was kind or gentle; nothing that I could do received anything in response but hate. It is hard for me to come back here and forget what has happened, what she did to me. If you want to hate me for my feelings then I can't stop you and you might as well leave. I am sure that the Vicomte, or Nadir, would be happy to escort you home. If you want to get to know me as your brother then you may stay and we can talk about more pleasant matters such as the latest news, or weather, or the Vicomte's favorite dress style."

Severine lost her hostility and apologized to her brother. "Well maybe I have misjudged you and we just got off on the wrong foot. Will you forgive me?"

Her eyes pleaded with his.

He met her halfway conceding "You wouldn't be the first person to judge me harshly; actually it seems to be the rule rather than the exception. Raoul and I, particularly got off on the wrong foot, we tried to kill one another in a duel, and then he tried to have me killed and I almost broke his neck, but we seemed to have survived all of that so far. Haven't we boy?"

Erik challenged. Severine looked at Christine and asked her "Is he telling the truth or just teasing me?"

They all laughed Christine answered "No, I am afraid that he is telling you the truth, the complete truth."

Nadir added "He has tried to kill me a few times as well, but he has never gotten the best of me, at least not yet."

Christine looked at her and laughed "Erik can be kind and gentle but seldom does anyone stay around long enough to find that out. He hides that part of him very well. Most of his friends are at this table."

Raoul interjected "I hope that you aren't including me in his circle of friends. I have yet to see that kind and gentle side that you are talking about Christine. I think that he must hide it very well because it does not exist."

Severine looked at the Vicomte "If you started out as enemies how did my brother end up staying with you here?"

Christine responded, "Raoul is a very old and dear friend of mine, and he and Erik have reached an understanding, the matter that caused their disagreement has been settled and there is no more reason for them to remain hostile to one another. Isn't that right?"

They both nodded to her and looked at one another sheepishly.

Severine turned to Erik. "I understand why you do not want to forgive our mother and I will respect that for now, but please reconsider your decision. It would mean a lot to both Jean Paul and I. She has been a good mother to us, and she really wants to reconcile with you. Would you think about it? Please?" she added.

Erik looked at her and Christine too and nodded his assent. "I will think about it because I really don't want you to think that I am some sort of monster but I will have to get used to the idea before I decide to do so."

Christine confided "I find that when dealing with Erik the best approach is the one that you just took not the other. It is hard for Erik to control his temper when he feels threatened in any way. It took me a while to realize that had I done so I would have saved myself and others a lot of unnecessary pain."

Erik raised his unmasked eyebrow "You are speaking in front of me as if I am not here."

Christine teased him "Why does it matter? Whether you are here or not you somehow manage to eavesdrop on me regardless."

Erik retorted "I do not eavesdrop. I am just making sure that you are not getting into mischief; there is no telling when some handsome fop might steal you away from me. It's not like I have a face that inspires undying love."

Christine smiled at him "It inspires my love and that is all that you need."

Severine looked at Erik and Christine and could see their mutual adoration. She felt a twinge of jealousy "I don't think that you have to worry brother, it is clear to all that Christine loves you."

Erik replied "If I can inspire love from such a beautiful creature as Christine, then you will have no trouble finding a soul mate, you are very attractive, I may need to fend them off."

She looked around the table and glanced particularly towards Raoul. "I hope that you are right Erik, though I don't think that I will find love if I stay here. The boys here are so boring."

Christine observed "You never know where you might find love. Sometimes it just comes to you from the most unexpected of places; you just need to be able to recognize it when it comes to you. If you do not, it can lead to unnecessary consequences."

Severine looked at her "You are the same age as I am how are you so wise about this sort of thing?"

Christine glanced at Erik and Raoul very sadly."Because I did not know my own heart and caused a lot of hurt to the people that I most loved because of it." She smiled at Erik "But I finally realized the truth."

She looked over to Raoul could see him wince "I hope that the hurt that I caused to everyone will be healed soon and that they will forgive me for any pain that I caused them."

Erik and Raoul looked at each other "I think that they will, as long as they know that you are happy with your decision."

Christine replied softly "I am happy with it, very happy."

"Then I think that they will be able to find comfort from that." Erik continued. Christine, Erik and Raoul each looked at one another and could see the truth in that.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As the group finished their meal, the owner of the restaurant made his way over to the table and addressed Erik showing some concern.

"Monsieur I wanted to let you know that there are a few patron's at my bar, who are talking about you, and may wish to do you harm."

Erik had already noticed them, and hoped that they were just curious and did not have malicious intent. Men such as they were the reason that he had forsaken humanity in the first place.

Erik rose up from his seat and thanked the proprietor for his concern but warned "If they value their lives they will leave us be. We are no threat to them if they mind their own business."

The proprietor responded "They believe that you are someone who left here as a boy." He looked at Severine. "She is his sister."

Raoul cut in "Why would they wish to do Erik harm? That is ridiculous we are just sitting here enjoying a meal."

Erik sneered "Why indeed? I am afraid Monsieur le Vicomte that the rules of civility do not apply when I am involved."

"Are you that man, Monsieur?" asked their host.

"I am but if they were to come after me I would not be the meek child that I was, I am afraid that the town might have several new widows and orphans." The Phantom was in full form.

The owner put out a tentative hand; he was trembling in fear of the masked man with eyes that promised death. Erik took it. "Do not fear me good sir, I wear the mask to protect your eyes not to make you tremble in fear of me, what is your name?"

"Pierre Boisvert." He replied still shaky.

Erik took his extended hand and shook it firmly and looked directly into Pierre's eyes. "You were there that night weren't you?" Erik asked his voice sounded very smooth and caressing.

Pierre swallowed and replied shamefully "Please forgive me Monsieur, I was a young boy only twelve years old, it was not my idea I just went along with it."

"But, you regret it, do you not? Erik released his hold on Pierre's hand.

The other man stammered "Yes, I do, we were children Monsieur, ignorant children."

Erik laughed bitterly "Not so innocent Monsieur as someone did stab me and killed my dog. But weak minded for sure."

Erik looked at Pierre "Do you think that I would harm you for something that you did as a boy?"

Pierre was silent he did not know how to respond. "I may look like the devil, but I am only a man, you were all a painfully superstitious lot, far beneath my concern."

He looked to Nadir and Raoul and back at Pierre. "As you can see I am no longer alone my companion here are both fine swordsmen and marksmen as am I, we have all challenged far more dangerous opponents than those men."

Erik pulled out some coins from his cloak. "Please inform your patrons that I bear them no malice or ill will from any prior offenses that they may have committed against me and that I request that I be treated exactly as any other visitor to this town. I advise them that they learn to measure a man by his character and not by the way that he looks."

He pressed the coins in the man's hand. "Tell them that their next round of drinks is on me." Pierre took the coins and nodded.

Erik smiled at the proprietor and continued "Thank you, Monsieur for your kind warning, you are forgiven."

Pierre looked at him and replied "Please Monsieur know that most people in this town are good honest men, who would not harm you."

Erik accepted his word "I believe you."

Erik sat back down where they finished their meal.

Raoul looked at Erik in astonishment "Such black hearted men to bother us when we are only trying to enjoy our meal, do you encounter such people often?"

Erik looked at Nadir who had seen this treatment of Erik often. "I have grown used to treatment from such people, and others who would pretend to themselves that they are more civilized, men perhaps of higher social status who would see the beast and not the man."

Raoul reddened realizing that Erik meant him. "I never really saw it quite that way before now, Erik, but you are right, I suppose that I owe you an apology as well; I was no better than they are." He admitted.

Erik looked at Raoul tolerantly "You are still young, boy, and not without redeeming qualities I trust that you will learn from your past mistakes."

"I already have." Raoul asserted.

Severine looked at her companions. "Now do you see why I am desperate to leave this town, the people here are terrible. They treat me poorly especially because I am Erik's sister."

Raoul replied contemptuously "Then they are blind fools, you are beautiful and intelligent." Severine blushed at the compliment from the handsome Vicomte. Erik caught her reaction.

Nadir added "I have traveled to many places and you are a rare jewel indeed. You are still young Mademoiselle."

Erik mused "A rare jewel indeed Nadir, but one in desperate need of polishing."

Severine frowned "You are so polished yourself?"

She pouted. Erik laughed "You mistake my meaning sister; I would like to help free you to explore the world, but the world is a harsh place, you will need better tools to make your way in it if you are to venture forth."

Severine relaxed "I suppose that you are right brother."

She looked at Erik eagerly "So you will help me leave here?" she questioned excitedly.

"Of course I will help you."Erik replied adding "If you can improve your attitude towards me. I would not see you unhappy here and unappreciated simply because you have the misfortune of being my sister."

Severine exclaimed "Thank you brother, I love you; it is my good fortune that you are my brother."

She rose up from her chair and came over to Erik and embraced him, and kissed him on his unmasked cheek, Erik instinctively flinched.

"What's wrong?" she asked "Do you not like me to touch you." She felt hurt.

Erik pulled her back to him "No, on the contrary, I am very pleased. It's only that I am not used to receiving affection from anyone." He looked at her, his eyes were misting.

Her eyes widened in horror "Anyone? How sad that must be."

He looked at Christine and smiled "I am pleased to say that my luck appears to have changed recently. I have been able to both give and receive affection and have found it to be quite intoxicating. It appears to be a good antidote for any sadness that might afflict me." He sighed.

The party rose and left the restaurant; the previously glaring men raised their goblets to the masked man in thanks for his gift. Erik hoped that it would be enough to let them leave him alone. He was not really in the mood to fight with more ignorant intolerant fools. He made a mental note that he needed to get more material on the proposed surgery soon. It was hard enough to live with the stares of intolerant people when he had his own safety to worry about, quite another when Christine and other's safety was also imperiled. To discover that his sister had been tormented due to her association with him, also ignited a spark of both sorrow and anger inside of him. He was trying to learn to find a better way to express what he was feeling than lashing out as he had done in the past. If he made a commitment to Christine to share his life with her in the open and in the light, he had to teach himself more control. He could not ask her to languish away in the dark for the rest of her life because he could not control his anger. It was hard to learn to stifle what years of life had taught him but the alternative was to go back to living alone and unloved in the dark and that simply was not something that he wanted to do now that the world finally held some promise for him.

It was time to return to the Chateau as the business in town had been concluded. Erik handed two gift wrapped packages to Severine to give to their niece and nephew. "These are some toys that I have made for the children. Please tell Jean Paul that I will visit him within the next few days."

Severine turned to the group. "Thank you very much for inviting me to join you; this has been a wonderful day for me."

The Vicomte turned to her. "You are welcome to visit us for as long as your brother is staying with us. We are in need for more female companionship. I am afraid that Christine might get bored from listening to all of our talk of politics and other indelicate topics. If you would care to join us I will send a carriage to call for you tomorrow at 11 am."

Severine turned to him and gave Raoul a radiant smile "That would be delightful Monsieur le Vicomte."

Raoul replied "You may dispense with the formality of addressing me by my title as long as you do not call me Fop or Boy or any other of your brother's ridiculous names for me."

"Thank you Raoul." She replied smirking at her brother.

Christine turned to Erik and whispered low so only he could hear. "I think that it is Raoul who is in need of the female companionship."

Erik raised his brow speculatively "Do you think so?"

"Call it a woman's intuition, but yes definitely, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye all through lunch." She whispered.

Erik growled "If it is true he had better have honorable intentions towards her, I will not have him ruining my sister."

Raoul heard their whispering "What are you two plotting over there? Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is not polite to whisper?"

Erik laughed and turned to Nadir "The boy seeks to give me a lesson in civility, Daroga, imagine how my life would be different if I were just a little more civilized."

Nadir smiled "I have been telling you the same thing for years Erik, perhaps if you would act a little more mildly, you would be treated better but you always seemed to prefer a little drama."

Raoul laughed "A little drama, the man is a whole season subscription of drama. You should have seen him on New Year's Day in his red devil's costume and mask of death. He even threw in a puff of smoke."

Erik looked at Raoul in amusement "I had you trembling in your boots with a womanly blush on your terrified face."

Raoul retorted "You were too busy throwing your childish temper tantrum to even look at my face."

Christine turned to Nadir and rolled her eyes. "Should we stop the carriage and let them walk home together where they can go at one another in peace?"

Nadir replied "No, one or both of them might not make it back alive." They all laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

This is hard work. I hope that I get more reviews. I will probably not be able to keep up the pace that I have been updating by but it will still be faster than average. It has been a particularly slow time for me in the last couple of weeks which allows me more time to write.

Chapter 32

When they returned to the Chateau Erik pulled Christine aside to talk privately. It was too snowy to talk in the garden but he led her up a winding staircase to the top of one of the towers and into an ancient solarium in the oldest part of the Chateau.

As they entered he remarked "This part of the structure looks to date to the time of William the Conqueror. The Norman's of that time loved to fight among themselves as well as against outsiders. They had to build these walls very strongly or risk being set upon by one of their unfriendly neighbors."

Christine teased "Hmmm maybe that explains your warlike tendencies."

Erik responded "I am only half Norman; my father came from Alsace where he was apprenticed to a local mason. I never knew any of my father's family since he died before I was born."

Christine put her hand on his arm to comfort him "Perhaps your life would have been different if he did not die."

He smiled "But then I might never have met you so it has all been for the best."

They seated themselves on a bench and enjoyed the view. It was a very sunny room.

"It is not quite the roof of the Opera Populaire and I am far from being an Apollo, but these rooms were used to by the ladies of the Chateau to enjoy some sun and exchange gossip."

Christine looked around and admired the light and the beauty of the timeless room. "It is beautiful." She observed. "You always seem to find the most amazing places wherever you take me."

Erik smiled "Of course, I am a connoisseur of beauty. But the most beautiful part of this room is you." He pulled her towards him and gave her a hungry kiss. She kissed him back fiercely. "But as tempting as it is, I did not bring you here to ravish you. I will not do so until after we are married,

This is why I brought you here." She looked at him quizzically.

He paced back and forth for a moment and then looked at her. "You do realize that once we are married that there can be no point of return?" she nodded yes.

"You saw what happened at the Restaurant today, a life with me is a life of being subjected to the hate of others, not to mention that I am still a fugitive."

He looked at her with his beautiful green eyes boring into hers. "I know this." She said softly "But you are worth all of this to me, I love you and want to be with you regardless of the costs."

He looked at her, and removed his mask his true face revealed to her once more. "My brother may not be able to help me and as impossible as it may be to imagine I may even look worse than this."

She touched his damaged cheek "How many times do I have to tell you Erik, how you look no longer matters to me, he can remove the other side of your face and I would still love you because of what is inside you."

She kissed his deformity gently and rubbed his cheek. "You see it means nothing to me."

He replied huskily "Yes, I know." He continued "But it is not all sacrifice to tie your fate to me". He turned to Christine "I am a very wealthy man, one of the wealthiest men in all of France, I can build you a Chateau that would put this one to shame." He promised.

She smiled at him "I don't care about that Erik, as long as we are together and I have you. I did not grow up with money, and it is not what makes me happy."

He caressed her "I know that, and it is one of the reasons that I adore you, but I am telling you this because I want you to know that we will not be living in caves."

She teased him "But you do wonders with caves and catacombs."

Erik laughed. "If I cannot be cleared we will most certainly have to leave France forever, you will not see Meg or Raoul or any of your other friends again."

She shrugged "But I would have my best friend with me, you, and they could visit us."

"Of course they can should they desire to do so." He turned to her "I would like to get married sooner rather than later. If something were to happen to me I would like to know that you are protected and well provided for as my wife."

Christine replied "I am ready to do so at any time Erik, I am not going to change my mind."

She pulled one of the ribbons adorning her hair out and let her hair go wild in imitation of his gesture of removing his mask. "You are going to be stuck with this crazy wild hair of mine." She mocked him. "Are you sure that you will be able to stand it for a lifetime?"

He laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. "No one will be able to do anything about this hair except maybe shave it all off."she continued.

He laughed even harder "Over my dead body. I love your hair no matter what it looks like." He teased in mock severity. "Are you sure? We may have to flee France so no one can find me.

"But Nadir will always find you." She joked.

He observed "That's for sure that Persian always seems to seek me out no matter how far I travel to get away from him."

"Well someone has to teach you good manners." She reminded him.

"That is true." He said. "Well then I am going to make wedding arrangements for as soon as possible. I will try to make sure that Madame Giry and Meg can attend. You may write Meg if she can be trusted to keep our secret, otherwise I will write to Madame Giry who has always been my confidant."

"What about your mother?" Christine questioned.

He shot her a grave look "What about her?"

"Please Erik let her attend it would mean so much to her and to your brother and sister and of course me." She pleaded.

He looked into her eyes. "Alright, why you are that woman's champion I will never know but I cannot deny you anything as you have already given me everything that I have ever wanted."

She looked at him cryptically "Not quite everything yet Erik, you deserve so much more." She pulled him to her once more and embraced him.

After a while Christine decided to broach what to do about Severine. She explained to Erik that his sister seemed to be on the verge of guessing who he was. Christine told him what measures that she had taken to fool Severine. The former Phantom decided that Christine had done the right thing on many levels.

"I am still a wanted murderer and if she were to guess the truth and did not turn me in she could be in trouble. We will not lie completely if she ever comes out and asks if I am the Phantom you may tell her the truth. Someday I hope that my name will be cleared so that we might live openly and without fear. In the meantime, the less people who know my secret the safer that we will all be. Your safety is of paramount importance to me, if there is a choice between betraying myself and keeping you safe, I will gladly sacrifice my life for you."

Christine shook her head in denial. "No Erik, I will never again betray you, we will stay together and keep one another safe. That is the plan."

He smiled at her "Is it the plan, mon amor? Perhaps for you but never for me, you have already changed my life in the last month. I have already received so much love from you that if I were captured tomorrow and were to be executed I would die a blessed and happy man."

Christine replied "But you would leave me a miserable and unhappy woman so you cannot leave me just yet."

Erik looked at her lovingly "After we are married, if I am still a wanted man then we shall leave France, for America. I have several holdings there and it would be far enough away that we would be safe. You could resume your career as a diva if you wish to. There are new Opera houses opening up all over in New York and San Francisco, I speak excellent English and I know that you speak English as well."

Christine replied "Yes I do, my father taught me French and English when I was a small child but I have not used my English in years, my Swedish is not what it was either."

"What would you do in America Erik? Are there any haunted Opera Houses?" She teased.

"I could work in the field of architecture; the Americans are starting to design bigger and taller buildings. I also could continue to compose my music for you to sing, or perhaps I will just be a house husband and spend the rest of my life adoring you and making you bask in my love. I don't care as long as you share your life with me."

"Oh Erik, I'm already planning on doing just that. How many children will we have?" She asked

"As many as you want my dear as long as they look like you." He answered.

Christine caressed his deformed cheek "I will love them even if they look like you, especially if they look like you."

He looked at her sadly and said "But would our love be enough, they would have a very hard life as I did?"

Christine continued to caress him. "It will be more than enough." She promised.

Erik thought about his terrible past and all of the empty lonely years filled with pain. He had only really started to live when he earned Christine's love; before that time he had nothing, no reason to live but she was his reason to live.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_My dear friend Meg: March 5, 1881_

_I am sorry that I have not written you for the past month but I know that Raoul assured you of my safety. I have been so busy that I have not had the chance to sit still and write you, so much has changed since we were last together that I hardly begin to know where to start. To begin with I guess that I should tell you that I am to be married, but it will not be to Raoul, as you have thought, it is to the Phantom. Yes my friend, I can picture your shock when you read these words and you must probably think that he is either forcing me to do it or I have become a madwoman but I assure you that neither is the case unless you count being madly in love as a form of madness. How did this transpire, since in your mind I told you that I loved Raoul and was afraid of Erik, which is the real name of the Phantom?_

_It is a long story but to be brief, on the stage when we were singing together and then when he took me to his lair I realized that I possessed feelings for him. He was so angry at me for betraying him and I was so afraid, and then he captured Raoul when he came to free me. The Phantom offered me a choice between Raoul's life and him, and I freely chose him by giving him a kiss on his swollen lips and unmasked face. I did not expect to like it in any way, I was sure that it would disgust me, but to my deep surprise, _

_I loved it, I felt an exquisite bolt of pleasure pass through my body, and I thought that I must have been imagining it. It was so sublime, like tasting a divinely delicious chocolate truffle. I could not believe my own heart, so I kissed him one more time, to be sure, and it was even better. I felt the bond between us sear through my heart, and realized that I had always cared for him but that I did not give him a chance because of his face. We stood there for a moment, looking at one another in astonishment but the spell was broken by the sounds of the mob coming for him, he looked at me sadly and then he did an unexpectedly noble thing, he let both of us go. I did not want to leave him, I truly chose him but he told us to leave him. He was ready to face the mob and I think that he would have died there on that night. He seemed so sad and broken. I returned to him for a moment to give him back the ring that he had taken from me he was kneeling over his music box, the one with the monkey that I told you about, I pressed the ring in his hand, and then he told me that he loved me. I almost left him to die by leaving with Raoul, but I could not do that to him, not after those kisses and his unselfish act of letting us go. I begged Raoul to help me get him to safety, and he did._

_On the way, Erik saved both Raoul and my life and was shot in the process of doing so. I had to take care of him for several days. He still offered to set me free, but I told him that I wanted to stay with him. He was so happy and touched that I did so, he still tried to let me go but I did not want to leave him. We came to Raoul's estate and I learned so much about Erik that I never knew, including his innocence of the crimes that he was said to have committed. We all condemned him, but never asked him why these things happened. Now that I know him so well, I know beyond a doubt that he would not be capable of killing without good reason. I only hope that the world will find out his greatness one day. He has so much to offer the world and yet the world has mostly shunned him, even me. I hope to spend the rest of my days making it up to him and having him know that he is loved and wanted. Another good development is that Raoul's Chateau is situated in Erik's home town and he has a sister and brother here that he never knew and his mother is still alive. They all want to get to know and love him, even his mother who treated him poorly._

_I can't wait to see you and of course you shall be my maid of honor. You are still my sister. I hope that you will keep an open mind regarding Erik. He is truly a good and loving man. He has even made peace with Raoul; I believe that they are on the verge of becoming great friends even if I decided to marry Erik instead of him. He has taken it well and without malice, well at least very little malice. I am hoping that he falls madly in love with Erik's sister, Severine. Severine is exactly like Erik but without the mask. She is very intelligent and full of spirit. I think that I will grow to love her as another sister. I think that you will like her to. Please come to my wedding and be happy for me. I cannot wait to see you and my foster mom again. _

_Your friend and sister_

_Christine Daae_

Christine smiled at the thought of seeing her best friend again soon. She and Meg had always dreamt of having a fairy tale wedding, and while her groom was not a handsome prince, he was something better, he was a dark knight. She glowed inwardly from their afternoon spent in the ancient solarium; they stayed for a long time, alone staring up at the sky. Erik and she lay down on a blanket that Erik had retrieved and together they lay down side by side and played a game where they would point out clouds and tell one another what they were shaped like. They got very silly and started making up ridiculous things just to make one another laugh. She had never realized just how romantic Erik really was, he employed every bit of his genius into making her feel special and loved at that moment, and she could completely taste what the future would hold. What Erik lacked in external beauty he more than made up for inside.

The next day Severine arrived and they all spent an afternoon playing games. Raoul took Severine on a private tour of the castle and they came back laughing. Severine had taken up Erik's names and called Raoul a fop, but where Erik normally received a glare, Severine received a chuckle. It was a very pleasant afternoon. When the party settled down Severine begged Erik to play and sing for her. She had always heard so much about "The Voice" from her month and wanted to see if it was true. After much cajoling Erik relented and sang _Music of the Night_ to her. She and the whole audience were rendered speechless by the beauty of the composition, even Raoul, found his voice to be mesmerizing.

Honore turned to Christine and asked her: "Could you and Erik sing together? I so enjoyed it that night when Erik played and you sang. Now that I have heard Erik sing I know that the rumors that I heard about your performances must be true."

Erik and Christine shot one another a glance and Erik shrugged "Alright, Madame la Comtesse, your wish is my command. We will perform another one of my compositions from my Opera, which is the most likely the source of your rumors. I pray that we will not have the drama that occurred the last time that we performed this work."

He looked at the Vicomte, who was not completely pleased that Erik and Christine were going to sing this together again. The last time that he had witnessed them sing this was when Erik had begun to take Christine away from him. He could remember the seductive tone of Erik's voice and how closely they danced together, with Erik's hands all over his fiancé. His fiancé was now Erik's.

Raoul looked at Erik and sardonically said "Erik, this time please do not burn down the Chateau." They both laughed but Erik could catch the tension in the Vicomte's voice.

Most of the others were not there and did not understand the undercurrents between them but Christine did, and Severine noticed a dark undertone in the Vicomte's words that she had not heard earlier. She did not understand the implication of Raoul's comment about the fire entirely but it resurrected some suspicions that she had entertained and discarded about the relationship between Raoul, Erik and Christine that she had earlier.

Erik and Christine performed the most provocatively seductive song that she had ever heard yet both voices contained a clarity and purity that no one in the room except for Raoul had ever before heard. It was as if the two people singing had melded into one. She knew then why her mother had believed her brother's voice to be so heavenly and why she missed him so. He had been amazing when he sang alone, but his power was magnified when they sang together. When they were finished, the room fell silent and it was so oppressive for all who were there. Christine and Erik felt completely whole for the first time since they had last performed it, but this time they were allowed to enjoy one another. There were no gendarmes, dead bodies, fires, betrayals or murderous mobs. Severine could see that the couple was perfect together and was happy that her brother had turned adversity into such an exquisite sort of love. She couldn't wait to return to her mother and tell her the beauty of what she had experienced but after this performance she was sure of something else; that her brother was the Phantom of the Opera and Christine was the diva. She had remembered that the diva had a noble suitor who could only be Raoul. She could glimpse the jealousy that he had tried to suppress but it simmered just below the surface. She wondered how the Phantom could have ended up visiting with his greatest enemy and behaving as if they were friends, but where before she had thought that the talk of attempted killing of one another was in jest, she knew now that it had been the truth. She wondered why Erik did not tell her who he was but was sure that he had a good reason not to.


	34. Chapter 34

Help, I could still use more reviews etc.

Chapter 34

Severine looked at her brother and asked him if she could speak to him in private. He was surprised at the request but saw no reason not to comply. He realized that he had never been alone with his sister. They decided to sit down on a bench in the front of the chateau so that they could not be overheard by anyone inside. Severine looked at him squarely in his inquisitive emerald eyes so like her own and told him.

"I know who you are." She said pertly.

Erik replied sardonically. "Why yes we have established that I am your long lost brother, your power of observation is unparalleled."

She glared at Erik with equal derision. "Well you clearly do not have such powers since you refuse to acknowledge what I mean when I say that I know your true identity."

Erik looked at her with some humor "I see, and who am I supposed to be?" His unmasked eyebrow was raised quizzically.

She looked at him with exasperation "Why you are the Phantom of the Opera of course. I have realized it for the past couple of days despite yours and Christine's attempts to fool me. You forget that I have read about you."

He gave her an indolent stare. "And you base your hypothesis on what evidence?" he asked mockingly.

She sighed in frustration at his refusal to acknowledge his identity. "Ok, if I am forced to tell you. A month ago the Opera was set on fire and the three main actors' the Phantom, Christine and the "unnamed" nobleman all vanish at the same time. The Phantom had kidnapped his protégée, the Swedish diva Mademoiselle _Christine _Daae, and the nobleman was last seen in pursuit of them. The Phantom is known to be deformed and wears a mask over half of his face. Oh and the Phantom is supposed to have the voice of an angel." She looked at Erik's amused expression. "Does any of it sound familiar to you?"

Erik teased her smoothly saying "I will admit that the details that you have mentioned bear some resemblance to the situation here."

She looked at his face with annoyance "Some resemblance. How can you honestly say that there is only some resemblance?"

Erik smiled at her and whispered. "Be careful sister, it is not wise for anyone to overhear your accusations." He continued softly "If I am this Phantom what do you plan on doing with this information?"

She shrugged "I do not plan on doing anything with it, I would protect you of course you are my brother after all. Besides you know that I admire you."

He replied "Admire me? A wanted murderer? Why would that make me a source of your admiration? If what you say is true and I am the Phantom shouldn't you be afraid that I might harm you to keep you from revealing that information."

She looked at her brother and looked straight into his eyes and said "No of course not, I don't think that you would hurt me. I think that you have been unjustly accused of these crimes. Even if you did kill those people I am sure that there were extenuating circumstances that caused you to kill them."

Erik looked at her quizzically "But what if there weren't, what if they were killed in cold blood simply because they were in the Phantom's way. Would you then still want any part of me?"

She answered firmly "No, but I don't believe that you would be capable of doing that. You are an artist with the soul of an artist; I can't see you capable of such a thing."

He searched her expression for falsities. "So if I turned out to be this person, you would not feel obligated to turn me in? But you should."

She looked at him stunned. "Why do you say that?"

He smiled at her calmly. "Because if you did not turn me in you would be aiding an escaped felon, and I would not want to see my sister be arrested for doing such a thing, so you see if I were the Phantom, you would be one of the last people that I would reveal that fact to because I would be putting you in quite an uncomfortable position legally. Do you understand what I am telling you? Please tell me that you do."

Her expression showed the dawning of understanding. She smiled at her brother and followed his lead. "Well, I am relieved that you are not the Phantom."

He gave her a broad smile "I guess that you are a brighter girl than I gave you credit for, I hope that I can count on your discretion, I do not want anyone to have similar suspicions about me. Even if I am not the Phantom it would be awkward, to say the least, should someone come to the same conclusion who lacked your kind understanding of the situation."

She looked at him knowingly and asked "The Phantom did have his reasons for killing those two men didn't he? You told me that you were friends so perhaps he told you something about it."

Erik told her "The Phantom told me that the first man endangered a lot of innocent girls and therefore had to removed from the premises. The second was an accident, there were a lot of rumors going around regarding the Phantom some were true most were not, unfortunately Signore Piangi chose to believe the worst of the Phantom so when the Phantom attempted to take his place on stage, Piangi pulled a gun out at him and wanted to harm him. The Phantom did what he knew best and used his famed Punjab lasso to neutralize the poor man, and hoped that someone would find and help Piangi get out of the hold that the ropes had bound him in. Unfortunately the man did not wait and twisted the wrong way thereby choking himself to death. I hope to help the Phantom prove his innocence to the murders of both men but so far more investigation needs to be done before the Phantom can trust in the legal system."

He paused and looked at her sadly "Because of his deformity, the Phantom has always been the victim of people's worst expectations. He is considered guilty even when there are extenuating circumstances because his face is the face of a monster, and he is therefore deemed to comport himself in the manner of a monster."

Severine looked on him in anger. "But that is so unfair. You, I mean he is not a monster, and is quite handsome just as some have said that he is."

Erik looked at her warmly. "He would thank you for your concern, but you have never seen him unmasked. His own mother thought him to be a monster, as has the rest of the world. It is the reason that he decided to live under the Opera house that he helped to build, a hide away where he could be safe from the cruelties of his fellow man, and to protect mankind from his own failings. While he was innocent of the crimes of which he was accused he has killed many people in his travels'. He did so mostly as an officer of a foreign government on behalf of their ruler but nonetheless he has killed and would kill again to protect those that he loves from harm, even his sister."

Severine looked at him thoughtfully. "I know that his sister would protect him, just as I would protect you if someone tried to harm you." She looked at him pleadingly "I have never seen you without your mask on, would you show me what you really look like so I can know my brother?"

Erik looked into her eyes "Our mother could not stand to look at me; most others have shunned me in fear of what they see as well. It would forever transform your view of me because once you see it; you will never again see me as handsome."

"But Christine still sees you as handsome and she has seen your face." She challenged.

He looked at her and laughed "If you mention Christine to me again in that light I will definitely never show it to you." He insisted. "When she first beheld my face she was completely appalled and terrified of me, it was only in time that she learned to accept it and understand that there was a man behind the monster but she had known me as a comforting voice and music teacher. You have only known me for a short time."

She replied "I have known about you for all of my life, and I have been prepared to see your face. Our mother has rued her actions against you for all of my life and I will not live with the same regrets. Please show me that you trust me, brother. I promise to love you regardless of how you look." She looked at him beseechingly.

Erik was still hesitant but knew that if she were anything like him she would have boundless curiosity and would sooner or later cajole him to give in. He looked at her pleading face and gave in. He took her to a dark spot in the shadows to make sure that no one else could glimpse him and gave her one last chance to be spared. She didn't take it.

He hid his face from her and then slowly turned around with his good side facing her. She looked at him and grimaced but did not scream. She gently put her hand on his deformed cheek. He flinched a little at the unaccustomed contact.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him softly.

He teased her "Not me only you. I do not have to look at it at the moment." He quickly put his mask back on. "Was it worse than you expected it to be?" he questioned her searching her eyes for signs of terror.

She nodded her head affirmatively "I guess that it was." She admitted honestly "But it doesn't change the fact that you are still my brother. You are still handsome, Christine is lucky to have you." She added.

"Thank you." He said softly. "Although you are clearly lying to make me feel better I am hideous, not like that fop, the Vicomte."

She glared at him "When have I ever lied to you brother? I have been told many times that I am brutally honest, but never before been called a liar. Oh and you are just as handsome as the Vicomte but then again I am biased in your favor" she joked.

Erik laughed and said mischievously "I think that the boy has his eye on you. Will I have to duel with him again?"

She blushed shyly "Really, do you think so? I think that he is really good looking too but I would love to see him mussed up a bit, and really someone should take a hair clipper to him and cut off that ponytail. That hasn't been fashionable in at least ten to twenty years, even I know that and I am stuck here in Boscherville."

Erik looked at her "Well not forever sister I promised you that I would help you and I intend on doing so. You may have to wait until after Christine and I are settled."

She looked at him sadly "But what about Maman? I can't leave her alone in that house. She is sad enough without me leaving."

He looked at her, coolly. "I don't know but she should remove the 'shrine' to me since I have come back to town and am very much alive. It is really rather disturbing since she did not want me until after I ran away."

Severine admonished him. "Will you ever let that go? She is so terribly sorry and sad."

He shook his head "I am sorry but I am not sure that I can do that. You cannot understand the pain that she inflicted upon me. I don't think that I can ever get over that."

She looked at him irritably "But she can understand your pain more than any of us because it is what you have put her through. She is burning up in pain and only you have the power to remove it but you won't do that will you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Maybe someday when my memories of my pain have faded I can forgive her."

She replied softly "But then it will be too late."

Erik decided that he needed to clear his head. "I will take a walk around the grounds. Tell everyone inside that I will be back shortly." He gave his sister a brotherly hug and walked away. She looked at him in frustration wondering what she could do to get him to change his mind but thought that it might take a miracle.


	35. Chapter 35

Still very little reviews even after I reformatted. I guess that it wasn't the issue. It does not encourage me to update as frequently as I have. Oh well I am not going to disappoint my small but encouraging audience.

Chapter 35

After her little tete-a-tete with Erik, Severine returned inside to ask Raoul to order her a coach to return to her house. She thought about her recent conversation with Erik, who revealed, in his own odd way that her suspicions about him had been correct. Perhaps in a subliminal way she always knew that there was a connection between her and the Phantom of the Opera, but for since the moment that she read about him she had felt sympathy for him. She understood now why Erik and Christine did not tell her before. They were protecting her as well as him. She appreciated that concern. She was happy that she was able to get Erik to show her his face. She congratulated herself on asking Jean Paul to draw a picture of his distortion so she could not look too squeamish when Erik showed it to her. Jean Paul had always been an excellent artist, a trait that definitely ran in the family. Even though he was accurate the actual distortion was still worse when viewed but she was proud of her ability to mask her reaction. She was not normally very good at doing so because she deplored all forms of dishonesty. She felt terrible for poor Erik who had to endure a lifetime of rejection and hate directed towards him for something that he did not have any control over. She could understand a little why Erik would have such a hard time forgiving their mother, but since he was so used to everyone's reaction to him, Severine could not understand how he could not see that their mother was just young and alone and did not have the maturity to accept him.

When Severine re-entered the drawing room, where Christine, Nadir, Raoul and Honore were playing cards against one another, they all turned towards her together at the same time. It was clear that they were afraid that one sibling would harm the other, given both of their volatility of temper.

Christine looked at Severine with concern "Where is Erik?" she asked.

Severine taking note of the concerned note in Christine's voice replied humorously "After our talk he decided to take a walk around the grounds to clear his head."

Christine looked at Severine suspiciously "That is unlike him to take walks alone at this time of day and in this weather did you say anything to upset him?"

Severine shook her head "No we had, for the most part, a very pleasant conversation. I was on my best behavior as was he." She continued "You needn't have worried, most of the time I am able to keep my emotions under control, it is just that meeting Erik, finally, and absorbing all of this new information right now is disturbing to me." She continued "I have heard about him as a child for my entire life and built a picture of what he would be like in my mind and he is nothing like who I thought he would be."

Christine looked at her in amusement "What did you think that he would be like?"

Severine replied honestly "I don't know, not so intimidating. My mother described him as a very meek and gentle boy, who was musically and artistically gifted. Usually those sorts of men are not so…." She struggled for the right word.

Christine cut in "Manly." She said completing the sentence.

Severine laughed "That wasn't what I was going to say but yes that is a good description."

Raoul had been listening to their conversation and snorted at Christine's description of Erik. They both glared at him and he drew back in mock terror.

"I'd better run for my life if you are both mad at me. It's just that I find your description of Erik to be funny. Why would you call him manly?"

Christine and Severine looked at each other as if to decide between them who would answer the Vicomte. Severine told him "You are too perfect with your beautiful clothes, well-manicured hair and nails, perfect manners and noble features, and Erik is like a panther dark and dangerous."

Raoul's noble brow flashed in irritation "Why does everyone say that about me? I can be just as cunning as Erik, if not more so, I bested him in that duel at the cemetery, you were there Christine. He would not even be alive today if Christine had not begged me to spare him."

Christine laughed at his show of annoyance. "Raoul, you can't mean to tell me that you are as deadly as Erik, you and he are both attractive in different ways. I know that you do not understand what women see in Erik, but he does possess a rather potent and dangerous charm. You are also charming in your own way but it is completely different. Don't you agree Severine?" she asked

Severine looked at Raoul and blushed. "I think that despite the fact that you are the most handsome man that I have ever seen, but when you find the right girl for you she needs to offer you something more fiery than those milksop debutants that they waive in front of you at the balls and social events that people of your class hold."

Raoul smiled at her "You mean someone like yourself, Mademoiselle? I would call you that sort of girl. Perhaps I should court you." He added.

Severine looked at him and spat "You would court me, the sister of your greatest enemy? Why would you do that? Why should I go out with you when you hate him so?"

Raoul looked at her "But I don't hate your brother, not any more. I admit that I did but he has shown me more sides to him than I knew before. He has some redeeming qualities that I did not consider before."

Their eyes met, and Severine could see his warm regard of her. For the first time she wondered what it would be like to have a beau like him so nice and noble." But she dismissed it why would a nobleman even consider her when she is a no one. She may have some noble blood from several generations before but she is nothing but a doctor's daughter of modest means. She would not even consider such a romance; he would only break her heart.

Raoul looked at her searchingly "Well you never answered my question, should I be courting you Mademoiselle Barye?"

She laughed. "What's the point? I could never be locked up in one of your gilded birdcages where I would be forced to comport myself in a ladylike manner. I would trade living in a small close minded provincial town for snobby titled women who talk about nothing but drink tea and discuss the latest fashions."

Raoul was offended he hissed "Do you really see me as that shallow? Would you judge me as such just because I am handsome? Perhaps I should burn off half of my face and don a mask and start killing people that I don't agree with. Would that help me to get your attention?" He turned to Christine "How about yours?"

He received everyone's attention with that comment. Honore put her arm around his shoulders and told him "Son, I know that it still hurts your feelings that Christine broke her engagement to you to marry Erik, but you are young and a good man, you will find the right girl for you in time." She looked at Christine and Severine apologetically.

"Forgive him both of you, I know my son and he did not mean what he said, he has been very kind and understanding towards both Christine and Erik these past few weeks; it has been hard."

Christine turned to them "Perhaps it is time for Erik and I to find another place to stay before the wedding."

Honore replied "Nonsense, it is still dangerous for Erik to leave here, until such a time as all the arrangements for your departure have been made. Also if you and Erik were to travel unchaperoned, you would be in breach of all rules of propriety. I have been told that Erik's brother does not have room for the both of you, and given the estrangement that Erik has with his mother, her house would not be appropriate either. You don't really mind if they stay Raoul do you?"

Raoul looked at all three women. "I do not mind at all Lotte, despite all that has passed between us, I am and will always be your friend. I have respected your decision to marry Erik, and in time I am sure that I will grow accustomed to your choice." He looked at Severine

"I am sorry for my outburst; I was only hoping that maybe you would give me a chance to get to know you. Can you forgive me for what I said?"

Severine looked at him and smiled "I already forgave you before you even asked; I am flattered that you would even want to court me. I have not had many offers here in town because they find my family to be a bit odd. Like my brother, I tend to speak with my emotions and not really think before I say something outrageous. If your offer still stands I would go out with you."

With peace restored Christine noted "Erik has been gone for quite a long time I hope that nothing bad has happened to him."

Raoul replied "I'm sure that he is fine. Erik is more than capable of taking care of himself. If anything I would worry about the poor people that would try to hurt him. I know that he still carries that lasso."

A new voice was heard one which made everyone turn towards the source at once. The voice belonged to the master of the Chateau, Philippe, the Comte de Chagny, Raoul's much older half- brother. He had blood from a fresh wound pouring out of his cheek.

Honore gasped at the sudden appearance of her step son. The Comte addressed his brother in an affected sneer. "Who is this Erik that you are describing and were you aware that the Phantom of the Opera was skulking about?"

Christine gasped and demanded "Where is he? Did you hurt him?"

Philippe looked scathingly at her "Who do you mean my dear, this Erik or your lover the Phantom of the Opera? Yes I was at the Opera Populaire that night I saw how my brother's perfidious fiancé behaved quite scandalously with that monster." He first looked at Christine and then at Severine with a lecherous leer and then to his brother contemptuously "I daresay my brother you do have an eye for beauty even if it is of the most vulgar kind. The dark haired wench would make someone a fine Courtesan but is it wise to have your mistress and your fiancé and your mother all in the same room at the same time? I knew that you were of the more liberal sort but don't you think that you are taking propriety a step too far."

Severine spat "I am not his mistress, and she is no longer his fiancée."

Philippe gave her a dismissive stare "I don't recall addressing you Mademoiselle and did I give you permission to speak to me? Have we been introduced?"

Raoul interjected "Philippe you should not address Mademoiselle Barye in such a manner she is my invited guest, and no she is not my mistress, she is a lady of good reputation."

"What of Mademoiselle Daae, if you have broken your engagement with her, what is she still doing here? I applaud your decision to do so I do not see any point in her presence in this house any longer. No doubt she is responsible for attracting the Phantom of the Opera here."

Raoul replied "What are you doing here Philippe? You never come here to this Chateau, why would you come here now?"

The Comte sneered at his brother arrogantly "Do I have to have a reason to come to my own property? I did not know that I needed your permission." He continued "I came here because I have showed the plans for the renovation of this chateau to several architects in Paris and they were all extremely impressed with them. They all wondered how you could find such a talented architect in such a small town as Boscherville. He looked over at Nadir who had been listening silently "Is this dark foreign man the architect? You mentioned that he designed the Palace at Mazenderan in Persia?"

Raoul answered "No that is the architect's friend Nadir Khan, who is originally from Persia and very familiar with his work, the architect in question is also staying here his name is Erik Muhlheim and he has disappeared on the grounds of the estate."

Philippe reflected on that information "Well I think that your friend might have met with foul play brother." He pointed to the blood on his cheek. "Before coming inside we apprehended the Phantom of the Opera lurking about outside, after a big struggle we were able to subdue him."

Christine interrupted "Did you hurt him? What did you do with him?"

Philippe looked back at his brother "The woman still screams for her lover, the Phantom. To answer your question, he is as yet unharmed." He turned to his brother "I have temporally placed him in the perfect accommodation, Guy's suite, where we will soon question him as to what he was doing here. I owe him a little retribution for my little cut here as well as for the damage to the Opera Populaire."

Raoul looked at him and told him "You must release him at once; he is here under my protection. He saved my life and I will not repay him by doing him harm. He is the gifted architect that you seek."

Philippe looked at his brother as if he were crazy "You are harboring a murderer in my estate? Are you mad? You must be. Last time we were together I was helping you apprehend him and you are now hiding him here."

Raoul replied "Again, as I told you, he did save my life, and apparently he is also innocent of both of the crimes that he is alleged to have committed."

Philippe replied "You believe that he is innocent, when you led the gendarmes against him? Don't most murderers try to convince you of their innocence? Are you that naïve boy?"

Nadir interrupted "Monsieur le Comte, I think that I can explain, I am a former chief of Police from Mazenderan in Persia and a cousin to the Shah"

Philippe looked at the Persian and waited to hear his explanation.

"I have known Erik for many years, and he would never lie about any action that he has taken, even if it goes against his interest. He has permitted me to engage several detectives to investigate the circumstances surrounding the murders of which he was accused." The Persian pulled out a telegraph. "I was going to show this to Erik first but I will show you instead since you have questions as to his innocence. The lead investigator has just confirmed that Erik has been cleared of all charges in the deaths of Monsieur Buquet and Signore Piangi. He had also been charged with extortion but Monsieur's Andre and Fermin have decided not to press charges because the publicity surrounding the so called Opera Ghost has actually resulted in far greater profits for the theatre than the actual "salary that they paid the Phantom." As a patron you must certainly know this to be the truth."

Philippe scanned the telegraph and read its contents. "So what of the injuries that the Phantom inflicted on my men and on my own person this evening should I ignore that?"

Nadir replied "What would you do if you were attacked by several men, defend yourself no doubt. With Erik's special training in the martial arts and his past career as a court assassin I have no doubt that Erik spared your lives when you captured him, as he is highly capable of disposing of more than one attacker."

Raoul cut in "Nadir is right about that Philippe, I saw Erik kill two armed men with his bare hands when he saved our lives. Please brother, allow him to go free and forget what happened here this evening. As you said yourself you came here to meet with him to discuss the plans. He has done this work at no charge to our family. If these plans are as ingenious as your architects have said then he will have saved this Chateau from falling into the Seine."

Philippe replied "Alright brother, I will release the man, but I will personally remove his hideous head if he takes any action against me."

Raoul replied "Thank you brother."

Philippe called for a servant and ordered "Please go down to the dungeon and ask Claude to bring our "guest" back up here but of course permit him some time to change into different clothing. He will not have much use for the pair that he was wearing previously."

Everyone sighed in relief. Severine turned to Raoul "Can someone escort me home?"

Philippe looked at her and smiled "I would be more than happy to see you home Mademoiselle Barye."

Honore interrupted quickly "Raoul has already promised to do so; he was just getting around to ordering the coach to take her when you appeared."

Philippe replied "What a shame my dear, I was so looking forward to getting to know you better. Feel free to come back any time. I would be more than happy to give such a pretty girl my hospitality."

She ignored the innuendo "Thank you Monsieur le Comte."

Honore couldn't help but be glad that she was going. She prayed that the Comte would return to Paris before something terrible could happen. She prayed that her feeling of foreboding was wrong.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It seemed like forever until Christine received any word from Erik. She started to worry that something bad had happened to him. Nadir had vanished as well. She had seen him slip out of the room shortly after Raoul and Severine had left. The Vicomte had returned from escorting Severine home. Raoul spent much of the meal talking about the latest Paris gossip and other political issues that had cropped up in the last month. Honore sensed the younger woman's feeling of unease. She was even more uneasy because she knew what Philippe was capable of. She had shielded Raoul from all that she knew about Philippe but he was possessed of a darkness that was rooted deep inside his soul. She had seen it in him as a child. He was eight years old when she and Henri had married, and already she had feared his dark moods.

Once when Henri was away before Raoul was born she was with him and he was bitten by one of their dogs and he was so enraged that he threw the dog from the top of the battlements and watched it fall helplessly to the ground. She tried to warn her husband about his violent nature but Henri would hear nothing of it. He would never show his true face to his father, and even to his brother and sisters he masked his true nature. He showed more of himself earlier in the evening in his treatment of the girls, but she was sure that Raoul would blame it on his encounter with the Phantom. Honore saw the murderous look in Philippe's eyes when he entered the drawing room with the blood still dripping on his cheek. If Erik had anything to do with it she was surprised that he was still alive if indeed he was. Honore would expect Philippe to announce that Erik had an "accident", but perhaps he would exact his revenge at a later time. He did not like to appear as if he was the one responsible for his crimes he would always find someone else to shoulder the blame. Honore believed that Raoul had most likely unknowingly saved Erik's life earlier. Philippe did not like to show him his true face and Raoul naively believed that his brother was a good and honorable man. Honore could not tell him otherwise because she believed that Raoul was safer not knowing how monstrous that his older brother was.

Honore had not understood how truly evil Philippe was. Henri was already dead and Philippe had inherited his title at the age of 19. One night after Philippe had several friends over for a drunken card game Honore awoke to hear screaming in the house and ran to see what had happened. She found that Philippe was raping a housemaid, and tried to stop him. When Philippe looked up he gave her a murderous leer. Honore fainted from the stress, and after she woke up Philippe was in the room. He threatened that if she spoke to anyone about what had happened that he would kill her. He also promised that, as the head of the family he would make sure that she never saw her children again. The girl disappeared completely after the incident and was never again heard from by her parents who had long been retainers for the family. Honore immediately moved to the Chateau de Chagny with her two young daughters and tried to stay as far away from Philippe as she could. Raoul was in boarding school at the time of the incident and therefore was safely removed from Philippe's influence. Eventually, Honore met the Georges and they were married and she moved to the General's Chateau near Bayeux.

Honore hoped that Philippe had outgrown his youthful darkness but somehow she did not think so. She saw the same cruel glint in his eyes especially when he was speaking of holding Erik in "Guy's suite". Fortunately most of the servants were more loyal to Honore than to Philippe. She had been the mistress of the Chateau for many years both during Henri's lifetime and as the dowager Comtesse. She knew of two servants who were especially trustworthy, the parents of the young maid who had vanished. She had brought them with her from Paris after the incident and they stayed with her, under her protection, after her marriage. The couple hated Philippe with a passion and hoped that someday justice would be served. It had been Honore who had told them what happened but stayed the husband, Michel's hand when he would have killed Philippe. He was still the father of four young children at the time and they would have been destitute without their Michel. Philippe was unaware of their knowledge of his hand in the disappearance of their daughter. She decided to seek out Michel to have him check on Erik and make sure that he did not get into some sort of "accident". Her only assurance that Erik still lived, was Philippe's promise to Raoul release him. Erik did not show up to dinner neither did Nadir.

Christine was deeply concerned that Erik and now Nadir were both missing. Erik had not been seen since the Comte had announced himself hours before. That was not like him to simply disappear without a trace, and then Nadir had vanished too. She hoped that perhaps they were together and Nadir was breaking the happy news to him of his freedom from prosecution. They would not have to flee to America. Christine was actually hoping that they could stay nearby now that Erik had discovered his family. Both she and Erik had never enjoyed having a real family and suddenly they had one. She did not want to live in Boscherville but Rouen was a fairly large town and had its own Opera. It was only a short distance away, close enough for them to visit with Erik's family. Since Erik had confided in her that he was wealthy, perhaps they could have a house in Paris as well and split time between the cities. She would let Severine move in with them and help her to find a husband. She thought about Raoul's proposal to court her and smiled to herself, perhaps she already had found someone. To her surprise she found that she would not be jealous. In fact she thought that it might bind Erik and Raoul together in friendship and that would allow for her oldest friend Raoul to remain in her life. But now Erik was missing and she hoped that Philippe had not been overzealous when he captured the infamous Phantom. Clearly Raoul had not previously informed him of the identity of his houseguest.

Christine was wary of asking the Comte about Erik because of his earlier hostility to her. She turned to Raoul instead and implored him. "Can you ask Philippe if Erik is alright?"

Raoul turned to her "I am sure Lotte that he is fine. Philippe only did what I would have done if I were attacked on my own estate by a wanted murderer. He did not know that Erik was my guest, I did not tell him. I assume perhaps that Erik might have had a wound or two from his encounter with my brother. Philippe certainly did not escape it unmarked. Even your Phantom is not immune to getting hurt."

Christine replied "Yes but I would have assumed that Erik would have sent for me or at least sent me a message letting me know that he is alright. This is not like him."

Raoul snickered "Yes, Erik is quite good at sending notes, perhaps he is out looking for red wax to seal his note to you or perhaps Nadir is busy telling him about his good fortune. I don't know the answer Lotte but I wouldn't worry, the man is more than capable of taking care of himself."

Christine creased her brow worriedly "I hope that you are right Raoul but if I don't see him soon I am going to go look for him."

Honore listened to their conversation but didn't want to reveal her worry to Philippe. Ever since she had stumbled upon the rape scene she had hidden her concerns about him well. Although all of her children were fully grown, so he could no longer take them away from her, and she was a married woman, she did not want to reawaken his ire towards her. She preferred to keep her concerns to herself, her two trusted servants and Georges. Georges would occasionally report that he had heard that the Comte patronized brothels in the more unsavory parts of Paris but that itself was not really disconcerting many well born Parisian men frequented such places. She also knew that Philippe had a mistress from the Opera Populaire, La Sorelli, and the lead ballerina but oddly, for a man of title and fortune in his mid- thirties, he had never taken a wife. He told Raoul that he was not ready to settle down and curtail the "joys of bachelorhood" and remarked to him that he, as Vicomte, could marry and provide the line with a male heir.

When Georges, Raoul and Philippe retired for cigars and brandy Honore remained with Christine and motioned to her to sit closely beside her. She told her softly so that she could not be overheard. "I sent my footman to see to Erik, his wife has reported to me that he is not greatly injured but that he and Nadir have been deep in conversation. Michel did speak directly to Erik who told him to tell you to retire to your room shortly.

He did not say why, but only that you must do so, and that you should keep your window unlocked."

Christine looked at her in puzzlement "Why would he ask me to do such a thing, my window is on the second story?"

Honore replied honestly "I do not know why, Michel had no explanation but I would do whatever your fiancé tells you to do. He is strong and will protect you." She turned to Christine and looked into her blue eyes directly "He will kill for you if he has to. Do not question his motives if he does."

Christine looked at the gentle Comtesse, startled by her words, "Are you saying that there is danger here, even after Nadir showed Philippe the cable?"

The Comtesse nodded fearfully "I do. I have sent Michel back to guard Erik's door, and Sabine will stay near you. They are both my personal retainers and deeply loyal to me, if you need assistance they will help you. Tell Erik that my coach is ready for your use should he feel compelled to take it. My husband's aide Robert has seen to its availability and readiness."

Christine gazed at her sharply "Do you think that Erik and I will have to flee?"

The Comtesse replied "I do not think that you are in immediate danger, but my stepson is a ruthless man. He is not at all like Raoul, although Raoul does not know it. I will say no more but please heed my warning and tell Erik that he has trusted allies here."

Christine nodded. "I will do so Honore."

The Comtesse smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek "Please send me an invitation to your wedding, you will make a beautiful couple. I am glad that Erik has found you. Don't worry about my son's heart, he will be happy for you if you are. If you and Erik need anyone or anything we will help you both."

Christine looked at her gratefully "Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. "In the past few weeks since I have met you, I have really come to love you. I hope that I can become half of the lady that you are."

The Comtesses' eyes misted too "You are most welcome darling girl. Now do as your fiancé says."

Christine left her and retired to her room. Honore prayed that the beautiful young couple would be alright.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you to all who sent me reviews of support. I especially enjoyed the fact that my story got to travel to Erik's homeland from London, and that it kept someone up reading it. When I like a book I have problems putting it down too. Also I will be changing the name soon. I agree that it is weak but I just wanted to start writing and thought about Erik rising out of the ashes of the fire and his previous life but it is not the most exciting title. I will not stop writing this because even if the reviews are scarce they are very encouraging. I have read a couple of these that I really liked and the author's walked away never to return. I don't like that so I will go on but I still would like more reviews. . Erik will be on break for this chapter as well but so many of you like Severine that I wanted to follow her home. FYI I have a friend from France named Severine she is not Norman but Breton. She now lives near the Swiss border.

Chapter 37

Earlier that day:

Raoul was rather curious to see the house where his nemesis had grown up. He somehow imagined that it would be some cave in the woods outside of town where he would come out looking for victims to eat, or at least something gloomy and Gothic. He also relished the thought of the half hour ride alone with Severine. Erik's sister was surprisingly attractive. Even though he was still nursing his broken heart that still ached from Christine's defection, he couldn't help but admire Severine. He was surprised that Erik's sister could be so beautiful when Erik was so hideous, yet as with everything else involving Erik surface appearances were deceiving. He wanted to know this ravishing creature better, despite the fact that she was Erik's sister and that she was not of the same rank as he was, but France was now staunchly a republic, the Empire had fallen when Raoul was a still a child. Severine was of higher social status than Christine had been; at least she was not a singer, and she did claim to have some noble blood.

Severine broke the silence between them "Did someone steal your tongue, Vicomte, I have looked everywhere in this carriage and have not seen it?"

Raoul looked at her and smiled "No to tell the truth I was wondering about your background. In the time that I have known Erik I never thought about where he came from."

Severine laughed "You mean you thought that he was born in some bat ridden cave?" she teased.

He smiled "You read my mind exactly."

She mused "It must have been hard to lose your fiancé to your greatest enemy. Now that I know who Erik really is I know that you were the _noble_ suitor that was determined to bring the Phantom to justice."

He tipped his hat to her "At your service Mademoiselle."

She smiled and he couldn't help noticing how radiant that it was. She had perfect pearly white teeth and a perfect nose, and lascivious lips. He felt the urge to kiss them but did not dare to try, she was after all Erik's sister, and she was likely to geld him if he made any unwelcome advances. Still they were irresistible and drew him like a warm fire on a cold winter's day.

She interrupted his thoughts. "You have gone silent again, Monsieur le Vicomte, did I offend you with my question?"

Raoul blushed and stammered "Not at all Mademoiselle, but didn't I tell you that you may dispense with my title, please call me Raoul. To answer your question it was hard very hard but Christine has been my friend since we were children. I want only to see her happy and if your brother makes her so then I can and must accept it."

She teased "You are truly noble in all senses of the word. If I were you and someone stole my fiancé from me he would be moldering in his grave, or at least he would be hoping to be."

Raoul laughed harshly "That seems to be a family trait; your brother did not take my attentions to Christine very well at all. He almost killed me for them."

Severine smiled "I would imagine that he would and yet you helped him to escape justice. Why?"

Raoul replied "Christine made me do it. I had every intention of letting the mob take care of him but she thought to help him. Later on that evening, we were beset by murdering highwaymen and he had the opportunity to let someone kill me and he saved me." He added "I have never seen anyone kill as coldly and efficiently as your brother."

Severine laughed "It would seem that my brother is good at whatever he tries. My mother told me that he sings like an angel. I did not believe it, but he really does, and his composition was divine."

Raoul admitted "Yes, he and Christine captivated the audience when they sang together in Paris. Even I was enthralled by it." He continued sadly "It is one of the reasons that I gave up. I have truly never seen two voices so perfectly entwined. It is as if they became one person. I could not offer Christine that same sort of love, I would have loved her in my own way but I could not love her as he does. Their connection was too deep."

Severine put a sympathetic hand on his arm. "It is alright you will find the right girl for you who will accept your sort of love. I think that everyone has a soul mate out there somewhere waiting for them. Even my hideous brother found one."

Raoul had another urge to pull her to him and kiss her. He turned to her "Perhaps we are soul mates." He whispered huskily.

Severine looked at Raoul and could see the raw desire for her in his ravishing blue eyes. She was at a loss for words.

Raoul gave her a pleading smile "Can I kiss you?" he breathed.

She nodded her head wordlessly and he switched over to her side and pulled her to him. Her lips touched his, ever so softly. He had never felt such soft welcoming lips not even when he kissed Christine. He wanted to stay locked in the kiss until the end of time but the carriage stopped and they pulled apart. Raoul quickly went back to the other seat not wanting the driver to know that they had kissed. The door opened and he chivalrously climbed out and held his hand out to help her to the ground. The house was surprisingly sunny and beautiful from the outside. It was built in an elegant Baroque style, very pleasing to the eye, merchant class or even gentry, not at all what he pictured.

"Would you like to come in?" she offered. "I know that you are curious."

He shook his head no but reluctantly. "I can do so briefly but, I have to get back to the Chateau; my brother will be expecting me back quickly. Would you be interested in a ride in the park tomorrow afternoon? I would like to get to know you better." He promised.

"Yes of course that would be lovely." Severine sighed. "Would you at least meet my mother so that she will know who you are when you come to call tomorrow?"

He agreed. She opened the door and he took a few steps inside. He looked around and could see that the furnishings were very fine and distinguished. They echoed a refined and elegant taste, not as lavish as the furnishings in the Chateau or in the Paris estate but still beautiful sort of like Severine herself. He should not have been surprised though, he had seen Erik's furnishings and attire and they were always in good taste and refined as well. He had always had trouble reconciling the monster with his surroundings but then recently he had come to realize that Erik was not really a monster at all. This house only reinforced that view. Severine returned with a middle aged woman who looked rather careworn but still beautiful. She possessed the same green eyes that both Erik and Severine inherited from her. Hers were sadder more like her son's eyes had been. He remembered Christine's description of Erik's eyes on the rooftop how they "held all the sadness of the world." This woman's eyes spoke of suffering. Severine introduced them.

Raoul gave her a courteous bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you Madame Barye. I have met all of your children and now you."

She gave him a sad smile "Yes, I understand that you are a friend of Erik's."

He did not want to explain their real relationship, of course in the past few weeks they had behaved more as friends than foes but would he characterize that as a "friendship?" he wasn't sure that that was the proper title. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yes I have known your son for a while, and now I have asked your daughter if she would care to take a ride with me in the park tomorrow. Would that be acceptable to you?" He added.

She replied graciously "Why of course, it would be an honor, Monsieur le Vicomte."

Raoul insisted "You may call me Raoul, Madame, I have already asked your son and daughter to do the same."

"Thank you, Raoul" she tested the name on her list. "I knew your father well. He was a most amiable and generous man. My first husband Charles, Erik's father, was the mason who attempted to repair the Chateau many years ago. He died from an accident there when I was expecting Erik."

Raoul replied sympathetically "I am sorry for your loss Madame, Erik is following in his father's footsteps he has drawn up some plans to restore our Chateau. My brother has shown them to some much respected architects in Paris who have all confirmed the ingeniousness of his design, but of course he did design the famous palace in Mazenderan for the Shah in Persia."

"Did he?" she questioned "I have heard of that place but never would have suspected that Erik traveled so far from home. He showed great promise as a child. His tutor was an architect and thought so highly of his work that he had thought about bringing him to Paris to teach him." She wiped a tear from his face. "Perhaps he should have then he never would have, run away."

Raoul couldn't help but to think bitterly that history would have been different. Erik never would have become the Phantom of the Opera, and never would have stolen Christine. Of course by events taking the course that they did Erik did become Christine's teacher and it was her voice that was responsible for their reunion. Even alternative history scenarios involving Erik are complicated. Raoul realized that it was getting late and he had to go, he looked at Severine's beautiful face and looked forward to their ride tomorrow. Perhaps she could help him get over his sorrow. He certainly hoped so.


	38. Chapter 38

This chapter is short due to the fact that it is a weekend and I will be very busy for the rest of the day. I decided to post it because it marks the return of a slightly darker and more vengeful Erik to the story. I took the Fan fiction out of the title hopefully everyone found it. I might change the title completely but haven't thought of an appropriate one. I am trying to get a lot accomplished before I head to Florida next Saturday. Erik thanks you for your obedience Akasha.

Chapter 38

The Daroga slipped out of the drawing room when Erik did not show up quickly. He had noted the blood dripping down Phillipe's chin, the Comte's remark that Erik might need a change of clothing and of course his reference to "Guy's suite" and despite his early bravado about Erik's ability to kill all of Philippe's men, he knew that even Erik would have trouble facing group of the Comte's men particularly without his Punjab lasso or a gun. When Philippe sent for a servant to relay the message to release Erik, he quickly followed and waited, hiding himself behind a door.

He could hear the voice of a man cruelly taunting Erik. "You will taste the wrath of the guillotine very soon unless the Comte decides to take care of you before we turn you over to the gendarmes. You are one ugly bastard Monsieur Fantome." The man mocked. He could hear a door open and the servant enter. He could hear the nervousness in the servant's voice.

"The Comte has sent me to order the release of this man immediately and bids me to escort him to his room for a change of clothing."

Nadir could hear the disappointment in the other man's voice. "Why did the Comte change his mind? We were just getting ready to make the man look exactly like the newspaper reports by shaving his head and wrecking the other side of his face. I was looking forward seeing the results of my artistry."

The servant spat "This man has stayed with us for the past few weeks and has been nothing but kind. You have already whipped his back. You are a nothing but a sadist and I don't know why the Comte would employ you."

The man growled "This man injured two of my men and the Comte. You had better watch what you say to me or I will replace him with you and you can look just like what I would have made him to be."

"Well unfortunately for you, you will not have the chance to lay your hands on either of us." The servant retorted angrily "You disgust me and disgrace the Comte's fine old family name by committing such crimes. I will be reporting this behavior to the Comte, the Vicomte and the Vicomte's lady mother."

The other man sneered "Who do you think ordered me to render my services to this monster? It was the Comte himself who is the head of the De Chagny family, and your employer."

"I was hired by the Comte's late father and he was an honorable man like the Vicomte, he would never have condoned such behavior no matter what the man's face or crimes were. He is not the monster, you are." The servant said with indignation. "Now release him to me now, and leave me alone with him."

"Very well." The man sneered "but I will remember your attitude towards me."

The servant replied "I have no problem with that may God have mercy on your black soul."

Nadir could hear the noise of manacles being released and the door clanging shut. The Comte's henchman mutter to his confederate "That servant is arrogant I would love to take him down."

The servant turned to Erik "I am sorry for what they have done and would have done to you Monsieur. These men are without honor."

Erik replied "Thank you good sir, I will remember your kindness towards me. What is your name?"

The servant replied "Michel Lafontaine Monsieur, I am in the employ of the Comtesse, not the Comte, I will inform the Comtesse of your treatment she will be appalled. She bid me to tell you that you and your fiancé are in grave danger and that she is leaving you the means to escape. In the meantime come with me."

Satisfied that the Comte's men had left them Nadir revealed himself, from his hiding place. He found Erik's clothing to be torn and bloodied and the marks from several lashings appeared on his back. His face was bared and his mask was discarded in the corner, along with his cloak and jacket. Erik looked at him and he could see the murderous gleam in his stormy green eyes.

Erik welcomed him mockingly in Persian "Daroga, it appears that we are back in Persia once more, that man would be highly prized by the Khanum although he lacks my more merciful qualities."

He motioned to Michel. "This good man, has advised me to leave, I believe that I have outstayed my welcome here. I concur but I might want to take care of business here. I believe that this Chateau needs a new Comte perhaps I might arrange another "disaster" before I go."

If Nadir did not know Erik so well, he would have thought that Erik had spoken in jest, but Nadir knew Erik quite well and could read the threatening sneer in his tone. This was the Phantom's voice. The man formerly known as the "Angel of Death" In the Persian's long experience with Erik's moods he knew that most people who Erik wished dead would soon end up that way. He still had much to tell Erik about some information that had come into his possession while Erik had been speaking to his sister but he wanted to wait until they were alone. He did not trust this Michel completely even if he seemed to be sympathetic. He was still in the employ of a De Chagny.

Nadir still addressed Erik in Farsi "Doostam, Let us go to your chambers and we will talk more when you are cleaned up. I have much to discuss with you."

Erik agreed and resumed speaking in French to the servant requesting. "Please pack the bags of Mademoiselle Daae, Nadir and myself, and do so without alerting anyone else to what you are doing. We are going to take your mistress' word and leave this Chateau tonight, without any warning to the Comte."

Michel spoke to Erik softly and earnestly "You may count on me and my wife to help you in any way that we can Monsieur. We bear no loyalty to the Comte at all, we believe that he is responsible for the disappearance of our daughter; we believe that he murdered her. I am telling you this because I want you to know that you can trust me. You may ask the Comtesse if you do not believe me."

Erik looked at the servant gently "I believe you. You have seen my face and have shown no revulsion for me, that in itself shows me that you are indeed a good man. I am sorry about your daughter and the Comte's role in killing her." He added menacingly "You will have your justice for what he has done, I promise you that."

Michel looked at Erik earnestly "It is a pleasure and an honor to know you Monsieur le Fantome. You are a most admirable man."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Nadir and Erik returned to Erik's chambers, Nadir asked Michel for supplies to dress Erik's wounds. Erik scornfully resisted "I have had far worse inflicted on me Daroga, you have had far worse inflicted on you together with me. What are these developments that you wished to speak to me about before I dispose of Philippe and his minions?"

Nadir replied "First of all Erik, you must get a grip on your emotions. They always get you into trouble when you don't control yourself. This time please calm yourself and you will get all that you desire without fear of losing your head by the guillotine."

Erik snorted angrily "I will kill him and flee to America, I do not need to live in France there is nothing for me here."

Nadir replied "That might have been true until a month ago but you have much to lose now if you act rashly: you have Christine, your brother and his family and your sister and even your mother. You finally have a family just as you always wanted. Do you want to throw that all away on impulse?"

Erik growled "Always my conscience, doostam. They have lived without me for almost thirty years and can live that way for thirty more. I hope that Christine will come with me to America but if she doesn't want to she would be better off with that boy anyway. She would be a vicomtesse and he would give her anything that she wants. She would not have to look at my loathsome face any longer."

Nadir replied "But she doesn't seem to mind your face and besides I thought that you agreed to let your brother operate upon it. You may end up as handsome as the Vicomte if you do so. You are richer than him as well."

Erik sneered "As handsome as the Vicomte, unlikely, I suppose that you think that I will be donning party frocks like him as well and will grow my hair out like a woman?"

Nadir reminded him "At least that servant came on time so you still have a face and hair."

Erik snarled "More the reason to get it over with and kill him. When I get done with him and his sadistic lackey, they will wish that they looked as handsome as I do. There will be nothing left of either of them."

Nadir cautioned "Before you run off and do all of that listen to me. First of all you are no longer a wanted man. You have been cleared of all charges so you are free to return to Paris and run for mayor if you want to."

Erik met his friends' brown eyes "Thank you for that Daroga. You are a true friend to help me in this."

The Daroga replied "You are welcome doostam, but there is more and I hope that this will help stay your hand for now."

Erik's unmasked brow rose up quizzically. Michel returned with the bandages and salve. Nadir and Michel dressed his wounds. When they finished and Michel left, Nadir continued speaking in Farsi. "The man was difficult to find and was very reluctant to return to Paris. You see he was paid to leave so that responsibility for Piangi's murder would continue to be pinned on you."

Erik looked at his friend puzzled "Why would someone pay him to be sure that he disappeared and I would be found guilty? Who would that have benefitted? Andre? Fermin? Carlotta? Was it the boy? Did he tell the investigator?" Erik stormed "Perhaps we need to extinguish the whole De Chagny line."

The Persian interrupted him "You are getting very loud and even though no one here understands Farsi, it would still be very apparent to all that you are angry, you must calm yourself while I tell you more."

Erik paced a few times like a caged tiger but eventually calmed himself down.  
"Alright you have my attention. Go on."

The Daroga continued "The person who paid him was none of people that you mentioned. The person with the strongest motive to take care of you was the same man who darkened your reputation to begin with. With you dead and the Opera burned down the Surete would conclude that you were a madman and that you were responsible for everything irregular that happened at the Opera including the rapes and disappearances. Buquet spread those exaggerated descriptions of you to confirm that you were a monster that no one would willingly go with, someone who was both physically and mentally repulsive. We already have suspected that Buquet was not intelligent enough to invent these lies about you that he propagated. I believe that the person who paid the witness to flee is the same man that discredited you so that you might take the blame for Buquet's death. The evasive "Comte Noire."

He had Erik's rapt attention "Go on."

"You and I were closing in on him, until you noticed that Buquet was stalking little Meg Giry for his next prey. Instead of being patient and attempting to trap him and giving us a chance to question him, you chose to go after Buquet by yourself, and he died before he could tell you anything about his employer's identity."

Erik interjected softly "I owe Antoinette Giry a great debt, she has meant more to me than my own mother. How could I take the chance that Buquet would have taken Meg Giry when I knew that I could prevent it? I could not have forgiven myself if something had happened to her?"

Nadir looked at him "And so you killed the one man that could have told us what we needed to know the identity of the real culprit, I begged you to be patient but you charged ahead anyhow."

Erik sighed "It was an accident. I had only meant to disable him but he started to run away and got twisted in the ropes. I was blamed because I had already promised them a 'disaster beyond their imagination.' I paid the price for my rashness. I became a hunted man and lost Christine that night." He added sadly.

The Persian smiled "Exactly. You destroyed both our plan to catch the man and protect the Opera, and your relationship with Christine. You turned the image of the Opera Ghost from a harmless prankster to a psychotic murderer. The real villain was able to hide behind the image that you helped him create and use it to deflect attention from him to you. He was ingenious to start with to find his victims in an Opera house full of pretty young girls complete with a mysterious character already haunting the place. His genius in this plan is almost equal to your own, except he is far more ruthless and dangerous than even you could be."

Erik interrupted "But not so ingenious, he has make mistakes; if I were to do as he did I would not have any minions carry out my kidnappings and murders, and I would not pay off any witnesses. I would leave no such loose ends, but I of course would never prey upon innocent young women." He added contemptuously.

Nadir replied "No you wouldn't, which is why I saved your life in Persia. Despite your denials you have always followed your own code of honor. When the Shah and Khanum started forcing you to attack innocents you refused and earned a death sentence for yourself."

Erik turned away emotionally "But my inventions contained no such safeguard; thousands were killed more efficiently because of their twisted use for them."

The Persian replied gently "But you did not know that they would use them in that way. We have been through this many times, you are way too hard on yourself for your past, it is not pretty but you did not know what they were capable of doing. You did not really know our ways. But we have gone off track. I need to return to Paris to interview the man myself because I believe that we finally have the identity of the Comte Noire. I have suspected it for some time because the rapes and disappearances began around the same time that the De Chagny family became patrons of the Opera. Michel's daughter's disappearance is consistent with my theory. The Comte Noire is Philippe De Chagny."

Erik looked at him his eyes burning in rage at the mention of Philippe's name. "How does that encourage me to be patient Daroga? If we kill him and his minions tonight then the problem is solved and he is no longer a threat to anyone. Why should I let the bastard breathe for another minute? He doesn't know that we are suspicious of him we would catch him off-guard."

Nadir replied calmly "And the Surete will catch our heads in a guillotine. We need to speak with the witness to see what he knows, we need to set our investigators on his trail. We have the resources to do so but you cannot continue to inadvertently aid him with your own rash actions. You have already handed him two opportunities to discredit you, do you need to do it again?"

Erik listened to his old friend and reluctantly admitted "No, you are as wise as you have always been doostam, but I hope that he does not harm anyone else in the meantime while we watch him. If he stalks Christine I will not wait to strike."

Nadir looked at his friend sympathetically. "I understand that but that is why you need to get her to safety immediately. Then she will not be a distraction to you. Perhaps you should send her to Paris and hide her in your lair where you can protect her until we can trap Philippe."

Erik nodded in agreement. "She might be difficult to convince. I have kept her in the dark about this for so long because I preferred that she think of me as a madman than be put in more danger. At least the boy was around her to protect her if anyone had made a move on her. Unfortunately she got so close to him that she really turned me into the madman that she feared. Between my hideous face, my horrible temper, my jealous actions and my purported murders is it any wonder that she might have found the Vicomte to be a more reasonable choice?"

Nadir replied "I always told you that you should have been more honest with her, you expected her to fall madly in love with you because of your voice and your air of mystery. If she had chosen the Vicomte after all of that at least you would have known that she was just completely shallow and not worthy of your devotion."

Erik countered "I always knew that she was worthy of my devotion. I am still not sure that I am worthy of hers. I am older than her Vicomte with a horrible temper and a terrible face."

The Daroga smiled "So you think that only perfectly placid people with handsome faces are the only ones deserving of love?"

Erik laughed "Of course not doostam but it certainly doesn't hurt to possess those qualities."

Nadir clapped his old friend on the shoulder. "You have always sold yourself short Erik; you have many good qualities that are more important." The Persian observed. "Christine has obviously learned to see past both your face and your temper as have I and other people who hold you dear, but there is one person who still does not see past that and he is the most important person of all, you."

Erik countered "Of course you are right Daroga but he is a demanding person in all things so what do you expect?"

Nadir looked at his younger friend "I expect for you to forgive him for what he has done in the past to wrong you and begin to look at him in a better light. But enough of this will you agree to hold your temper and wait for us to gain more information?"

Erik sighed. Nadir could see the darkness drain from his eyes. He was relieved to see that he could talk Erik into remaining patient. Erik donned his cloak and wide fedora he looked every bit the mysterious phantom. He strode softly towards the window and ordered Nadir "Go now to the stables and hide until you see us. I will fetch Christine and bring her to safety. I do not trust the Comte for a single moment."

Nadir agreed "Nor would I, where will we go?"

Erik's eyes grew dark with anger for a moment, but then the emotion passed him by. "My brother's house is too small for all of us to spend the night. An inn is too public. I cannot ask Marie Perrault to help us at such an hour. There is only one place that we can go where we will be welcome, my mother's house. I will have to swallow my pride so that we can stay there. While I would rather be locked in a room with the fop for a week and watch him brush his ladylike hair than spend five minutes with the woman who gave birth to me, I do not see a better choice. Tomorrow we will plan where we go from there, but I know that you should go to Paris and perhaps Christine. I might stay to keep a distant eye on our dear friend the Comte and see what I might learn to set the trap. I will see if the Comtesse and Michel will be of service to us. I trust them. I cannot trust the boy, he would probably not believe me if I were to try to explain, and anyways he might chose to remain loyal to his brother although I don't believe that he is involved in any way with his activities. The fop may be a nuisance but he is a self-righteous one."

Nadir agreed with his assessment. "I know that you are reluctant to reconcile with your mother but in the end you will be better for it."

Erik eyed his old friend bitterly "I may be forced to make use of her hospitality for now, but do not expect me to treat her with anything but cold courtesy. She was nothing but a vessel that carried me for nine months and then discarded me. I cannot forgive or forget how she treated me as a child. I will see you soon doostam.

He walked over to the window, and opened the shutters, gracefully lowering himself to the ground. He soundlessly strode across garden until he saw Christine's window he and that she had opened it as instructed, and he climbed up the ancient stone wall with catlike agility. He peered into the room to make sure that Christine was there and was alone. He saw her pacing fretfully across the floor. He was touched that she was obviously worried about him. For a moment he watched her in silent worship and then climbed through the window and approached her in silence. She was startled and he reached a leather gloved hand over her mouth to silence her. His green eyes peered into her blue eyes lovingly. He then pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily as if he had been gone for five years and not five hours and for a moment he felt content in her welcoming arms.


	40. Chapter 40

I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I normally don't write as much on weekends but got caught up in writing that chapter. Too many ideas in my head that I did not want to lose. I will probably have to clean it up a little, but it was one of my favorite chapters so I wanted to post it early. Thank you to my small but very supportive readers.

Chapter 40

Christine held her Phantom tightly relieved to find that he had finally appeared. She felt him flinch and could sense that he was in pain where she had touched him.

She gently pulled away from him in alarm. "What's wrong with your back Erik? What happened to you? I can tell that you are in pain."

Erik stiffened he did not want her to know and cause her too much worry. "It is nothing, mon ange, just a little taste of the Comte's fine hospitality. I have been in worse pain, much worse than this."

"Why are you climbing through windows and not doors especially when you have been hurt? Why were you gone for so long? Why was the Comtesse so worried? I feel that I am being shut out of something important you must tell me." Christine's voice was laced with concern.

"I will answer all of your questions truthfully soon but we are in real danger here and we must leave now. You must trust me" He pleaded quietly.

Christine remained bolted to where she stood. "No, I am tired of everyone's evasions, I would like some answers now before I run off with you fleeing into the night. I won't even have the chance to say goodbye to Raoul after all that he has done for us."

Erik's eyes blazed with jealousy and he gripped her "Raoul, that boy, he is always on your mind."

Christine shook her head in denial "No Erik, I chose you, but he is still my friend, and I still love him in that way.

He loosened his hold on her "Very well you are stubborn." He looked into her soft blue eyes and told her "Raoul's brother, the Comte, I have reason to suspect that he is a very dangerous man. You know that some of the ballerina's and chorus girls have gone missing, others were violated but would not name their attacker." He paused for a moment and looked at her sadly "Many blamed me, but at least you gave me enough credit to defend me on that count. I overheard you telling Meg that you did not think that I would do such a thing." She looked at him startled. "Yes, the Phantom really did try to know everything that went on in his Opera house." He continued. "After the first couple of incidents I started to believe that there was someone, who was very predatory towards women, stalking the Palais Garnier. I had the advantage of knowing that it was not the Phantom for obvious reasons, the gendarmes did not of course have benefit of that knowledge. I tried to warn them by sending Nadir to them with what we knew but their suspicion always fell back on me because I was the sinister entity haunting the opera."

Erik looked over to Christine and he could see her rapt attention to what he was telling her.

Christine queried "What does that have to do with the Comte?"

"I am getting to that, mon amor, but it is a complicated situation which is why I had preferred to wait before I told you about it." Erik replied. He continued. "I was getting nowhere and this monster continued to strike, very subtly but I could still see the pattern. I knew that it was someone with good access to the Opera house, someone that no one would suspect of wrongdoing. My nemesis was very good at covering his tracks, almost as good as I would be." He continued. "I still could not get the gendarmes to investigate fully and so I brought in the Daroga, who had been the chief of Police in Mazenderan,

I told him what I had found and together we decided to unmask this villain ourselves. In the meantime I set up a fund to help the girls that did return and anyone else who needed help. I was instrumental in giving several of the victims a fresh start away from Paris, where they would be safe from the perpetrator."

Christine interrupted "That was you? I always assumed that it was Raoul taking care of those girls." Erik clenched his fists in anger.

"No" he said angrily "Your Vicomte did no such thing. It was my project. That is why I drew a "salary" from the Opera. Those two fools should have been more careful at looking after those innocent young girls." He added scornfully "I was forced to step in and shoulder their responsibilities but I'd be damned if I did not make them pay for it."

"Why didn't you tell me that it was you? I might have thought differently than I did, come to you sooner." She told him.

"You would have believed me? Once you saw my face and my temper you did not believe anything that I told you. You thought that I deceived you which of course I did do, but it was always for your own good." He replied bitterly. "You were like the gendarmes, only believing the worst but I could not tell you the truth and put you at risk." He added. "You were too precious to me. I let you cleave to your boy so that at least there would be other eyes to protect you, even if he thought that he was protecting you from me."

Christine shot him a mournful look. "I'm sorry." She whispered "So sorry."

He smiled at her "But you have made it up to me." He went on "Our first breakthrough came with Buquet. I saw him watching the young ballerina Caroline Martin and I grew suspicious of him. I followed him around for a couple of days but then when I was otherwise occupied she disappeared and the managers received a letter of resignation from her, she had supposedly gone home to Dijon to take care of her sick mother. I sent Nadir to Dijon to look into it, to see if she had indeed returned to Dijon. He found that not only had she disappeared but that her mother had died three years before. I was angry with myself for not doing more to stop him but I did not know until then for sure."

Christine looked at him agape. "What happened to her?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know." He said honestly. "Most of the girls wound up dead but a few managed to escape or were released and frightened into naming me as their abductor. Nadir and I went to one of them, a British girl Emily Bruxton. I personally traveled to London with Nadir to question her. At first she was a bit timid to speak with the infamous Phantom but we soon convinced her of the urgency and the danger that the other girls were in. When Nadir had interviewed her alone in Paris she claimed that she did not even remember who took her. She was too afraid to tell him, but with my presence, she was persuaded to admit that it was Buquet who kidnapped her. She confirmed our suspicions that Buquet was not the main culprit but only a henchman for someone far more sinister. Miss Bruxton could not tell us much about the identity of her real captor because she had been blindfolded but she did hear Buquet refer to his employer as the Comte Noir or Black Count. She could offer us no other clues but at least we knew that our suspicions were correct that Buquet was not intelligent enough to pull off this sort of caper."

Erik looked at her and continued.

"She was one of the lucky ones, the Comte Noir, released her and warned her, on the pain of death, to claim that she had been stalked by me and that she believed that I was most likely her attacker." Erik continued scornfully "Joseph Buquet told everyone that he could find that I was some sort of fiend who had seen me unmasked and that I had yellow parchment skin, a skeleton face with no nose and a bald head with only a few tufts of hair on it, as if my real face wasn't ugly enough." He added sadly. "He also warned everyone that I preyed upon young women to satisfy my carnal needs." Erik spat contemptuously, "As if I would ever inflict my hideousness on anyone who was unwilling to bear it. How could I ask someone to do that when I can barely look at myself?"

Christine reached over to him and kissed his unmasked cheek. "I am very willing to do so and you are not hideous."

He smiled at her gratefully and said "Thank you." Then he continued.

"Nadir and I decided that we would keep our eye out for Buquet to find his next victim and follow him to the elusive Comte Noir. One of us would always keep him in our sights and we even hired another to watch him when we couldn't. It wasn't long until we identified his next victim, Meg Giry."

Christine gasped in horror "No"

Erik replied "Yes. Both Nadir and I saw Buquet eying her. Madame Giry was my first real friend; she saved my life by helping me escape from the gypsies when I was a boy. Nadir tried to make me wait and follow Buquet to the mysterious Comte Noir but I remembered how we had lost him with Caroline Martin, and then something even more frightening happened I found Mademoiselle Martin's body floating dead in the lake by my lair."

Christine gasped. Erik stared at her sadly "I blamed myself because I could have stopped Buquet before he had taken her, but in my arrogance I lost her and could not save her. I lost my temper at myself, Joseph Buquet and his employer." He paused and continued. "I paid for her to have a fine burial and sent her father in Dijon a decent bequest calling it her savings but it wasn't enough for me. Nadir made one last effort to have me wait but I told him that I couldn't let that happen to Meg, not when I could stop it. So I hunted down Joseph Buquet and confronted him but he was so frightened of me that he ran away. I caught him with my Punjab lasso hoping to find out who his employer was but he lunged at me with a knife and I reflexively tightened the noose, he squirmed away and was choked to death. Unfortunately for me it was during the same performance where I promised a disaster, which was supposed to be the chandelier falling at La Carlotta's feet."

Erik continued "I tried to find you to explain what happened but you were on the roof with Raoul, and I heard every word that you said about me."

She whispered "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He continued brokenly "I realized that I lost you and retreated to my lair to drown my sorrows in my music, as I had always done. I knew that with Buquet gone the Comte had lost the ability to hunt for victims, at least for a time. But it was so ghostly silent down there. I had never cared about being alone in the past but I had not had anyone to miss until then. When I emerged with my Opera I found that you had become even closer to Raoul, I tried one more time at the cemetery to find you alone so that I could tell you everything, but that boy also came, and we dueled instead. I knew then that I would always be alone." He wiped a tear from his cheek, still in pain from his memories. "It was then that I lost my mind and decided to take you and try to make you love me." He gave her a smile "But those kisses made me realize that if I took you by force that I would be just like the Comte Noir."

"But you are nothing like him" Christine insisted fiercely.

"In my mind I would have been the same. He insisted. I received some final proof of the identity of my nemesis tonight. There is a servant of the Comtesse who lost a daughter in a similar fashion years ago, and Philippe was the person who did it. The Comtesse herself was a witness. The Comte Noir is none other than our host, the Comte De Chagny."

Christine looked at him in shock "Are you sure?"

"I wasn't sure until he was ready to torture and mutilate me tonight. No sane person would do that even to an alleged murderer such as me. A rational man would have fetched the gendarmes to arrest me. Fortunately, I received a reprieve by the intervention of the Comtesse, but we must get out of here now. Do you understand why this is so urgent now?"

Christine nodded "I am sorry that I doubted you Erik."

Erik replied "That is no longer important. Now please listen to my instructions. I am going to leave the same way that I came. I am dressed in black and know how to move quietly. You have no such skill so you are going to have to leave a different way. Michel's wife Sabine is going to take you through the servant's quarters and bring you to the stables where Michel has the Comtesse's carriage waiting for us. Nadir is probably worried that we were apprehended because I did not intend to have to tell you this right now."

"I guess that I was foolish to make you tell me while we are still in danger but I needed to know the truth." She admitted.

Erik looked into her eyes "Well now you know." She watched as he walked to the window and dropped back down to the ground and disappeared silently like the Phantom that he was. Her escape went smoothly as well within a few minutes they were off in the Comtesse's carriage heading towards the town. Erik sat beside Christine and drew her into his tight embrace. She felt so warm and soft. He loved the feeling of her beside him, and was content in the knowledge that she now knew the real truth of what had happened.

He hoped that he would never lose her again. He would keep her safe and treasured. Soon however that feeling of contentment fled, as he drew closer to his mother's house where he was finally going to be forced to see her and deal with other demons from his past. He wished that there was some sort of better way, but he knew that there wasn't.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Madeline Barye admired all forms of beauty. She was a woman of beauty who collected beautiful art, furniture, clothing, animals and people. She did not like imperfections in anything. If a dish had a mark or a chip she would discard it immediately. She had no use for anything that was damaged. She had been born into a prosperous family who had one or two titled ancestors, possibly even a distant tie to the De Chagny family but if so it had faded into legend and not history. Her first husband Charles Muhlheim was extremely handsome. They met on holiday in the Riviera, just after her nineteenth birthday. Charles was from Strasbourg in Alsace, and she from Rouen. They felt an instant attraction to one another and after several weeks of dating he proposed to her and several months later they were married. Charles was a master mason from a distinguished family of masons. Madeline's father was well acquainted with the De Chagny family and heard about the disintegrating foundations of the Chateau. Between that project and the monastery and several homes in need of renovations Charles felt that a need for his services in the town of St Martin de Boscherville for the next few years at least. It was located close enough to Rouen to take advantage of the cultural and social amenities of a larger town but far enough from Madeline's parents for him to make his own mark in the world. He felt that they had spoiled her and that some independence would be good.

Madeline became pregnant soon after their marriage. One day Charles was working in the collapsed wing of the Chateau when some masonry dropped on him and killed him. Erik was born shortly afterwards and she was immediately repulsed by the deformity on his face. She would have nothing to do with him, and even hired a nursemaid to take care of him so she would never have to look at him. As the years went by she failed to recognize the beauty that resided inside of her brilliant son. With very little attention paid to him, he excelled at everything that he tried. The only thing that he could not do was find a way to get his mother to look at him and love him. He grew used to no affection from her and from living in his dark room alone. He did not want very much from her just love but it was more than she was willing to give. She could not see past the face to the beauty that he was creating with his genius. Only his music had the ability to stir her.

On the night after he ran away she went into his attic to look. She had never gone in there before, and she looked at all the beauty that surrounded her. She was astounded but at the same time she realized that she had treated him appallingly and she longed to make amends to him, and give him the love that she had never granted to him. But it was too late. Even when she remarried the house was too silent because the music that he created left with him and she longed for it. As the years went by she would occasionally go into his room and admire the beautiful objects that her son had created from nothing and instead of time healing the void that his departure had created it only made it stronger. She wondered if he had even survived but somehow knew that he did. He had been taught by her disregard for him to depend only upon himself because he had no one to care for him. She prayed that he found the love and acceptance that she could never bring herself to give him and that he would come home.

Then one day her friend Marie came over to her house and told her that she had seen Erik at the Church. That he was there with a beautiful woman asking questions about his past. She told Madeline that he still wore a mask, but that he was a very tall and very impressive man, who was very handsome. She told her that he was nothing like the shy gentle boy that he had been, although his voice was still magnificent, perhaps even more so than it had been when he was a child. Madeline wanted to go to him right away but

Marie looked at her sadly. "I am sorry; he has no interest in seeing you. He told me that as far as he was concerned that you are dead to him, and he to you, just a Phantom. Is how he put it but the girl was very sweet. He called her a friend but I think that there was something more."

Madeline sighed "At least he has a friend, perhaps more. Perhaps she will give him what I did not do for him. I hope so." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Marie continued "He will meet his brother and sister."

Madeline smiled "Well that is something. If he will see them maybe he will soften towards me."

Marie replied "Don't count on it my friend. He seemed closed to any reconciliation with you."

The next day Jean Paul, Dominique, Severine and Marie went to see him at the Chateau de Chagny. Severine returned somewhat incensed at her newly found brother. "He is very well dressed, he has the mien of a nobleman but like them he is very cold and arrogant not at all as you described him. I do not see why you have pined for St. Erik for so long he couldn't care less about you."

Madeline told her "Do not let his attitude towards me sway you. He has good reason not to like me. I treated him horribly. You must show him that he is a welcome and wanted part of our family."

She pouted "I might like him better if he was nicer and looked as if he was interested in me but he only spoke to Jean Paul, at least until I spoke to him and told him that he should treat you better."

Madeline cautioned. "What lies between him and me is none of your concern, try again to get to know him. He is a very gifted man and I am sure that you would be the better for it if you got to know him. He was a very loving and kind child. That little boy must still be inside him somewhere. People may seem to change on the outside but they seldom totally shed who they once were. Remember he has lived a very hard life and probably does not easily show his love. I taught him not to by my own callousness."

The next day she saw him at Jean Paul's house and admitted that he was not that bad. She told Madeline that he had taught them all a very funny trick. "He claims to have been a friend of the Phantom of the Opera, and that he taught him ventriloquism. We were all laughing he was making everyone sound like different animals. His friend was with him but she was no friend, she is his fiancée. They seem very much in love with one another. I could see him watching her when she was not looking with a look of complete adoration. She did the same to him. I have never seen two people look more in love. I wonder if he has ever shown her his face." She speculated.

Madeline replied "He must have, he would never be able to propose without showing it to her. If he did not, he would never know if she truly loved him as he was. Even if he despises me he is still my son, and would not hide himself from her."

Severine told her "I do not know, but I suppose she wouldn't have accepted his proposal without seeing it. I would have to know what my future husband looked like."

Madeline was both shocked and hopeful when the De Chagny carriage pulled up in front of the house and a beautiful woman knocked on their door. She looked into the Carriage and glimpsed a white mask but little more. She knew that it was Erik, and she looked at him pleadingly hoping that he would come to the door to meet her, but he gave her a cold look and turned away. The young woman, Christine, was very warm and complimentary. She could see that Erik had found a very nice and beautiful girl to love him. She had to stop Severine from ruining their relationship with her, and therefore destroying any hope that Erik would someday forgive her. She was happy when she was able to tell Christine that her daughter spoke without thinking. The girl seemed to accept it and still extended an invitation for Severine to join her, Erik and their friends. When Severine came home she admitted that she liked Erik a lot more, and that he had agreed to help her move beyond the restrictions that Severine lived under in Boscherville.

"He has a temper, as do I but I see the gentleness that you spoke of as well." Severine observed. "Their friend the Vicomte has invited me to his Chateau tomorrow. I accepted of course."

Severine returned from the Chateau accompanied by the Vicomte, who was one of the most handsome men that Madeline had ever seen. He invited Severine to go for a walk in the park the next day and Madeline wondered if perhaps something romantic was developing between them.

After Raoul left Severine told Madeline that she had a long talk with her brother that ended very amiably but she was extremely worried about him. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but Erik is the Phantom of the Opera. He denied it when I asked him but he told me that he would not want me to know if he was. When we were done I asked him to show me his face which he did. It was as you and Jean Paul described, horribly disfigured, but I had prepared myself for it and was therefore able to look upon it without revulsion. He decided to walk outside to clear his mind, and then he disappeared for a while. In the meantime the Comte De Chagny walked in and was very rude. He accused both Christine and I of being Raoul's whores and told us that he had captured Erik and was holding him somewhere under guard. Erik's friend then pulled out a telegram that he had received which had cleared Erik of all charges against him. You see despite what the papers had implied The Phantom was innocent. Raoul insisted that his brother free Erik. I did not see him because Raoul offered to take me home but the Comte seemed very creepy. He looked at me in a very scary way as if he wanted to eat me alive. Erik wounded him in the cheek and I could see that he was very angry about it but Raoul calmed him down. I hope that Erik is alright."

"Perhaps you should have stayed to make sure." Madeline told Severine.

She replied defensively "I could not the Comte was very frightening, and the hour was growing late. Erik had plenty of allies in that room."

Madeline hoped that she was right. "You must ask the Vicomte about it when he comes to get you tomorrow. Promise me that you will."

Severine replied irritably "Of course I will mother, I am starting to really care about Erik, now that I am getting to know him. I always admired the Phantom for his tenacity in facing the owners of the Opera to improve the quality of the Opera, and his romantic soul in carrying off the diva like some fairy tale prince, hoping to live happily ever after oh and you were right about his voice, it is divine. The only thing better was a duet that he sang together with Christine. Their voices merged together were amazing, and their chemistry, their passion was sublime. There was something ethereal about them that inspired me to pray that someday I could find such a pure expressing of love. No one in the room was left unaffected by them. Not even Raoul who was once Erik's rival for Christine's love."

Madeline told her whimsically "I wish that I could have heard it?"

"I'm sorry Maman I wish you could have too. If I never heard it again it would be seared into my memory. Erik wrote the song that they sang as part as an Opera and it was so unusual like nothing I have ever seen or heard. It was amazing. I know that it was the same song that they performed in Paris when he stole Christine below to his lair beneath the Opera. The newspapers called it unparalleled in genius despite what happened afterwards. It literally brought the house down."

Madeline felt a tear roll down her face. "I can only hope to hear it someday."

Together the mother and daughter sat alone in the drawing room, alone in their own thoughts. Madeline was thinking about her eldest son and all that she had heard about him. The Phantom of the Opera indeed, she thought. How appropriate he was always a sort of Phantom when he lived here.

Suddenly a sound pierced the silence it was a knock on the door. Both women wondered who would call on them at such a late hour. Madeline slowly rose to answer, not wanting her daughter in the doorway at such a late hour. She slowly opened the door; standing in the doorway was a very tall distinguished man, wearing a half white mask, dressed completely in black with a black fedora. His green eyes scanned her with glacial coldness. The tone of his voice matched the ice in his eyes. She fainted at the sight of him.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Erik stood in the threshold of a doorway that he thought never to cross again holding the limp body of a mother who he thought never to touch but he had no choice but to do both. Erik's quick reflexes born out of necessity from being the Phantom for so long quickly saved his mother from hitting the floor and possibly injuring herself. As he carried his mother to a sofa so that he could revive her, he turned to Nadir and Christine wryly and remarked "Why do I seem to have this effect on people?"

Severine heard the commotion and hissed at Erik. "What are you doing here at this hour and what have you done to our mother?"

Erik gave her a sardonic look "I have done nothing to her other than knock on the door, and we are here to seek sanctuary the Chateau is no longer safe for us."

Erik gently laid his mother's body on the sofa and checked her pulse. "She will be fine." He told his sister. "Do you have any smelling salts?" he asked.

Severine shook her head no "We are not skittish women." She added scornfully.

Erik motioned to Christine and barked out orders. "Loosen her bodice, and remove her corset it will be easier for her to breathe. Severine bring some wet towels." His sister obeyed.

When Christine was done Erik elevated Madeline's head and feet on cushions. Severine brought a pile of wetted towels. Erik gently wiped his mother's forehead. She began to stir. He could see her green eyes open, and register her recognition of him. He wiped her pale sweaty face once or twice more and she weakly said "Erik?" and reached for him.

He pulled away from her quickly as if he would burn from the touch of her. His look of concern quickly was replaced by the same aloof wintery gaze that he had given her before. He could see a pleading look in her green eyes begging for him to come closer again but he stood at full height and looked away from them.

"Hello, Madame, are you alright?" He asked his tone was laced with iciness as if he were speaking to some irritating stranger.

"Erik is that really you?" she asked softly.

He looked back at her coldly "Yes, it is me."

"Then you have finally returned home." She smiled. "Do you forgive me then?"

"No" he said bluntly "To forgive you would acknowledge that there could be some sort of bond between us. You severed that bond on the day that I was born."

"But you are here." She stated "Why then?"

He looked away from her for a moment, it was painful for him to ask anything from this woman, who had scorned him so, but after a struggle inside himself he turned back to her and admitted reluctantly.

"Because I need your help" He looked over to Christine and Nadir "We are all in danger and have nowhere else to go. If it was just me, or I had some other option, I would not bother you." He added. He had not a single measure of warmth in his request.

Madeline looked up at him and looked for some semblance of the young boy that she once knew whose eyes once held such innocent love and need for affection but she could not find any sign of that need in this very formidable man. He was magnificent she thought to herself proudly. He looked very much like her lost love, his father, and despite the deformity which he hid under the alabaster mask, he was so lasciviously handsome. He radiated a magnetic power that she never would have guessed that her once pale and cringing child would possess. She did not have any idea where he had been or what he had done, outside of his recent activity as the Phantom of the Opera but whatever it had been it had shaped him beyond all recognition of the boy that she once knew.

He eyed her impatiently interrupting her reverie. "Well may we stay here?" he asked.

She looked at him warmly ignoring his frosty gaze and tone. "Why of course Erik, you are always welcome here, as well as your friends, you do not need my permission this is your home as well as mine. Your father and I bought this home together, it is your inheritance."

"I am perfectly able to take care of myself and Christine with my own wealth; I do not need an inheritance from you." He looked over to Severine "Give it to her or my brother or both of them I do not care. I need nothing from you but a refuge from the current danger that besets us." Erik insisted.

She smiled at him warmly as if pretending that he spoke warm words of love to her "Nonetheless you will receive your due no matter how you might feel about it or me."

Erik motioned to Nadir and ordered "Daroga, please ask Michel to bring our bags inside. Tell him that I need to speak to him for a moment before he returns to the Chateau."

Madeline told him "You may sleep in your old room if you would like, your friend can have Jean Paul's room and Christine the guest room."

Erik's eyes held a brief flash of pain before he resumed his aura of cool indifference. "I will sleep in the cellar." He replied "I will not sleep in that prison cell. The cellar will keep me far away from you. I know how my hideousness appalls you." He added cruelly.

His mother opened her mouth to object but Christine interrupted looking at both of them "I will gladly sleep in Erik's old room and he can have the guestroom." She turned to Erik "Every inch of it reminds me of you and your genius and beauty. I would be comforted to sleep there." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Very well, mon amor, if that is your wish I can deny you nothing." He smiled at her warmly.

Madeline listened to the silky warmth of his voice and his softened manner, and for the first time beheld the sweet gentle child that he used to be. She was saddened by that knowledge that her own treatment of Erik in the past had driven that countenance away,when Erik looked at her. If she could only take back the past and the selfish childish disdain that she had once imposed on him she would do it. She could only try to make amends and hope that it was not too late to revive some feeling for her inside of him.

Madeline turned to her son "Then it is settled Christine shall have your old room and you may sleep in the guest room." She looked into his dispassionate eyes with her own burning ones "I do not find you appalling or hideous at all, on the contrary, you have become quite a handsome young man, you are as handsome as your father was, you remind me of him so much." She added apologetically "I was a bitter selfish young child when I was younger and treated you as I did. I am nothing like that person any more she died when you ran away from her." Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she told him that.

Erik looked into her eyes and could see no prevarication in her eyes or mien but he could not see himself forgiving her either. She had thrown her chance away when she threw him away and he would not take pity on someone who had been so uncompassionate towards him. He could not help that he had been born with his deformation but if she had been any sort of human mother she would have either killed him at birth or raised him with love and compassion but she did neither and instead showered him with nothing more than fear and hate. He had tried desperately to win her love or at least her compassion as a child but she had given him nothing and now she expected him to turn the other cheek and love him as if she had been a real mother to him.

No matter how many tears that she shed or how much urging that others gave him to forgive her. He could not find a place in his heart for her. He did not hate her or wish her dead. In fact he had provided for her in case something should happen to him but he could never allow such a person to have the power of love over him again. He hardened his heart despite her tears by remembering how she had professed her hatred towards him and denied him any kiss or any other touch from her. He could still picture the revulsion on her face when he asked her for a kiss.

He could not show her any weakness of resolve instead he said cruelly "Then we have one thing in common, we both died on the same day."

He turned away from her and strode out of the room.

Severine turned to her mother angrily "Why do you let him speak to you in that way? He came here to ask you for a favor but he treated you like a dog. I would make him sleep on the street and you are welcoming him and his friends."

Her mother looked at her sadly "It is still better than I treated him. I was much worse and he was only an innocent child he had done nothing to wrong me. If I am to ever win back his love I have to look past his present behavior and speak to the man behind the mask that he bears towards me."

Christine agreed "Severine, your brother has been through a lot since he left home as a child." She turned to Madeline "You hurt him very deeply and he will not easily let you do that again but I as told you before. He did so much for me and I turned my back on him and betrayed him and broke his heart but he still forgave me in the end and restored to me the full measure of his love. Take heart in that and perhaps somehow you will be able to change his mind about you. I see that you are more than fully repentant. Erik has been starved of love for so long and received only fear and hate. It is difficult for him to trust anyone now, particularly those who have wronged him."

Madeline rose from her resting place and gave Christine a grateful hug "Thank you darling girl for your encouraging words and advice. You make me feel better."

Christine hugged her back tearfully "Be patient, despite his ferocity and protestations of hatred, Erik has a pure and generous soul. He will not hate you forever."

Madeline wiped a tear from her eye. "I hope that you are right." She whispered.

Erik helped Nadir and Michel carry in their belongings and then took Michel aside to speak with him. "Does the Comtesse intend to remain in the Chateau much longer or will she return home?" he asked.

Michel replied "I don't know, she does not like the Comte or trust him, but she does not like the idea of the Vicomte staying here alone with him either. She does not like his influence upon him."

Erik nodded in agreement "Yes the boy appears to have no idea of his brother's true nature."

Michel told him "The Comtesse understands that Philippe is the head of the family, and she does not want to breed ill will between her son and stepson."

Erik understood that. "Can you ask the Comtesse to meet me tomorrow alone? Tell her that I will be waiting for her at 2 o'clock in the glade where she first met me." He added "She will know the place"

Michel replied "I will convey your message to her."

Erik clapped him on the shoulder. "You are a good man, if you and your wife ever need anything from me I am at your service. One other question, what was the name of the Comte's henchman the man who happily tried to mutilate me. I would like to know more about him."

Michel replied "I do not know the man well, Monsieur Erik, my mistress stays away from the Comte as much as she can. I know that his name is Luc Benoit, he has been with the Comte as his right hand man for many years now. The other servants are in complete fear of him as he is a very violent unsavory sort of man. There is a rumor that he was cashiered out of the army during the late war with Germany as a traitor. The Comte served with him, and he saved the Comte's life in battle, in return the Comte secured a full pardon for him from the late Emperor. The man has served the Comte ever since and is fanatically loyal to him. He will do anything for the Comte, even kill for him."

Erik's eyes darkened as he digested the information he mused out loud. "An incorruptible man, the Comte is lucky to have such a man in his service I suppose, but he does appear to be almost too loyal. To expose the Comte we will need to silence his lap dog as well. I must think of some way to use this to our advantage."

He looked over to Michel. "Be sure that you inform everyone that you dropped our articles off at the train station. He handed the servant a mask, his black cloak, fedora and some money. "Put these articles on and go to the inn nearest to the train station and reserve two rooms for us for the night in the name of Erik Muhlheim, then go to the tavern and buy a round of drinks for the people in there and then get out of these garments quickly because it is dangerous to spend too much time looking like me. Tell everyone that you saw us go into the Inn, and tell no one where we are actually staying, not even the Comtesse. I would like to have the Comte believe that we took an early morning train to Paris. The Daroga and possibly my fiancé may actually go on that train but I want to stay around for a while longer and find out what I can about the Comte and his friends. If you hear of anything that you think that I need to know please send a note to my brother Dr Barye's house and I will find a way to see you."

Erik gave the man another heavy purse; the other man looked at him in surprise. "Here is something for you and your wife in gratitude for all that you have done."

The servant refused to take it. "What I do for you is not just because the Comtesse ordered me to do it; it is because we want to help you. The Comte is a very evil man and needs to be made to pay for what he has done. I know that you are a resourceful man both by your reputation and by what I have seen of you. I cannot accept payment for this."

Erik hefted it to him anyhow and said "Thanks to that man, you and your wife will have no one to take care of you when you are too old for service. I am a very wealthy man and it is in my power to help you. Please accept this for my own sake. I have not always been a good person and in doing this you are helping me to lift a vast weight off of my shoulders."

The servant smiled. "I don't believe that you are a bad man sir, no matter what they say of you. I have seen nothing but goodness flow from you despite how you look. I will gladly accept this though if it makes you feel better."

Erik shook the man's hand in gratitude "Thank you." He said.

The loyal servant took his hand "You are welcome good Monsieur."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Erik returned inside and carried Christine's belongings to his old room. She did not have that many as they all had to be purchased in the past few weeks. Erik possessed many more dresses and articles for her in his lair. Her other possessions had no doubt been ruined in the fire that Erik set he thought guiltily. He hoped that somehow something of her father had remained undamaged but he did not know. Erik took a deep breath to control the rush of emotions that overwhelmed him upon entering his old room. He lit a candle and placed it in a candleholder by the door.

Christine looked at him sympathetically "I know that this must be hard for you Erik, coming here, seeing your mother and especially seeing this room."

Erik admitted "Yes, he showed her the bolt on the outside. "She would lock me in here for hours on end. I had no one to comfort me but my old spaniel Sascha. He was my only friend. We would sit on the floor and I would read or create things. I would sing and talk to Sascha for hours every day without having to wear my mask. I have always loved animals because of Sascha. Dogs do not care how hideous that you look, they love everyone just the same."

Christine put her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I don't care how you look either and I am human just as you are."

Erik laughed bitterly "Human indeed, most people don't view me as such, she didn't." Erik looked at Christine mournfully; I was a monster that came out of her. I know that you think that I am heartless towards that woman." He spat. "It is hard for me to forgive and forget."

Christine looked into his troubled eyes thoughtfully "It is not like you to harbor such feelings towards her. I know that you are capable of forgiving her. She seems to be so sad."

"Ah Christine." He mused "I am afraid that you don't quite see me as human either, you find me either angel or demon but never what I truly am. I am closer to demon than angel, but I am really simply a man, and a flawed one at that. As you once told me my true distortion lies in my soul and you are right. This is where it started."

Christine put her hand to his lips to silence him "I was right the first time that I met you, you are definitely an angel."

He laughed "How can you say that?"

She whispered back to him "It's true. Kiss me." She breathed looking adoringly into his eyes.

He pulled her to him and gave her a fierce kiss.

"Definitely an angel." She teased.

"Demon." He insisted back smiling smugly.

He pulled away. "I cannot linger here for too long or we will violate the rules of propriety, I would not like my mother and sister to think that you are wanton."

She whispered back "Why not, you make me so."

He sighed "This long engagement thing is killing me. I cannot wait until you are mine."

She laughed "What long engagement we have only been engaged for a little more than a week." She added "And I am yours body and soul."

He groaned "But I have waited for you forever to learn to love me, instead of fear and shun me I was desperate, so very desperate."

"Well I was stubborn." She admitted. "I should have let you ravish me that first time that you brought me to your lair, I would love to become prey to the joys of the flesh."

Erik growled "Be careful woman. I might be tempted to turn you into a fallen woman."

He told her more seriously "I respect you too much to give in to temptation. I would like you to have the special wedding that all young ladies dream of, except instead of the handsome groom, you get carried away by the ogre of course." He teased.

"Handsome princes are definitely overrated. I prefer ogres." She teased "They are a lot more interesting and they are good at kissing." she added.

"Hmmm, I must give that more thought." He said. "You are making this hard, perhaps we should get married tomorrow so I can show you everything that we ogres can do."

"Perhaps we should." Christine answered. "We have waited for so long. A week is a long time to be engaged."

Erik looked at her seriously "My love, I would marry you this minute if we could get a priest, but I am afraid that tomorrow I will be sending you to Paris with Nadir. I think that it is going to get very dangerous here and I do not want anything to happen to you. I have asked Nadir to hide you in my lair. You will be safe there. I keep it well protected. I will come along when I can."

Christine insisted "I will not leave you alone, no matter what the danger."

"I had a feeling that you would be stubborn." He continued "I was half hoping that you would be but it is selfish for me to want you to stay here with me. I would never forgive myself if something was to happen to you and I would have failed to protect you. You are far too precious to me."

"Well then you understand how I feel because I think of you in the same way. I could not bear to think that something would happen to you and you would be all alone." She insisted "I will not go to Paris without you."

He looked at her "Foolish child. I have been alone for my entire life. It will not be new to me. What is new is for me to have someone else to take care of. I do not want to fail you."

She answered stubbornly "But I will fail you if I do not remain by your side I trust you to protect me from any threats against me." She shot him an amused glance "You will scare all of the other ogres away and I will be left with my angel."

He gave in to her, of course, he knew in his heart that she would not want to leave him but he had to try for both her sake and for his own conscience.

"Very well." He agreed "But you must obey me no matter what." He added sternly.

"I will obey you as long as I deem it appropriate." She answered.

With that Erik gave her a long kiss and caressed her hair with his leather gloved hands.

"Sweet dreams my love." He whispered to her huskily.

"Same to you, my handsome Phantom."

Erik returned downstairs where Nadir awaited him alone.

The Persian spoke to him "The others have gone to bed." He said. "You did not tell me that your mother was such a beautiful lady."

Erik snorted "You never asked." He continued bitterly "But beauty is only useful when it is inside as well as outside."

Nadir laughed "You sound like some sort of oriental sage, doostam. I should like to get to know your mother better."

"Not likely Daroga because tomorrow you will leave for Paris and I will likely follow you there in a few days. I doubt that you will have occasion to see more of her." Erik mused.

"Perhaps not, but perhaps it is time for you to bury the hatchet. I know you more than anyone and I know that you have a deep capacity for both giving and receiving love. Her love is there for you to take. I think that it would help to heal you if you accepted it."

Erik snorted in derision at his words "Who is being the sage now, doostam?"

"You will leave on the first train and interview the man about what he knows about the Comte Noir?"

The Daroga replied "Of course."

Erik nodded "Good. I am going to find out what I can from the Comtesse. I have a feeling that she has a lot that she can tell me. I told Michel to have her meet me in a private setting to discuss matters. He will convey the message to her. He is also taking several measures to make it look as if we left town. I want the Comte to think so; so that he will let his guard down."

"That is a great idea." Nadir agreed. "Will Michel be safe masquerading as you?"

Erik nodded "I hope so. We were very quiet when we left. I hope that he will not notice our absence until morning. Even, if not we had a head start on him. It would take him some time to get his horses saddled to pursue us. Also he still has no reason to suspect that we know anything about his true identity. As far as he is concerned he would consider me unaware of his activities. We have done nothing that would make him think that we know anything. Fortunately my actions in the past few months would have only confirmed my ignorance. I only helped him to paint me as an unstable madman." Erik added dryly.

"But he will want to know why the charges were dropped against you." Nadir cautioned.

"But he is not in Paris to ask, at least not tonight and by tomorrow it will be too late. We will already be well hidden here." Erik replied.

"Good luck my friend." Erik said "It is time to go to sleep."

"Goodbye Erik" The Daroga replied.


	44. Chapter 44

I still feel like I am the person who gets invited to the dance but has only a small dance card. Oh well at least my few fans are committed. I guess it's a bit like friendship, it is better to have a few really good friends than a bunch of acquaintances calling themselves friends. I hope that the reunion between Erik and his mother a couple of chapters back met everyone's expectations. I gave you some fluff last chapter because I felt like it. Sorry it is PG, the 19th century was not a rated R time.

Chapter 44

Erik settled himself into the guest room. For the first time since Christine had finally accepted his love he could not sleep. Being in his mother's house was very disconcerting to him. It stirred up way too many bad memories of angst and rejection. There was not a single moment of his childhood in the house that he could remember being happy. Well, he thought to himself, he finally did make one happy moment; he certainly enjoyed helping Christine settle into his old room. It was getting hard for him to wait until they were married. He had spent a lifetime waiting for someone to share his life and love with.

He repressed an urge to simply knock on her door and ask her to flee with him. He had the resources to head to America or even to a different part of France or Europe and turn his back on all of what bothered him. The old Erik might have done just that no would have done that. For many years he did not really care about saving the world, the world cared nothing for him so he had no concern for it, he was content to spend the rest of his miserable lonely existence ignoring and being ignored by the rest of the world, but then came Christine and it changed him. While he was helping her through her grief and loneliness he began to care more about the other girls. At first they were just entertaining to watch and tease with his pranks.

Then one day shortly after the new owners and patron's appeared he heard someone screaming. He followed the direction of the noise and he could see a man and a girl struggling. He knocked over something to distract the man and made ready to pounce upon him but the person ran off and the girl was sitting in a heap shaking. He could not go to her because he would have frightened her further but he used his voice as gently as he could and told her that he would watch over her, and that he would protect her if he could. The girl asked him who he was, and he replied that she knew. He told her that the Phantom would protect her and see to it that no harm would befall her. She was grateful to him and for a time he was able to protect her. Several other girls disappeared when he was too late to stop the stalker.

He grew angry and frustrated each time that one was taken and he could do nothing to stop it. Then one day the original girl who he had saved and promised to protect was taken and found dead in his lake, Caroline Martin. She was the true ghost who haunted the Phantom himself. He did not tell Christine when he told her about her death earlier that when he pulled her out of the water, so still, so cold, he let out a scream that was so loud that he felt as if he had awakened the devil in hell. She was just fourteen and a promising dancer. Before she had been attacked she had been one of the most carefree and silliest of the ballet rats. That attack had changed her and she grew very serious and pensive. As a person who had never had a childhood he did not like to see someone else's destroyed so completely. He wanted retribution for what these girls had lost as if he were gaining retribution for his own horrific childhood. They were his own redemption for the horrors that he had helped the Shah and Khanum inflict.

In all of his previous experience he had never encountered an opponent that was as sly and devious as he was. He had always prevailed in every fight that was brought to him. He had to simply to survive and yet he had nothing to fear in losing because death would have been a profound relief for him. This man changed the equation for him. Until this very day he had not been sure who his opponent's identity was or even if the elusive Comte Noir even existed. The man was clearly a master at what he did. So far their relationship was like a chess game between two formidable players who did not know who their true opponent really was, and Erik had been the loser with each move. The Comte had gone undetected and could still live in the light with no one but Erik and Nadir to hunt him. The Comte had unwittingly unleashed the full force of the law and the Opera on Erik as a way of covering his own tracks. Erik's new knowledge finally shifted the balance of power away from Philippe and towards him. Philippe did not know that the Phantom had been hunting him just as fiercely as Philippe had stalked his prey. The death of Buquet and the fire at the Opera house did disrupt Philippe's supply chain of victims. Erik hoped that the Comte would finally be defeated as easily as Erik defeated his foppish brother in their chess matches.

Erik had to admit that in some ways he already missed his time at the Chateau under the "protection of the boy". The evenings that they spent were largely harmonious and lacked much discord despite the lingering tension that they shared. It amazed him how different the two De Chagny brothers really were. One was light and open if not a bit dull, but completely honorable, and the other a complete scoundrel that even put Erik's own misdeeds to shame. It had been a long time since Erik had ever spent any time in peace, perhaps he never had. He almost wished that Philippe had waited a little longer to disrupt that peace because he could have used more time to get used to being a member of the human race. He might have even had the surgery but now he could not afford the down time of recovery, not while stalking and being stalked by a killer. He could not leave the people that he cared about unprotected. Hopefully the time would come when he could have time to do it and, if it worked, he could walk in the light like a normal man. He could almost believe in fairy tales. He smiled to himself when he thought about his earlier conversation with Christine, "Ogre" indeed.

Erik finally laid his head down and surrendered to a light sleep. It was not long before he was beset by nightmares. He dreamt about the horrors of the past, about the many unloved and unwanted nights that he had spent under this very roof and how his mother had rejected him no matter how hard that he tried to make her proud of him and love him. The demons of his childhood enveloped him only this time he was being stalked by someone who wanted to make him even more hideous and more of a monster than he actually was and he succeeded. He was transformed into the Phantom that was described in the newspapers and then unmasked first by his mother and then by Christine. They both abandoned him to his old gypsy master who displayed his newly repulsive face and shriveled up skeleton body to crowds who screamed for his blood. Murderer, murderer they shouted. He tried to beg them for their forgiveness but they only spat on him and the shouts grew stronger. Caroline Martin looked at him as she had appeared in death and accused him of murdering her. He tried to tell her that it wasn't him but she did not believe him and told the crowd that he was the Phantom and that he was the one who killed her.

His eyes opened in fright and he looked around disoriented. He was sweating profusely and the whip marks on his back were throbbing in pain. But he realized in relief that it was only a dream and that he was safe for the moment from the terrors. Moments later he heard a soft knock on his door. He opened it and Christine's form was revealed in the barely lit doorway.

She looked at him with concern "Are you alright Erik, we all heard you screaming?"

He nodded at her wordlessly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked gently.

He replied shakily "Yes I did, it was horrible."

She smiled at him "Would it help you to talk about it? I would be happy to do so, remember how you used to calm me?"

He smiled at her but did not want to tell her about the dream, it was too savage, too disturbing. "Thank you, Christine, but I will be alright."

"Can I hold you for a while?" she offered. She still could see the haunted look in his eyes.

He replied "Is it proper?"

She laughed and told him "Forget about propriety, you need me and I want to hold you. Can I lay down with you and hold you for the rest of the night? I just want to comfort you and help you sleep. I know that it has been a hard day for you. First you were tortured and then you had to confront your mother and sleep here. Will you let me?"

He looked at her warmly and pulled her towards him, and gently placed her on the bed. "Yes I will let you, mon ange, how can I resist such an offer coming from such a divine creature as you?"

"You can't" she said "Just like I cannot resist comforting my angel when he needs me so much."

"Thank you." He whispered.

They fell asleep entwined in one another's arms. It was the first time in Erik's formerly miserable life that he had ever fallen asleep in another's arms and he loved the feeling of warmth and completion that it gave to him.


	45. Chapter 45

This will, most likely, be a one chapter day. I am fairly busy and a couple of readers have pointed out my punctuation errors. They are right, I have been pumping out chapters without making corrections out of fear that the muse which has, so far guided me will dry up. Also, admittedly, I am a decent speller but have a tendency not to punctuate. So today will be a compromise between writing and editing. As a warning, I will be in Florida all of next week and do not know how much updating I will do. Thank you all for your input. Thank you especially Skye for abandoning your "ghost" reading status to point out some of my punctuation flaws. So far I have acted as my own "beta". To my consistent dance partner's: Thank you for not making me feel like a complete wallflower. You all know who you are, if I do not mention you by name it is only because I don't want to accidently leave someone out, but I love it every time that one of you reviews me. It is what propels me to keep writing. Hopefully more people will discover this or at least tell me that they are out there enjoying it too.

Chapter 45

Erik awoke to the pleasant sensation of bright morning light streaming through the lace covered window. He was still entwined with Christine, and to his complete delight, her hand was caressing his damaged cheek. He usually tried to keep it covered around her. He did not want to give her any second thoughts. It was the best morning of his entire life, basking in the light, and Christine. How ironic that he would experience such a feeling in the house where he was once shunned and alone. Erik felt a warm glow as he watched the light, illuminating the blond highlights in Christine's silky hair. He gave her a kiss on her head. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning" she purred smiling at him. Her smile lit up her sky blue eyes.

He answered softly "Good morning to you, my love. I hope to be able to do this every day soon, waking up to you. You are exquisite in the morning."

"Do I get a good morning kiss?" she giggled, staring into his eyes.

He reached for her and gave her a soft gentle kiss. There was a tentative knock on the door. It was his mother's voice. She sounded oddly cheerful, a tone that he had never before heard, coming from her to him. He looked at Christine guiltily, worried that his mother would think the wrong thing.

She sensed his thoughts and whispered "Don't worry she is the one who came to my door to ask me to come in and comfort you. She heard you screaming in your sleep."

Erik reddened in embarrassment he did not want his mother to see any weakness in him. He needed to remain strong so that she could not breach his defenses. She knocked again.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready. Severine is already downstairs waiting, your friend Nadir already left to go to the train station." She replied still cheerful.

"You never needed me to eat with you when I was a child why start a new tradition?" he growled.

Christine gave him a savage look and shouted "We will be along in a few minutes. We are just waking up."

Erik looked at her furiously his eyes blazing "What are you doing siding with her?"

Christine looked at him and smiled, running her fingers through his hair "Stop giving me your Phantom voice, there are no sides here just you and your stubbornness. Besides, I'm hungry I didn't eat much for dinner last night since I was worried about you, and you had nothing at all in your accommodations, I am sure of that."

Erik's rage fled, he admitted, to himself, that he could feel a growl of hunger in his stomach. "Thank you for pointing that out." He told her sarcastically "Now I am hungry and will have to eat with her."

Christine replied "Good, if we are going to stay here with her you need to be a little bit friendlier."

He growled childishly but then softened his tone "I may need to return to "Guy's suite" at least there I knew where I stood, I did not have to worry about silent vipers waiting to bite me."

Christine laughed "There are no vipers here, only three women who all love you and want what is best for you."

Erik retorted sarcastically "Women who love me, I would be safer in a tiger's lair than with any of you."

Christine teased "Nonetheless, you will have breakfast with all of us and you will be civil to your mother"

Erik shrugged "I think that I liked you better when you were afraid of me, you have learned that can't I deny you anything, you have me wrapped around your lovely little finger."

"Which one?" she teased.

He took her hand and kissed each finger. "All of them." He breathed. He became serious. "I need you to write a note for Raoul after breakfast. I do not want him to worry about your safety but he must believe that we went back to Paris as well. I do not want to risk him saying anything to his brother that might put us in more danger."

Christine nodded. "Okay what should I tell him?"

Erik replied "Just tell him that, since I have been cleared of all charges, we needed to return to Paris to take care of some business. Tell him that we are very grateful for what he has done for us."

"You, grateful to Raoul, He may not believe that I wrote the note if I say that?" she teased.

"No doubt, that he will." Erik teased "I could have you say that we left because I was tired of being around fops but then he would think that I wrote it on your behalf."

Christine looked in the mirror, to make sure that she did not look too disheveled. She had slept in her dressing gown. They came down together to the dining area where a sumptuous looking breakfast was laid before them. Severine and Madeline were both seated. There was a servant pouring coffee.

Christine looked at her hosts "This looks really delicious, do you always eat breakfast this way, if so I am surprised that both of you are so slim."

Severine snorted "It is not often that we are graced with the presence of St. Erik. Mother wanted to make sure that you were both happy." She looked at Erik. "We never really discussed it last night but why did you have to come here? What sort of danger is there in the Chateau? I did not think that the great Phantom of the Opera was afraid of anything."

Erik answered sharply "I am not afraid, but I am not a fool either. The Opera Populaire had a second miscreant who was far more dangerous than I was. He has been preying upon the girls at the Opera for the last nine months to a year, and has been hiding behind my coattails, to have the blame for his crimes laid at my door. Nadir and I have been hunting the man since the first incident, but we did not know his identity until last night. It is the Comte De Chagny."

Severine gasped "I knew that there was something creepy about him. He looked at me like he wanted to ravage me."

"You need to stay away from him" Erik warned. He looked at both his mother and sister "You will tell no one that Christine and I are staying here. You will need to warn your servant that she may not tell anyone that we are here. Is that clear?"

Severine replied "What about the Vicomte? He is coming here to take me for a walk in the park this afternoon."

Erik answered "I would rather have you keep your distance from the boy, for now, but it would look odd if you cancelled your outing. You must tell him that, as far as you know,Christine and I have returned to Paris."

Severine insisted "I will not keep my distance from Raoul, he is the most interesting man to visit this village, except for you of course, but you are my brother. I will not lose my chance to get to know him."

Erik looked at her irritably "You do not want to attract the Comte's notice any more than you already have. The first time that we met, you asked me whether the Phantom ravished the ballerinas. I am the Phantom and I did not harm them, but there were disappearances. I have disrupted Philippe's source of victims and have been cleared of the murders, but many still believe that I preyed upon those girls. Philippe will want to keep that impression going, to mislead the authorities about his own crimes. He may try to come after you, to get to me, since he knows our relationship. I do not want to see you get in the middle of the war between the Comte and myself. If you remain out of his mind then you will be in less danger. If you spend too much time with the Vicomte he is bound to take note of it."

Severine hissed "You just don't want me to go out with the Vicomte because you don't like him. I do not have to tell him anything about you, and I can tell him to keep our time together secret, because I am afraid of your reaction. His brother will never have to know."

Erik replied with unusual patience "It is not my place to tell you who you can go out with. I have not known you long enough or well enough to have such a hold upon you as you would think. I do not say that you cannot get to know him. When this time of danger is over, if you like the fop and he likes you that is between the two of you. I may look like an ogre, but it doesn't mean that I will play that role with you. Just consider what I have told you and act accordingly."

Severine looked at Erik sweetly "Don't worry I will be careful."

Erik "I hope so, I have just started to like you, I do not wish for you to be hurt."

"Thank you brother" she replied

Madeline watched the exchange between her two children with satisfaction. She could see that Erik was a caring brother despite his feelings towards her. She had a hundred questions about his past but was afraid to ask him. She heard his nightmares and prayed that he had suffered the worst when he had been with her but she had a feeling that he had suffered much in the past years. Perhaps she could ask Christine, she thought. She had dreamt that she would have a second chance with Erik for so long and yet she was so afraid of saying the wrong thing that she was rendered speechless. She was able to see more evidence of Erik's relationship with Christine.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Christine spent the later part of the morning writing a letter to Raoul as Erik had suggested:

_Dear Raoul:_

_I wanted to apologize for leaving last night without saying goodbye to you. After we parted, Erik received some news from Paris, which necessitated us leaving on the first train in the morning. I know that this is sudden, but it was inevitable, all the same. We could not impose upon you forever. It is probably for the best, because I know that, it must have been hard for you to watch Erik and me together after I broke my engagement with you, to be with Erik. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me, and that you will find the happiness which you deserve, with a girl who can love you with all of her heart. Erik told me to thank you for all that you did for him. When I told him that you would never believe me, he instructed me to use the word fop somewhere as proof. I cannot think of any place to use that word to describe you because that is not who, or what, you are. I'm not even sure that Erik thinks that you are a fop anymore, and I hope that you now think better of him, so it will not be hard to remain friends._

_In truth, he is very grateful to you. Without your help he might have been captured and executed for crimes for which he was later proven innocent. I am also very thankful to you, for your generosity. I hope that you will be able to attend our wedding. We have not yet decided whether to hold it in Boscherville, or Paris. Both places are special to us. _

_We also have not yet decided on a date, we would like to do so as quickly as possible because we are spending so much time together and we do not want to violate the rules of propriety. We do want to have time to make it a very special event. Anyways, I will always love you, as my oldest and dearest friend, and as the boy who rescued my scarf from the sea at Perros all those many years ago. _

_Your friend always,_

_Little Lotte (aka Christine Daae)_

When she was done, Christine showed what she had written to Erik. She knew that he still had some issues with trust, when it came to the relationship between her and Raoul, and she wanted to prove to him that she would not ever again betray him. Erik smiled at her reference to the word "fop" and would not admit that he had changed his opinion of Raoul in that regard, not even with a fair amount of tickling. Christine always found it both sad and yet amazing when she would discover something that almost everyone had experienced that had been denied to Erik. She hoped that someday she could make up for all that he had missed. It gratified her to hear his laughter as she found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He vowed his vengeance upon her with mock severity. He tried to give her his evil Phantom glare but each time, that he tried, she would tickle the spot, and he would laugh.

Christine was able to coax him into his old room to explain some of the objects and inventions that he had created as a child. She was ever stupefied at the extent of his genius. It was hard to believe that such a young child could be so gifted. At the same age that Erik was drawing buildings, and composing music, she had barely learned the letters of the alphabet. She tried to get Erik to help her practice her music and trick him into singing so that his mother could hear him. He saw through her attempts and refused to do so. He told her that he would never sing a single note under the roof of this house, that it was too painful for him. Madeline was always close by hoping to find out more about her son but when Erik looked at her, he viewed her with the same icy expression.

Madeline recognized his expression. Erik's eyes were the same emerald green color as her eyes. She had once viewed him with the same look as he now gave her. She had been terribly cruel to her little boy and she reaped what she had sown for all of those years. She wondered what would soften those eyes towards her? but feared that they never would. She had given him the same look for eight years and had never relented. Why would he soften for her? She remembered how painfully that he looked at her when she slapped him, just for wanting kisses. How many times had she told him that she hated him? Each and every time she could see him flinch as if she had flogged him with a whip. She would hear him crying after having a nightmare and she would walk by without comforting him, or worse she would tell him to be quiet. Last night, she had wished that she could have been the one, to go into his room, and comfort him, but she knew that she had given up that right a long time ago. She was a much better mother to her younger children. Her hate and bitterness left by the untimely death of Charles had finally dissipated when Erik ran away. All the love that she had buried deep in her heart, when he was a child, was now bubbling at the surface waiting to be freed but he no longer wanted it.

A short time later, the Vicomte called for Severine. Erik had left to meet the Comtesse, and Christine was left alone with Madeline. Before he left Erik again told his sister that she had to be very careful with what she said to Raoul. When Raoul knocked, Severine quickly suggested that they go immediately.

"My mother has not been feeling well so I cannot ask you to come in." Severine told him.

She hated to start their relationship on a lie but it was much better than telling him the truth.

"I wish that I could have talked to your mother today." Raoul admitted. He had a great curiosity to learn more about the woman who was both the Phantom's mother and Severine's.

"I will make it up to you." She promised. She reached into her satchel and pulled out Christine's letter. "My brother and Christine called upon us this morning very early, before the first train to Paris. Christine asked me to give this to you."

Raoul told her "Yes, they vanished quite mysteriously last night without explanation. We were rather surprised."

Severine hoped that she would be done with the lying portion of their walk soon. Lying made her very uncomfortable, in general, but she knew that Erik did not trust the Vicomte with the truth. In this case blood prevailed.

"There is no mystery." She told him. "Monsieur Khan informed Erik that he was free to return to Paris. He had a lot of unfinished business there, since he had left so abruptly. He felt that he had inconvenienced you far too much for the past few weeks."

"Did Christine seem comfortable with going back with him?" He asked.

She could sense his concern. For once she could be truthful. "She and Erik seemed very comfortable together." She looked at him and could see the hurt in his eyes. He was still not completely over her. She looked at him sympathetically "It must be hard for you to lose her to my brother." She told him.

"It was. No offense but Lottie, I mean Christine, and I have known each other since childhood, and I had thought that she had loved me not the Phan.. I mean Erik." He looked sad.

"You will find the right girl for you. My brother is very charismatic; many girls are drawn to men like him, but not all." She observed.

Raoul looked at her. "What about you? What sort of man are you looking for?"

She smiled "Someone who will love me, no matter what my flaws might be. Someone who will nurture me, and let me be myself and let me walk beside him, not behind him."

Raoul laughed "You are quite the modern woman, especially coming from such a small town, Mademoiselle Barye. Where do you expect to find such a paragon?"

She teased him. "I don't, he must find me. What do you want in a wife, some haughty snobby aristocratic girl no doubt?"

He replied "Why would I want someone like that for me? She sounds very dull. I am just a younger brother. I do not have to marry to maintain the De Chagny line, that is Philippe's job."

Severine decided that she could help her brother find out some information.

"Tell me about your brother. I only met him for a few minutes and he seemed rather disrespectful of women."

Raoul replied "My brother can be hard to know when you first meet him, sort of like yours. He is much older than me, he has been more like a father to me, than a brother, but he has always been kind to me."

"Why has he not married yet? Don't people of your class have a duty to reproduce an heir?" she questioned.

"He has had the same mistress for years, a ballerina from the Opera Populaire, La Sorelli. He does not feel that he can marry her because of her social standing but he does not really want to marry anyone else." Raoul explained.

"How sad that must be to not be permitted to marry the person that you love simply because they are of a different social class." She observed.

"It is the way that it has been for centuries. There is a responsibility to carry on the name and title with noble blood." He told her adding "You would not marry a member of the servant class would you?"

She acknowledged the truth in what he said "No but only because they would not be well educated. I could not be married to an ignorant man."

He agreed "I would feel the same about a woman. It would get very dull to discuss the weather and fashions all day."

Severine laughed "Yet my brother calls you a fop."

He bristled "I hate it when he says that."

She teased "You have to admit that you are always dressed in the latest fashions and that your hair is rather long."

He defended himself "Your brother dresses just as expensively and fashionably as I do perhaps more so perhaps he is the fop."

She did not picture her very intimidating brother as a fop in any way. "He has to dress like that and maximize what he has. If he was anything less than impeccable he would be ridiculed even more." She added "He does not have the advantages that you have."

Raoul fumed "But he obviously has some since he managed to take Christine from me."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he felt the same way about you? You are a very handsome man and rich and titled too. He has lived a hard life; you know that our mother did not treat him well. I have seen you with your mother, she adores you."

Raoul countered angrily. "So that gives him leeway to run roughshod over the world? Should I nominate him for a Medal of Honor?"

Severine countered "I did not say that, I was only trying to explain how hard that his life must have been and I don't know that much about it."

"Well I can tell you that he is good at killing people, I have seen it with my own eyes. He tried to kill me with something called a Punjab lasso." Raoul told her.

"If he has killed I am sure that he had his reasons." She felt that she needed to defend Erik. "He didn't kill you. Otherwise you would not be talking to me now."

Raoul stormed at her. She did not know that he was capable of such anger. "Perhaps we do not suit one another so well, I think that it is time for us to part."

Severine retorted "Perhaps you are right."

Raoul politely held out his arm "I will take you home." He offered.

She replied "Don't bother." She looked at him scornfully "Perhaps my brother is right; maybe you are just an immature fop." She strolled away angry. She did not wait to hear his reply. What a snob. She thought. I am glad that I did not let myself like him too much. No wonder Erik tried to kill him, he is so annoying.

Raoul walked away thinking "_Like brother, like sister. Perhaps I should make sure to keep my hands to the level of my eyes, in case I have_ _the misfortune of running into her again. She is quite the_ spitfire."


	47. Chapter 47

Skye I thought that you did a great job of praising and helping me. I am retro editing but it will take some time. It is actually a great thing because I am cleaning up more than just punctuation.

Chapter 47

Erik went to the glade where he had long ago met the Comtesse. It was a pleasant spring like day, and he found that he actually enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his cheeks. He remembered that long ago day well. _He was composing a song on the piano and he could not find the right key to make it flow correctly._ _He kept playing the same part over and over. His mother came into the room and told him to stop playing; it was giving her a headache. She told him to go back to his room and do something silent. He protested telling her that he would forget the song, if he did not finish it. She told him to get up that instant or she would give him to the gypsies. She looked at him with cruel eyes telling him that she could not sell him because "even they" wouldn't want him. He ran off to his room in tears and slammed the door behind him, and opened the window to climb out and get away._

_He thought about running away, but didn't know where to go. No one would take him. He came to the glade and hoped that, perhaps, a bear would come and eat him but there was no bear at all, just a beautiful lady. She was dressed in such finery, like a queen, and her eyes looked kindly. He was both afraid of her and drawn to her. She looked at him with more benevolence than he had ever seen, not even Father Mansart was so nice. Then she pulled out a piece of chocolate and offered it to him. He took it and put it in his mouth and savored it, not knowing if he would ever eat one again. From that day forward, he always had a soft spot for chocolate. It was delicious. It was hard to believe that the boy, who had been his adversary, was that woman's son; but the world had never ceased to surprise him, just when he believed that he knew all of its answers._

He had, on impulse, earlier in the day sent the servant to buy two boxes of chocolate, one for the Comtesse, and one for Christine. He heard the sounds of Honore's horse, approaching; the noblewoman was still a great horsewoman even though she was no longer a young lady. She dismounted and came into the glade, and for a moment the accumulated years were shed, and she was the young woman and he was the boy.

He smiled and bowed, like a gentleman, and proffered the box of chocolates "For you Madame La Comtesse, a belated gift in gratitude for what you did for a sad little boy long ago."

"You have come a long way from that boy, Erik. I am glad that you have finally found some measure of happiness." She replied. She opened the box of chocolates and offered him a piece. "Share one with me."

He took it and put it in his mouth savoring it as he did the last time. He looked at her.

"While this place contains, perhaps my only good childhood memory, it is not why I requested that you come. Did Michel make it back safely? I have to admit that I worried about him."

She replied, with concern "He did. He came to me to report personally what happened. I am glad that he was able to get to you before Philippe's man Luc Benoit did something terrible to you, I heard that he had whipped you and wanted to disfigure you."

Erik smiled at her "Well you prevented all of that and helped us escape Philippe's clutches, I owe you a debt that I can never fully repay."

She dismissed his words "There is never a debt when a matter of human decency is involved. It was in my power to help you, and so I did what was needed."

Erik looked at her with bitterness "I have rarely been the recipient of what you refer to as 'human decency'". Much of it that I have received seems to have come from you, but nevertheless if there is ever something that you need from me all that you have to do is ask and I will act with the same "human decency" that you ascribe yourself to."

He looked at her and continued "I brought you here, because I sense that you know much about your stepson's true nature. Your actions, last night, told me that I could trust you to help me. You see, until last night, I did not know the identity of the malevolent nobleman, who had been stalking the Opera Populaire and ascribing his deeds to "the Phantom." As you know, I am the Phantom, and I did not do these things, but I have been trying, unsuccessfully to unmask the true culprit, both to exonerate my name, and to stop him from hurting any more young helpless girls."

Honore looked him "How can I help you?"

"To begin with what do you know about Philippe's activities?" Erik asked.

She looked at him nervously "Really nothing at all, I try to avoid him as much as I can, ever since I saw him raping a maid, Michel's daughter. He was only a teenager, and he promised me that he would never do it again."

He looked at her sharply "You did not report him to your late husband or the police?"

She looked at him guiltily "No, my husband was dead, and Philippe was already the head of the family, and he was the Comte. He threatened to take my children from me, if I did not obey him. They were still young." She continued "You are not titled and have lived outside of the dictates of society, but for a family, such as ours, to have scandal attached to us, would ruin the name of the family for generations. I could not do that to my innocent children."

He looked at her "But by not doing so other innocent children were sacrificed." He saw her stricken look and told her "Forgive me for saying that, I have done many more horrible things in my life, that I am not proud of. I am not much better than Philippe."

She smiled at him gently "Don't say that about yourself, you at least admit to your crimes, and have remorse for them, Philippe does not."

"Madame" He implored her "I think that you should leave here and go back to your own home. You do not have to chaperone Christine any longer. We will not be returning to the Chateau."

She replied "I was planning to do that. I wanted to persuade Raoul to come with me or go back to Paris but he is going to remain for a time. They are going to use your plans to renovate the Chateau and Raoul wants to assist Philippe."

"Does the boy know anything about his brother's nature?" Erik asked.

She shook her head "No, I never wanted to burden him with that knowledge. He is still young and does not need to shoulder it."

Erik told her "He would be safer if he left. You know that I will not hesitate to kill Philippe if I find him harming anyone. I would have done so already, if not for Christine. I do not have the proof that I would need to avoid the guillotine for killing him. This is first time in my life I have something to live for."

"Do you have a plan to trap him?" she asked.

Erik replied "No. I don't think that the victims that we know about are the only ones that he has hurt."

"How many has he hurt?" She asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"Several from the Opera, which I know of, and now Michel's daughter." Erik told her.

She blanched "So many? Do you think that there have been more?"

"Undoubtedly." He admitted "He is very cunning, always using others to do his bidding."

"What will you do?" she asked.

"To be honest I don't know. I would not do what Raoul planned to trap me. I would not use an innocent to flush him out, so my options are limited. I will just have to watch him to see if I can catch him but it will be hard for me since I am not staying at the Chateau." Erik told her.

Honore looked at him, and realized what she would have to do. "I am not going to leave the Chateau. I have to stay and watch him, and have Michel and his wife watch him too. It is the only way."

Erik shook his head in denial "No Comtesse it is too dangerous. I just told you that I would not use an innocent to flush him out. I will not have your life on my conscience too."

She reached for him and placed a hand on her arm. "I am far from innocent in this matter. Besides, it is the only way. He will not suspect that I will do anything about him; I have turned my back on his crimes for many years. Perhaps, if I had been braver, he would have been caught years ago. I have blood on my hands too. You of all people know how that feels."

He looked at her blue eyes; they reminded him of her son's. "I cannot deny what you are saying, but can you at least get your husband and his adjutant to stay? I cannot protect you if I am a half hour ride away. I can reconnoiter the Chateau because I know how to move in darkness but even I cannot make myself immune to being detected."

She agreed "I will talk to Georges about it. He knows that Philippe is not right in his head. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." He replied "Anything that I have within my power."

She pleaded "Keep Raoul out of this and if we can keep as many details about it silent so that our family name will not be compromised."

"You have my word." He promised.

"How will we communicate?" She asked.

"We can meet here every few days at this time to exchange information. If the matter is more urgent I am staying at my mother's house. Michel knows which house is hers. Just make sure that he is not followed." He smiled at her.

"You are at your mother's house? That must be very hard for you?" she eyed him with sympathy.

A flash of pain clouded his eyes "Nothing that I cannot handle. She would like me to forgive her but it is very hard for me to do so. I have so many painful memories."

"Perhaps you should find out why she treated you the way that she did. It may help you to decide whether or not to forgive her. She is not getting any younger, and if she is truly sorry for what she has done, then perhaps you can be the better person and forgive her."

He agreed "Perhaps. But she has done much to forgive."

"You tried to kill my son and yet I forgive you for that." She told him.

He looked embarrassed "Then he told you all of it."

She nodded. "Yes he did."

"Forgive me; I was not in my right mind when I did that. It does not excuse my actions during those last months at the Opera; Piangi would still be alive if I had not lost my mind." He looked at her pleading for her understanding.

"Well perhaps your mother was the same. Don't you owe it to her, to find out why she acted in such a way?" she told him softly.

"I have never looked at it in quite that way," Erik agreed. "Perhaps I will do as you suggest."

She hugged him "It could help to heal you of some of your inner pain. You went to town to make peace with the past, that day that you met with Marie in the Church."

"Yes, I did." He admitted.

"Well then it is time for you to face all of it. It could change your life if you can let go of the pain and the hatred from your past." She said.

"You are a wise woman, Comtesse. It is hard to believe that you are that Raoul's mother." He teased.

"Go home, Erik." She said softly "It's time for you to come home."

He understood what she meant by that. Perhaps it was time to repair the past. He didn't know if he could but perhaps he should give it a chance. He reached for her hand and gave her a courtly kiss goodbye. Then he turned back to his old house and Christine.


	48. Chapter 48

The pace has slowed due to the painful process of retro editing. I am halfway through. I believe that I am making it better for those who started this later. This chapter is going to have some fun in it. Not that I am comparing myself to Shakespeare although I wish that I could, he usually had some fun scenes in his play just to lighten the mood. Enjoy.

Chapter 48

Christine was alone with her future mother in law. Severine had left to go on her walk with Raoul and Erik went to meet the Comtesse. She had very mixed emotions about the woman. On one hand, she was angry that any mother could treat her child the way that Madeline had treated Erik. If someday, she and Erik were to have a child, and he or she turned out to have a deformity, she would be sure to love it as much, or even more than, a normal child. It is bad enough for a child to be brought into this world with such a mark. Madeline had condemned Erik to a life with no love and only fear and hatred.

Now that she knew more about his childhood, she regretted even more her prior treatment of him. Christine though also felt that Madeline deserved a second chance, if only to help Erik be less angry. She had seen what her love had done for him for the past month. It had changed him for the better. He was almost unrecognizable from the dark, vengeful man that he had been, after he had heard her on the rooftop with Raoul but before their two kisses. He reminded her of the warm and caring angel that he had always been. She knew that the once, deeply buried, goodness inside of Erik was asserting itself more and more. She loved all of the grateful thoughtful touches that he gave her and took great pleasure in introducing him to so many small pleasures. He was like a small child in so many ways. It was, at times, hard to remember, that she was only half his age and not nearly as well traveled as him, and yet she was his guide into so many different aspects of humanity. It was almost as if he really had transformed from a non-corporeal angel to a real man. She laughed at her own former ignorance; angels were as unreal as Phantoms.

Madeline spoke to Christine about many small things but they both avoided the subject of Erik. She asked Christine to tell her all about her background. How she came to live at the Opera Populaire, what were her favorite Operas. She found that, like Erik, Madeline was a big fan of Faust. Christine did tell her that Erik had written an Opera that was meant to compliment her voice, and that they had briefly shared a stage where both of them had enchanted the audience. She began to tell Madeline about some of the less controversial aspects of the Phantom, such as Erik's tricks that he would play on the hapless Carlotta, mysterious moving sets, and objects that would appear and disappear at random. They both laughed as Christine told her about how he had changed Carlotta's voice to a frog, and once into a sheep and a dog.

They were still laughing when Severine returned home from her walk, alone and very angry. Her green eyes spat fire, reminding Christine of the Phantom in his most bloodthirsty rage.

After she grew a little calmer Christine gave her a questioning glance, and asked "What happened? Didn't Raoul walk you home?"

Severine gave her a menacing glance as if she wanted to slap her. She sneered "No and I did not want him to. Your Vicomte is an arrogant ass. I never want to see him again."

Christine ignored her attitude and told her "I am surprised that you and Raoul did not have a pleasant time. Raoul is really very mild in demeanor and very modern and informal in attitude."

Severine rolled her eyes "He pretends to be mild in demeanor, but he really is a snob, a judgmental immature aristocratic jerk who looks down on everyone."

Christine pointed out gently. "I have known him for years and he is far from being that way. He asked me, a poor orphaned chorus girl to marry him despite our difference in social classes. He did not break off our engagement I did." Christine continued "Perhaps you just misunderstood him."

Severine gave her a heated look "I did not misunderstand him. He called Erik a killer and told me that he was good at doing it."

Christine understood why she was angry but after all Erik himself would have been inclined to agree with Raoul.

Christine explained carefully "Raoul was not lying to you about him. Erik has had a very tragic past, which has forced him to do a great many things that, even he, is not proud of."

Both women looked at her with great interest.

Christine continued "It is not my place to tell you where Erik has been, and what he has done, since he ran away, but his time as the Phantom of the Opera, was far from the most unsavory aspect of his past life. He has many regrets about his past that haunt him greatly." She looked at the puzzled stares of Erik's mother and sister. "I will not betray his secrets by telling you about them. I have already betrayed him, more than once, by unmasking him. Erik wears two masks, one inside protecting his heart, and his physical mask that he wears on the outside. Perhaps, he will let you see him, once you prove your loyalty to him."

Several minutes later Erik returned. He tersely acknowledged his mother and sister but visibly softened when he looked towards Christine. Christine asked him "Did the Comtesse provide you with any meaningful information?"

Erik gave her a nod, and told her "Yes, she has confirmed my suspicions about the Comte Noir, it is most certainly Philippe. She is going to stay and help us."

Christine gave him a quick worried glance. "Doesn't that put her in some danger?"

Erik furrowed his brow "Yes for sure, I told her to leave immediately but she insisted on staying. She has her stubborn sense of honor, which sometimes gets in the way of making a prudent choice."

Christine teased "Like her son then, heading down five levels alone, with no protection, to face his enemy, despite being in a theatre packed with gendarmes."

Erik grinned "Yeah, something like that. But in the end it all worked out, Raoul lived to have the opportunity to slay more dragons and the madman got the girl. I like that ending, to the Phantom's Opera, don't you?" He pulled her to him and hugged her.

She laughed "It is a much better ending than the alternative ones; where Raoul runs off with the girl and they leave the poor Opera Ghost alone to face the mob, or that the Phantom kills the hapless Vicomte."

Erik kissed Christine on the head and teased "The mighty Opera Ghost would have escaped the mob and resettled far away, perhaps in America, where he could share his gifts with the masses."

Christine mused "Would he get the girl?"

Erik sighed "Perhaps, but he would have first built an empire so that his Napoleon would impress his Josephine, so that she would realize the magnitude of his genius and love for her."

Christine massaged his shoulders telling him "But that would take too long to do, probably a decade, wouldn't they miss one another being apart for so long?"

Erik smiled brightly "That is why I like what really happened better. The Phantom gets the diva, and the fop gets a new lady love, because, even fops deserve some happiness."

Christine gave him a playful slap on his cheek. Erik looked at her in mock horror "What was that for?" he asked.

She giggled "That's for calling Raoul a "fop" he is not that vain."

Erik teased "Hmm showing up to the Bal Masque, in a Hussar's uniform when he is in the Navy, that is vain."

She laughed "You are terrible."

"You just noticed that now after all of these years of knowing me?" he smiled.

Madeline and Severine witnessed their light repartee, astonished at the couple's lighthearted jabs. Madeline had yet to see her oldest son's less serious side and was pleased to see that he had one. He had certainly not shown that side to her before, or even in front of her. It reminded her of his father's courtship of her. Charles ability to make her laugh, and even make fun of her, was what originally drew her to him. Madeline had almost forgotten that fact about him, until Erik and Christine had stirred up that pleasant memory. She had spent too many years cursing him for leaving her alone at such a young age with a baby. She could feel a pleasurable warmth ignite in her heart in an area that had long since been abandoned. She laughed out loud drawing the curiosity of both of her children. Neither had even heard Madeline laugh, let alone such a carefree and musical one. Severine and Erik looked at her almost in shock. Who was this woman, not their dark, brooding mother?


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Erik withdrew from his embrace with Christine, and looked over to Madeline. He gave her an assessing look and told her that he needed to see her in private. After he had left the Comtesse he thought about, what she had advised him to do, and decided to give, his mother, a chance to explain her past behavior towards him. He was not prepared to give her his trust, or even much affection, but as someone who had recently recovered from a bout of insanity, he felt that he should offer her a chance for redemption, just as Christine had given him a chance. He could imagine how he would have felt if Christine had not done so, he would probably be reading her, and the Vicomte's, wedding announcement in the newspaper. He would have felt dead and alone inside, and possibly even dead at the hands of the mob or gendarmes. He could not do less for his mother, no matter how horribly she had treated him, particularly because she had been showing signs of remorse.

Madeline took him to what had been his father's study. He remembered his excitement when he would steal into that very room and read his father's books on architecture. He did not get the chance very often because if his mother found him in there she would punish him. He decided to give himself the upper hand by seating himself behind his father's desk and motioning for her to take a seat in front as if she were a supplicant. He would never again put himself in a position of inferiority to her. His pride would never allow it. She had forfeited that right a long time ago. She sat down in the chair that he had granted to her and looked at him quizzically.

He looked at her sternly like a teacher disciplining an errant student. "After much thought, and soul searching, I have decided to give you a chance to explain to me why you treated me horribly as a child. I did not come to this decision lightly but was persuaded by a lady, that I respect; someone who I have only known for a short time but who has been more of a mother to me in the last few weeks, than you were in eight miserable years."

She looked at him, and searched his cold green eyes for some sign of softness. She still found none. "I have no good explanation for what I did, and why I did it. I wish that I could blame someone else for what I did and how I acted."

She looked at him and he still showed no emotion. "All that I could say is that I loved your father so much and when I lost him, I was angry and bitter at the world and at him for leaving me alone."

She continued "Then you were born, and you looked so much like him and yet you were…imperfect. I thought that God was punishing me for some unimaginable crime that I had committed against him, perhaps selfishness."

He listened to her but passively, still not showing her any emotion.

She still searched his face but found no sympathy there. She felt like a criminal on a dock in the courtroom standing before a judge, a harsh judge. "I did not understand that, despite your obvious flaws that you were a gift to me, a gift that I failed to treasure or to see the value of until it was too late."

She started wiping the tears from her face. Erik still showed her no emotion.

"I am sorry, I am so very sorry." She told him brokenly. She looked into his eyes and told him "I wish that I could change what I did, but I cannot. Every terrible thing that I said and I did, I would wipe it away. I have spent a half of a lifetime trying to atone for it, but you were not there to make amends to. I knew that you were somewhere, probably suffering for all that I did to you, and I couldn't change it."

He continued to restrain his emotions. Erik was torn between the desire to strangle her and a willingness to grant her the pardon that she seemed to so sincerely desire. Neither option was completely palatable to him. It did not seem right to just grant her absolution for all that she had done to him, but he too knew the burden that one's past terrible actions could do to someone. Let he, who is without sin, cast the first stone he thought bitterly. He was covered in sin, like mother like son. He decided to grant her some comfort, it was the right thing to do, and he was trying to let go of all of the hatred that once ruled him. If he could let go of his hatred towards her wouldn't he be a better man? He softened his glaze, just a little.

He started, harshly; he did not want to think that he was going to let her off easily. "Sascha was more of a mother to me than you were. She was with me and would comfort me to wash away my tears and loneliness. You were the cause of most of my sadness."

She cringed at the truth of what he said, as if he had lashed her with a whip.

He continued on a lighter note "But, I myself have done a great many things that I regret.

When I left here I carried hatred against all of humanity. I spent many wasted years trying to find some thing or someone that could fill the empty void that you left in my heart." He continued "When I could not find it in distant lands I returned to France and vowed to keep myself apart from all of mankind and their treachery." He smiled thinking about Christine. "But just when I had given up and decided to exile myself forever, I heard the sobs of a child who had just lost her father. She reminded me, of my own self, and my own loneliness. I decided to give her the comfort that no one had ever offered me. Not even the person who should have done so, you."

Erik continued softly "That child grew up to be a beautiful woman, Christine. In comforting her, she began to change me, from the bitter cynical monster that you helped to create, to a man capable of love and devotion to another human being. With her love she has offered me the tools of my own redemption; because of this I offer you the same. A chance to prove, to me, that you are worthy of my love. Would you like to do that?"

He asked her.

She nodded tearfully "It is all that I want to do. What I have longed for all these years. You will give me that chance?" she asked him joyfully.

He nodded "I told you that I would do you doubt my sincerity?"

She replied emotionally "No, of course not, it is just that I did not expect you to give me this chance, not so soon. When you came last night you seemed so remote, so closed to me, I had hoped that, in time, you would soften towards me."

He smiled "Well you can thank Christine and the Comtesse De Crecy."

"Can I please kiss you?" she pleaded.

"No." he replied, "I am not ready for that."

She looked at him sadly. "A hug at least?"

He sighed "Alright but just for a moment." He rose up as did she and they embraced.

She turned to him and smiled for the first time. "I should have done that a long time ago, when you were a baby."

Erik agreed "You should have."

She turned to him joyfully "Thank you, my son, and thank you for giving me another chance."

He smiled at her but added ominously "You are welcome, but you know that you will get no other chances. I will not give you a second reprieve, if you betray me."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Erik and Madeline emerged from the study. Christine could see the happy expression on her face and looked at Erik, dying to know what he had said to Madeline, to make her feel that way. He caught her eye and suggested that they go for a walk, down a path in the woods that Erik remembered from his childhood. He wanted some privacy, to spend some time alone with his fiancé. He wanted to discuss recent events and needed to enjoy her company outside in the fresh spring like air. When they were together in Paris, it was almost always in his home in his dark realm, where daylight could not penetrate.

When they cleared the area near the house Erik told her "I'm sorry, originally it was my intention for us to return to Paris as soon as possible and wait for the Comte to return before I set my investigators upon him. Since the Comtesse has decided to help, I would like to stay a little longer to see if we can stop him here before he returns to Paris. Here we have to stay hidden from view because we do not want him to know that we are here. It is such a small town."

She told him "That makes sense. How long do you think that we should stay if the Comte does not do anything suspicious?"

Erik replied "I don't know for certain. I don't think that I can stay cooped up in that house for more than two to three weeks without falling back into insanity."

She linked her arm in his and claimed him. "Oh Erik, you are too hard on yourself, you are stronger than you think. Look how far that we have come in a very short time."

He observed dryly "That's why I don't trust myself; I have lived with despair for so long that it is hard to relax and believe that life is finally giving me a break."

She couldn't stand waiting any longer "What did you discuss with your mother to make her look so happy?"

He smiled "I told her that I would give her a chance to redeem herself, as you gave me. The Comtesse suggested that perhaps her actions were due to a bout of insanity caused by the loss of my father, her young age at the time, and lack of maturity. I had never seen my mother in such a light, and I could certainly not condemn her for a condition that I myself experienced due to a broken heart."

Christine hugged his waist and looked up into his green eyes remorsefully "I hope that your broken heart has healed. I would hate to see it still battered and bruised."

He looked down at her tenderly "Mademoiselle, you did not just heal me; you gave me a new heart, which is better and stronger than the old one. It beats strongly and hard for you. I cannot believe how happy that you have made me. It belongs to you to do with it as you please eternally."

She laughed "In that case I wish for it to know nothing but love."

"Your wish is my command Mademoiselle. I am at your service, as always. I do have another matter to discuss with you and that is your marital status." He told her with mock severity. "If you continue to come into my room, and keep me warm at night, I will have to make you my wife sooner, without the pomp and circumstance that I intended to provide you with. In fact I will insist that it be done as soon as we can find a priest to perform the sacrament."

They stopped in a glade that was loaded with blooming trees and wildflowers. Just below there was the roar of a babbling spring, it was one of the most beautiful natural settings that Christine had ever seen. He motioned to her to sit on a boulder with him to enjoy the setting.

Erik observed "I always found this place to be so calm and peaceful when I was a child. I would remove my mask and chase butterflies. I would play with my little dog Sascha who was my only friend. I would pretend that I was happy and loved like a normal child. I think that this would be a beautiful place to be married. It is not a grand cathedral, such as what your Vicomte would have offered, but it is calm, and peaceful, and full of light and grace like you. If you would want a reception at a later time, with all of your friends, we can do that but I don't want to wait for you any longer."

She looked around at the spot that he had chosen and could understand what drew him there. "Oh Erik, this place is wonderful. What a great idea. It is more magnificent than any Church or Cathedral."

He glowed triumphantly "I am glad that you approve."

She smiled "Of course I approve, but it is you as well, it is beautiful, in a raw untamed sort of way. Like your music and your soul, it cannot be captured and subdued or defiled."

He looked at her tearfully "Do you mean that? You are the only person who has ever called me beautiful."

"Yes of course I do." she told him, tenderly. "Now remove that awful mask and let me see my angel in his true form."

"More like one of your Swedish gnomes" he growled.

She took his mask in her hand and tossed it aside, and held his face in her hands and stared into his beautiful eyes. "There that is better." She said "Now drop your defenses, completely succumb to me."

He laughed "You use my own words to destroy me wench."

She smiled and sung to him "Now you are here with me no second thoughts you've decided."

He whispered "How long must we two wait before we're one? Shall we see if the priest will marry us tomorrow?"

She replied "Yes, Erik. That would be wonderful."

His eyes danced joyously "Tomorrow, you will journey with me to heaven on earth. I promise you that." He looked at her in adoration. "Unfortunately I must break the spell. It is time to get back to my mother's house so that I might send a note to the priest and get a few items that we will need for our nuptials."

Erik stared straight into her blue eyes "Christine you have made me a very happy man."

"No happier than you have made me, mon ange."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The happy couple returned to the house. Both Madeline and Severine were both at home and seated in the sitting room. They could see that both Erik and Christine were in excellent spirits and their mood was contagious.

Severine was the first to speak to them. "You seem particularly pleased; would you care to fill us in on what is going on, or do we have to use our powers of divination to guess?"

Erik laughed "No special powers are needed dear sister. It probably will come as no shock to you but Christine and I have set a wedding date and location."

Severine and Madeline's faces both lit up. "Where and when will this happy event be?"

Erik answered "Tomorrow afternoon late in the afternoon. I made the arrangements this morning before my meeting with the Comtesse."

Christine looked at him and laughed "You already made them before I agreed to the location and time?"

Erik gave her a guilty expression "Mademoiselle, after your scandalous behavior last night I could hardly wait any longer. I did not want to ruin your sterling reputation." He joked. He continued "Besides I am a very selfish man, I did not want to spend another night without you by my side."

Christine asked "What about tonight?"

Erik smiled at her "Your last chance to flee from this monster. You still have the ability to free yourself from me. I severed your chains a long time ago."

She replied "But I put them back on you."

Madeline looked at her daughter in law and smiled "May I give you a hug and a kiss and welcome you to our family. We have not known one another for very long but I hope that we can be great friends."

Christine and Madeline hugged and Severine joined in as well. Erik stood back and surveyed them. They looked at him with an invitation to join. Erik shook his head no. He still had trouble with receiving that sort of affection. It was one thing to hug and kiss Christine, and even Severine was alright, on her own. But his mother was a different story and the whole group hug and kiss experience was as alien to him as a trip to Mars.

He slowly retreated from the room, as he could hear their gleeful discussions of the whole event. He could overhear Severine tell Christine "What of your wedding dress and flowers and bridesmaid dresses too? What about the celebratory feast? My brother obviously has not thought about these things."

Christine giggled "I am sure that Erik has thought about it, but he wants it to be a simple affair, with a reception at a later time for our friends who could not make it."

Erik smiled and looked at his watch, any moment there was going to be a knock at the door and the wedding dress that he ordered from Paris would come. It was similar but even more extravagant then the dress that Erik forced her to wear on the night that they fled Paris. He also had several other gowns delivered directly from the last train from Paris. When someone has a lot of money, it is amazing how easily you can make things happen. He only smiled and wondered what Christine's reaction would be when she realizes who the morning train from Paris would bring. Erik was able to rent a whole train car and a chef and supplies from one of the best restaurants in Paris and the maid of honor, Meg Giry, and her mother would be on that train as well, as well as Nadir.

Erik knew that Christine would be saddened by the fact that her best friend would not be there to share her happiness, and so he made sure that the ever dedicated and efficient Daroga would escort the two ladies to Normandy. The only important friend of Christine's who could not be invited was Raoul; the danger of him tipping off his brother to his continued presence in the area was too great. Erik was, in a way, relieved. He did not think that it was a great idea to have his rival at the wedding. It would be both hurtful to the Vicomte to rub his final victory over him, and a little disconcerting, especially since not so long before, Erik was trying to force her to marry him against her will. He did not want too many subtle reminders of that day. He did tell the Comtesse about the proposed wedding and invited her to come if she could slip by the notice of her son and stepson. She promised to try but she could not guarantee her attendance.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and several men entered carrying a trousseau for the bridal party. Christine glanced at Erik, who flashed her a wicked grin, as if he had been caught doing something naughty.

He smirked "I hope that you like what has been chosen for you my love, I saw this dress in Paris sometime back and thought that it would be perfect on you."

Christine knew, from experience, that Erik usually had impeccable taste in clothing. He had stocked an entire wardrobe for Christine in his lair. She rarely disagreed with his taste. Her future mother in law and sister in law pulled out several dresses from the pile of clothing. Each one was more beautiful than the next with the finest fabrics available. Madeline had not worn such finery since her days as a young debutante in Rouen. She realized that for her son to effortlessly afford such extravagance that he had to be very well off. Erik smiled at his sister and mother and told them to choose any dress that pleased them. He had purchased dresses of various styles and sizes not knowing which would suit who. The ladies hunted for the bridal gown, which they found in its own bag. They pulled it out and found a gorgeous satin and silk lace crème dress with mother of pearl and crystal sewn in. Christine looked in wonderment at the dress. She and Meg had once seen the very same dress in a store on the Rue de la Paix.

Christine exclaimed gleefully. "The dress is exquisite, Erik, Meg and I saw it some time back and both imagined us in it. How did you know?"

Erik admitted "I didn't but when I saw it I knew that it would look beautiful on you. I saw the other gown before this one, and had already purchased it for you. When the other one met its unfortunate demise I decided to buy this one instead."

Severine asked curiously "What other dress?"

Erik shot Christine a Phantom like look, forcing her silence on what had become an embarrassment for him. Christine did not dare rile him.

Christine laughed. "It is a long and boring story, nothing that you would find very interesting."

Severine did not want to let it go "Let me be the judge of that?"

Christine told her "Some stories are better left unsaid."

Erik, pulled out a pouch that was in the same bag as his clothing and extracted a case from a jewelry store in Paris. He presented it to Christine, who opened it. It contained a diamond and sapphire necklace and matching earrings. The sapphires resembled Christine's eye color.

Christine turned to Erik "Your generosity is overwhelming. At this pace, we will soon be in the poorhouse."

He smiled at her, raising a sardonic brow "Hardly my dear, is it so terrible to spoil your bride on her wedding day? I wanted to make it special for you."

Christine laughed "I would have been content wearing bearskins and bone necklaces, as long as I am marrying you."

Erik pulled her towards him and told her "Just because you are marrying a man who looks like a Neanderthal doesn't mean that you need to dress like one on your wedding day."

The women each sat through dinner talking about the upcoming wedding. Erik was secretly pleased with himself for not giving them any warning. He could only imagine how bored he would be if they were gushing over it for the next week. He congratulated himself on his own genius at doing it this way. Perhaps he really was a bright man.

After dinner, he retired to the guestroom (more like retreated) so that he could get a good night's sleep. As he removed his mask and looked into the mirror and saw his own hideous reflection, he wondered what madness that he had passed on to Christine that allowed her to ever think of attaching herself to him. He wondered if perhaps she had inhaled too much smoke in the labyrinth on the way out. He was truly a beast not worthy of such an exquisite bride or indeed any willing bride. He remembered the feeling of sorrow that came over him when the young girl that the Khanum had chosen for him as a bride decided that death was preferable to a lifetime with him. He let his darker thoughts pass through his mind, and then comforted himself with the fact that this time, she really was willing to pledge her life to him. He would never have to be alone and unloved again. It is why he had gone to so much trouble to make her wedding day so special, without her love his life would have continued to be empty and lonely, no matter how many riches he could acquire.

The night fled quickly into the next day. In the late morning there was a visitor. They were expecting none until the afternoon. Erik and Christine fled to the unseen portions of the house and Severine answered the door. The visitor was the Vicomte. She needed to get rid of him before he noticed anything unusual. She looked at him in a panic, sounding more irate towards him than she actually was.

"What are you doing here Raoul?" she asked.

"I came to apologize to you, I should not have said the things that I did about Erik, but I have to admit I am jealous of him." He looked at her very remorsefully. "I did not behave as a gentleman should have."

Severine looked at him and was touched by his gesture. "Apology accepted." she told him, shortly. She was very dismissive of him and he misunderstood and thought that she was still angry at him.

"Mademoiselle Barye, I would think that you would have the grace to accept my apology." He said, sharply.

She realized that she had hurt him. "I meant nothing by it Monsieur le Vicomte; it is just a busy day for me. I am sorry."

He was still hurt by her apparent indifference. "I understand, I had thought that perhaps before we had words together that we were enjoying one another's company. I was hoping to reestablish our rapport, but I guess that I was mistaken." He turned to go.

She stopped him "Wait Raoul, please come back tomorrow, truly it is just a very busy day. My sister in law is quite ill and needs me to come and help watch her children." _I am always lying to this poor boy _she thought to herself.

He looked at her and saw her distress and relaxed. His good humor was restored. "I will come for you tomorrow morning; perhaps we can take another walk. The weather has been so nice."

She smiled at him and told him "Thank you for being so understanding Raoul. I will see you tomorrow."

With that she closed the door in his face. Christine was standing near the door and she had heard the whole conversation.

"Poor Raoul." She told her sympathetically. "He is such a nice boy. I am sorry that you have to lie to him for us. Hopefully we can come back out in the open soon."

Severine looked at her in distress. "I seem to be always lying to him. Most boys have accused me of being too honest. Raoul never seems to hear an honest word from my lips anymore."

"You are a great girl, Severine, he will see that."

She perked up "Do you think so?" she questioned searching Christine's face.

"I know so." She said.

Two hours passed and Christine was getting nervous. The wedding was going to be in only a few more hours. Erik was following tradition and would not see her.

She heard a knock on the door, and familiar voices, very familiar voices. Oh my God, she thought to herself. That sounds like Madame Giry, and Meg. She immediately knew Erik.

That man has thought of everything and in such a short time. He knew that I would feel bad not having Meg and Madame Giry with me, they are the closest thing that I have to a mother or sister. How did he do it?

She came out and sure enough they were there standing just inside the doorway talking to Madeline and Severine. Nadir was there too and making the introductions. Meg saw her first and squealed in delight. They ran over to one another and hugged and kissed each other, as if it had been years since they last met.

Meg turned to her "I got your note. I can't believe that you are getting married, and to the Phantom of all people. He is truly not forcing you is he?"

Christine shot a quick glance towards Madeline and Severine hoping that they did not hear that. Erik would be so hurt.

She smiled at her friend "No silly, we were so wrong about Erik, he is the most wonderful man, he thinks of everything. He even brought you here because he knew that I would want you. I can't wait until I have time to fill you in on everything but I am more than willing. I think that I would die of a broken heart if I couldn't marry him."

Like the Opera Ghost, that he once was, Erik listened to their conversation and was very happy. She really did want him. She would never deceive Meg. He prayed to the God that he always thought had hated him, and hoped that their love would endure and never die.


	52. Chapter 52

Did you miss me? I am currently in Florida but had a little time to write since it is cold here. I could still use some feedback. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 52

Madame Giry insisted on finding Erik and walking down with him to the glade. The last time that they had seen one another was the night before _Don Juan Triumphant_. She knew that Raoul was attempting to trap him, but not the details. She tried to dissuade him from trying anything, but Erik did not listen. He had shut her out, along with Nadir, months before. He had a manic gleam in his eye that night, she was not sure that she was going to make it out of his lair alive. Erik had dressed himself fastidiously, and looked as handsome as she had ever seen him. She noted that his eyes looked calm, and almost peaceful, for the first time in their long relationship.

Erik turned to the woman who, he considered to be, his real mother. The woman in the house meant nothing to him compared to the woman who had saved, protected, and took care of him for many years. There was a time where he felt that she was the only one who would cry for him, if he died.

He also recalled their last meeting, and smirked "Wouldn't you rather talk to Christine about this? I am sure that, given recent events, you believe that I am forcing her to marry me."

"Why all of the secrecy then? You could marry in the open you are no longer a fugitive." she pressed.

Erik laughed "Perhaps it is the same reason that they chose not to press charges, because I had a compelling reason for many of my actions." He looked at her with some anger in his voice "You lost faith in me; I told you that I had my reasons for my actions."

She glared at him "What about forcing them to stage your opera, kidnapping Christine and setting a fire did you have good reasons for those actions?"

He squirmed uncomfortably and admitted sheepishly "No, I didn't. I was mad with anger and jealousy."

She shot him a fiery gaze "What about Piangi? I heard that it was accidental but you have to admit that if it wasn't for you he would be alive today."

Erik hung his head down in self- disgust "Yes Antoinette, and don't you think that I will regret those actions every day of my life, but what would you have me do? Remain alone and miserable to atone for my crimes? If so, why are you here, to stop this?"

She put her hand on his arm, and looked at him directly in the eyes "No, of course not Erik, I love you like you were my own child. I have known you since you were a child, and I just want your happiness."

He looked at her and told her softly "Then let me be happy for once, this is the first time ever, that I have tasted it."

She smiled at him "I am very happy for you, but I was so sure that Christine favored Raoul, and was afraid of you, did you do something to her to make her marry you?"

He laughed "Not at all, unless you think that setting her free to be happy with her Vicomte was some sort of trick."

"You did that?" she asked surprised.

"Not at first." He admitted "But just when I thought that I had made her hate me forever, she gave me two kisses, I let them go, but she came back to me."

"I told you before, that you cannot force these things Erik, love happens, only if it is meant to be." Antoinette thought about her own ill- fated romance with her dead husband.

"I guess that I should have listened to you sooner, I might have saved all of us some heartache."

She slapped his arm "Maybe you should have."

"I am sorry that I was so stubborn. I treated you poorly when you only had my best interest at heart." He hugged her.

She smiled at him "Better too late than never, Erik. You do deserve so much love; you have lived without it for so long."

"Thank you." He told her.

"I think that might be the first time that you both apologized, and said thank you, to me, in all the years that we have known one another. Christine is a great influence on you.

He smirked at her "Maybe I never had anything to apologize, and thank you for, prior to today."

They arrived in the glade and Antoinette looked around in awe. There were large vases filled with red roses, and candles everywhere, just like in Erik's lair. There was an altar with a canopy of red roses, and a flower strewn walkway. Behind all of it was a babbling brook which made a peaceful sound, adding to the serenity of the setting. The weather was unseasonably warm.

"This is beautiful Erik, how did you manage this in such a short time in such a remote place?" Antoinette asked in awe.

Erik laughed "There is no problem that a lot of money and even more will cannot solve. But to be honest I did plan this farther ahead of time then Christine knows. I knew where I wanted to do it when I proposed to her. This has always been a magical place for me."

"I did not know that you were so well off Erik, I assumed that you lived on the fifteen thousand Francs' that you earned, as your "salary".

He smiled and told her "I gave you the five thousand per month. The other fifteen thousand was never for me. I returned from my travels a wealthy man, and have increased my wealth from wise investments over the years. The fifteen thousand was reinvested into the Opera for the benefit of its employees and even for the two fools, although I never told them. You can say that I was another silent Patron."

Antoinette's mouth dropped open as she realized "That was you? All this time and you never told me."

He laughed "I didn't see the need."

"You let me think that you were selfish?" she accused.

"Why not, it is the truth." He admitted. "I have never sought attention of any sort, not even for being a benefactor. I preferred to remain a Phantom in all of my transactions."

"But it would have been different for you there if people knew." She insisted.

He grew bitter and sarcastic "Better for me how? People would have still looked at me in the same way only perhaps more discretely." He continued "At least I knew that people despised me to my face and not behind "the freak's back."

She looked at him sadly "You have a poor view of humanity."

He retorted "Perhaps it is because they have always had a poor view of me. I despise pity and deception. This way I let everyone openly express their scorn for me."

"You didn't give them a chance." She argued

"Why bother? I spent the first twenty five years of my life giving them chances, humanity never failed to shun and despise me, even you did not ask me why I killed Buquet, you assumed that I did so in cold blood, like the rest."

"I am sorry but you told me only that "you had your reasons".

"This should have been enough, if you believed in me, as much as you claimed to, but I forgive you."

She insisted "I did believe in you but you were acting crazy, making all sorts of demands and bodies and chandeliers falling from the rafters, what would you have me think?"

"I don't know." Erik admitted "I still cannot tell you my reasons; I do not want you to know them, for your own protection. I have always protected you, I still am, someday I will tell you everything and you will thank me for most of it but it is still not safe, not yet."

Antoinette replied "I will take your word for it, does Christine know the danger?"

He nodded "She does now, she did not until recently, but I was forced to confide in her."

"Yet, you won't tell me." She said.

"No, but I promise that I will." he told her firmly.

They stared at one another for a moment and found the affection in each other's eyes.

Erik excused himself and checked on the final preparations for the wedding.

The hour grew late and it was time for the wedding to begin. Erik glanced nervously, as guests arrived. First to arrive was his brother, Dominique and their two children; Then, Severine, and his mother, finally the Comtesse, together with Georges. Nadir appeared, out of the blue, to be his best man. The priest had arrived earlier. He had met with the couple the night before and was satisfied that the marriage would be sanctified by God, despite Erik's skepticism towards God, and the fact that Christine had been raised as a Lutheran, but had more recently attended Catholic communion. A very large donation to the Church certainly aided the priest's acquiescence as well as a promise by Erik, to consider returning to the Church.

Finally, looking like the angel that he knew her to be, appeared the bride, her long train carried by Meg. Erik laughed to himself, when he realized that Meg had to struggle, to keep the train from dragging in the dirt. That was one practicality that he hadn't considered. Erik was mesmerized by the unearthly radiance of his bride. He could not wait for the ceremony to be over so that she would be his forever. He still could not believe that he was not dreaming and that he would awaken from this dream back in the lair still alone and unloved.

She came to stand beside him, he had Nadir on one side, as his best man and Christine had Meg next to her. Erik could see Meg staring intensely at him, her face reflected the usual fear that most of the ballet rats held towards him. He smiled at her and she blanched in embarrassment. He wondered, for a moment, if he could ever be accepted by the rest of the world even if he had the surgery. He looked away from Meg, and towards Christine who lifted her veil and looked at him with adoration; he looked into her eyes, and smiled at her.

He leaned over to her and whispered "There is still time to run from me."

She turned to him and laughed "Hardly, I would trip on my dress. It is too beautiful to ruin."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently whispering "You are beautiful, mon ange, too beautiful to waste on a loathsome gargoyle like me."

She smiled back "Nonsense Erik, you look extremely handsome today."

They both faced the priest who began the wedding mass. Christine could not believe all of the trouble that Erik had gone through to make the wedding perfect. It was all so beautiful. She knew that Meg still was nervous around Erik; to her he had always been the scary Phantom of the Opera. She could not wait for her friend to get to know Erik. Strangely she did not feel nervous; she had no doubt that she was doing the right thing. She couldn't wait to begin her life as Erik's wife. She was glad that the Comte, and the Comtesse, had been able to come, but she wished that Raoul could have come with them.

The ceremony was beautiful and once the priest pronounced them joined in matrimony, Erik gave her a searing kiss. They all went back to the house where the dining room had been transformed during their absence. They had brought beautiful tables, chairs and other decorations from Paris, and the chef prepared a great meal. The wedding guests, and participants, were few in number, but all were happy to see the couple married.

She and Erik were forced to face one another across the vast table even if both of them longed to be left alone to finish the wedding night.


	53. Chapter 53

I know that there was a little disappointment over the fact that I did not have the bride and groom express their thoughts. I thought about them exchanging vows, but I am trying to keep this authentically 19th Century and I am not sure that it was done during that time. Instead I will have them toast one another. Next week when I am home from Florida you will receive updates sooner. I am still retro-editing earlier chapters, and have a volunteer proofreader, judybear236. I will not be making corrections this week because I would rather update with the small amount of time that I have due to my vacation. I spoiled all of you with my 2 update per day schedule before my vacation.

Chapter 53

Erik surveyed the table and realized that he had never dined with as many people in his life. Better yet, most of the people present actually cared about him and did not think of him as a freak, or a monster. Perhaps, for some present, this was a small group, but not for him. He looked across the table at his "living bride" and could not contain his happiness. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, and she was his. He smiled at his _wife_ across the table, his eyes contained a tender promise that he would love her, and take care of her, forever.

He decided to make a toast and lifted a goblet in praise of her. "To our family and friends, I wanted to thank you all for being here for us today. You are each special to us in your own way."

He looked at Christine and continued "To my lovely bride, Christine, you came to the Opera as a small lonely child. A solitary, bitter, and broken young man heard your sorrow, and understood your loneliness. He saw you as a kindred spirit, and wanted to take you in his arms, and wipe away your tears. He heard you ask for an angel, and while he was far from that, he heard your innocent and heavenly voice and wanted to help you fulfill your dream of becoming a great diva. He began to teach you how to free your voice, and let it soar, so that the angels in heaven could hear you sing. In turn, you made his song take flight to places that he could not dare to take them. One day he realized, that the child that he had befriended, had become a beautiful woman. He fell in love with you. While he did not dare to hope, that you could see past his loathsome face, into his lonely soul, you did, and you saved your angel from hell, and brought him with you to heaven.

He wiped a tear from his face. Christine, I love you, I promise that I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of you, and the love that you bestowed upon me."

Christine wiped the tears from her eyes, as she listened to Erik's impassioned toast. She lifted her own glass and told him "Erik, it is I who is unworthy of your love. When my father lay dying he promised to send me an angel of music. After he died, I came to live at the Opera and I never felt so alone and unloved. I was far from my home in Sweden, and frightened for my future. You heard my pain and sorrow and comforted me. Your voice was so ethereal that I believed that you must have been the angel that my father promised me. I know that you do not believe this, but I am more convinced than ever that you are. I used to pray that my angel could be a real man. One day my dream came true, and you revealed yourself to me. I am sorry that I did not always believe in you, and that I denied my own feelings for you. But then I kissed you, and I knew that, when I denied and betrayed you, I was destroying myself, because we are two halves of the same soul.I cannot survive without you, and I do not ever want to be parted from you again. I love you with all my heart; you are my angel, now and forever."

The group all toasted the new bride and groom, not an eye was dry in the room knowing the adversity that preceded this event.

Only the children were unaware, little Erik looked at his uncle and asked him "Would you show us some magic? Please."

That request broke the seriousness of the event and everyone laughed. The party adjourned to the drawing room where Erik spent the next half hour showing them some of his tricks. Everyone was amazed at Erik's talent. After a while Jean Paul came up to Erik and told him that he needed to leave to get the children to bed. Erik clasped his hand and thanked him for coming. He told Jean Paul that he would be ready for the surgery soon, but had a few matters to settle before going under the knife. Erik did not want to be rendered helpless with a homicidal maniac nearby. At the moment, Philippe cast a shadow over everything. He and Christine said goodbye to Jean Paul, Dominique, and the children; Nadir went home with them as the Giry's were given Erik's old room to stay. Erik noticed that Honore was trying to catch his eye. He came over to her, and Georges and they asked to speak with him in private. He led them into the study.

Erik frowned in concern as he faced the Comte and Comtesse de Brecy. "I can sense that some matter is weighing on you, what is going on?"

Georges spoke first "We did not want to concern you on your wedding day but Michel has disappeared."

Erik's melodious voice raised in alarm "What!"

Georges swallowed "When he came back the other night Philippe was asking him questions about you and naturally he told them nothing. He told them only that he took you to the inn near the train station just as you told him to do."

He paused and looked at Erik's guilt ridden face. "Philippe was not satisfied but did not dare go further. Raoul was there, and he tries to hide his true face, in front of him. He did not question Michel further, but this morning Michel was missing. Sabine told us that he had gone to check on our carriage and never returned."

Erik exclaimed "What have you done to find him? Why didn't you come and get me? I would have postponed the wedding, this is more important."

Honore laid a hand on Erik's arm and gazed up at him smiling "Your reaction is why Erik. Robert, Georges and Raoul have looked for him extensively; we also brought in the gendarmes. There is nothing that you could have done."

Erik felt a dark rage fill him "But it is my fault that he is missing. I should have taken care of Philippe and Luc Benoit already and not cowered here, in this house."

Honore replied calmly "No Erik, this is not your fault at all. Michel has been involved in this for a long time, a lot longer than you have. Georges and I, as well; Michel helped you by choice. He knew all of the risks and was glad to help you. We all are."

What she told him barely registered through the black anger that consumed him. Erik was ready to storm out; Georges pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Erik's leg. Erik glared at him darkly, the Phantom was in command.

"What are you doing Comte? Do you think that you can stop me from going after De Chagny? I will end this for all of us." He warned.

Honore gripped Erik with all of her might. He looked down on her hand and was ready to push her back.

She told him firmly "You will not, Erik, you are not alone in this matter, we will deal with Philippe together but not your way. We will not watch you throw your life away trying to stop Philippe."

He paused and looked at her his green eyes still blazing.

She stared at him firmly her blue eyes as firm as he had ever seen. Georges too stood firmly cocking his revolver.

The General spoke calmly, as if addressing a subordinate. "I will shoot you, Erik for your own good. I will not kill you but you will be disabled."

Honore pled "We did not come today to your wedding to watch you throw your life away like this. You are an intelligent man, not a savage beast. Do you want to prove all the ignorant people who harmed you in the past right? Let go of your anger. You will not help Michel this way."

Erik swallowed and the black anger ebbed from his eyes. Honore and Georges looked at each other in relief as they could see a look of sanity return to Erik's eyes.

Erik smiled at Georges for the first time "Are you really going to shoot me with that gun General?"

Georges held firm "If you continue to act rashly I will."

Erik threw up his hands in mock surrender. "You win General, I will listen to you."

Georges still was wary of him, a man as intelligent as Erik was capable of deception. He kept his gun on the younger man.

"Son." He said. "I have not known you for long but I know that you are a gentleman at heart no matter what you have done. I have seen many a young officer go into battle and get his entire squad killed because he let his emotions get the best of him. I was in Sevastopol in the 50's, and was a young commander, in my arrogance; I caused many good young men to die a senseless death."

He looked at Erik and smiled. "As a reward for my so-called valor I received a Croix de Guerre, and a promotion. The Emperor himself called me a hero of France. I call myself a young fool, I did get through the Russian lines, with three of my compatriots, but the cost was horrific. To this day, I am still ashamed of my actions, promotion or not. I was in charge of their lives and I got them killed. You are a lot like I was, your intentions are good and your heart is in the right place, but you go about getting what you want without using the brains that the Good Lord gave to you. As far as I can see, he was very generous with you when he gave them to you, use them wisely."

Georges could see that Erik had listened to him; he lowered the gun and put it back in his holster. Erik looked at the old General, and wondered what it would have been like for him to have a father such as him. Perhaps his life might have been better, despite his abhorrent face. He was glad that the General was on his side, he would make a formidable opponent.

"Did you search the whole estate? What about 'Guy's suite'? I had a taste of Philippe's _hospitality_ in that room the other night. I don't think that Luc Benoit appreciated Michel's interference in his plans for me." Erik observed wryly.

Georges replied "So I heard, I am glad that Michel was able to rescue you on time."

Erik looked at him intensely "Which is why I feel a special obligation to help him. Philippe was quite angry at me when I resisted his capture of me. When I struggled against him, I bloodied his precious face. He decided to make me "pay", for drawing his noble blood by, "giving me symmetry." Erik seethed.

Georges clapped him on the shoulders "He shall pay for his crimes, son, but not by you sacrificing your life. We have searched the area but unfortunately, it is still Philippe's property, and he had some time before we noticed Michel missing. We can only hope that Philippe did not harm him, but if he chose to, he is probably already dead."

Erik paced like a caged tiger, he looked at them "This man has hurt too many people, you and the Comtesse need to get out of there and return to your own home before he hurts you."

Honore challenged "He wouldn't dare. It is one thing to harm dancers, maids and servants. It's another to go after people of our status. We are safe from him."

Erik looked at her with worry. "Accidents can happen to anyone no matter what their status is. Your stepson is a clever man. If he were to decide that you were a threat to him he would not hesitate to neutralize you."

She looked at him "I am sorry but I am not going to leave just yet. Not until we know Michel's fate, I know that you oppose it, but perhaps it is time to set a trap for him."

Erik objected "I will not put an innocent's life at risk. We must find a way to stop him without taking such risks. Let me sneak into the Chateau and end both his and Benoit's reign of terror. I promise that they will be my last killings."

Both objected "No Erik, we will not let you take that responsibility on yourself." Honore insisted. "Enjoy your new bride, tonight, and we will think of something. Promise us that you will forget about this for tonight."

Erik nodded "I promise."

Honore smiled "Good, we will talk soon. It is time for us to go." She looked at him and squeezed his hand "Remember Erik, you are not alone in this. We care about you."

Erik looked at them both and saw their true concern and sincerity. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me." He said.

The Comtesse replied "On the contrary we do. We know that you have suffered greatly in your life and do not trust humanity, but we hope to prove, to you, that not everyone will judge you by your face, if they do, then it is their loss not yours."

The Comte and Comtesse took their leave promising to get word to Erik as soon as they learned something about Michel. Erik still felt uneasy about doing nothing, for the moment, but after all it was his wedding night and he looked forward to consummating his marriage to Christine.


	54. Chapter 54

I'm back from Florida, so will be updating more again. I will be adding in judybear's edits to the previous chapters which will take some time away from new writing. You may have figured out that this is not one of the more M rated fic's out there, if that was what you were looking for you would have abandoned me after the first ten chapters or so, but this chapter is definitely M but in a tasteful sort of way I hope.

Chapter 54

Shortly after Erik left to speak to the Comte and Comtesse, Christine and Meg retired to the guestroom where Meg helped Christine remove her wedding gown. Meg gushed at her friend's happiness.

Meg observed "Christine, I cannot believe how radiant and beautiful that you looked today. Everything was amazing. I cannot believe that the Phan…. I mean Erik, planned the whole thing, and in such a short time."

Christine laughed "I think that you will find that Erik is very competent in everything that he does. He never ceases to amaze me with his talent for doing everything. He is a genius, and very romantic."

"You know that he scares me to death, but he did look so handsome today. I never really saw him so closely before, just from chance encounters with him over the years and of course on that night, when you unmasked him. When you wrote to me that letter where you told me that you were to be married to him, I felt for sure that he was forcing you to do so."

Christine looked at her and smiled "I could see why you thought that Meg, but on that night of the fire, everything changed. He took me down to his lair and we argued, I told him that I hated him and that his soul was more distorted than his face. He told me more about his life; I had never truly realized how horribly he had been treated by everyone, even his own mother, simply because part of his face is deformed. Raoul followed us and Erik caught him and was going to kill him, he asked me to choose between them, and I chose Erik. Then I decided to kiss him, because I knew that nobody ever had done so and I realized my feelings for him. He let us go, but I heard the mob coming after him, and I knew that he did not deserve to die there, believing himself to be alone and unloved."

Meg interjected "But he is a murderer, what about Buquet and Piangi? Can you forget about his victims?"

She shook her head "No Meg, Buquet deserved to die, and Piangi was an accident. Buquet hurt people; Erik stopped him before he was going to hurt…"

At that moment Erik walked in, in his usual stealthy manner. Meg gasped, in fright. Erik stopped Christine. "No Christine, not yet, not until it's over."

"Please Erik, she won't tell anyone. She of all people should know what you did. What you really did." Christine insisted."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks, or knows, for now." Erik insisted.

"It matters to me, she is my best friend. I want her to know the truth about you." Christine stared into his emerald eyes with her sky blue eyes. "Please."

Meg butted in "You are talking about me as if I was not here but I am."

Erik looked at Christine one more time and turned to Meg. "You must say nothing of this to anyone, not even your mother. If I tell you and the people involved get wind of your knowledge, you will be in grave danger."

She looked at him sincerely "I promise. What is the secret?"

His green eyes bored into her, still hesitating to tell her, but Christine again gave him a pleading look. He could never resist her.

Erik turned to Meg. "Do you remember the night that Buquet died? Did you hear anything take place behind you just before it happened?" he watched her reaction, and could see her fear and hesitation.

"You thought that it was me that you heard. You can admit it. I will not hurt you." He told her gently.

She looked at Christine and she nodded to her reassuringly "Listen to Erik, he will not harm you."

Erik continued "Your ears did not deceive you; both Buquet and I were behind you. But I had no desire to harm you; I came to your assistance."

"I don't understand." Meg admitted still fearful.

"Joseph Buquet was in the employ of a sinister person, in addition to his duties at the Opera, he had another, more repugnant job. He helped his employer procure innocent young girls from the Opera for his own personal pleasures." Erik looked at her reaction.

Meg did not understand at first, but then her eyes widened in understanding.

"Think little Giry, how many years did you live at the Opera Populaire? Until a year ago did you ever hear of anything that I did, that was worse than scaring a few naïve young girls such as yourself?"

She admitted reluctantly "Not really."

"Exactly." Erik told her triumphantly "Before Buquet was eliminated he had procured several other girls including Caroline Martin and the English Girl, Emily Bruxton. He was after a new girl that day, _you_."

She snapped to attention "What?"

"The bastard was behind you ready to take you. I had to intervene, or I would not have been able to look at your mother again without feeling regret."

Christine looked at her friend "It's the truth. Erik has been cleared of all wrongdoing in this matter, and also in the death of Piangi."

Erik interrupted "I have been cleared, legally, in Piangi's death but I will regret what happened for the rest of my life."

Meg looked at him, and then gave him a ghost of a smile. "So I owe you my life."

Erik looked away from her "You owe me nothing. Anyone in my position would have done the same."

She looked at him and told him "No, most would not make it their business. Do you know the identity of the man who Buquet served?"

Erik told her "Yes, which is the reason for all of the secrecy. The man who is the culprit is a very powerful person, and he is still out there lurking. It is why I told Christine not to tell you anything, it is also why I have kept this whole episode a secret, even from your mother."

"Will you tell me who it is?" she asked "Please"

Christine answered "It is Raoul's brother, the Comte de Chagny."

Meg gasped "No. Do you know this for certain?"

Erik replied "Yes, little Giry but I will not tell you how, nor will Christine. It is too dangerous."

She looked at both of them grimly. "I understand."

Meg smiled at Christine "I see now why you love Erik; he really is a good man, just misunderstood."

Christine looked at her husband and smiled "Yes Meg, completely misunderstood. We all misjudged him, and I plan to spend the rest of my life showing him how sorry I am for doing so."

Erik came over to her side and pulled her to him. "I am anxious to experience how you plan to make it up to me Madame Muhlheim." He looked at Meg in amusement. "Mademoiselle Giry, I must ask you to leave so that Christine might begin her penance to me."

She smiled at the newlyweds shyly. "Of course."

"We, of course can count on your complete discretion on all of the matters that we discussed here this evening." He insisted.

"Naturally." She replied. She turned away and left the room.

Erik smiled at Christine and stated "Now that went well, don't you think?"

Christine laughed. "She will say nothing to anyone."

He gave her a lustful leer as his eyes glazed down her scantily clad body. "Hmm, that shift that you are wearing, it is very nice but it must feel hot."

She teased him "It is only March not summertime; I am very comfortable in it."

He grew serious. "Are you nervous, mon amor? I would not have you be, I will be quite gentle with you."

"She smiled at him and stepped towards the waiting bed. "I am not; I know that you will be Erik. I trust you."

He groaned, and then whispered "It is my first time as well Christine; we will learn how to be man and wife together."

She looked at him sadly "Why didn't you go to brothels, at least? I know that most men enjoy going to those sorts of places."

He shook his head "No, Christine, I would not want a woman to be disgusted by me, not even a prostitute. I could not lay with someone in that way. I wanted someone who could see beyond my deformity. I wanted you."

She removed his mask and caressed his scarred cheek and gave him a kiss on his misshapen lips. "I am glad that they were so foolish, husband. You are very handsome."

He pulled her to him and responded with a fierce hungry kiss. His hands caressed her lithe body. He unlaced the garment and revealed her lush firm breasts. "You are exquisite." He breathed. "I have never seen anything more perfect." He whispered. He stroked her breasts softly he did not want her to feel anything but pleasure. "You must tell me what feels good and what does not. I want to explore every inch of you to find all of your pleasure points. I hope that you will explore me in the same way."

"Of course I will. I know how little love that you have received. I want to touch you and let you feel my love for you, Erik. You deserve whatever pleasure that I can give to you. I am not experienced in this either but we will learn together." Christine told him.

She started to massage his shoulders and neck, and planted small kisses on his strong chest. Erik continued to stroke her. He clutched one of her breasts in his hand and sucked on it, causing a hot sensation of pleasure to reverberate throughout her body.

"I can see that I found the first one." Erik whispered. "I will find them all before we are done. I promise you heaven, mon ange."

He continued to explore with his gentle musician's hands, treating her body as if he were examining a fine instrument. He was careful not to hurt her in any way even though he was anxious to satisfy his own raging fires of lust. He knew that many women did not like to make love, because their husbands were selfish and wanted to satisfy only their own needs. He wanted to make sure that she felt pleasure, from the first, so that she would always view the act favorably.

He continued his exploration of her using his hands and lips and tongue as tools. Each moan of pleasure made him smile in victory. He finally reached her most intimate areas continuing his exploration. She let out a moan in ecstasy and he knew that he found the right spot. He wanted to make sure that she was completely relaxed and then he slowly thrust his throbbing manhood inside of her. He felt a slight tremor from her which he knew was a stab of pain, and whispered a hoarse apology. He continued until he could feel her cupping his body to hers and she let out small moans of pleasure.

Christine had never felt such exquisite delectation in her entire life. She knew that Erik had spared his own gratification to fuel her own and so she returned the favor, and began to copy what Erik had done and look for his pleasure points. She soon found them and they again joined and the fires of their passions burned even brighter. After a while their energies were spend and they lie sated and satisfied in each other's arms. Their bodies entwined defenseless and silent. Both gave in to Morpheus' embrace. For the moment at least, all was right in their world.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Christine was still fast asleep and entwined in Erik's arms when he awoke and slowly removed himself from bed. Despite his word to the Comte and Comtesse, he had to conduct his own search for Michel or at least do a more thorough search. They did not have the motivation or intelligence to do it right. Erik wanted to have a look in 'Guy's Suite' especially to search for signs of some sort of struggle. Philippe seemed to have a fondness for putting people there, Erik thought darkly. Erik went down to the stables, behind his mother's house, and saddled Caesar, who Nadir had brought that morning from Paris. He missed his old friend. Caesar was glad to see him even at the late hour that it was. He seemed to nicker a joyful greeting at his master.

Erik rode to the Chateau cloaked in darkness. He tied Caesar to a tree, not far from the collapsed wing. Erik knew the danger of entering through the unstable section but he also was aware of a place where he could enter the cellars of the Chateau undetected. His previous survey had come in handy. It was great that Erik was accustomed to seeing in darkness, as he made his way through the structure . He found 'Guy's Suite', and entered it, lighting a torch to see inside. He looked closely around the room and could find no evidence that anyone had been in there since the day that he had been detained. There were still bloodied strips of his white linen shirt which had been frayed by Luc Benoit's whip and the devices that he had intended to use to shave and mutilate him._ Sick bastards, he said to himself, for the hundredth time. Perhaps I should take them and use them on the Comte and his minion,_ he thought evilly.

He readied himself to leave when he spotted something small and seemingly insignificant, a button from a servant's uniform. Hmmm, he thought, it may be nothing but Michel did not stand in that part of the room when he rescued Erik, also there was no struggle that night, Luc had let Erik go without a fight. He bent over and picked up the button and noticed that there was a tiny fragment of torn cloth attached to it. Also, a sign of struggle Erik thought but where could they have taken him? He looked again at the stocks and shackles, and held his torch up against them again. He spotted a few hairs, dark like his, but there was a telltale blond hair as well, neither Luc nor Erik were blond but Michel was, of course so was the Comte, like his foppish brother.

It didn't seem likely though that the hair would be found inside the neck shackle if it was the Comte's, so it was more likely Michel's. Where would they have taken him? He thought to himself in frustration. I can only tell that he was here but not where he went. He held the torch close to where he had spotted the button, and spied some drops of blood on the floor of the room. It seemed to suggest that he was removed to somewhere else, but not whether or not he was still alive. Erik looked for a path and it led out through the same collapsed wing where he had entered.

Erik was outside again and the trail that he found seemed to end. He cursed to himself in frustration but decided to search further for some sign of where they might have gone. He did not think that it would be very far because a body or a man would be very heavy to carry. He searched around for a long while and found nothing. He was about to give up the search for the night when he tripped on a shoe. He held his torch to the area and found several partial boot prints and another dropped button. He looked around and spotted a small copse of trees . This is it, he thought. He went into the wooded area and saw a spot where the dirt had been disturbed. It was shallowly dug due to the soil being still frozen from winter. Deeply anguished at what he knew that he would find he began to clear the freshly packed dirt, with his hands, and after a while felt a socked foot. _Michel_, he thought mournfully. _The bastards killed him._ He did not dig further but repacked the shallow grave. He wiped the dirt from his black clothing as best as he could, and slumped by the grave and wept silently.

He felt terribly angry at the fact that he could not save him, as he had done for Erik. "I am sorry, mon ami. As God is my witness, I will avenge you." He vowed . "The Comte will pay for this and for your daughter, for all of them." He felt the dark anger surge within him. He was ready to storm the Chateau and kill Philippe and Luc Benoit, as they slept, but he remembered the events from earlier in that long dark night, and Christine's healing hands and sweet angelic voice, and he knew that he had to be patient for her.

He sat in silent mourning until his rage abated, and slowly made his way back to Caesar. He was almost there when he sensed a presence nearby. He pulled out his Punjab lasso from under his cloak and hit his quarry. A gasp came from his victim and an angry curse.

Erik recognized the voice as the Vicomte's and released him.

Raoul addressed him angrily "What the hell are you doing here Erik? You are supposed to be in Paris and why are you trying to kill me on my own property?"

Erik turned to him and hissed "Silence please and I will explain my presence. I do not want anyone to hear us."

Raoul gave him an enraged glance. "Whether or not I stay quiet depends upon your answers, Phantom, you have not explained your presence here particularly at this hour."

He observed Erik for the first time. He was disheveled not like his normal fastidiously neat appearance. "Why are you in such a state?" he added.

Erik looked at him "I was looking for your mother's lost servant, Michel. Your mother informed me that he is missing."

Raoul looked at him, in disbelief "At this hour, in this place? What business is it of yours to search for our missing servants anyhow? Did you come all the way from Paris to do this?"

"I never went to Paris, boy, isn't that obvious to you?" Erik sneered "I have been staying here in town with my family."

"What about Christine?" Raoul asked with concern "She wrote to me and told me that you went to Paris. You left at night without even the courtesy of saying good bye after all that I did for you both." He accused.

Erik bowed mockingly "You have our sincerest apologies but the circumstances insuring our safety were no longer in place and we needed to make a quick departure . I had a taste of your brother's hospitality in 'Guy's Suite', and it no longer suited me."

"So you just picked up and left without telling me, and you took Christine with you as well?" Raoul asked feeling hurt.

"She was no longer your fiancée." Erik declared "She was mine, she is now my wife." He added.

Raoul gasped "You did not even invite me to your wedding. Christine promised that she would. Did you force her to do this early? I wouldn't doubt that you did since kidnapping Christine was never a problem for you, Phantom." He added bitterly.

Erik smiled "On the contrary, she did so quite willingly, earlier today. We could not tell you of it for the same reason that we could not tell you why we left the Chateau, or that we remained here in town. We could not trust you to keep the information a secret from your brother ."

Raoul challenged "What does Philippe have to do with this? Or anything, for that matter?"

Erik answered "Your brother has everything to do with this, but I was told that you have not been apprised of his true nature. It is not my job to do so, Vicomte, I promised your mother that I would not tell you."

Raoul looked at him sharply "What do you mean?"

Erik sneered "Look around you boy, your brother is not who he appears to be. It was he who you should have been hunting at the Opera Populaire, not me."

"Yet everywhere you go people either disappear or are found dead, but you are never responsible." Raoul retorted.

"An unfortunate circumstance," Erik agreed "but not a coincidence. I will not fight with you Vicomte, contrary to your own belief I no longer consider you to be my enemy; a pompous ass perhaps, but not my enemy." He glared at Raoul "How you choose to view me is your own concern, not mine. If you go into the copse that I just emerged from, you will find a mound of dirt containing a shallow grave. In that grave is your mother's servant, a very good man, who saved my life the other night. He is the latest, in a string of deaths and abductions, which can be attributed to your brother. I am tired of bearing the blame for his misdeeds, especially from you, boy."

Raoul turned to him enraged "You go too far Phantom, you have fooled Christine with your false claims of innocence, and perhaps the gendarmes, but now you are trying to impugn the good name of my noble brother, and drag the honor of the De Chagny family through the mud. I should have run you through at the cemetery and let the mob hunt you down and kill you like the murderous dog that you are. You probably killed Michel and are trying to pin the murder on Philippe. I don't see_ him _running around in the woods in the middle of the night, wearing a mask; wiping dirt from his hands that he admits came from a freshly dug grave."

He grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out to fight the Phantom again. Erik dropped his lasso and his sword to the ground and faced the angry nobleman unarmed. He held out his arms wide as if welcoming the blow. He knew that the Vicomte would be too honorable to attack him unarmed, or at least he hoped so.

Raoul raged "Pick up your sword coward and face me again like a man."

Erik replied almost calmly using The Voice "I will not fight you Vicomte, I told you already that I do not consider you to be my enemy. You may run me through with your sword if you wish to; but you will someday find out that I have spoken the truth to you and you will regret your actions. I know from experience that the road to hell is often paid with good intentions.

Raoul looked at Erik suspiciously as if expecting a trap, but Erik only pushed his weapons further from himself. He walked to Raoul and he stood at the tip of his sword, letting it touch his chest.

"You try my patience Vicomte, kill me now or let me go, it matters little what you chose" Erik sneered.

The Vicomte lowered his sword and sheathed it. "Unlike you Erik, I am no murderer. I will not kill an unarmed man in cold blood even if I believe him to be a murderer."

Erik smiled "A wise move Vicomte, I think that if you were to investigate, you would find that I spent most of today in the presence of others. Even I would have a difficult time abducting servants, with no motive, and murdering them. Your own mother could attest to many of my activities today. I would suggest that you speak with her about many things before you decide whether you wish to call out the gendarmes to arrest me. Again I would ask you to keep this encounter secret from your brother; you will be putting both me and Christine in grave danger if you speak of it to him."

"I will do as you suggest and speak to her." Raoul sneered "In the meantime I suggest that you remove yourself from De Chagny land immediately. Under the circumstances I would be most pleased if you would tell your sister that I will not be calling upon her today as promised. I can hardly find your sister to be a most suitable companion at this time. Also please express my felicitations to Christine in regards to your recent nuptials. While I do not understand her eagerness to tie her fate to yours, I am still quite fond of her. You will answer to me if I hear that you have placed her in any danger from your activities. If she is hurt or injured in any way, I will not hesitate to run you down whether or not you are armed."

Erik shrugged indifferently "Your threats do not scare me Vicomte. I am sorry that you choose to punish my sister, a girl who you are aware that I have barely known, despite my familial bond with her, for my alleged sins. I will tell her of your decision but wait until the anointed hour to inform her, in case that you change your mind once you speak to your mother about this matter. I would not want to put you in a bad light. My sister is quite enamored of you and I do not want to disappoint her just yet." He gave Raoul a quick bow. "Good evening Vicomte , I will expect either you, or the gendarmes, tomorrow morning. Do not be late."

Erik picked up his weapons and strode away, confidently. He came to where his horse was tethered and untied him and returned home. Dawn was beginning to break by the time he returned home. He removed his dirty garments and gave himself a quick scrub and then slipped back into bed with Christine. She stirred slightly, and wrapped a welcoming arm around him. Erik gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and reminded himself how lucky he was to have won her love. He hoped that the Vicomte would do as he suggested and speak to his mother, before talking to his brother. If he did not, Erik knew that he would definitely have to take Christine to Paris and hide her in his lair. Her life was the most precious thing in the world to him.


	56. Chapter 56

Received a few comments, I hope that you have enjoyed the last couple of chapters. I always love reviews. It reminds me that people are still reading. If you had trouble reading the last chapter, it had to do with some crazy spacing glitch. I hope that I fixed it. If you want to no distractions you can reread it now.

Chapter 56

Raoul was not in a good mood. The Phantom was haunting his life even after he believed himself to be free of him, but it would seem that he would never truly be free of the _thing_ or man or monster, whatever you call him. Raoul had thought, once Erik and Christine were back in Paris, that he could at least get his life back to a calmer state. Earlier that night he had trouble sleeping. He was thinking about Severine. He had reservations about getting too close to Erik's sister, but she was very beautiful, and much more interesting than the empty headed titled girls that were constantly trying to gain his attention, before he had settled on Christine. Even Severine's pig headed defense of Erik was ultimately endearing to him because it showed that she possessed fierce loyalty to her brother even though they had just met. He had rather hoped that someone could defend him in that way. Christine had abandoned him for the Phantom, even after all his efforts to keep her safe. He went outside to clear his head and thought that he saw something moving.

Imagine his surprise to suddenly find the Phantom's damned lasso around his neck yet again. At least he did not tighten it to choke him again. His neck had just started feeling better after the last time. It was shocking to find Erik roaming around the estate as if he owned it. Then he made those horrific accusations against Philippe. He was ready to cut the monster down for good, and came close to doing the deed, but, to his surprise the Phantom disarmed himself. He was not prepared for that scenario, he expected Erik to try to kill him, even if he did say that he no longer viewed him as his enemy. Another reason that he did not kill Erik was that Christine and Severine would never forgive him, and even his own mother was under his spell. He was going to get to the bottom of what was going on under his nose. It would seem that there was a war going on and he was the only one left in the dark about it. He decided to take Erik's advice and wake his mother and find out once and for all what was going on.

Raoul stormed into her room, surprising both her and his stepfather, who had been sound asleep. He woke them both up.

"We need to talk, Maman." He demanded.

She looked at him "What time is it that you storm into our room? This could not wait until morning?"

Georges glared at him "What is the meaning of this boy?"

He looked at them both "No this could not wait, a few minutes ago I was almost killed by a Phantom who was supposed to be in Paris, who was covered in dirt from Michel's grave. He claims that Philippe killed Michel, but I think that the bastard did it. He told me to talk to you. What in God's name is going on here?"

Honore gasped "Did you say that Michel is dead?" She stared at him in shock, and then started weeping.

"Yes and the Phantom was sneaking away, as if he had killed him." Raoul told them furiously.

"Erik did not kill Michel." Georges told him firmly.

"How can you be sure, everywhere the beast goes bodies seem to follow in his wake?" Raoul told them.

Honore looked at her son and slapped him "Do not call Erik a beast, he is a man. A very good man. I did not bring you up to demean people simply because of how they look, or their position in society."

Raoul spat "I do not despise him for how he looks; he is just always there in the middle of everything, usually with blood on his hands or my fiancé in his bed."

Honore told him "He does not have Michel's blood on his hands, we attended his wedding yesterday. He would not have been able to do it even if he had the motive to do it, which he did not. Michel and Erik were allies."

Raoul looked at her stunned "That is what he told me. I didn't believe him."

Honore told him gently "Well you should. Erik has been embroiled in a situation, not of his own doing for a while now. He has risked his life, and even his own happiness, to try to stop a cold blooded killer from killing again."

"Philippe?" Raoul asked.

"Yes" she breathed meeting his eyes.

"No" Raoul uttered in disbelief.

"Yes, son" Georges told him laying a hand on his shoulder.

Honore looked at her husband tearfully. "It is my fault" she declared.

Georges replied softly "No, Honore. You did not know that he would continue what he did. You thought that it was a one -time act and you protected the De Chagny name."

"What are you talking about?" Raoul interjected.

Honore looked at him sadly "I caught Philippe violating a young maid, Michel and Sabine's daughter. You were young as were your sisters and your father was already gone. I had not yet met Georges and he was the head of the family. He had the power to take you from me, and he told me that it was a one -time affair. I decided to believe that and stayed away from him as much as I could. When our family became the Patrons of the Opera Populaire, Philippe was doing so to pursue his activities. He had an endless supply of pretty young girls, and an Opera Ghost to blame for his irregular activities. Joseph Buquet helped him procure his prey, and to blacken Erik's reputation. Erik discovered what was going on, but not the identity of the "Comte Noir" who was behind the whole affair. He could not go to the gendarmes because who would believe him, a disfigured madman, over the word of a nobleman. When he came here and we could put our knowledge together, we knew then that Philippe was the man that Erik had been chasing. Philippe is the Comte Noir."

Raoul considered this revelation "Why didn't you ever trust me with your suspicions? This involves our family how could you keep this from me?"

Honore replied "And tell you what? I knew only of the one affair, until a couple of days ago. You were very young when it happened. I could not fight Philippe."

"So all of the time that I had been trying to capture and kill the Phantom…I mean Erik, he has been on the right side and I have been helping Philippe" Raoul pondered.

"Yes son, Erik is not the monster in this story" Honore told him. "I am sorry."

Raoul mused "I forced Erik to hide deeper, tried to take Christine from him, and unleashed the gendarmes upon him. I could have killed him more than once. I have wronged him deeply haven't I?"

Georges answered "You have boy, but you did not ultimately kill him and Christine is still his, so in the end you did no permanent harm to him."

Raoul felt his neck which was still a little sore from the last lassoing. "I am surprised at his restraint towards me tonight. I wanted to duel with him but he refused me, he threw down his arms. I called him names and questioned his honor and he told me that he no longer considered me to be his enemy, and told me that he expected me to visit his sister today once I spoke to you."

A ghost of a smile came to Honore's lips as she pictured that encounter "Erik is becoming more patient. Christine is definitely having a positive effect on him. You were playing with fire threatening him like that. You are out of your league fighting against him son, you are still very young and untested. He is a man with years of experience. You remember what he told us about Persia, he is a professional executioner."

Raoul nodded "I remember it well. It galls me to say so, but I will have to go to him and apologize for everything."

Honore kissed her son on the forehead like a small child "Yes you do need to do so. Would you have treated him in the same way if he had been handsome and of our social class?"

Raoul admitted "Probably not. But the evidence of his crimes seemed to be overwhelming and his mad obsession with Christine didn't exactly help endear him to me."

Georges interjected "What about yours? If you were in his shoes how would you react if a young handsome nobleman, such as you, tried to steal away the woman that you hopelessly loved and nurtured for many years. Could you honestly say that you would remain sane in his shoes?"

"Yes I can see that" Raoul told him "I can see that too well" he added bitterly. Then a ghost of a smile appeared on his face "But, at least now, I can see more of Severine, she is beautiful."

Honore sighed "I wish that you would choose someone from our own class to court, but at least Severine has the backbone to face down those who would look down upon her. Christine was too gentle a soul to have withstood all of that. She would have been unhappy being married to you, and you would have been as well, seeing how poorly she would have been treated. They would treat Severine better because she is not a singer, and I think that she would borrow her brother's lasso, and wring the neck of anyone who tried to insult her."

Raoul looked at his mother "What are we to do about Philippe? We cannot let him continue to kill people."

She smiled sadly "I know. Michel was a good man; I do not know what I will say to Sabine. We must help Erik any way that we can."

"Should we confront Philippe? Call the gendarmes?" Raoul asked.

Georges replied "Philippe would deny it and we would be in great danger. Remember Erik is a very sly man and even he has not been able to trap Philippe. The gendarmes would need proof. Also the De Chagny name would be sullied forever."

"Philippe is no De Chagny to do such things." Raoul sneered scornfully. "To think I once idolized the man" he added in disgust.

"You could not know, son" Honore told him. "Together we will stop him."

Raoul prayed that they were right. He was dreading the morning when he would have to seek out his old nemesis and apologize. Damn the arrogant Phantom for forcing him to do so.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The sun rose and light poured into the guestroom. Erik opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping form of his wife. Wife he thought to himself. I am not dreaming; I really do have a wife. He repeated the term in his head a hundred times, enjoying the sensation of joy that it created. In his deepest hour of despair he never would have imagined himself waking up with Christine beside him as his bride. She opened her sky blue eyes and stared up at him and smiled.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife." He whispered hoarsely.

Christine smiled up at him. He bent down and kissed her on the lips hungrily.

"Good morning angel, I love you" she whispered back.

She caressed his face on the deformed side. Erik still was amazed at her indifference to it. He wanted to repeat what they had done the night before but was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. It was his cursed mother. He wasn't sure if he resented her more for her past treatment of him or her cheery interruption of what he had planned to do with Christine._ Oh well_, _he thought, I suppose that I should rest after everything that I did last night._

He reluctantly answered "What is it?"

"Breakfast is served; your friends are already awake and dressed."

"Merde" he grumbled.

Christine giggled "Erik, hush do you want her to hear that?"

"Since when have I cared what that woman has thought about me?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"She's still your mother" Christine replied "I, at least, want to make a good impression."

He laughed "You only need to make a good impression on me, mon cherie, and I am already satisfied."

His mother knocked again. "Are you coming down?"

Erik replied "We will be down in a few minutes."

Madeline said "That is good, we do not want to keep your friends waiting; breakfast will get cold."

Erik observed wryly "I really do need to take you on a honeymoon or, at least, buy us our own house. I would rather not share you."

Christine still giggled "Your mother would be heartbroken; she wouldn't have anyone to pester in the morning."

Erik agreed "Exactly."

He became serious " I didn't want to bother you with this on our wedding night but Michel disappeared yesterday before our wedding. The Comte and Comtesse told me of it before they went home from our dinner. I took a midnight ride on Caesar to the Chateau, and I found his body buried in a shallow grave."

Christine looked at him in angrily " You did what? on our wedding night?"

He replied "It had to be done without raising an alarm."

"What are we going to do?"

Erik looked at her with concern "I had a run in with the Vicomte while I was there. I did not know who it was at first and so I used my Punjab lasso on him. I released him immediately upon discovering that it was him and told him about my discovery. He thought that it was my doing and wanted to fight with me, but I threw down my weapons and told him to speak with his mother. I informed him that he could either send the gendarmes to me today, or show up for his outing with my sister, his choice. There is a third option that I don't want to consider but he could betray us to his brother directly."

"Poor Raoul you lassoed him yet again. He must have been upset from that alone. Do you think that he will speak with his mother?" she asked.

"I can only hope so" he replied. He was not in the best frame of mind to listen to me. He was convinced that I was the source of all of his ills. I think that I shocked him into a more reasoned approach by disarming myself."

Christine observed "That was a brilliant move on your part. He would not have expected the Phantom to disarm himself. I am rather shocked that you did so myself. You are not usually so patient."

He smiled at her "I can afford to be magnanimous. I owe my current serenity to a certain angel, who has bewitched me. I can hardly be angry or jealous of the boy when I have captured the prize, you."

Christine looked at him in mock anger "Is that all that I am to you, a prize?"

Erik chuckled "On the contrary, you are everything to me, mon amor. Without you I am an empty vessel drained of all life and will to live. It is just that I have developed some empathy for the young Vicomte, since I know how it feels to have lost you."

Christine looked at him ashamed "I guess that you do know how it feels."

He gave her a kiss "Not any more. I have forgotten all of it; I only remember how you felt last night. It wiped the rest away."

"You were amazing last night Erik. You made me feel so incredibly loved" she touched her hand to his face gently.

"Thank you" he breathed "I guess that we had better go to breakfast, everyone is waiting for us."

They both dressed and came down. They walked into the dining room hand in hand. The assembled guests looked at their symbolic expression of love and smiled. Severine was the first to speak.

"The love birds have finally flown the nest." She observed snidely.

Erik glared at her, in mock anger, and replied "What of it?"

She told him "It is only that Maman would not let us eat until you both emerged. I am starving."

"I'm sorry" he replied sarcastically.

Severine smiled at him "It's alright brother, Madame Giry was telling Maman about some of your tricks that you played around the Opera Populaire over the years. Is it true that you once put a mouse in La Carlotta's room?"

He looked at Antoinette Giry and told her "Must you give away all of my secrets? Did my sister tell you that she believed the Phantom of the Opera to be a romantic figure? Why did you never see me in that way?"

Severine teased "That was before I met him. Now I think that he was a complete bore, nothing romantic about him at all."

Erik laughed "That is because she has developed a crush on the Vicomte."

Severine blushed and glared at him "At least the Vicomte has good manners, and is good tempered. You have the temperament of a wild boar."

"Which you share with me, my beauteous sister"

Severine started to get angry, but saw the teasing smile on his face, and laughed good naturedly. Antoinette Giry felt a tear glisten in her eye but did not want to compromise her stern reputation. She had never seen Erik so relaxed and happy in all of the years that she had known him. She always suspected that underneath his sad and lonely exterior lay a heart that needed only to be nourished. She was pleased to see that her long years of faith in him had not been in vain. In recent months she had worried that she had misjudged him and that he really was the murdering beast that others believed him to be but now she saw the real Erik emerge from hiding. He had lost the haunted look that defined him for so long.

She turned to Erik and relaxed her stern gaze for a moment. "I can see that you are finally happy my friend. I always prayed that this day would come for you."

Erik replied "Thank you Antoinette. I know that, at times, I have tested your faith in me all of these years but you stayed loyal to me. I have taken steps to share my good fortune with you to insure that you and Meg will never have to worry about anything again."

Antoinette looked at him gratefully "Yes, your Persian friend told me what you have done for us and we appreciate it. It was unnecessary due to your continuing generosity to us over the years but I thank you for it."

Erik looked at her sincerely "It is my pleasure to do this for you and Meg, you have been one of the few people that I have been able to call friend over the years, but you have meant more to me than just that."

He turned to his mother and sister and said with less warmth "Don't worry; I have endowed both of you as well, in addition to Jean Paul and both of his children. I am a man of substantial means and I am able to be generous to my family as well."

Madeline blushed "I did not expect that you would do anything for me. I have not been a good mother for you until now."

He turned to her dismissively "Nonetheless you are my mother and as such I am able to provide for your needs. I am not so vindictive as to deny you what I am well able to do for you."

He turned to Severine "I have provided you enough for a princely dowry. You should be able to make a good marriage should you desire it, or you may keep it for yourself and live as a woman of independent means. The choice is yours."

Severine stuttered at a loss for words "Tha…nk you bro…ther."

He laughed at her loss for words. "Don't tell me that I have finally figured out how to silence your tongue?"

He looked at all of them. "Certain events are moving in an unpredictable direction. I may have to put myself in grave danger in the near future. I may already be in such. I wanted you all to know that I have taken care of you, no matter what fate befalls me."

Christine gasped "What are you talking about Erik?"

He looked at her "You will be the best provided for, of all. If something should happen to me you will be a very wealthy woman. You will be able to do whatever you like, have any man."

She looked at him "I don't want any man, I only want you. If something were to happen to you I think that I would die too. I would not want to live without you my husband. You must keep yourself safe, at all costs. Promise me."

He smiled at her. "I will do what I can to be with you forever, but I cannot guarantee my safety; there is too much outside of my control. If we are parted it will not be out of choice but rather out of necessity."

Erik looked at his watch. "Soon we will know where the Vicomte stands."

Only Christine understood what he meant. He did not explain.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Someone knocked on the door at the appointed hour. Severine looked to her brother and asked "Don't you and Christine want to hide?"

Erik replied "No, whoever is there knows that we are here." He tightly gripped a pistol, not his weapon of choice but he needed to sit. He told his sister "Ask whoever it is to come inside to speak with me."

Severine replied "It will be Raoul. He is due to call at this hour."

Erik told her "I hope that it is."

Severine looked at him and searched his face for a meaning to his puzzling behavior.

"Do not concern yourself, answer the door and the truth shall be known soon." Erik motioned to the door. He glanced at Christine's tense face. "No matter what happens know that I love you and you have made me a very happy man."

She smiled at him "Nothing bad will happen now, mon ange. In the worst case he will have summoned the gendarmes and you will be able to prove your innocence."

Erik replied "That is not the worst case." He was very tense in his own right. He was counting on the boy's sense of honor. It did not let him down during the night when he cast aside his weapons and he hoped that he would do as promised. Christine will not be happy when I speak to the boy about my intentions but it was the only way that he could see to end the Comte's murderous reign without putting someone else in danger. He waited for the voices of the gendarmes or Philippe's minions, but to his relief it was the boy. He had been right about his nature.

Severine showed him in. Erik had already asked that everyone but Christine to leave. He released his grip on his pistol and stood giving the Vicomte a stiff formal bow. Raoul returned his gesture and looked at Christine, tipping his hat to her in greeting. Erik turned to Severine and told her to wait in the other room that he needed a word with the Vicomte.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, I see that you have come alone. I take it then that you are satisfied that I had nothing to do with Michel's death?" Erik asked sardonically.

Raoul looked at him chastened. He would rather be almost anywhere than where he was at the moment, but he knew that he had to be in that spot, and have to apologize to his old adversary.

"I did as you asked and spoke to my mother and stepfather. They confirmed your innocence." He admitted.

Erik stared into his blue eyes intensely "So you are satisfied in that regard?"

"I am here aren't I?" he replied stiffly.

Erik replied "Yes you are."

Raoul swallowed and looked at the masked man searching his face for what he was thinking. "It would seem that I owe you an apology for that and for many other of my actions."

Erik looked at him and acknowledged his curt apology. "Perhaps you do" he replied.

"Which other actions do you refer to?" he asked. He did not know what Honore and Georges had told him.

"Everything from the moment that we met until today." The nobleman admitted.

Erik laughed "Well surely we can find a few exceptions; my lasso has had more than one occasion to find its way around your neck. Perhaps I overreacted a few times."

He looked at the Vicomte's dejected gaze and took pity "Does this mean that you are finally ready to look at the matters between us in a different light?" he questioned.

The Vicomte nodded "Yes, I am. My mother also told me about my brother and what he has done, and how he has particularly wronged you by framing you for his heinous acts.

I am ashamed for my family, and for our family honor, and am at your service to help you in any way that I can. The De Chagny family has a long and storied history and Philippe has damaged all of it. You have acted honorably and with remarkable forbearance considering the wrongs that he has committed against you and my actions as well unwittingly."

"I accept your apology Raoul, for the first time you have come to me as a man and not as a foolish boy. I hope that we can put all of the unpleasantness between us aside for Christine's sake and Severine's as well."

He extended his hand to Raoul in friendship. This time Raoul took it firmly and without hesitation.

"I have been thinking of a plan, but before I tell you about it, I need to let you know that there is a strong chance that I will have to kill your brother to end this war between us at last. Can you accept that outcome, and your part in it should I be forced to do it?" Erik searched Raoul's reaction, and detected a slight discomfort.

"How certain are you of his guilt?" Raoul asked.

Erik told him "Positive. Listen Raoul, I have been hunting for your brother since your family became Patrons. I know of at least two deaths at his hands, both were innocent girls. I know of some rapes as well. Buquet died because he attempted to kidnap Meg Giry for his master the "Comte Noir." Philippe is a madman and he must be stopped before other innocents die."

Raoul shook his head. "I don't know Erik, I understand what you are telling me, but only a short time ago, I was hunting, who I thought was a madman, and he was you. How do you know that you are not mistaken about Philippe, like I was about you?"

Erik looked at the Vicomte venomously "That is the only reason that I did not sneak into your Chateau and kill your brother and his henchman on sight. I know that you believe that I enjoy killing, but that was a long time ago, in another land. When I left Persia, after wallowing in blood for several years, I lost my appetite for killing, but it doesn't mean that I am not still forced to do it. It was easy for me to promise Christine not to kill, except in self- defense or in defense of others, because I am tired of being surrounded by death, and hatred. Until Christine cleansed me of my hate, my cursed face condemned me to kill or be killed. But you could never understand that about me, Vicomte. To you I was just a thing, monster or a hell-spawned demon; anything but a man."

Raoul looked at him "But I just apologized for that."

"And yet you would believe that I would kill your brother without being sure?" Erik challenged.

Raoul answered "No, but he is my brother. How could I live with myself if you and my mother were wrong?"

"We are not wrong boy. Who else could it be? You, your stepfather? Your brother tried to mutilate me in Guy's suite, the other night, so that he could further dehumanize me, as the freak that preys on young women and children. He and Buquet's lies worked. They convinced you, even Christine for a while. He turned the whole Opera against me. You were there when the mob tried to kill me."

Raoul looked away in shame.

Erik continued "Still, despite all of that and what the evidence shows, I have been trying to catch him red handed. If my plan works and he exposes himself, I need to know that you will stand with me against him, no matter what. I also need to know that you can take action if he puts you in a position to choose between his life and mine?"

Raoul looked at him in confusion "How could that happen?"

Erik looked at him straight into his eyes. "Because I cannot afford to wait until I catch him hurting another innocent woman or child. Unlike you, I also will not ask someone to help me spring a trap. The only option that I can see is to use myself as his bait."

Christine had been listening and gasped "No Erik you can't be serious. What if he hurts you or kills you like he did Michel?"

"That is why I moved up the wedding, so that you could have what is mine and be free to do what you want, mon ange. That is also why I have endowed those that I care about with the funds to be taken care of." He smiled at her gently "I am not afraid to die; until recently, it was what I most desired. If I die I will finally feel that I would wipe the stain of what I did in Persia clean from my immortal soul."

Christine pleaded "You have nothing to atone for, Erik, you killed on behalf of the Shah and Khanum. That is different. You must find another way to do this without putting yourself in danger."

Erik looked at her "You don't think that I didn't try to find another way. I no longer want to die, mon cherie, when I have just begun to live. I have so much to look forward to but when Michel was murdered, it changed everything. This must end sooner rather than later."

Erik looked back at the Vicomte and told him "But I could use your help but not if you cannot support me over your brother even if it involves killing him. That is why I have asked you this question."

Raoul looked ashen but agreed "I promise that I will have your back if my brother proves to be who you say that he is."

Erik looked at him "Good." He looked at Christine "Nadir and I are going to escort you and the Giry's back to Paris, where you will remain in my lair, until such a time as I deem it to be safe for you." He looked at Raoul. "Once I have brought them to safety, I will return and you will let Philippe know casually that you ran into me in town and that I am staying at the inn near the train station. I will need you to procure me a key to the shackles in Guy's suite, and also to store a lasso there. You, your mother and step father must have some loyal servants who can keep a constant eye on that area of the Chateau. I am going to need you to interrupt whatever Philippe intends to do with me. Time will be of the essence which is why you must be ready to act. If you fail to stop him, I will most likely be either dead or mutilated. He still believes that he needs me to take the fall for his acts. If he cannot get the gendarmes interested in me, yet again, they will start looking for other potential people who could have committed these crimes. Most were ready to believe that it was me and still would be. I did not help my reputation by kidnapping you Christine. For once this will work to my benefit that he continues to see my usefulness for, at minimum covering up his past crimes. "

He looked at Raoul and Christine "It is a terrible plan but do you see a better plan? I am afraid that I do not. I destroyed my last plan by disrupting Buquet before I could see who he was taking his victims too. I at least won't have to worry about that this time."

"If you are so sure of your evidence why not just lay it out before the Prosecutor's and let them come up with their own scheme rather than put yourself in danger?" Raoul asked.

"Because I am the notorious Phantom of the Opera and because they are corrupt and incompetent." Erik replied.

Raoul thought about it "Alright but I still don't like this plan."

Erik countered "Neither do I, on that we are all agreed."

Raoul turned to Christine "On another note, I am hurt that you did not invite me to your wedding Lotte."

She gave him a guilty look "I am sorry Raoul, but Erik thought it best that we keep our continuing presence from you."

He looked over to Erik, who was standing over her with his arms crossed tightly.

"Erik has assured me that you were not forced to marry him?"

She smiled "Raoul, as I told you, I will always love you as my friend, but Erik owns my soul, I needlessly fought against him. He is the only man that I will ever love in that way."

"I know that you told me that before Lotte, but I just needed to hear it again, one last time." Raoul admitted. "You have my blessing Lotte, you too Erik."

"I'm sorry for everything Raoul" she said. Erik placed a hand possessively on her shoulder as if to claim her once and for all. She took his hand and held it to her face in a loving gesture.

"I hope that you will find the same happiness that I have Raoul" she added.

Erik told them "I will get my sister. No doubt she is ready to wring my neck for monopolizing your time."

Raoul laughed "Good it would be nice if someone used your lasso on you for once, perhaps you might find a new weapon of choice if you knew how it felt to be gasping for air with it snaked around your neck." He turned to Christine and complained "He has choked me with it twice, Lotte, not once but twice."

"The next time that you see me, try not to sneak up behind me, and didn't anyone ever tell you to keep your hand to the level of your eyes. I think that even I warned you to do so once or twice."

Erik left and motioned to Severine and the others that they could now enter the room.

Madame Giry looked at the Vicomte and gave him a stern smile "Monsieur le Vicomte, You look well; I see that you have survived all of your encounters with Erik."

Raoul smirked "Barely and no thanks to you. You might have warned me about all of his trap doors."

Erik remarked to her "The boy likes to complain like an old woman. If he were smarter he might have known that I would keep my lair well protected. For a boy who grew up in a Chateau with secret cellars and hidden doors, he is remarkably naïve in those matters."

Raoul replied "Perhaps if you lived in a house, like a normal nineteenth century gentleman that you claim that you want to be, and not in a "lair" like some sort of savage beast or common criminal, you wouldn't need to install protections like trap doors, and mirrors."

Meg laughed and turned to Severine "Do they always go on like that?"

Severine smiled "I have not seen them together that much as of yet, but when I do they are sometimes even worse. I am not sure which one of them is worse."

Christine looked at both of them and smirked "We should be happy; they only talk to one another like that when they are getting along. When they are not, my advice is to duck and get out of the way lest Erik uses his lasso on Raoul or Raoul attempts to run Erik through. As Erik would tell you, either way you cannot win."

Erik walked to Christine and placed his arm around her waist and drew her to him "Unless you are like Christine, and find a third way, by developing a taste for the macabre. Then spending an eternity with me is not a bad way to go. I certainly cannot complain."

Raoul added "Neither can I. I did not like Erik's other proposition at all."

The three of them who had been to the lair that night all laughed, they had finally made peace with one another about what happened that night. The others just looked puzzled not understanding what the exchange meant."

Madame Giry looked at them sternly imploring "Would you mind telling the rest of us what you are talking about? It is very rude to tell some private joke in front of others."

Erik answered for them "I think that we three should keep what happened down there to ourselves. I think that the American's have a quaint expression that would apply well here. I shall adopt it for our own use "What happens in the lair, stays in the lair."

Don't you agree Vicomte?"

They looked at one another in amusement "Definitely" They agreed.

Raoul held out an arm for Severine to take and offered. "Would you care to take a stroll outside with me again, Mademoiselle?"

"I would love to Monsieur le Vicomte."

Erik glared at him warning him "I expect that you treat my sister in a manner befitting a gentleman of your station, boy. I would hate to use my lasso on you yet another time."

"I would hate to have to best you in another sword fight." Raoul replied.

They all rolled their eyes, as they started again.

Erik shrugged "I slipped on the ice last time. I am a better swordsman than he is."

Christine laughed "So you say angel. So you say. Meg we really need to find you a beau."

She replied "I'm not so sure that I want a man of my own if they all are going to act like that."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

After the Vicomte and Severine left Christine turned to Erik with an unusual bite to her tone."We need to talk, alone."

The other people in the room looked at one another and wondered what could have brought about a rift between the usually placid couple.

Madeline turned to Madame Giry and observed "A lover's spat, how sweet."

Madame Giry gave her a toothy pinched smile "We can only hope so Madame."

Meg laughed and said "Hmmm the Phantom better watch out, Christine isn't very moody but when she is unhappy with something that you did she will let you know it. Her Viking ancestry really comes out."

Christine pulled Erik outside and pointed to the walkway leading to the glade where they had been married.

"We will go this way, that way no one will hear us." She told him.

Erik looked at her with amusement and gave her an exaggerated courtly bow.

"Lead the way Madame. Shall I loan you my lasso?"

She gave him an angry flash of blue eyes. He could see that she was seriously angry at him. "I am not in the mood to joke with you Erik."

They walked silently until they reached the glade. Erik sat on the large rock where they had discussed their wedding plan's just two days before. The mood was considerably sharper and stormier.

She turned to him "Why didn't you discuss this plan of yours with me before you brought it up to Raoul? Don't you think that I should have some say in this matter? I am your wife now or have you forgotten that?"

He smiled at her "As if I ever would forget than mon ange, it is all that I think about."

She snorted "Clearly not, since you are too busy making these plans to get yourself killed. Did you think about what that would do to me, even for a moment?"

He gave her a sheepish look. "Of course I have, but I had hoped that you would understand. You didn't seem to mind when the Vicomte was risking his life facing me. I was a very clear and dangerous threat to his life. There are times that one must stand up and face threats."

She reacted furiously "As I recall, the Vicomte had surrounded himself with half of the gendarmes in Paris to face you. I was not worried about his life until he foolishly followed us down to your lair. I was the only one at risk on that night, but I was not worried that you would harm me, only that you would take me against my will and keep me with you down there forever. Besides the Vicomte is an immature boy who fancied himself to be my knight in shining armor, you on the other hand, should know better."

He laughed making her yet madder "I assure you Madame that I am no knight in shining armor for anyone, not even for you. I am still the beast that everyone, save you, thinks should be put down like a rabid dog. It is why I must do this to completely clear my name and honor, and because the Comte is truly an evil man. I aided the Shah and the Khanum in their atrocities without lifting a finger to stop them. I will not do the same here."

Christine put a hand on his arm and looked into his emerald eyes "You are no beast at all Erik, just a very handsome man, and there are many people who care about you, and do not want to see you die, not just me. The only people who see you as a beast are strangers who do not know you as I do, as we all do, you do not have to die to redeem yourself in their eyes. If they view you in that way then it is their loss, not yours. I wish that you could see yourself the same way that I do as a better man than most and more handsome too. I wish that I could take back every immature rotten word that I ever used to describe you in the past and then maybe you wouldn't feel the need to risk your life to prove to the world that you are a good man."

He pulled her to him and tried to kiss her but she pulled away from him.

"What do you think that you are doing Erik trying to distract me from talking you out of your crazy plan? I will not fall for it." She pulled away from him and out of his grasp.

"You are cruel Madame, to deny this supplicant your tender mercies." Erik told her.

"As far as what you did in Persia goes, how many times do I have to tell you that you need to stop torturing yourself. You are buying into your own propaganda that you put forth to the world that you are the invincible Phantom of the Opera. Do you think that one man could have overthrown an entire empire? You are a genius; that is true. You are sly; true again. But you are also just a man, not a Phantom or any other sort of spectre. It is time that you grow up and face that fact. You call Raoul a boy, but are you any more mature than he is?"

Erik's demeanor changed with that question. The black anger descended "Christine, you go too far when you equivocate me with that boy of yours. He and I are not the same in any way. This is why I am doing it my way; I would not put innocents in harm's way like he did. I cannot ask anyone to do that while I can do it myself."

"But you don't have to. You say that we are wealthy, and that we can live anywhere, why don't we just go away from here, from France, where no one knows or cares about the so called Phantom of the Opera, and start our life there?" she pleaded staring into his angry eyes.

He met her gaze and his anger faded as quickly as it had appeared; like a quick spring shower. He sighed "I wish that I could, but he would still be there kidnapping and murdering young innocent girls, and he murdered Michel, who helped us flee to safety. If I turn my back on what he has done, he will haunt me until I am dead. Please Christine, please understand. I love you but I don't want anything to come between us."

She looked into his beautiful eyes and told him "Nothing will come between us ever again, Erik, I will not let that happen, ever again. It is my love for you that makes me frightened for you. It was only a short time ago that I admitted to myself, how strongly that it existed. I have tasted paradise with you. I want us to have a lifetime of love together not a brief passing moment, like your mother had with your father. I can understand why she became so bitter, I am afraid that I would become the same."

Erik pulled her back to him warmed by the sweetness of her words. How he had longed for her for so long, and suffered to bring their love out of the darkness into the light of day. Of everything that she had said that day, this argument was the most poignant.

His own madness in those final days at the Opera Populaire had sprung from the bitter taste of what he thought had been, unrequited love. He could feel his once steely resolve weaken; perhaps they should just leave and go to England or America or even Italy. Why not leave? Why not just turn all the information that he had over to the gendarmes and let them stop De Chagny? Could it really be that simple?

"I'll think about what you have said, angel. Your words do have a ring of truth to them" he admitted.

As a reward she leaned into him and reached up to cup his cheeks in her hands. Like the first time in the lair, she gave him a searing kiss.

"It is a shame that it is still a little chilly out here, I would take you right here and now in this place." He told her.

"What is stopping you, mon amor? We can warm each other up." She asked.

He accepted her invitation to him and gently pulled her to the ground. They made love once again, egged on by the musical sound of the water flowing through the creek.

In the meantime, Raoul and Severine were taking their walk, strolling through the quaint streets of the town. The village had some decorations, there was a festival celebrating the advent of spring.

Raoul observed "The townspeople have done a nice job of decorating, it looks very nice."

Severine looked indifferent adding scornfully, "They have nothing better to do. There is never much activity of interest to anyone here. They have all sorts of stupid festivals and feasts either to celebrate something like spring or Bastille Day or some obscure saint's day."

"Wow, you seem fairly bitter, have you ever left this village?" Raoul asked.

She shook her head "No, I rarely get to leave and when I do it is never farther than Rouen. My mother barely leaves the house. She never wanted to go anywhere in case St. Erik would return and she would be gone. She wouldn't take that chance."

Raoul laughed when she called the former Phantom, "St. Erik" as far as he was concerned he had never encountered anyone who was less saintly except apparently his brother.

He observed "I could see where you would be unhappy, if you never had the opportunity to travel. Perhaps now that "St. Erik" has returned she will be more willing to travel."

Severine smiled "I don't need to wait for her any more, Erik and Christine said that they would let me stay with them when they are settled. Besides he has endowed me with what he calls a princely dowry, or enough to make me independent, should I choose to remain unmarried."

Raoul glanced at her in both surprise and interest "A princely dowry, you say? I wasn't aware that Erik was such a wealthy man to do such a thing for you."

Severine smirked "I am hardly his accountant to know how rich my brother might be but he has endowed everyone with such a fund, even my brother, and his friends. Of course I probably shouldn't be airing his business to you. I don't think that it is an appropriate topic of conversation between you and me."

Raoul agreed "It definitely is not. Pardon me for prying; it is certainly not what a well- born gentleman should do. I was just rather shocked at this new revelation about your brother. I had no idea that the Phantom of the Opera was a wealthy man."

She smiled secretly "I overheard Christine telling Meg, that he was behind some secret fund that was set aside to help the people at the Opera. I am not an eavesdropper." She added, not wanting him to think that she liked to snoop. "I happened to be walking by while they were talking." She had decided to tell Raoul about Erik's generosity because she knew from their last walk that he held some very hostile views towards her brother. She hoped to soften him to make him see that Erik was a good person.

"So it was Erik behind all of those gifts? Nobody ever knew who bestowed them. Some thought that it might have been Philippe, including me. It appears that my brother has used yours in many ways. I have once more unwittingly wronged Erik." He thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He remembered who he was speaking to and stopped his musing abruptly "Nothing really. It is just that there was a benefactor at the Opera Populaire who preferred to keep his identity a secret, many assumed that it was my brother, Philippe, because our family was already so involved in the Opera. Erik was thought to be extorting the Opera for the sum of 20,000 francs per month. It appears that he has been taking most of his "salary" and returning it to the Opera. The two managers were always loathing parting with a sou to either fix the theatre or aid the employees and artists who would get into trouble. Apparently, Erik made it his duty to help them."

He looked away from Severine and told her. "I have yet something else to apologize to him for. Just when I think that I am finished with that duty, I find that I have misjudged him in a new way."

She laughed "Poor Erik, it seems that everyone misjudges him. I have been hostile to him myself. You heard me accuse him of being cold and uncaring. He has proven himself to be otherwise, he even forgave my mother, apparently through the influence of your mother."

He smiled "My mother believes that it is her responsibility to change the world around her for the better. She imbibed me with her mantra; she reminds me constantly that I must practice the old medieval concept of _noblesse oblige."_

"_Noblesse oblige?"_ she questioned.

He nodded "It means that as a nobleman I am required to conduct myself nobly and honorably and lead, manage and take care of those beneath me in rank and position in society. She is the essence of that concept. Even her name is appropriate to it."

Severine teased him "Wow that is a large burden that she has laid upon your shoulders. It almost makes me glad that I am of the bourgeoisie class."

Raoul looked at her and smiled "Yes, could you by chance, mention that to your brother for me? It is bloody hard to deport one's self in such a way, all of the time. Being handsome and titled is not as perfect as he describes it. He loves to call me a fop, but there are times that I wish that I could move into a cave, dress up in a black cloak and mask and run around a theatre scaring people, but such pursuits would not be "appropriate" to someone of my class, position in society and family name."

Severine laughed "I think that Erik would be surprised that you would envy him anything, except perhaps for Chr…., oops I'm sorry. My mother and Jean Paul are constantly reminding me to think before I speak. I am afraid that it is a lost cause when it comes to me" she added in concern.

Raoul took her hand in his and looked into her green eyes. "Thank you, but I am getting better about it. I don't think that Christine would have been the right match for me. My mother told me that my wife would have to have more spine to survive the backstabbing that being the wife of a noblewoman would engender. Christine would have had it doubly hard because she is a diva. People of my class consider people in that profession to be of little more stature than a whore. My brother has been with the same woman, La Sorelli, for fifteen years and yet has never married her because she is a ballerina. He bears the title of Comte, which means that he is even more obligated to follow convention than me, a mere Vicomte."

Severine looked at him and said fiercely "You speak of responsibility and rank and yet you were going to marry a diva, and now you are here with me. Shouldn't you be pursuing women in your own social strata?" she asked. "I would not want to lose my heart to you only to find that I am not good enough to marry. I would never agree to be anyone's mistress, not even Napoleon or the Sun King."

Raoul stopped her "You have nothing to worry about; first of all you are neither singer, ballerina, nor whore. You are of decent background, and you do possess a backbone, too big of one at times" He teased. He continued "My intentions are purely honorable; I know that if I were to dishonor you I would have two of those Punjab lassoes around my neck, yours and Erik's. No man should have to suffer that fate."

She looked at him more seriously "I am surprised that you would even want to be with me seeing as you have so much antipathy towards my brother. I would understand if you went running in the other direction."

He smiled "I admit that your familial bond with Erik has not been an inducement for me to want to get to know you. To be honest, I almost did not come today, after my last run in with Erik. I told him that I did not think that I should see you and to give you my regrets. Erik basically reminded me that you and he are not particularly close because you have only just met, and that I might regret my decision not to come. He told me that he would purposely withhold my message to you, until after the appointed hour of my visit so that you would not be mad at me if I did not come."

"I am glad that Erik is so tolerant of the situation between us. I would not want us to be like Romeo and Juliet where our families hate one another and so we would have to hide our love" she observed.

Raoul laughed "Agreed, but I don't think that his motives have anything to do with tolerance. I think that he wants me to forget about Christine and sees our attraction to one another to be a means to an end."

Severine told him slyly "Hah, you are right, and he thinks that you are not very bright, you see right through his motives. It is a shame that he is willing to sacrifice me his own sister to it."

Raoul replied "Humph, he is not so ingenious in every way but if I dare say it, it would hardly be a sacrifice for you to be courted by me. I have a lot to offer a prospective wife, a handsome face, a noble title, and a lavish lifestyle. I have half of the mothers of the nobility in Paris and, even London, constantly throwing their eligible daughters at me. I even was offered a fifty year old spinster daughter of a Russian Princess who had cross eyes, but owned half of the Ukraine."

Severine laughed "With that offer and the others I cannot see why you would want to court me."

He looked at her tenderly "Don't you? Because I don't want or need, their titles, their money, or half of the Ukraine; I want someone who will love me for who I am in here. That is one way that Erik and I are the same. I look at Christine's adoration for him and I want to see the same look in my wife's eyes. Too many of my class marry only for empty things such as those. I want to marry for love."

She smiled at him. "It wouldn't be a terrible sacrifice to be a Vicomtesse, provided that I don't have to practice _noblesse oblige._"

He laughed "But I haven't asked you to marry me yet. We will need to see if we suit."

She teased "And I haven't accepted, maybe you are just after my princely dowry."

He met her smile and said "Perhaps."

He gave her a kiss on the hand. Just then he heard a voice behind him that sent chills down his spine.

"Hello brother, I see that you are very friendly with this beautiful mademoiselle, Barye isn't it?"

"It is Philippe." He turned to Severine "You met my brother the other day."

She nodded at him "I did."

Philippe ogled her "Well should you tire of a mere boy of a Vicomte like my gallant brother here. I would be happy to take you out on a stroll as well Mademoiselle."

Raoul threatened "You leave her alone Philippe."

"Hmmm, interesting the boy really cares for you." He tipped his hat to her and his brother and told them. "Well I will see you later brother. Please, Mademoiselle, feel free to come back to the Chateau any time. I would love to show you the gardens and other areas."

He walked off.


	60. Chapter 60

Hmmm, I had another muse inspire me today and I am thinking strongly about a sequel. I still need to hone my writing skills. I still wish I had more people paying attention to this story. It has been a lot of work. Don't worry; we still have a little ways left to go on this one. I am guessing this will finish at 75-80 Chapters, but the new fic will continue with the same characters, and maybe some new ones. The main protagonists might be slightly different though, but you will have met them in this one. Please keep reviewing, favorating etc.

Chapter 60.

Christine and Erik left the glade and returned to the house. Meg glanced at them and could tell that they did more than argue since Christine's hair was even more untamed than normal, and Erik's mask had a little bit of dirt in the corner.

She observed, teasingly "I guess that the lover's quarrel is over."

Christine's face reddened in embarrassment, but Erik gave a boyish grin observing wryly, "I guess that you could say that Christine and I found a middle ground to settle our little disagreement."

Meg teased "You brought some of that ground with you Erik."

Christine and Erik looked at one another and could both see that the evidence of their tryst was quite clear. Meg was beginning to like the once frightening Phantom more and more as she realized that he really was a nice person with a wicked sense of humor. She admired the intelligent light that glistened in his emerald eyes. She also approved of his influence on Christine; she was getting far less serious and gaining maturity and self–confidence. The newlyweds excused themselves so that they could freshen up their appearances.

Madame Giry and Madeline found that they could be very helpful to one another. Erik had never been particularly forthcoming about his past prior to his escape from the gypsies, and Madeline was too terrified of Erik to ask him what he had been doing for so many years. She was dying to find out where he had been and what he had been up to, and how he had become known as the Phantom of the Opera. Even Antoinette Giry did not know that much about what he had done after leaving her for the first time, but she could tell Madeline other details such as how they met.

Earlier, while the newlyweds were gone; Antoinette told Madeline of her visit to a gypsy fair in Paris, as a young woman and how she had seen an eleven year old boy on exhibit, in a filthy cage, as the "Devil's Child". How he had a sack covering his head and a cruel master who would whip the poor child viciously to perform for the crowd. The gypsy removed the sack from the boy's head and everyone gasped at his deformity and threw all sorts of objects at him. She told her how the boy had endured their treatment of him with a stoic display of dignity. She could see both the sadness and the proud defiance in the child's eyes and for a moment he looked at her and could see her sympathy.

"My poor Erik, how did he escape?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Antoinette told her. "It was that same day, right after the performance I saw the man beat him until he was bleeding. He was angry at Erik for not singing. Erik spat at the man in contempt and the man started to whip him even harder. Erik somehow managed to get the whip from his master and pull it around his neck and choke him to death. I saw the whole thing and I helped him to leave his cage and escape. He lived with me for a while in the old Opera house. I got him a job helping with the props, but my fiancé and he did not get along, and Erik was teased mercilessly about his mask. He soon left me and continued to Italy and then Russia where he learned architecture and performed magic respectively. Despite his treatment by the gypsies, and his killing of his master, Erik left me still possessing a certain innocence that transcended what had happened to him, but when he returned ten years later, he had grown very dark and angry. His eyes were filled with hatred towards the world, and mankind in general. Nadir later told me that it had to do with his time in Persia working in the Shah's court. He built a great palace there for the Royal family, but they made him do many horrible things, which destroyed Erik's innocence completely."

"He left me as an innocent child, but returned a tortured man." Antoinette Giry told Madeline. "He returned with even more knowledge and experience than what he had possessed before he left, but he was no longer in the least bit warm or vulnerable. I introduced him to Monsieur Garnier and he helped him build the current Opera house, but when he did so he secretly built himself a house in below the fifth cellar where he could hide his face from the world so that no one could ever find or hurt him again. He had no interest in anyone or anything other than the Opera for many years, until a lonely child revived the one small speck of light and innocence that remained in his cold black heart."

"Christine" whispered Madeline, knowing instantly who the child was.

Antoinette nodded "Yes, Christine. He took her under his wing and taught her everything that she would need to make her song take wing, and it did, but he did so without showing himself to her. He was afraid that if she saw him that she would be afraid of him so he disguised himself as the Angel of Music, and nurtured her. I was happy that they found one another, until a year ago when Christine became a young lady and Erik fell hopelessly in love with her. He decided to reveal himself to her, but on that same night she met a handsome young Vicomte, who had already known her in the past. There were some mysterious disappearances, and a death which was blamed on the Opera Ghost. Christine realized that Erik and the Opera Ghost were one and the same person, and she scorned him for the Vicomte, believing Erik to be a madman and a murderer. We all were convinced of it, even me. Erik told me that he had his reasons but I did not believe it because all that I could see was his jealousy, and burning desire to gain Christine's love."

Antoinette wiped a tear from her eye. "No one believed in him, and so he retreated to his house and isolated himself even further. He returned with an opera that he had written, and forced the managers to have his work performed with Christine in the lead. The Vicomte and the managers decided that they would perform his work so that he would attend and then they could trap him, and bring him to justice. Poor Christine was put in the middle but she finally agreed to betray him. Erik did come, and replaced the main lead with himself and performed his own work on the stage in front of half of Paris, and many gendarmes poised to capture or kill him. Christine did what she promised and unmasked Erik right on stage, so Erik kidnapped her and escaped by starting a fire. He took her down to his home. Raoul followed them, with my help and all three of them disappeared. Something happened down there to convince Christine that it was Erik, and not Raoul who she loved all along, and to restore Christine's belief in Erik's goodness."

She looked at Madeline and said softly "Whatever it was also brought back the true Erik, the once innocent boy that I remembered from long ago. When I saw him yesterday for the first time since that night at the Opera, I saw that the hate and the disillusionment had vanished, and that the speck of light that had remained had returned and pushed out the anger and hatred. I was so glad to see Erik becoming the man that I knew that he could be; that he was meant to be."

Madeline looked at her gratefully with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for telling me all of this and for taking care of him for all of these years. You have filled the void in his life, which I withheld from him, but that he needed."

"You are most welcome Madame; Erik is a very remarkable man. I believe that now that he has found love and fulfillment that he will be an even better one." Antoinette told her.

"I pray that you are right Antoinette. He deserves to have the happiness that we have all denied him."

When they returned, looking so happy, the two older ladies looked at each other in contentment, knowing that the rift between the couple had been healed. Madeline possessed new insight into their relationship that she had not possessed before.

While they were gone, Madeline told Antoinette how much she longed to hear Erik sing again. Antoinette turned to Erik and told him "You mentioned that Christine might resume her career, you and she should really practice a little together to keep her voice in shape. You Erik should consider performing with her, the newspapers were full of how amazing your voices were when you appeared together. You brought tears to my eyes that night, with the beauty of your words, can you sing together now?"

Erik looked at her "I don't think so, that was a special performance, I agree that Christine should practice some to keep her voice ready, but I do not see the point in me reprising that song. He looked at her. I would however be willing to play for Christine and she may sing." He glanced over at Christine "I do miss your voice, mon amor; I have not had much of a chance to hear you sing for me."

Christine looked over at Madeline and Antoinette and realized their game. She decided to help.

"You know angel that I get nervous when I haven't sung in a while. My voice needs time to get back into shape. I think that it would be easier for me if you were to sing something with me."

Erik gave her a dark glare which signaled his displeasure at her. He did not want to sing in front of his mother. He had forgiven her, but he did not forget what she had done to him in the past. How she used to make him stop playing and singing. He said cruelly, "I am sure that my Maman has not had her piano tuned in years, which might adversely affect your voice. I suggest that you and I go to the church at some point in the near future and practice there, where no one can hear us make any mistakes." He finished triumphantly daring her with his eyes to challenge him.

Madeline smiled "Nonsense Erik, your namesake comes over here frequently to play and to sing. I don't know if Jean Paul told you or not but he is a musical prodigy like you were at the same age. Because of that, I am forced to keep the piano tuned regularly. I use the same man who tuned it when you were a child Pierre St. Cyr. You must remember Pierre; he was the man with the glass eye."

He looked at all of them as if they were plotting against him. The old Erik would have been very angry and probably would have stormed out of the room, but he was tired of being angry and bitter. He did not like the way that he felt. He wanted to let go of all of it and enjoy all of the good fortune that finally came into his life, after so much despair. So he did let go of one more bad memory and relaxed his frown. Christine could see the light come into his eyes and chase out the darkness that had briefly held sway. Erik's eyes always did mirror his soul.

"Alright." He agreed "I surrender." He walked over to the piano, and felt the keys, the same keys that he had learned to play so well as a small child. He closed his eyes and let the music take control of him and began playing. He beckoned to Christine to stand beside him and she did. They began to sing together, their emotions and melody fused and entwined as completely as their bodies had earlier. They forgot that anyone else was in the room, and the music began to soar higher and higher, until it reached a stunning crescendo. Everyone lost track of how much time had passed, but by the time that the spell was broken Severine and Raoul had returned and were also caught up in the music. When they were done, both Erik and Christine were exhausted.

Madeline invited Raoul to stay for a late lunch, but he declined saying that he needed to return to the Chateau. He signaled to Erik that he needed to speak to him, once more. Erik raised his unmasked brow but motioned for the Vicomte to follow him back to the study. He politely offered him a snifter of brandy, which Raoul accepted.

Raoul started "There is something that happened that I feel that I must inform you about."

Erik looked at him quizzically "What might that be?" he said.

"We ran into Philippe on our walk, now that my eyes have been opened, I do agree with you. There is something about him that isn't right. My mother always had me keep my distance from him, but he and I always got along well when we were together. I looked up to him as a big brother, but I sensed a menacing undercurrent in his demeanor."

"Did he do anything that I should be concerned about?" Erik asked him.

Raoul nodded "No, nothing that you would call him out for. He does not even know that Severine is your sister, but I will not let him near her again. I don't trust him with any woman. Perhaps we should implement your plan at the soonest possible time. I am ready to help you, do whatever you need me to do."

Erik looked at him "I was just going to tell you the opposite. Christine was very angry at me; she did not like the idea of me putting myself in danger, she made me promise to consider turning everything over to the gendarmes and letting them take over. I have cleared my name legally, and have never been that concerned about my reputation, outside of my few friends and family. Unlike you, I have no family name or honor to restore. Christine suggested that we leave France and start over fresh where no one has ever heard about the Phantom of the Opera. She was very persuasive."

Raoul looked at him "I will not try to change your mind Erik, God knows that you have paid a high price in the past for trying to catch my brother. You deserve to have a fresh start and peace in your life. I think that if we did not start out in such a terrible way, that I would have been honored to call you a friend. If it is not too late, I would like to offer you my friendship now." He added.

Erik laughed.

"What is so funny?" Raoul replied.

"I think that I just saw hell freeze over." Erik replied dryly.

Raoul laughed hysterically.

"Christine will be happy, that we have finally buried the hatchet, or the Punjab lasso and sword in our case." Erik observed.

"It will aid in my courtship of Severine as well." Raoul added. "I hope that you don't move too far from France, I will miss my old friend Lotte."

"As long as you miss her, only as a friend" Erik warned. "You would be most welcome to visit us. I would be more than happy to return the hospitality that you gave us at the Chateau."

"Thank you, Erik" he said softly. "Let me know what you decide. If you decide to walk away I will understand or if you want to face him I will be there with you as well; your choice."

The two men emerged from the room and returned to the women. Raoul took his leave of them.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61.

Raoul returned to the Chateau a changed man from the one who had left only a few hours before. He had surprised himself with the knowledge that he wanted Erik's friendship. In the past couple of months since the night in the lair, he had come to realize that everything that he had ever believed about Erik had been based on prejudice, lies and false assumptions. He had been guilty of judging him by his external appearance just like the masses that tormented Erik as a youth. Severine's statement that Erik was the anonymous benefactor removed Raoul's remaining doubts about Erik's character. He also finally saw his brother's true face. Philippe was the true hideous monster haunting the Opera, not Erik.

Earlier, before his encounter with his brother he was still a little reluctant to help an outsider such as Erik against his_ own_ blood, but after Philippe had so clearly leered at Severine, he was almost disappointed that Erik was wavering. If the gendarmes were to be involved, the family name most certainly would be dragged through the mud. All secrets would have to be revealed, but if they were to take care of him, he probably could have convinced Erik to bury the secret. Raoul was in a quandary. Perhaps he should provoke Erik, to complete the task, but to do so would be dishonorable from a certain point of view. It would likely be safer, for all, to let the authorities deal with the evidence but what if they were as incompetent, or as corrupt, as Erik claimed them to be? Were they really the safest choice? He would have to give the matter some thought.

In the meantime he was finding himself more attracted to Severine all of the time. She was the perfect combination of beauty, sweetness and intelligence that he wanted in his soul mate. Christine had possessed the same attributes but she was not as high spirited as Severine. She could take on _la haute societe_ and crush the old biddies to pieces. As he left her house her mother passed on an invitation to sup with them the next evening, which he promptly accepted. He wanted to get to know her better; perhaps, he could discern what Erik was planning to do. He finally understood that the Phantom was a better friend and ally, than enemy. He could not face his brother on his own….

The Barye/Muhlheim household had a very pleasant night. They were all invited to dine at Jean Paul and Dominique's house. Erik and Nadir regaled the household with stories of their great adventures. The proud uncle taught his niece and nephew some expressions in Farsi, and Erik presented them with an old volume of the One Thousand and One Nights. Nadir had dressed himself in Persian robes and while Erik read to them in his distinctively beautiful voice, Nadir acted out the parts of Aladdin and the Genie. They had everyone laughing, even Madame Giry couldn't stop. The children were very reluctant to leave Erik once again. They clung to him, and insisted that he put them to bed. He could not believe that they showed no fear of him, on the contrary they seemed to really take to him.

Christine helped him put them to bed and sang them an old Swedish lullaby that her parents used to sing to her as a small child. When they were at last asleep, Christine whispered to Erik, that she could see that he would be a wonderful father. Erik admitted to her that he had never even dared hope that he could be a father. He didn't think that anyone would ever love him enough to want to bear him children. She told him that if her love for him was to be the measure then they would have many children. Her words warmed his heart and he gazed upon her beautiful face with complete adoration.

When they returned Erik told his brother that he and Christine might be leaving the country soon. He wondered how long it would take him to recover from the facial surgery. Jean Paul told him that it would be swollen for a few weeks but after that it would stabilize. Erik gave it some thought and told his brother that he might want the surgery within the next few days. Jean Paul told him that he would change his schedule to accommodate him if necessary.

"Your surgery is the culmination of all that I have worked for brother. I have hoped for many years that I could get the chance to help you." Jean Paul admitted. "Now that I know you and the kind of person that you are I am even more eager to help you."

Erik could still not believe that all of these years that he had had a brother who cared enough about him to want to help him. So many years wasted in hiding himself away from the world, where he thought that nobody wanted him. He watched out of the corner of his eye how Meg and Christine were bringing Severine into their circle of friendship. All three were gossiping and giggling about something he just did not know what. He tried to overhear what they were talking about, but it sounded like how handsome the Vicomte was. He moved closer to hear, but they noticed him and lowered their voices even more. Darn it, Christine had him tamed like a gelding. Not so long ago, he could hear everything going on around him. He needed to hear for his own survival. How quickly he had lost that skill, just because Christine had filled his head with such concepts as acceptance and love.

Erik started to think about where they would settle if they left France and he thought of several options. He was half Alsatian which, was now part of Germany. He spoke German fluently, and Christine spoke it as well, being a native Swedish speaker and because so many operas were in German. He could probably claim German citizenship due to his ties to Alsace. There were many fine opera houses in Germany, who might welcome Christine. Perhaps he could even buy an Opera house or build one especially for her. It was a very cultured land and very close to France so they could travel back and forth easily. The only problem with Germany was that he was in reality French and like most Frenchmen he was still resentful over the late war with them. The war had raged shortly after he came to the Opera and he remembered the hardships endured during the siege of Paris. Germany therefore was an option but probably not the best one.

He thought about America as well. He had been told by many that there were a lot of opportunities there to make money and rise in society. The problem was that he already possessed more money than he would ever need and he did not care about his position in society that much. America was still a very raw and crude place to be without the cultural offerings that Europe possessed. It was also across the ocean from his family, who he found that he was quite fond of. It would take a minimum of five days just to cross the Ocean, even in one of the newer steamships that were now crossing the Atlantic. America did not appeal to him strongly at this time. It was stronger when he was a wanted man and he needed to be out of the reach of the gendarmes but that was no longer a danger now. His last two options were England and Italy. Italy possessed great Opera houses in Venice, Milan and Rome but it was still fairly far from Normandy. England was right across the water. He could get back to France easily and keep track of his interests there and still be away from the Comte. He would definitely have his agents look for an estate there somewhere in the south near London and the Opera there. Nadir had just informed him that he was now the owner of a substantial estate outside of Rouen, a half days drive from Boscherville. He thought that it was perfect because he would not have to see his mother everyday but he could be close enough to go back and forth. Nadir had already told him about a town house in Paris that was a good investment near the Opera House.

He could hardly wait to surprise Christine with the news of their new estate outside of Rouen. He would take her there and together they could make plans to renovate it. It would make a great haven to spend time in whenever their travels would take them to Normandy. It could even become their primary residence if the Comte were out of the way. It was supposedly a little run down. It was an eighteenth century seat of an extinct noble family. It had not been occupied for a long while, but apparently it was extremely warm and light, the type of place that he felt that Christine and he would enjoy. Although the night would always be his friend and ally, he was ready to bring his entire life into the light. Christine was a creature of the light. He didn't know if they would ever occupy it for long though because he was leaning towards abandoning the fight against Philippe. Christine was right, he had more than just himself to care about now, and it was not fair to her to be engaged in activities of revenge. Revenge was the child of hatred and he no longer was controlled by hate. He found love to be a much more seductive drug….

At dinner, at the Chateau, Raoul was forced to eat alone with Philippe. His mother and stepfather were so upset by what he had done to Michel that they declared themselves to be too ill to come down and wanted to dine en-suite. On one level, Raoul understood, on another he was angry at them for abandoning him. He could hardly plead the same malady. He wished with regret that he had accepted Madeline's kind invitation to eat with them earlier that day; at least he had been bright enough to accept for tomorrow. If anyone had told him a few weeks ago that he would prefer dining with_ his friend_ the Phantom, to his brother, he would have amputated their brain. Now he was thinking that he should do something to his own brain. Erik had served him with a snifter of brandy earlier; it was time to hit the bottle now that he was back. He was not normally a heavy drinker but he needed some fortification to face his monstrous brother.

After a half of a bottle he was ready to face Philippe. He sat as far across the table as he could from him, hoping that perhaps the distance between them would provide a disincentive for Philippe to even speak with him. Unfortunately Philippe was in a talkative mood and immediately asked his brother to sit nearby.

Philippe looked at him sharply and told him "What in the deuces are you doing all of the way down there when we are dining alone brother? Come to me here and let's talk."

Philippe was the Comte so Raoul was forced to comply. "I'm sorry brother." He lied. I thought that my Maman and the General were coming down."

"No she sent me a card saying that she has a headache. Georges decided to keep her company." Philippe replied snidely.

Raoul challenged "Well do you blame them, their valued retainer Michel is missing. You wouldn't know anything about that brother? Would you?"

Philippe lied convincingly; if Raoul did not know what he did he would have believed him. But of course Philippe was a monster. He gave Raoul a sympathetic smile and said "Yes, good servants are hard to come by these days, with all of those republicans in charge in Paris." He sneered, "_Liberte_, _egalite et fraternite_ are so, _de rigeur_ these days, ever since the Emperor was ousted. You are too young to remember all of that and probably believe all of the nonsense that the communards spouted after the war. None of those so called values have any real basis in the truth brother. If God had created everyone to be equal, we would have all been born the same, but we are not brother. You and I represent the best of men. We were born of great heroes and warriors who were the founders of this great nation of France. We are better than the servants, peasants, and artists and bourgeois. We are also superior to women. Your problem brother is that you have been raised by your mother, and not our father. I should have taken you from her when father died, but I took pity on her. You like to court chorus girls and bourgeois, when you should be keeping our fine noble blood pure. Perhaps you will date a Jewess or a Gypsy next. Clearly you retain the inferior blood of your maternal grandmother. Her father was ennobled by Napoleon, he was a leather tanner."

Raoul reddened in rage. "You brother, clearly retain the blood of our noble ancestor Guy. You and he share the same heart and outlook on life. I am glad that you did not raise me with your values. You are cruel and wicked."

Philippe threatened "Watch your tongue brother, if you weren't barely out of the nursery and therefore still stupid and naïve, I would throw you out of here and make you survive in the world on your own. Unfortunately you are still the only male De Chagny heir and young and still somewhat malleable so I will overlook your little outburst, but next time, and I warn you there better not be a next time I will not be so forgiving of your lapses of civility towards me. No one challenges my authority in this house, not even you brother. Do I make myself clear?"

Raoul heard him very clearly, but suddenly remembered that if he were to help Erik trap his brother, it would probably not be advisable to appear too hostile towards Philippe. So he decided to pretend to be chastened even though he was seething inside.

He smiled at his brother and said "I do apologize; I do not know what has gotten into me. I guess that I was a little upset that you would point out my one ancestor who was not of the _ancien regime. _Until you pointed that out I was going to interrupt you and explain that I have seen the error of my ways and now agree with you on everything that you said."

Philippe looked at him in surprise and smiled at him "Then please forgive me brother, you led me to believe that you agreed with your parents and was upset at the disappearance of a mere servant. I guess that you are much more of a man than I have given you credit for."

Raoul decided to match his brother's arrogance "And you conveniently have forgotten that my maternal grandfather was directly descended from Louis XIV himself. Even our illustrious De Chagny ancestors never attained a higher rank than Duke. If her tanner blood was so distasteful then why did he marry my grandmother?" He gave his brother his most regal glare.

Philippe laughed "Touché mon frère. I can see that you are indeed a true scion of our family. Perhaps sometime soon we can become closer, now that you have finally grown up." He changed the subject "That young girl that I have seen you with, with the stunning green eyes, what are your intentions with her?"

Raoul blushed, he did not want to discuss Severine with Philippe, he wanted her completely out of his mind.

"She is no one of consequence; I am seeing her because it is a trifle boring here in Normandy. Now that Christine has cast me aside for that monster, I am looking for a diversion to help me forget her." Raoul was proud of himself for his inventiveness.

"I am glad of that brother, it is marvelous that you have finally seen that you do not affiance yourself to the lower classes, you should have simply made her your mistress, as I did La Sorelli. At first she dreamt that I would make her my wife, but I taught her the glory of not aspiring to that title. Best of all because she is only my mistress, she does not have the status to complain when I decide to taste other morsels of womanhood. Perhaps some time you and I may indulge ourselves together. I guarantee that you will love the experience. In the meantime since this girl means nothing to you, I am sure that you will not mind if I sample her myself, she is quite attractive. She seems a little high spirited, I can break her for you to enjoy."

Raoul felt the bile rise in his throat as he knew what his brother intended. He wanted to call him out, but his brother was an excellent swordsman, so Raoul again took a different approach "Yes, brother I do mind. I prefer to as you say break my own women. I like them to have some spirit. It makes the conquest all that more sweet."

Philippe looked at him in surprise, he wondered if his foppish brother was a kindred spirit after all. Perhaps Honore had not beaten the De Chagny out of him yet. He was still going to taste that delectable fruit that his brother was so fond of. He had Luc Benoit follow Raoul back to see where she lived; in a house at the edge of town near the woods. He would give his brother a few days to have his fun and then send Luc over to bring her too him. He would break her spirit and perhaps let her live or perhaps not. Too bad he did not have that Opera Ghost around to cast the blame away from him. He was such a convenient scape goat. He should have never let him get away…

Erik and Christine returned from their pleasant evening at his brother's house. They told the others that they were tired and escaped to their room. Erik told her about their new estate that he had just bought them, near Rouen. She was so happy she had never lived in a house of her own.

He was pleased to see her reaction. "It is not just a house, mon ange, it is an estate, as grand as the De Chagny estate but newer and full of light, like you. I wanted our home to be as beautiful as you are, and you may decorate it as you please."

Christine looked at him "Will you help me do it? you have such a great eye for beautiful things. Can I ask your mother as well?"

Erik replied indulgently "Of course, I will help you, and I will let my mother do so if it pleases you. You know that I can deny you nothing."

She gave him a big hug and kiss "Thank you so much, can we go and see it tomorrow? Please"

He laughed at her eagerness. "Of course we can. It would make for a nice ride. It would be nice to get out of this place for the day, away from my mother."

She squealed in delight again. "You are the best husband ever. I love you so much."

"I was hoping that you would say that, and give me a nice reward for that as well." He grinned.

"Your wish is my command, husband."

He smiled to himself. He would never grow tired of hearing her call him _husband…._


	62. Chapter 62

Lol don't worry Megla, Erik will never be completely tamed, but he did tell Christine that he may seem a beast but secretly yearn for Heaven. After 35 years of receiving only hate he has earned some. Does anyone feel the tensions rising? Wars seldom happen out of the blue, they need a build -up or maybe I will just let Erik and Christine walk off into the sunset? Hmm.

Chapter 62.

Erik and Christine woke up early. They were excited to see their new residence. Erik hoped that his agent had done a good job. The estate sounded good but as every competent architect knows looks can be deceiving. Then again sometimes, the outside may be ugly but the inside may be beautiful. Erik, naturally, always looked for the beauty underneath. He had always hoped to find others who felt the same way, and Christine certainly did, even if her first reaction could be rather distressful. In the case of Erik's face, it definitely was an acquired taste; in the case of their new estate no such thing was required. It was purely love at first sight.

Erik purchased a beautiful four –wheeled high flyer phaeton for the sole purpose of transporting them to the estate. Caesar was not pleased with pulling it but Erik did not yet have time to find a horse that was more suitable for the job. The phaeton was a completely impractical choice for a March ride since it was open aired and sporty, but Erik had that in mind, evilly hoping that Christine would be forced to endure the ride snuggled up against him for warmth. He had also bought her a beautiful fur coat with a matching hat, and some warm woolen blankets. He made sure that his mother's servant packed them a suitable picnic lunch with wine and cheese as well. He also stole a red rose from his mother's rose garden and found a black silk ribbon to wrap around it.

The ride did not take that long, around an hour and a half. They turned into the long driveway and before them was a beautiful ornate baroque palace. The grounds looked neglected, and lonely, but still retained evidence of their former glory. Erik looked at Christine and could see the awe and enchantment fill her face as she watched the house grow closer and closer down the tree lined drive. A stag ran across the road as if startled by the approach of the phaeton, but gave way to them.

Erik stopped the phaeton in front and teased her. "I should lasso the fool who found us this wreck; it will not serve at all."

She looked at him angrily "Are you mad? Don't you dare, this house is perfect, and it is more than perfect. How can you say that?"

He swallowed his smile and growled. "It is falling apart. Did you see the condition of the drive, and the façade is crumbling. I am sorry my dear that I bought this without looking, it will not do."

She looked like she was ready to slap him. "Don't you see, it is beautiful, you of all people, are always telling me to look beneath the surface? Don't you practice what you preach?"

Finally, he laughed at her, and admitted that he was just teasing. She looked like she was ready to slap him even more.

"That is not funny Erik, why would you rile me that way?" she peered at him petulantly.

"Because you are adorable when you are mad at me, cherie." He smirked.

She looked very young, and very beautiful. He pulled out a key and opened the door. She started to walk in and he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"What do you think I am doing, am I a doddering old man? I am carrying you over the threshold unless you prefer that we wait until we return to Paris and I can carry you into my lair, but I didn't think that you would want to live down there."

"Why not?" she teased, "It suited you well. Think of the expense that maintaining an estate of this size would incur; the servants, the grounds and stables."

He laughed at her "Did I not tell you Madame that I am an extremely wealthy man?"

He reached down and picked her up, and gracefully carried her into the house. "Welcome to your new home. I thought that we should name it 'Villa Christina', how does that sound?"

She snorted "It sounds pretentious. We are not nobility; we do not need to name our home."

He smiled "You are quite noble, mon ange, noble of spirit and beauty."

"As are you, Erik" she told him. But look at this entryway. It is covered in the most exquisite marble and these windows look out at the most beautiful vista that I have ever seen. You can see the most beautiful forest preserve and the Seine. It is so light. Look at the ceiling; it has a fresco of angels. Now I know that it is perfect.

Erik pointed at one of the angels. "Yes I can see that, this one is definitely you."

She pointed to another one. "And that one is you."

He frowned "It isn't me it doesn't wear a mask."

She laughed and then asked Erik, why are you so good to me, and so romantic? Most men do not do what you do?"

Erik snorted "I think that it is universally agreed that I am not 'most men'. I have spent my entire life alone and unloved. The last ten years I have lived only with the occasional companionship of Nadir and Madame Giry. Antoinette is a good friend but she is as attractive to me as a mother goose, and Nadir is a horse of a different color." He softened his tone. "I did have one other friend but until a year or so ago, I thought of her only as a child, until one day I realized that she had become a beautiful woman and I fell deeply and hopelessly in love with her. But she wanted no part of me and my hideous face. In ten years' time alone, a man can do a lot of dreaming, and once I fell in love with you, they all involved you. I know that it once scared you that I felt so strongly, some would call it abnormal. But you see I am a passionate man and I had no other outlet to unleash my fantasies, other than in my dreams." He looked away from her with a pained expression in his green eyes, hinting of his past sadness. "My lair was both my shelter and my prison, most men would have gone mad long before I did, facing my fate; but I did not because I had my dreams, it was only when I thought that I lost you that I went mad."

Christine laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him "Poor Erik, I really did make you suffer terribly; but I did not mean to dredge up the past, I only meant to compliment you." She looked at him tenderly "Perhaps Severine is right after all, you really are 'St. Erik'."

The momentary darkness in mood lifted and Erik laughed. Christine loved his more playful side.

"Hardly woman, let's look at the rest of this decrepit house and have our picnic lunch in our bedroom inside. I think that it is too cold outside."

Christine agreed "Let's do that, by the way Erik, why on earth did you buy a Phaeton to take us here? It was so cold driving up here. I had to snuggle up against you to stay warm."

He smiled triumphantly "Exactly, Madame."

She turned to him in mock horror "You are right you are definitely not a Saint, Erik."

Erik replied dryly "Did you really think that I was? Your boy had the right moniker for me what was it 'hell spawned demon'?"

The newlyweds enjoyed exploring their new home, and Erik of course had to check the structure of the house and deemed it solid.

"I have a few ideas for improvement, but it will suit. The agent may keep his head after all." He added.

After their lunch they returned to Boscherville in the Phaeton, Christine clung to him even more since the wind began to whip.

Erik observed "It looks like a late winter storm is approaching we had better get back soon."

They returned on time for dinner and found that Raoul had already arrived. They entered the house to find him and Severine laughing over some joke. Meg was sitting with them as well and joined in.

Erik remarked "It appears that the boy has made himself right at home."

The trio looked up and Meg asked "How was your new home?"

Christine replied dreamingly "Beautiful, it is everything that I could dream that I could want."

Meg replied cheerfully, happy for her friend "I can't wait to see it. You will have to show it to me soon." She looked at Erik "Will you take me there tomorrow? I am sure that my Maman would love to see it, oh and Severine and your Maman as well."

Erik raised his unmasked eyebrow in amusement "Then we will need to get an omnibus or a train car because my Phaeton clearly does not hold all of those people."

Christine cut in "Also, it is way too cold. Erik and I rode all of the way there and back shivering."

Erik shot a quick glance at Raoul and told him "If you don't have one, I highly suggest that you obtain one, they are perfect for cold March days riding around with a beautiful woman."

Raoul laughed "I will keep your suggestion in mind Erik. Tell me did your house have a room for you to store your collection of lassoes? Oh and was it above ground or in a cave? I heard that there are a lot of caves near Rouen."

Erik smiled in good humor "I opted for the above ground home this time. Caves and Catacombs are particularly good for bachelors but several thousand years out of fashion for a married couple. I can loan it to you along with my opera box if you need it."

Raoul smirked, "No thank you. I have a perfectly fine residence in town, above ground. He looked at Severine "But I am enjoying the climate here in Normandy, at the moment. There seems to be more for me here than in Paris at the moment since you burned down the Opera Populaire and kidnapped its diva."

Erik replied dryly "If you don't mind Vicomte I prefer that you use the term 'remodeled' in lieu of 'burned down' and 'eloped' rather than kidnapped. They have a much more pleasant ring to them than allusions to my lapse into madness."

They all laughed.

Erik turned to Raoul "Madame Giry has informed me that they have already begun to repair the Opera Populaire with my funds, and original plans. I have even provided them with some necessary improvements that my uniquely intimate knowledge of the theatre have made come to mind. I daresay as a Patron of the theatre you might want to acquaint yourself with them. The most important will be the introduction of electricity so some love crazed lunatic will not have the opportunity to set off a fire from the old gas lamps again."

Raoul laughed "A fine improvement which the management did not want to perform before your 'lunatic' set fire to the theatre. Perhaps there should be more safety devices on the rafters to prevent any accidents to either men or chandeliers might be wise as well."

Erik raised a hand "Already attended to Monsieur le Vicomte. I also believe that there should be more armed security guards posted to keep would be noble suitors from pestering the stars."

Raoul shrugged "Fine with me."

Madeline came in and told them that dinner was being served. They all assembled and enjoyed a nice meal. When the dinner was over, it was snowing hard so Erik invited the Vicomte to stay. Raoul summoned Erik to speak in private with him again. They went back into the study where they closed the door, sealing their fate.

Raoul asked Erik "Did you make a decision yet?"

Erik replied "Yes I have, I do not want to wallow in blood anymore. I am going to buy an estate in England and live there in peace and grow old and have many children with Christine. I had dinner with my brother last night and spent time with his children. I want that life too."

That was the opposite decision that Raoul had hoped for. He did not want to deceive the Phantom, once his brother was attended to, he could have his fairy tale ending with Christine. He no longer begrudged him that; in fact he was beginning to think of Erik as a potential brother in law and decided that it wasn't a bad thing. There was a lot that Erik could teach him, and in turn he could help smooth his way into the right social circles. No one would dare cut the former Phantom if he was embraced by his old enemy as a friend. They could help each other, and so the die was cast. Raoul made a fateful decision that would alter everything forever. He was going to lie to Erik, to bring out the Phantom. It was the best for all involved even Erik. He prayed that if what he was about to do was ever discovered to be a lie by Erik that he would see the good in his motives. After Raoul's discussion with Philippe the night before, he knew that Philippe had to die.

So Raoul told him the one thing guaranteed to set Erik off.

"Listen Erik, I support your decision, but I think that it would be wise to leave France as soon as possible. My brother told me that he has his eye on Christine. He described her as a delectable dish that he would love to sample. When I told him that she had run off with you, he told me that it didn't matter that he would get you, see you dead and keep Christine as his own."

Erik bellowed "Whaaattt!"

As Raoul knew that he would do, Erik exploded with rage. He remembered those eyes when Erik strung him up and was ready to kill him. All of the weeks of sanity, that Erik had built up came crumbling down in his rage. Raoul was afraid that Erik had forgotten that they were now friends and would murder him right there in the study but he just looked at him with those murderous eyes. They seemed to blaze with a white hot fire. Erik's plan for peace was set aside and he was like a Spartan soldier ready to do battle.

Raoul knew that he had to contain some of Erik's temper or he would go after his brother too quickly. He said to the Phantom.

"Listen Erik, this new news should not alter your plan. We need to get Christine to safety and then we will go after them together. It is the safest plan. If you go tonight you might get killed and Christine will be in more danger. They will be safe in your lair, and Severine can go with her and your mother too. Get them all out of harm's way, and then we will get them. Isn't that the better plan?"

Erik nodded in agreement but the rage still filled his eyes. "I will have Nadir take them to Paris, and when they are safe; your brother will be dead."

Raoul smiled to himself. He was hoping that Erik would see it his way. "What of Christine? She might try to stop you and still have you flee France."

Erik thought "I will improvise something you must just play along. He hit Raoul in the face hard, damaging nothing serious but drawing blood."

Raoul looked at him fiercely "What the hell Erik? What did you do that for?"

"I am sorry Vicomte but it has to be believable or Christine will never go." Erik told him "I will admit that it felt good. I have wanted to do that since you kissed Christine on the rooftop." Erik walked to the desk and scribbled two notes, one for Nadir and one for Jean Paul. I am kicking you out of here after all; My brother will let you stay with Nadir in his guestroom. You and I cannot be seen together from here on out. I will send word to you when they are all safe, and then you will get me the key to the shackles and hide my lasso in 'Guy's Suite'. You will then betray my presence at the inn to your brother and he will come for me. Try to get him to bring you along so that you can be there in case he does not use 'Guy's Suite'."

Raoul looked at Erik in awe. "You thought of all of this just now? You are really a marvel Erik."

"People who look like me Vicomte have to be cunning to survive in this world. I am sure that I would be as soft as you if I had your classic Grecian look, and womanish soft skin, so I must make do with the few gifts that your God has given to me. He reached out his hand in friendship; this might be the last opportunity that we have together if our plan does not work. Do not reveal in any way that we are allies to your brother or you will be in grave danger. Remember no matter what he does to me, I have already suffered and survived in the past."

Raoul took his proffered hand and shook it firmly. He felt a stab of guilt at what he had done but suppressed it for the greater good. I am this man's Judas if it wasn't for my lie he would have left my brother to the authorities. Erik motioned for him to scream at him.

They had all stopped talking and turned to the two men.

Erik bellowed "Find your second, I will duel you in three days. Be grateful that I am not killing you right here and now but I do not want to stain this place with your dirty blood."

Raoul sneered "Fine. I will not have mercy on you this time Phantom, and none shall be granted to you."

Severine looked at both of them, upset that her brother and the Vicomte were dueling. She would lose no matter who was to win. "What is going on here?" She asked. You were friends.

"Ask the Vicomte, we were never friends, it would seem that he and my _treacherous wife_ have been plotting against me from the first. Our little fop here is broke, he has not a sou to his name and his brother has cut him off. He found out that I was a rich man; she and he decided that she would marry me to get ahold of my money. He laughed at my foolishness in believing that a beautiful woman like Christine would ever care for a hideous beast such as me."

Christine looked at Raoul furiously "What lies did you tell him to get him to believe such a thing?"

She turned to Erik who gave her a frigid smile "Come on Christine, I was there on the rooftop when you told Raoul about the horror of my face. What did you tell him? It was hardly a face. Well you won't have to look at it any longer because you are leaving for Paris in the morning as my hostage. I do not trust that your Vicomte won't come to rescue you and turn tail like the scared little girl that he is."

Raoul told him "Keep her here! I told you that you could trust me. I want her inheritance for us when I kill you."

Erik was dying inside at the damage that he was inflicting but he did not want Christine near the Comte, and so he continued.

He gave her the final blow "Did you actually believe that I didn't know that you did not love me? It is alright we are the same Christine; I never loved you either but was ever so desperate for sex. I even married you for my own pleasure, why not?"

She turned to him in disbelief "You truly are a vicious beast, your mother was right to treat you as she did when you were young. She was too kind to you, you are a monster."

Her hurt words broke his heart just to hear them. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that it was all a joke but he couldn't risk her life that way.

"You will go with Severine to Paris, and remain in my lair to wait for me. If Raoul wins you can go to him, I have given him my word. If I win I will set you free and leave France forever. I will even provide you with a settlement." He added.

She looked at him and cried. "I will go to Paris and wait for you." She turned to Raoul "If he wins please tell him the truth."

He looked at her sheepishly "I already did, my darling."

Severine looked at Christine with bitter angry eyes. "I will watch her brother and make sure that she stays in your lair. She is a witch to do this to you." She looked at Raoul with hatred "I never want to see you again, you bastard."

With that both men walked out and went their separate ways. Raoul to Jean Paul's house to deliver Erik's missive, and Erik went to his room at the Inn. He had kept it waiting ever since Michel had checked him in. He had hoped never to use it."

Christine was in shock. Only minutes before her life had been full of love, and promise. She had loved every moment of their outing together, and their new house was so beautiful. Was it all only a dream, a glorious vision? She fled to their room where she could still smell Erik's manly cologne. His clothes still hung beside hers. She took his shirt from her closet and wrapped it around her body to simulate his presence and sobbed. Erik perched himself outside her window and watched her tears and wanted to comfort her so badly, as he used to when she was a child.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63.

Severine was in a lot of pain. She had never been in love before but her whole world came crashing down around her. She decided to confront Raoul and find out whether everything that they had shared had been a lie. She could not believe that the Vicomte would have been such a liar and a scoundrel. She had always been a fine judge of character and he did not raise any alarms even when they were fighting over Erik. _Erik_, poor brother, he has been rejected so many times and by so many people, it was a miracle that he did not kill Christine. She has been nothing but trouble to him, she thought, and now to me. She suddenly lost sight of Raoul in the swirling snow, but did notice that he did not go in the direction of the Chateau or even on horseback. He was walking. _"Wh__ere was he going and why?_" She did not have time to second guess, because suddenly a hand went over her mouth and a bag over her head. She tried to kick and scream but whoever her captor was he held on to her tightly.

There was a voice "The Comte said that we should do this tomorrow night not tonight, he also said not to mar her beauty so we had better be careful, she is a real vixen this one."

The other man, who had a slightly more cultured voice, that she did not recognize told his friend "He will be pleased that we brought her. We did not have to break into her house and steal her away. She was like a fruit that was ripe for the picking. If you handle her gently the Comte might let you have a taste of her after I have her too. His brother is hot on this one. Maybe the Vicomte will help himself again, before we dispose of her."

She fought even harder against them but the bonds were too tight. But it was to no avail, she struggled and managed to drop one of her gloves hoping that someone would find it and put two and two together, but Raoul did not care about her after all, and her brother was off getting ready to duel the wrong De Chagny.

He put a tight gag over her mouth so she could not speak; the one with the more cultured voice touched her gently like she was a mare that he was trying to tame. "It's alright, Mademoiselle Basye, you will be released unharmed our master just wants to talk to you."

She responded by kicking the closest thing that she could find, the other man yelped in pain. "Why you bitch, I should take you right here and now. You were too gentle with her Luc, you must be getting soft."

Luc Benoit laughed "I wish that the deformed bastard hadn't killed Buquet, this is not my favorite part of the job but I do like the fringe benefits."

"This one is a pretty one; I hope that she stays that way when I get my turn with her," the other man said.

She could feel herself being pushed into a carriage. She wondered if anyone would miss her, she couldn't think that anyone would be there to save her."

Madame Giry, was tired of Erik's mood swings, she knew that something wasn't right with either him or the Vicomte. Erik would have just killed the Vicomte right there if he were really mad at him, and maybe even Christine. He was never much of a believer in the Code of Honor. Why would he suddenly start and give himself the disadvantage in a duel. He was sending Nadir to Paris with them, who would be his second? That gentle brother of his? Whatever it was she was going to get to the bottom of it. She went to the Inn near the railroad station.

"I wish to speak to Monsieur Muhlheim" she demanded.

He eyed her suspiciously "This is a respectable establishment, we don't allow ladies to visit here."

She glared at him "I am not that sort of woman. I am his mother, Antoinette Muhlheim."

He looked her over and she did look rather matronly. His room is on the top floor at the end of the hall. He never comes down to the public areas; there is a side entrance that he uses."

Antoinette smiled "My son was wounded in the war and has an ugly face; he hides it under a mask. He does not like to be seen and gawked at."

The man nodded "That makes sense. He was very secretive."

She gave him a threatening smile "As you should be as well. He does not take kindly to those who betray his secrets."

Erik had just come in and removed his snow sodden cloak. It was very poor timing for a storm to crop up when he had a Comte to kill. He got so cold that he had finally left Christine to sleep. He would have frozen to death watching her from outside. He hoped that he did not have frostbite. He was starting to undress when he heard a gentle rap on the door. He grabbed his sword in alert. That was fast, Raoul would not have had time to get back to the Chateau. T"hey were waiting until Christine and Severine were safely gone. He cursed and put his cloak back on and opened the door to an angry Madame Giry.

She entered in a flurry of anger not even waiting for him to speak. "Erik you are a fool, you know that whatever Raoul told you is a lie, a hideous lie, and yet you believe him?"

He held up a hand willing her to stop. "I know Antoinette, I am not mad at the Vicomte or Christine. I have a job that I must do and the Vicomte is my ally."

She looked at him as if he were mad "Why then this pretense? Why break Christine's heart?"

He looked at her sadly "Because I need her to be safe, and she wouldn't let me do what I have to do otherwise."

She met his eyes. "Will you tell me what it is?"

"No, Antoinette it is the same as before when you came to me and wondered what was going on. I am trying to protect you. I care about you too much to involve you in this." He told her meeting her gaze with his intense green eyes.

"We are back in the same place for the third time Erik, first before Buquet, and then poor Piangi. Will someone else have to die before you stop?" Antoinette faced him with anger.

Erik admitted "Probably one or more, possibly me, or the Vicomte or us both. I am not a murderer anymore Antoinette, I regret every loss of life that I have ever been involved with but sometimes you have to take a stand and fight against evil no matter what the cause."

"Is it worth losing Christine, your life?" she asked.

He nodded "I have no choice if I do not act innocent people will continue to die. If the price that I have to pay is to lose Christine then I will do so. You remember me when I came back from Persia. I felt empty, sad, angry and hateful against the world. I wanted nothing more than to purge mankind and its cruelties from my life, and in turn save mankind from me."

She smiled at him "You never needed to protect mankind from yourself, Erik, you are a kind and good man at heart. I have always seen that in you. I wish that you could see that in yourself."

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, like a son sees a mother and told her. "Then believe in me Antoinette. Tell me that you will have faith in me no matter what it looks like. Don't betray me yet again, please."

She looked at him and nodded, "I do not agree with what you are doing with Christine and Severine, you both owe them your honesty."

"Two days" Erik pleaded "That's all I ask for. Two days; then you can tell her everything. I will want you to. I will need you to heal the breach that I have created between us. I do not want to lose her."

Erik motioned to Madame Giry to sit down while he wrote a letter to Christine. When he was done he gave it to her.

_My dearest Christine:_

_I hope that you will forgive me for what I had to say and do the other night, but it was for your own good. I was going to take your advice and just leave France and let the gendarmes take care of the problem, but Raoul gave me some disturbing news that your own life and safety were in great danger. I could not turn my back and allow him to hurt you or any other of my loved ones. That was a line that I could not cross. As much as I would have loved to come home to you, it would be the ultimate act of selfishness. I would rather have you hate me and think of me as a cruel monster then to risk losing the most precious asset that I have. _

_If I die, everything that I own will go to you to do with as you please. I hope that you will find a better, more worthy man than this loathsome gargoyle, but know that I will love you until my last breath expires and even into eternity. True love never dies but transcends all boundaries of mortality. These last weeks since you realized your feelings for me, have been the most joy that I have ever tasted. One moment with you has wiped away all of the pain and tragedy of my previous existence. I know that when we reunite either in this life or in heaven, we will continue to make the Music of the Night take flight._

_Love always,_

_Erik_

He looked at his old friend "Please give this to her when you talk to her about me, especially if I die. If I live you may burn it because I will tell her all of it personally."

She took the letter in her satchel.

"God be with you Erik." she told him. "Come home safely soon."

"Thank you, my oldest friend and true mother." He replied.

Erik's biological mother was disturbed by what she had seen. She knew her son better than anyone knew that she did, and she could not believe that he would use Christine in that way. She had watched them together, and she could see their mutual love shine forth from their eyes. She knew that look well because despite everything that had passed between them, his eyes had never changed. He had once looked at her in that way, before she told him that she hated him and wished him dead, and forced him to look at his own face. She would give anything to see that look return to his eyes, rather than the cold indifference that he still viewed her with. She went into the Shrine and knew exactly what she was looking for and where it was. She had read it many times since he had left. It had yellowed over the years, and contained the remains of many tears that had dripped from her face. It was that piece of paper that had shattered her heart, when she realized what she had done to her son. His childish writing still was legible.

_Dear Maman:_

_I know that I have been a burden to you, and that if it wasn't for me, you could marry your Doctor. I am therefore leaving and setting you free from me. I am no longer your son, and you are no longer obligated to me. I hope that you will be happy in your new life. Do not look for me because I will vanish into thin air, if I am lucky I will be eaten by a bear and my suffering will end._

_Your former son,_

_Erik._

Madeline, as always shed some tears as she read the letter. Her anguish never abated even after so many years and times. She realized that Erik thought that he needed to sacrifice his life and love for her: even after all of the hateful things that she had done to him. It was at that moment that she realized that she had always loved her son, but just couldn't see the way through all of the bitterness that life had dealt her. In five minutes she had aged ten years, and could now see what she had done. She and Etienne had searched everywhere for fifty miles around to find her son, but as he promised he had vanished before she could let him know about her love. She could see that he was again sacrificing his life for something she just did not know what. She would need to see her daughter in law and find out.


	64. Chapter 64

No reviews at all for the past few chapters, except from my loyal proofreader Judy. I either dazzled you with my genius or scared you all off. Writing this is like running a marathon, you need people on the sidelines cheering you on. The last few chapters were tough to write and the next ones will be tougher yet.

Chapter 64.

Raoul, did not do as Erik instructed. He left Erik's notes at his brother's house but decided to go back to the Chateau despite the snow. The weather was calming down and he was feeling guilty for lying to Erik about what his brother had said. He just knew that Philippe had to be stopped, and felt that Erik's involvement was best for all. He hated Erik's plan for convincing the girls to leave. He did not like the look of hatred that he saw in Severine's eyes as she glared at him. Erik could count on a long history with Christine to help repair his relationship. Raoul had no such past with Severine. Their feelings had only begun to blossom, what if it could not be saved? He was not angry with Erik for coming up with such an excuse on the spur of the moment. It's not as if he had a better idea, but he had already lost Christine, and now Severine. Was this the price that he would have to pay for his lie to Erik?" He wanted to go home and confide in his mother, she always knew the right thing to do.

Erik could not sleep; he paced the floor, like a panther stalking his prey. "How dare Philippe threaten his Christine?" The man had been a thorn in his side ever since he strode in to the Palais Garnier. He terrorized his domain, and blackened its Phantom's reputation. For years he had secretly guarded and guided all in his realm, so that the Opera Populaire would be considered among the finest Operas in the world. It was one of the jobs that he had assigned himself to keep his lonely mind occupied when he had decided to cut himself off from humanity. His one fragile bond to the outside, that he did not want to cut, but it was violently cut by this Comte Noir, and the ensuing loneliness had rendered Erik mad. Now the Comte was doing the same to the growing bond that he had made with Christine, his family, and even the rest of the De Chagny family. What Antoinette told him made sense, what if Christine could not trust or forgive him, what would he do? He needed to take care of the Comte once and for all, so that he and Christine could have the quiet life that they both deserved. He longed for the day when the Phantom could be given his much deserved rest, but that was not this time, not yet.

Christine was lying in her empty bed, clutching Erik's shirt. It was wet with her tears. She thought that she could sense Erik watching over her, as he always did. She imagined that he had tears in his eyes and was pleading for her forgiveness. She could not understand why Raoul would lie to Erik. Was he so bitter that he had to ruin everyone's life? Perhaps he was as demented as his brother. She did not look forward to being with Severine who must hate her for what Erik said about her. Why didn't Erik believe her over Raoul? They had such a promising day; she loved the house and all of the romantic touches that Erik had used that day. She especially enjoyed the cold ride in the Phaeton where she could feel his warm body molding with hers like two halves of the same whole. How could he even think that she would betray him after all that they had shared? But she could not be mad at him; her past behavior clearly must have destroyed his trust in her. She had plotted with Raoul in the past, why would this time be different? Erik still couldn't quite believe in himself and his own worthiness to deserve love. Perhaps he was never fated to overcome his past.

She heard a tentative knock on her door, for a moment she hoped that it was Erik coming back to her, but he would have just entered. She arose and donned a robe, and opened the door to her mother in law. She was clutching an old letter in her hand, yellowed in age and she told her.

"Listen, I know that both you and Erik believe that I never cared enough about him as a child to know who he was, but that is not completely true. Erik has never been one who could hide his emotions well, and when he looks at you, his eyes look the same as they did when he was a small child."

Christine looked at her blankly, not understanding. Madeline looked at her in frustration.

"Despite how I treated him, Erik used to adore me, just as he adores you now. His eyes are the same as they were. When he was saying those bad things to you, you were too upset to really look into his eyes. I saw them, and they were saying something completely different than what he was saying."

Christine stuttered "What do you mean?"

"Erik is a very loving man, he is fiercely protective of anyone that he loves, I think that he would even kill to protect them." She looked in Christine's with her emerald eyes, so like Erik's. "He would kill to protect you."

Christine told her softly "I know he already has done so" she admitted.

Madeline went on "I know that you only came here because you felt unsafe at the Chateau. The Vicomte?" she questioned.

Christine said "No."

"The Comte, or Comtesse?"

Christine again said "No"

"Who is it?" Madeline asked

"Philippe." Christine suddenly realized something. "But it has nothing to do with that, he already promised me that he would step back and let the gendarmes deal with it. He wouldn't break his promise to me, so it is not that."

"He promised you, why?" Madeline queried.

"Philippe, the Comte, is very dangerous and evil. He did some very bad things; he had been using the Opera as a place to kidnap girls and even killed some of them. We all thought that Erik was the bad person doing it." She looked at Madeline sadly "Even me. I saw his face, temper and his air of mystery, and misjudged him. I never asked him to explain his actions even though he had always been kind and gentle with me." She wiped a tear from her face. "No one believed him, except Nadir, I didn't ask him for an explanation and helped people hunt Erik, specifically Raoul."

Christine continued, "They would have killed him and I betrayed him. Erik was so angry that he kidnapped me and took me to his lair. He told me things about himself, which had never crossed my mind. I had always seen him as strong and invulnerable because that is the face that he likes to show to the world. He doesn't want people to know his true nature because he thinks that they will find him weak and hurt him. He almost fooled me. Raoul found us, but Erik incapacitated him, and threatened to kill him if I did not stay with him. I told him that I would stay with him, and kissed him to prove it to him, but as I kissed him I could sense that he was not what we thought him to be. He looked at me with his sad adoring eyes and I could really see him, for the first time, and I knew that his heart was good. He let both of us go, but I came back to him to say goodbye. Before I reached him I heard him sing a song to himself; that I knew from the Bal Masque 'Masquerade gentle faces on parade _hide your face so the world will never find you.' _That's when it came to me that Erik had been doing just that."

Madeline asked her gently "So you knew then who he really was?"

Christine nodded tearfully "Yes."

"So he left you because he thought that he was letting you go to bring you happiness?"

Christine nodded "Yes"

Madeline paused for a moment and then revealed the note that she had brought, the one where Erik did the same thing for her. Christine read it with tears in her eyes.

"So Erik has done this before. He puts other's needs before his own?" Christine asked.

"Yes, Christine his words were harsh, even his tone but for a moment I saw his eyes and they said something else. He looked at you with love, I know it. What was he trying to do here?" Madeline mused.

Christine thought about it for a moment, "You're right, I can see only one reason that he would deceive me, he did it before, in Paris at the Opera. He wants to keep me safe."

Christine continued, "It did seem strange to me that he would want to duel with Raoul but I was too upset to see it. He would have just killed Raoul if he was really angry. Erik doesn't stop to think about the consequences."

She looked at her mother in law "But why this charade? And why did he change his mind? He was fine until he spoke with Raoul; he must have told Erik something to set him off. It wouldn't take much because Erik has no faith in the gendarmes. Maybe Raoul told him that the Comte was after someone who he cared about, Severine? Meg? Or even me."

Madeline told her "I think that you are right, it makes sense."

Christine looked at her with alarm "If it is true, then he is going to put himself in harm's way."

Madeline looked at her fearfully.

Christine told her "I would almost prefer that Raoul really did lie to him out of jealousy. At least there would be a chance to stop him from sacrificing himself once again."

She looked at Madeline "We need to speak to Severine, she was very upset, she may be too mad at me to listen but she will listen to you. Then I am going to find Erik, and confront him, even if it is late. He will not force me to hide in Paris while he risks his life. He is not alone anymore, he has people who care about him; he can't do it this time."

The two women went to Severine's room which was empty. Madeline looked at Christine with concern "Let's go downstairs, she must be there."

Both women searched but found no clue as to Severine's whereabouts.

Christine turned to Madeline "Let's ask Meg or Madame Giry if they have seen her. I went upstairs early and perhaps they saw her go."

They went back upstairs and woke Meg and Madame Giry, neither had seen her.

All four women were now very worried. They had not seen Severine in several hours.

"Let's look outside." Meg suggested "Maybe she needed to think."

"On a snowy night?" asked Madame Giry. She looked at Madeline "Does she have a place that she goes to when she is mad or a friend?"

Madeline said "No, she has no close friends here. It is a small town and she did not like the girls here. She called them empty headed and mean. When she is mad she would go to her room or Erik's"

All of them were worried.

"She was so angry." Christine said "Especially at Raoul, where did Raoul go? Maybe she followed him to confront him."

"Erik would know." Madame Giry told them softly.

They all looked at her.

"Why? How do you know?" asked Christine suspiciously.

"I am not supposed to say anything." Madame Giry replied.

Madeline looked at her fiercely her eyes reminded Antoinette of her son's when he was angry. "My daughter is missing, if you know something that might help us find her, you must tell us."

"Erik will be angry." Antoinette told them. "I promised to give him time to do what he needed. I didn't trust him last time and he asked me to do so this time."

Christine told her "But surely Erik would want to help his sister if she is in trouble."

Antoinette looked at her adopted daughter "He would, but you will have to get him to forgive me this time, he has just forgiven me for what I did in Paris."

Christine told her "Just tell us what you know."

Madame Giry looked at them. "I confronted Erik earlier this evening at the Inn; I did not believe what he told you. He would never have agreed to duel Raoul, he would have just killed him in front of all of us. He is not that reserved."

Christine smiled "That was what I thought too, once Madeline came to see me and tell me that Erik did not look like he really hated me. Erik is too passionate to wait for a duel, and if he really thought that I didn't want him, he would have killed Raoul and hoped that the gendarmes would come and kill him. He would not want to be alone again."

"Yes, you are right, Erik is not angry at either you or Raoul. He and Raoul are working together, he admitted it to me" Madame Giry told them.

Meg looked at her mom sharply "You were going to let Christine believe that Erik hated her when you knew that it was a lie? How could you Maman? You knew how sad Christine was."

Antoinette looked at her daughter and told her sternly "Don't speak of what you don't know, I promised Erik that I would trust him this time, I betrayed him in Paris. I am doing so again by tell you what I know."

Christine told her softly "No you would be if you didn't tell us. Erik does not know that Severine is missing; he would want to help us find her."

Madeline told them "Let us all go to him, he will know where Raoul has gone and hopefully she will be there."

The four women all went to the Inn, it was getting very late and the same innkeeper was still working.

He looked at Madame Giry. "You are back again with more ladies. I don't believe you that you are his mother. I never trusted him anyways with that mask of his. He is hiding something. You may go to Monsieur Muhlheim and tell him that he has ten minutes to vacate his room or I will call the gendarmes. I am a good Catholic and run a respectable Inn here, not a brothel."

Madeline looked at him. "I have known your parents from the time that you were a young boy, and they were not good Catholics and I doubt that you are. Nonetheless Erik is my son, and this ladies adopted son, and this is his wife and his sister. The reason that he wears a mask is because you and your friends treated him terribly. You killed his dog and almost killed him when he was an innocent young child, and you were ignorant fools. I saw you there that night, at my house. We need to speak with him and then he will be leaving here because he has no business being away from his loving wife, who is standing right here, but we will leave when we feel like leaving and someone will come to collect his possessions tomorrow."

All three women with her looked at Madeline with admiration. The Innkeeper looked very sheepish, and did not trouble them further. None of them had ever seen Madeline act in any way other than passively. Antoinette already knew the way to his room and led the way. They came to the door and knocked loudly. They heard a curse inside, so they knew that Erik was there.

Christine spoke loudly "Erik we know that you are in there. If you do not let us in we will kick the door in."

A minute later the door opened and Erik looked at all four women with blazing angry eyes. "What are you all doing here at this hour?" He glowered at Christine "Especially you. I told you that I was through with you.'

Antoinette Giry told him "Save your breath Erik, Christine saw through you and Raoul's little act earlier, and she knows that you are not really mad at her or even Raoul. We are all here because we need your help. Severine is missing."

Erik snapped to attention "What? How long has she been gone? Why?"

The former ballet instructor told him "We do not know exactly how long, but why is easy, did you and Raoul not consider what she might think when you and he decided to perform your little Opera?"

Christine slapped him on his cheek "How could you do that to me? Do you know how upset I was? I thought that you hated me, and I did not even do anything to betray you this time."

He looked at Christine guiltily "I'm sorry, my love, I did not want to see you harmed." He looked at his mother "I owe my sister an apology as well, I was only thinking of protecting Christine. I did not mean to involve her at all. I did not think about the consequences."

Madame Giry told him "And so you have endangered your sister's safety instead."

Erik's exposed face turned white in fear "Perhaps she followed the boy. If so she is probably with him at Jean Paul's house. I sent him there for the night."

Christine looked at him "Why did you and Raoul decide to ahead with your plan after you promised me that you would let the gendarmes handle the Comte and we would just leave until the danger had passed? You promised me?"

He looked at her sadly "Yes I did, but Raoul told me something that changed my mind. He told me that the Comte wanted to kidnap you. I could not take the chance that you would be harmed. I wanted to take care of the bastard once and for all."

Christine looked at him "So this is Raoul's doing. He of all people should know how you would react."

Erik looked at her. "The boy was right to tell me of the threat; I would not have you harmed. I was going to explain everything when it was over."

Christine told him angrily "If you survived."

He smiled at her "I would not leave you angel. I have told you before, that God does not want me. I am too hideous for heaven. Even if somehow the Comte did kill me, it would be inconsequential as long as you were safe."

Christine looked at him in astonishment "Inconsequential. Haven't I yet proven to you that you mean the world to me? What about all that we talked about earlier, at our house? All of our hopes and dreams, after all that we have shared you would still doubt my love for you."

He reached for her and pulled her into his strong arms and nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent. "No of course not, mon amor. You have proven yourself to me time and again, your heart is mine" he told her softly.

He released her reluctantly "But we must go and see if Severine is with Raoul. If she isn't then I fear for her safety. I do not trust Philippe not to be behind this disappearance. If he is he will not last the night." He looked at them firmly "I will show him no mercy."

Madeline told him "Let us hope that she is there and that they are together."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Severine's captors had removed the bag from her head, once she was in the carriage. One of the men was driving. The one with the more cultured voice, who she heard was named Luc sat across from her staring at her with an appraising leer.

"You are exquisite Mademoiselle. I cannot wait until my master is finished with you so that I might get to know you better."

She glared at him eyes ablaze with green fire. She threw every degree of hate into her stare. He looked away from her.

Luc continued "The Comte Noir is a most handsome man; it will be more enjoyable for you if you let him love you in his own way. He may even reward you with some beautiful baubles that, young ladies enjoy. He can be most generous if you please him."

She responded by giving him an even more intense blast of hatred. She had worked one of her feet loose and gave him a kick in the shin.

He yelped in pain "You whore, how dare you kick me!"

Luc grabbed her foot and retied the rope even tighter, Severine's eyes glazed over in pain, but only for a moment. She would not give her captor the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt her. She wondered if anyone had as yet missed her. She prayed so, but worried that there was too much distraction to notice. She hoped that at least her mother would check on her, and realize that she was gone. She prayed that someone would save her in time, but she would have to look for any opportunity to save her own self.

The four women and Erik left the Inn and headed towards Jean Luc's house. Christine motioned to the others to walk ahead of them. Erik hung his head down low waiting for the inevitable harangue. She did not fail him.

She pulled his cheeks towards her to make sure that she looked him straight in the eyes "What were you and Raoul thinking inventing such a stupid plan, I told you that it was not good to start with. He I can understand, but you are supposed to be intelligent. Do you call your plan intelligent?"

He shrugged "My intelligence rarely factors in where you are concerned. I find that I am ruled by my emotions rather than my head. If I had used my head, I would have ended this whole affair before the death of Buquet, and you and I would have been in Paris celebrating the final performance of_ Don Juan Triumphant_ instead of hiding in Normandy." He turned to her and begged her huskily "Please forgive me, your poor suppliant, I promise that I will not cause you such anguish again."

She smiled at him. She could not reject his adoring emerald gaze and smooth silky voice. She had forgiven him from the moment that she saw him in the Inn, no actually she was never really mad at him. How could she be when he always showered her with so much love?

She placed her gloved hand in his and squeezed it "Foolish man, never promise to me that you will never cause me anguish again. I know that you will not be able to keep such a promise." She stopped walking and pulled his face down to hers cupping his cheeks in her hand. "Just promise that you will always love me and it will be good enough for me."

He gave her a hungry kiss and whispered "Of course I promise you that, mon ange, now and forever."

They pulled apart and continued walking. Erik pounded on Jean Paul's door. The dog barked. A bleary eyed Jean Paul answered the door. He looked at all of them angrily "What is the meaning of this? Don't you know what time it is?"

Madeline told him "Is Severine here? She is missing from home."

Jean Paul shook his head "No, I have not seen her at all this evening."

Madeline looked at the others "I was so sure that she would have followed the Vicomte."

Erik asked him "May we speak to Raoul? It is important that we do so immediately."

Jean Paul looked at him "Raoul did not stay here. He dropped off your notes and told me that he was returning to the Chateau."

"When was this?" Erik questioned.

"A few hours ago. What has happened? Why are you concerned about Severine?" Jean Paul asked concern starting to lace his voice.

"We must search the town for Severine," cried Erik "Her life may be in danger. Please wake Nadir. We will need him as well."

A couple of minutes later Nadir was up. He looked at Erik. "I was going to tell you in the morning that your plan that you described to me was not worthy of your genius, doostam, now this."

Erik looked at his old friend in frustration "I know! Does everyone have to tell me how stupid that it was? Raoul told me that Christine was in danger, so I overreacted."

Christine glared at him triumphantly. "Next times that you come up with your stupid plans at least consult with Nadir; at least he was a police chief, you are not."

The group broke into three search parties, each searching a different place. Nadir was with Madeline when he spotted a ladies glove poking up out of the snow, picked it up and showed it to her. "Does this belong to Severine?"

She nodded fearfully "Yes. That looks like her glove."

He looked around the area where he spotted it. He saw several droplets of blood scattered in the snow and a tiny piece of torn burlap. A faint outline of a dragging foot indented the snow between two sets of men's footprints.

Nadir concluded "It looks as if someone has taken her."

She looked at him fearfully "How do you know?"

Nadir told her "These are not big clues but they add up. Erik and I have been tracking this man for over a year now, and this is what he does. He sends his men to kidnap young women to serve his needs."

Madeline started sobbing "We must stop him." She told him. "Please, she is a good girl."

Nadir told her gently "We will, Erik will not let anything happen to her. We must tell the others what we saw."

They returned to the house, Erik and Christine were already there. Jean Paul and the Giry's were still searching.

Erik looked at the Daroga "We didn't find anything did you?"

Nadir handed him the glove and burlap fragment "I found these."

Erik's eyes grew dark with anger. "He has taken Severine. It is time for me to get rid of this monster once and for all, before he harms her. He will die tonight."

Christine grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her "Wait a moment Erik, didn't you just promise me that you wouldn't cause me anguish? You are already breaking your promise and you made it less than an hour ago. You would go to the Chateau all by yourself mounted on Caesar to save your sister. You are as foolish as you claim Raoul to be." She added.

He looked at her shamefully "What would you have me do? Let him ravish her?"

She looked at him blue eyes blazing "Of course not, but you are no longer alone Erik, look there are seven of us here plus Raoul and Severine. You are surrounded by friends and loved ones. I will not see any of us put in danger by acting impulsively."

She took command. She turned to Madeline "This is a small town, do you know the police chief?"

Madeline told her "Of course I do; he has been here for thirty years. He helped me look for Erik when he went missing."

Erik snorted sardonically "Well that fills me with confidence in his abilities. We don't have thirty years to wait for Severine."

Madeline glared at him her emerald eyes scathing him "That's because you did not want to be found. No one took you. Henri is a dear man, and Etienne healed him when he fell off his horse. Jean Paul here has taken care of his children and their families. He will be happy to help us, and gather the rest of his men, if necessary."

Christine told her "Good." She again looked at Erik with new found confidence "You, Sir Galahad, have lost the right to plan any of this, as you said, you are ruled by your emotions when your loved ones are involved. We will take Caesar and Jean Paul's horse and you and I will ride on one, Jean Paul and Nadir on the other, and head over to the Chateau. Madeline and the Giry's will get the gendarmes. You have the proof that you needed against Philippe, you will not kill him unless it is absolutely necessary and you will let the gendarmes take care of him preferably taking him alive."

Erik looked at her stubbornly insisting "Fine, they can get the gendarmes but you are going with the women, not us. It is too dangerous for you there, and I do not want to get overly emotional with worry about you."

She shook her head "Absolutely not Erik, This is not negotiable. This is not an execution, but a surrender. You cannot be trusted to rein in your emotions." She looked over to the Daroga "You have allowed him to act before, in Paris, instead of contacting the gendarmes, you are a policeman you should know better."

Nadir looked at her, chastened and then turned to Erik "Doostam, your bride is displaying a remarkable amount of resolve for someone so young. You had better obey."

Erik observed wryly "It is that Norse blood of hers." He turned to her "When we are finished with this business I am going to teach you the works of the great contemporary German composer Richard Wagner you would make a convincing 'Brunnhilde'. Do you know how to ride bareback my dear, it will save us time?"

Christine told him "I grew up on a farm near Uppsala remember? We had horses there."

Erik asked Jean Paul "Do you have any weapons?"

Jean Paul replied "I have a small pistol. I learned to use it during the war."

Erik nodded "Good. I have my lasso, and I am sure that you are carrying your usual pistol and your shamshir, doostam?"

The Daroga replied "Of course."

Erik looked at Christine "You will stay with me at all times is that clear?"

She looked at him "Of course angel, that is my deepest desire."

He smiled at her. "Come with me now angel, we must hurry or we may be too late."

Erik looked over his shoulder at Nadir and Jean Paul. "We will be right back with my horse, Caesar."

They all split up and began their assigned tasks.

In the meantime, Raoul continued to make his way home. He was almost there. He could see a carriage approaching the Chateau up ahead. They were all driving carefully due to the weather.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Henri Dumont always admired the beauty of Madeline Basye. When they were young, she was the wife of the mason and from a higher class family. He was the butcher's son and hardly worthy of someone of her social status. She was very haughty, having grown up in Rouen. She made it clear that she was partially of noble blood, and therefore much better than anyone else in town. He found her to be beautiful but her airs did not endear her to him. He wasn't sure that she knew that he was alive. He was a young gendarme at the time, but the captain had already taken notice of him. A little later he found out that her husband had died and she was left with a son who had 'the mark of the devil' on his face. Most of the villagers stayed away from her and her child, except for Marie Perrault, who was her one friend and Father Mansard. He was indifferent to her, as she was to him. She rarely left her house except to go to Church.

When her child was seven, or so, everyone knew that she had begun to see the town doctor, Etienne Barye. By then, he had become the chief of the gendarmes for the town. It was not a huge force because it was not a big town. He had five deputies, all who worked various shifts. Occasionally he would need all of them at once, to help with a feast or something. When the child ran away it forever altered his relationship with Madeline. At first she called him incompetent because he could find no trace of the child. He in turn insulted her parenting skills. Everyone knew that she kept the boy locked up in the attic like an old frock, but after many days of abusing him, Madeline burst into tears and admitted that she had failed her son. That immediately changed the tone of his relationship with her. He realized that she did have a heart; it just took her a while to reveal it. Once she was married to the doctor, and had more children, she had begun to make an effort to be a part of the community. By the time that her husband had died they had become friends.

He was then not angry to answer the door when Madeline knocked on it. He looked at her stricken face and knew that something was wrong. He had seen that look before when her son had vanished. He knew that the boy had finally returned. Everyone knew about him.

She was with two other women who were equally perturbed. Nothing ever happened in Boscherville. His job mainly consisted of arresting drunks and releasing them to their families or settling squabbles between neighbors over property. There were a few thefts at the two inns in town, but all and all it was a peaceful place. Madeline looked far from peaceful.

"What is going on Madeline?" he asked gently.

She looked at him desperately "It's my daughter Severine, she is missing. We believe that she has been kidnapped by the Comte De Chagny."

He looked at her in disbelief "Are you insane Madeline? The Comte De Chagny, why would he kidnap your daughter? I have seen him, he is a handsome man, he could have his pick of any single girl in the area, why Severine?"

Madeline looked at him "Did you not hear the rumors that she has been seen walking with the Vicomte De Chagny, the Comte's brother?"

He thought about it and he did remember hearing Jean Martin, his youngest officer, mentioning it to someone.

He turned to Madeline and admitted "I did hear something about it, but dismissed it as idle gossip, I told Martin to get back to work and stop telling tales like a woman."

She looked at him "Well it's not idle gossip, it is the truth. She and the Vicomte had a misunderstanding and now she is missing."

He looked at her in puzzlement "I thought you said that the Comte kidnapped her?"

She told him "Yes that's right because it was the Comte. My son and his friend are well acquainted with the De Chagny family. My son spent many years living at the Opera, and he uncovered suspicious activity there."

He looked at her "I am not as ignorant as you believe. I know that your son was the infamous Phantom of the Opera, and as far as I know it was he who was causing the suspicious activity there. I had heard of his presence and was ready to arrest him, when I received a telegram telling me that all charges against him had been dropped due to 'unspecified evidence.'"

Madeline told him "My two friends here the Giry's will vouch for my son's innocence. They worked with him at the Opera Populaire."

He looked at the two women "Is she telling the truth?"

Antoinette answered authoritatively "Yes, Monsieur le Capitaine. It is true Erik is innocent of all of the charges leveled against him."

Meg chimed in. "Monsieur, the Phan… I mean, Monsieur Muhlheim, not only did not commit those crimes, but he saved my life and helped other girls at the Opera Populaire as well."

Antoinette Giry looked at her, in shock "What do you mean Meg?"

She looked at her mother and told her "Maman, I promised Erik and Christine that I would not tell you, but the reason that Buquet died was because he was getting ready to kidnap me to take me to see the Comte Noir. Erik stopped him before he could do so."

She opened her mouth in shock "That was why Erik was so secretive. He did not want me to know what he had done. He wanted to shield me from it."

"Yes, Maman, that was exactly it. He and Christine told me everything. Erik has been hunting this Comte Noir for around a year, and recently discovered that he was Philippe De Chagny." She looked at the Police Chief "The Vicomte and his mother, the Comtesse would confirm that." She pleaded with the Police Chief "Please Monsieur call up your men and bring them to the Chateau. Erik, Nadir, Monsieur Barye and Christine are all on their way there, you must help them."

Henri Dumont looked at all of them and decided to act. He saw no signs that they were being anything but truthful. "I have a bell that I can ring. It tells my men that it there is an emergency requiring all of them. We must go to the precinct and await them. It is a snowy night so it might take time to assemble them and get them up there to the Chateau."

Madeline replied "That is why the men have started to go up, on their own. They knew that you could be too late to help Severine. I fear for my daughter's life, and for those of both of my sons, Henri. They are all in danger. I already lost my Erik once I do not want to lose him again, please hurry."

He looked at Madeline to assure her. "I vow that I will help you this time. I failed all of those years ago."

Madeline smiled at him gratefully "No, Henri don't ever say that! It was my fault and mine alone. I drove my son away from me with my selfishness and immaturity. He was a beautiful child in all ways save one, and even then he was not as bad as I made him to be. He is an equally beautiful man as well. You must help him and my other two children as well."

He bowed to her "As I told you, you have my word. I will make sure that all of your children will be safe, and bring the Comte to justice, even if he is nobility. We live in a Republic now, not a monarchy. We are all equal under the law."

Madeline looked at him tearfully. "Thank you Henri for everything. I am sorry that I was so bad to you in the past."

He looked at her "Nonsense, you and I have been friends now for many years. It is my pleasure to know you."

In the meantime, the four on horseback were making their way up the hillside towards the Chateau De Chagny. Erik hoped that he could find the Vicomte and his parents and enlist their help. Caesar was a very agile horse, but Erik knew that he had to be careful not to have the stallion slip on the ice and fall. He was supporting the added weight of Christine, which fortunately wasn't much. If he was not so concerned about his sister, he would have enjoyed her curvaceous form snuggled tight against his body. He decided that it was not at all an unpleasant way to travel. He held her tight with one arm; Grateful that he had spent so much time training Caesar to walk without much direction.

He had always identified with his horse. Caesar was a black horse with white masklike markings on his face. He was very sleek and graceful, and from the finest breeding stock in all of France. He was carrying them with his usual grace. Despite the roughness of the snowy ground below his feet, the ride was still remarkably smooth. Erik looked over at the two men beside them. Jean Paul's horse was of less remarkable stock. It was thick and strong, and did what it needed to do. Erik made a mental note to buy Jean Paul, a more well-bred horse, if they made it through the night intact.

Raoul made it to the Chateau just behind the Carriage. He kept out of sight, wanting to see who was in it. He recognized Luc Benoit, and he was dragging a woman out from the carriage. He could not make out who this woman could be, but he could tell that she was not there willingly. She resisted all attempts to remove her. Both men had to do so. As they did her blindfold fell off and he could just make out her face in the light before Luc dropped the lantern.

"Severine" he gasped covering his mouth.

The two men heard him and looked in his direction, all pretenses at remaining out of sight on the part of Raoul failed. He saw his brother come out and greet his men.

"Where have you been all night?" he asked his men.

"We have brought you the girl, the one that you told us to bring to you." They told him.

He looked at them harshly "Not yet, you fools. The time was not ripe."

They stuttered "We found her wondering around looking for him. It seemed as good a time as any. She was unguarded."

They looked over to Raoul and pointed. Philippe looked over to his brother a cruel smile marred his otherwise, perfect face. "Brother, it would seem that my men have brought us both a nice gift; your whore."

Philippe came over to her and pulled off her gag. She looked at him and spat in his face. The spit rolled down his cheek. He, in return, smacked her hard on the cheek. Raoul looked over at his brother in blind rage his hand ready to draw his pistol from where he had hidden it. Severine looked over to Raoul, her eyes dripping in undisguised hatred.

She spat "You are despicable Vicomte, you and Philippe both; you are cut from the same rotten bolt of cloth. My brother should have killed you back in Paris."

Raoul's eyes pleaded with her to be silent. He was trying to make her understand that he was there to help her, not his brother.

Philippe looked at Raoul and asked him "Her brother? Who does she mean by that? Who is her brother?"

Severine started to tell them"Th…"

Raoul quickly strode up to her and struck a threatening pose; interrupting her before she could say anything. "I knew her brother in Paris, an uncouth oaf. It is how I met Severine, during the Bal Masque at the Opera Populaire. I never told you at the time because the Phantom was so much more of a bother but there was another scoundrel, who was almost as bad uh… Pierre Barye.. Severine's brother. He did not like the way that I looked at his sister. Isn't that right Severine?"

Severine was confused, she could see Raoul's silent plea to agree with what he was saying. She knew that Philippe was her kidnapper not the Vicomte. She decided that, despite his behavior earlier in the day, he was the better of two evils so she played along with the farce. She did not trust any of them for a moment.

"Your brother speaks the truth, Comte." She looked over to Raoul "Pierre should have killed you." She added spitefully, still staring at Raoul with hatred.

Her emerald eyes still glistened with anger and hatred. Reminding him so much of her brother when he held the Punjab lasso tightly around his neck and squeezed so tight. He knew that she regarded him as the lesser of two evils but still worthy only of her hatred. He longed to take her into her arms and explain all of it to her. _Damn you Erik, and your stupid idea to tell Severine and Christine that he and Christine were still lovers. You are a genius, couldn't you have come up with something better? Severine would still be safe. Well not really he admitted to himself. He was the one to lie to Erik to bring out the Phantom in him. Perhaps we should have just given the evidence to the gendarmes as Christine wanted. Was this God's vengeance on him for his lie? But if so why harm this beautiful and innocent girl? Just because I love her?My God, how can that be I have only known her for a short time, but I do love her, and now she hates me…. I pray that she will be alright. Even if she never forgives me, I just want that. Do as you will to me oh Lord, but keep her safe._

He had to get word to Erik to come and rescue his sister. He would try to do so as well but how? He would do it, if he had to die trying but he hoped that he could live so that would not have to happen.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Raoul was frozen. He did not know what to do. Should he play along and then help Severine escape or just make a desperate attempt to rescue her? He wished that he had Erik with him, a strange situation since only two months before, it was Erik who was his nemesis when he was trying to free another damsel in distress. Erik beat him that time, if it wasn't for the fact that the Phantom wasn't truly evil on the inside, he would have been dead by now. This time he was not sure if Severine had anyone but him to save her. His mother was probably sleeping, and everyone else was still in the town. He was supposed to have been there too, and Severine should have been safe in her house. Why did she leave?

He made a decision. He wanted to keep them outside for as long as possible, the more open that they were the more likely that they would be seen by a servant, or even his stepfather. If Philippe took Severine to "Guy's Suite" or his quarters, he would have more difficulty rescuing her. He had to try other tactics as well, though in case he could not do that. First he was going to try to get Philippe to free her by playing innocent. If that did not work he would have to do something more drastic.

Raoul looked at Philippe "Philippe I don't understand; what do you intend on doing with Mademoiselle Barye? She is an innocent girl."

Philippe looked at his brother and smiled "Isn't it obvious what I intend to do with her? Use her for my pleasure of course."

Severine made a squeal in protest by was immediately slapped to the ground.

Raoul started to assist her up, but she pushed him away. "I can help myself, Vicomte."

He ignored her and jerked her up, and pretended to force a kiss out of her. He pushed her head to his face and managed to whisper "Please trust me."

He didn't know if she heard him, but hoped so. He would not get another chance. She pushed him away hard.

Philippe laughed at his struggle. "It would seem, brother, that the wench hates you. I don't know what you did to her to make her feel that way. You and she were very cozy when I saw you in the park."

Severine had heard Raoul's plea. She didn't know his game but she had no choice but to trust him.

She looked at Philippe and told him "Your brother is a liar, and a cad. I opened my eyes to him."

Raoul laughed "It was easy to deceive you Mademoiselle; you were too gullible to my lies every last one of them, especially the one at your mother's house, when I confessed to your brother that I loved you and not Christine. I can't believe that you fell for that. It couldn't have been farther from the truth. The truth is the complete opposite of what I told him. I love Christine and not you."

He prayed that she would understand the hidden message where he had reversed the facts.

She did. Severine looked him straight in the eye and spat at him telling him "I hate you! But her eyes had softened and told him a different story.

He smiled at her triumphantly. "I don't care about your feelings Mademoiselle."

He turned to his brother and told him "But why have you taken her when I told you that I wanted to be the one to break her. Do you truly expect me to share her with you?"

Philippe glared at him "I am not one for sharing. I have changed the order of things, I will have her first and then you can have her when I am done. You will appreciate this brother. I know how to break a woman. I have done it many times before, since I was younger than you."

Raoul felt sick at his brother's confession. How could such a horrible man be his brother?

He tried to "reason" with Philippe one last time "If you have done it so many times then why won't you let me have her first?"

Philippe came up to him and clapped him on the back "You are a true scion of the De Chagny family. I have to admit that I didn't think that you had it in you my boy. You always seemed so noble. What is your mother always teaching you? Oh yes _noblesse oblige._ She forgot the more important medieval concept, the one that I adhere to; _le Droit du jambage_ or as the English call it _le droit du seigneur._ As the master of this Chateau and the Comte of the village, I am permitted to take the virginity of all of my serf's daughters. I have taken it further and taken advantage of it wherever I have interests."

Raoul asked him "Does that include the Opera Populaire? When Erik was here he claimed that he was innocent. He told me that there was some character called the Comte Noir that was the real spectre haunting the theatre. I dismissed it as rubbish of course, the guilty always claim to be innocent."

Philippe told him "Yes, but in his case he really was innocent. For an alleged genius, he was remarkably easy to fool and to use as a cover for my activities. I am surprised that he knew of the Comte Noir. Somebody had a big mouth."

"Wow, Philippe, I am impressed." Raoul told him. "You must teach me how to exercise my _droit du jambage._ It seems to be a much more enjoyable concept than the other."

"Well that is why I get to sample Mademoiselle Barye first; I am the liege lord here. You are just the younger brother; you must wait your turn if I let you have one." Philippe looked at Raoul he was starting to get annoyed at his pestering. "I am getting cold out here discussing this matter. It is time to bring the wench in and give her a taste of our hospitality. If you want to come with us and watch and learn that is fine brother, but I am tired of this discussion. You will obey me your liege lord in all that I tell you or I will cut you off without a sou."

Raoul shrugged his shoulders in defeat, and suddenly pulled his pistol from his jacket where he had hidden it. He fired it into the woods.

Philippe hissed at him "What do you think that you are doing, brother. Are you trying to draw attention to us?"

Raoul told him calmly "You didn't hear that noise? It sounded like someone was coming. I wanted to scare him."

Philippe was angry "Young fool. You may have woken up Georges, your mother, or a nosey servant. You will leave us now and keep watch, for that reason alone I will not let you have her when I am done."

Raoul begged "Please forgive me brother. I wasn't thinking. I was just so excited by what you were telling me. I have always worshipped you, but now I really do."

Philippe was a vain man and relented slightly. "You will learn in time."

Raoul pleaded with his brother "Can I at least kiss her goodbye first? Please I beg you show me some compassion, I did not mean to set off the gun. I was just startled."

Philippe nodded "One kiss."

Raoul went up to Severine and threw his arms around her holding her tight while he loosened her bonds. He gave her a searing kiss. He looked into her eyes and she could see the love inside of his. She bit his lip and then he slapped her. "You bitch he told her. Using their "fight" as a distraction, pulled his service revolver back out and leveled it at his brother.

"You will let her go now, Philippe, or I will not hesitate to shoot you." Raoul sneered at him.

Philippe looked at him calmly and taunted him. "What is this? My young brother has decided to be noble. You would not shoot your own brother, blood trumps all brother, or have you forgotten that?"

Raoul told him "Blood trumps nothing in this case, you are a monster and you need to be put down like all vermin. I no longer regard you as my brother."

Philippe smiled at him. Luc Benoit stepped out and grabbed Severine and held a gun to her forehead. She gasped in pain.

Philippe observed "If you kill me then Luc will kill your precious Mademoiselle, I am sure that your sense of nobility would not allow such a thing to happen. You must ever be the valiant knight, and try to save your damsels in distress."

He pointed to the shadows, where Raoul saw another armed man. Philippe told him. "Young Yves over there is holding a gun on you as well. If you drop your weapon, I might let you live. If not you and Mademoiselle Barye will join me in hell."

While this was going on, Erik's rescue party was making good time. The snow had stopped and they picked up their pace. They were almost to the Chateau when they heard a shot ring out. Both horses increased their gait to gallop, Christine barely hung on. When the approached the direction where they heard the shot come from Erik and Nadir dismounted. Both men took graceful leaps from their steeds. Erik motioned for Christine and his brother to stay back. He did not want to put either of them in danger. He could see that the Vicomte held a gun on Philippe and he also saw a man holding a gun on Severine. He made out a more distant man in the shadows and directed Nadir to take care of him. He whispered to Nadir that once that the man in the shadows had been disabled; that they should each come from a different direction and converge on the group. Erik decided to distract them, to give time to Nadir to kill the man in the shadows. He made a sound seem to come from behind Philippe.

Erik made a thunderous voice appear from the Chateau "Greetings to my progeny. This is Comte Guy De Chagny, who dares to disturb my sleep with that noise?"

Philippe looked around but saw nothing but darkness. Luc and the other man also momentarily were distracted. Severine felt the gun fall away for a moment. Erik, she thought he is here somewhere. She suddenly remembered what he had taught her that time at Jean Paul's house. Maybe two could play the same game. She made the frog noise come from where Philippe was standing.

" ribbit, ribbit." She croaked.

Erik heard her and was amused; if they were not in such danger he would have laughed at her effort. It was good but clearly not in his league; still it did provide more distraction.

Erik made the voice come closer to Philippe and from the opposite direction from where he was slowly making his way forward behind Severine and Luc. "You are a sorry excuse for a nobleman, Comte, so I have decided to pass on your title to your brother the Vicomte. He is more worthy of our name. Prepare to meet me face to face in Hell. As he said that, Erik unleashed his Punjab lasso on the neck of Luc Benoit. It snapped right away and he fell to the ground. At almost the same moment, Nadir used his shimshir to slit the throat of Yves, the man in the shadows. In the distraction ensuing from Luc's death, Philippe leaped towards Raoul and knocked him down. He grabbed his pistol and aimed it straight at Erik's heart. Raoul tried to grab it back but not before Philippe was able to get off one shot. Erik crumbled to the ground. His world went dark.

Christine gasped in horror, cupping her face with her hands. "Erik, no." she shouted.

At that moment Nadir, Raoul, and Georges who had just emerged from the house each leapt on Philippe and wrestled the gun away from him. Severine kicked Philippe's other man and he fell down to the ground. Severine grabbed Luc's gun. When Philippe was subdued, Raoul held a gun on him ready to shoot him down in cold blood.

Philippe sneered at Raoul "So your friend, Monsieur Le Fantome, shall be the one to go to hell, and not me, brother. He will finally have his dream and become a real ghost."

Raoul cocked the pistol and told him "I pray that Erik will be your last victim. I will kill you. You have ruined our family name and honor."

Honore, who had emerged from the house, to join them stepped beside Raoul and stopped him. "No Raoul, you will not kill him. You will not have your brother's blood on your hands."

Raoul looked at her tearfully "He is not my brother, not any longer Maman, he has hurt many girls, and just now he has shot Erik, he needs to die so he can't hurt anyone else."

She gently put her hand on his trembling arms which his gun was still trained on Philippe. "No Raoul, you are better than that. You must let the gendarmes handle it." She looked towards Erik. "I don't think that even Erik would ask you to kill your own brother."

Raoul looked at her and saw the plea in her eyes nodded his assent.

Jean Paul ran over to Erik, who was still on the ground, his red blood mixing in the snow.

Christine looked at him tearfully "Is he alive? Will he be alright?"

Jean Paul examined him. "He still has a pulse; we must get him in the Chateau where I can see him better. Please have your servants bring out plenty of bandages, and whatever tools that I might use to remove the bullet from him; also hot water to sterilize everything."

Christine stood over Erik and wept, her tears dripping on his face. She squeezed his hand and gave him kisses, as if willing him to awaken from his state. There were only the faintest signs of life. Just then the gendarmes, along with the Giry's and Madeline, came into the clearing and saw Raoul still holding the gun on Philippe and Christine and Jean Paul bent over Erik's body.

Madeline looked at Christine fearfully. "What happened here?"

Christine responded "Philippe has shot Erik; Jean Paul wants to bring him inside to examine him and possibly operate. I am afraid that he will not make it Madeline. What will I do without him? I love him so much"

Madeline looked at Christine and they hugged one another. Madeline bent over the unmasked face of her son and kissed him twice on his distorted cheek, the same kisses that he once begged her for, as a child. She whispered tearfully "Here are your kisses, my son, the ones that you wanted for your birthday. I know that I am late with my gift. I hope that I am not too late to tell you how sorry I am and how much I love you. Please come back to us so I can show you."


	68. Chapter 68

This is the last official chapter but tomorrow I will post an epilogue. I still have some unfinished business. Thank you all.

Chapter 68

Erik awoke disoriented. He was behind bars chained in some sort of place, his mask had been removed.

A uniformed guard looked at him and sneered. "Monsieur le Fantome. It would appear that your last day on earth has arrived. You have a date with Madame Guillotine. It is the only woman that would ever love your ugly face."

He didn't understand. Why was he here? He had been cleared. Did Philippe manage to get him blamed for everything? Where is Christine? His head was throbbing.

The door of the cell swung open a priest came in. He looked at Erik's face and crossed himself "Do you have anything that you have to confess my son, the Lord is forgiving and he will wipe away your sins if you let him."

"I don't understand father? What is this place?" Erik asked.

The priest looked at him "I am administering your last rites son. Today is to be your execution for the murders of Buquet and Piangi, and the kidnapping of Christine Daae."

Erik looked at him in desperation "You have to be kidding. I am innocent of all, I was cleared. I am innocent. Ask the Daroga or Christine this is a mistake."

"You mean the Comtesse De Chagny? She testified against you. They were going to spare your life and send you to Devil's Island, but she convinced them that you are a killer beyond all hope of redemption. Confess your sins to God now child and you will be saved from the fires of hell."

A guard came and took him from his cell. He dressed him in a black suit. He taunted him "This is your funeral suit monster."

He held up a mirror to him and forced him to look Erik saw that his whole face was distorted and monstrous and that he only had a few tufts of grey hair growing from his head. He could not look away from his face.

The guard laughed at him "A monster like you expected that beautiful diva to love you. Why would she love you when she has that handsome Vicomte?"

A single tear drizzled down Erik's face. He knew then that no one could love him, no one ever had. He let the guard lead him to the dais where the Guillotine awaited him. It was still bloodied from the last execution, a final indignity. He looked in the crowd who were taunting and jeering at him. He spotted Christine in the crowd and tried to apologize but she just looked at him with hate filled eyes and held her Vicomte's hand tightly. They placed his head in the slot and suddenly he saw a light…

He opened his eyes and saw blue eyes staring up at him, with all of the love in the world.

"Christine." He whispered "You have forgiven me. I must be in heaven because I am with an angel."

He felt a squeeze of his hand and a gentle kiss on his forehead. "There is nothing to forgive Erik, and you are here in the Chateau. We have all been so worried about you. Philippe shot you and you have been unconscious."

A tear fell from his eye. "Then this is what is real. I really have you. You do love me."

She looked at him in astonishment "Of course Erik. Do you still doubt my love for you after all that we have been through? Oh my poor angel, you must have had a nightmare, a terrible one."

He looked at her "I did, I was going to be executed for Buquet and Piangi and for kidnapping you. I was hideously ugly, like Buquet described me. I didn't mind any of it except for the fact that I had lost you, and you hated me for what I had done."

She lowered herself into his bed and pulled him close to her and hugged him hard and placed a searing kiss on his lips. "There." She teased "Have I proven that what you had was only a nightmare? I always have loved you and I always will. You are my soul, mon ange; My Angel of Music.

"Raoul and Severine, did we rescue them?" he asked her.

"We did, especially you. Philippe's men are dead and he is in custody. He is awaiting trial for his crimes." She answered.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"For a while, Erik, it has been six weeks. At first we did not think that you would make it. Philippe had aimed right towards your heart, if Raoul had not deflected the shot, you would have been dead, but instead you were shot on the other side and although the bullet missed your most vital organs, you lost a lot of blood. If your brother had not been with us you would not have made it."

He nodded in understanding but told her "I would have made it, angel. I could not leave my bride alone not after all that I went through to win your love."

She looked at him warmly and smiled "I will never put you through such a trial again, especially since I am now pregnant with our child. He needs his father."

Erik looked at her joyously "A child? Our child? I do not deserve such happiness."

She looked at him sharply "You deserve all that happiness and more. There is no one who is more deserving of love and happiness than you."

Erik noticed that he could not move his right arm; it was sewn to his face. "What is this? Why do I feel as if my arm is sewn to my face?"

She laughed "Because it is. Your brother decided, once you stabilized, that since you were going to be bedridden for a while anyhow that he would take care of your face. He asked me to decide whether you would want him to devise a prosthesis or try to correct your deformity. We decided that he should go ahead and try to improve your face, and opt for the prosthesis. Jean Paul has been here every day to check on you. He will be cutting away your arm from your face so that we might see how well the skin from your arm blended with your face. Your brother believes that he has done some of his best work and that you will see a vast improvement. He told me that you might never need to wear your mask again, and that with a little bit of stage makeup to cover your scars that you might look almost normal on that side."

Erik looked at her with adoration in his beautiful eyes "All of this good news at once, it is overwhelming. The best news of all is still the first part, that you are still mine to love and be loved by."

She ran her fingers through his hair and gave his head a slight massage. It felt so good. A moment later a tentative knock was heard on the door, it was his mother and sister. Christine told them to come in.

They started to ask "Has there been any change?"

Christine told them "Yes, he is finally awake."

"Can we see him?" they asked.

Christine asked Erik "Are you too tired to see your mother and Severine? They have been waiting for you to wake up for days."

He smiled weakly and said "For a little while but I am getting tired."

Christine motioned them both to come in. Erik looked at both of them. He looked at Severine first. "I owe you an apology Severine for my ill-advised plan. I hope that you and Raoul have made up."

She smiled at him "I have forgiven you brother. Raoul and I discussed the whole thing that night. We have been seeing a lot of each other, especially since I have been staying here along with Maman, Christine, Nadir and the Giry's."

Erik observed "All of you? The Vicomte must not be too happy to have us all invade here."

Severine told him "It was too dangerous to move you, and I think that Raoul was glad of it. He has barely let me out of his sight since you were shot. Perhaps he is afraid that if I do leave that I will come back with one of your Punjab lassoes to use on him. I was pretty mad at him until he explained what had happened."

Erik told her "My fault. Raoul told me that Christine was in danger and I wanted her to leave for Paris to safety. I did not really think about what our so called argument would do to you."

Raoul cleared his throat in the background "Well I was at fault as well Erik, Christine was never Philippe's target. Severine was. You had not known Severine very long and I wanted to make sure that you would go after Philippe without hesitation. You were getting way too tame for me to count on you."

"So you upset me to bring out my infamous anger? I am shocked and horrified by it Vicomte, but it is rather amusing that you of all people would want to stimulate that part of my nature, since it has never really worked to your benefit." Erik observed dryly "But I should punish you for your insolence at doing so. How dare you try to use the Phantom in that way, fop."

Raoul laughed "At the time it seemed to be the expedient thing to do but I guess both of our plots were rather idiotic."

They both laughed.

Severine and Christine both looked at their men.

Christine lectured "In the future, before you come up with any more of your plots, you will consult us. Is that clear?"

Erik smiled broadly "Yes dear." He turned to Raoul "Wait until you get married, if you think that I was a bad nemesis wait until my sister gets mad at you."

Raoul observed "She has already been mad at me, and I would rather spend a month hanging in your lair than a moment enduring her displeasure."

They all laughed. Erik looked over at his mother who had remained silent.

Erik smiled at her and remarked wryly "I didn't forget everything that happened to me after I was shot. I believe that I overheard you talking to me and giving me my belated birthday present. In the future please endeavor to be timely with your gifts to me. Christine and Raoul can both attest to the fact that I am not a very patient man."

She laughed and came closer. "I am not sure that you had the full present since you were a little distracted Erik, may I give it to you again?"

Erik looked at her warmly. She could see that he was viewing her with the adoration that had been missing for so long. She bent over and gave him two very gentle kisses. He pulled her towards him and gave her a hug and a kiss in return. She looked at him and smiled a tear leaving her emerald eyes. They mirrored back to Erik the same look of love and adoration that he had just given to her.

Erik was beginning to feel tired. He looked at all of them and absorbed their love and concern, like a plant taking in water, and sun, and hope for future happiness blossomed in his chest.

He told them "I need to rest now, before everyone else comes in and I will never get any sleep. They all said their goodbyes and filtered from the room. Christine stayed behind last. She began to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Not you." He whispered "I am not letting you go anywhere."

She protested "But you look tired Erik, I don't want to bother you."

Erik told her "If you do not want to bother me, then you definitely need to stay here with me and sing for me. I don't want to wake up from more nightmares and have you gone. I need you to stay with me forever if you will."

She laughed "Of course I will." She began to sing for him, an old Swedish lullaby. His eyes closed tightly and he had nothing but dreams and he was most content. He really had found love.


	69. Chapter 69

Epilogue

Paris, February 5, 1882

Box five, at the newly reconstructed Opera Populaire, was far from empty. It was filled to capacity with the friends and family of one Erik Muhlheim, the man formerly known as the Phantom of the Opera. The Opera was performing a new Opera especially composed for the reopening gala by Monsieur Muhlheim titled _Le Comte Noir_ where his wife Christine Daae would sing a single aria, in a return performance titled _Love Never Dies._ Christine had only recently given birth to the couple's first child Gustave Charles Muhlheim and therefore was not ready for a starring role. The lead ballerina was the new sensation Meg Giry. Erik had written the role to showcase Meg's immense talent. Her mother, Antoinette Giry, did not direct the ballet that evening she was a guest in box five, seated next to her friend Nadir Khan.

That night, the Opera and the City of Paris honored Erik. It had somehow been leaked to the press that the once feared and despised Opera Ghost, had not only been wrongfully blamed for the sinister doings at the Opera Populaire but that he had apprehended the real perpetrator Comte Philippe De Chagny with the aid and support of the Comte's own brother Raoul De Chagny. Erik was awarded the _Ordre_ _national de la Legion d'honneur_ the highest civilian honor that a French citizen could receive. The President of France the Duc du Magenta was on hand to award the decoration to Erik. Erik's mother, siblings and of course Christine beamed with pride to see Erik awarded that great honor. It was noted that the allegedly hideous Phantom was in reality a very handsome man. His right side bore some scarring, which given his Teutonic heritage, could have been nothing more than a dueling scar. Something that was common among the Prussian nobility. Erik wore some stage makeup to cover the rest of it. Raoul loved to tease him about his use of makeup and ask him who the real fop was. The whole effect made Erik appear even more handsome than Raoul with his perfect face. It suggested to the onlooker a past of some adventure and mystery, which made Erik irresistible to many women. Fortunately for Christine, he took no notice of his appeal to other women, but the couple became one of the most sought out in the Paris social scene. Christine's ethereal beauty and Erik's surprisingly potent charm, together with their wealth and noble family connections served as an introduction to the highest circles of society.

Comte Philippe was not so fortunate. Due to the intervention of both Monsieur Muhlheim and the De Chagny/De Brecy families, Comte Philippe had been convicted of multiple rapes and murders and sent to Devil's Island to serve a life sentence. It was felt by both families that imprisonment in Devil's Island would be a more suitable sentence than execution by guillotine because a quick death would only end his punishment for his many crimes too soon. Philippe was stripped of his title and property and most of it was given to his half -brother Raoul, the new Comte de Chagny. A smaller share of the family's vast wealth was granted to Erik's foundation that he had previously set up to help the victims and families that Phillipe had hurt. Raoul was given a seat on the foundation, as was his stepfather Georges.

Erik and Christine went on a delayed honeymoon for two months from June to September of 1881. They traveled first to Italy and then to Greece and Constantinople before returning to Normandy where Christine bore their son, a very handsome blond haired emerald eyed son with no facial deformity whatsoever. To their complete dismay, they missed the wedding of Erik's sister Severine to Raoul, the newly invested Comte De Chagny. When they complained that the couple should have awaited their return, Raoul remarked dryly that they chose not to since he was not invited to Erik and Christine's wedding. Raoul and Severine were invited to little Gustave's baptism because it was conceded that the Godparents should be available at their own investiture. Erik threatened Raoul that should anything happen to him and Christine that Raoul had better not raise Gustave as a fop in any way, or Erik would rise up from the dead, and use his Punjab lasso on Raoul.

The two men sat together in box five looking down at Christine as she sang her aria in the final act. It was noted, more than by one person, that Erik and Raoul seemed to be very close friends considering that exactly a year ago Raoul had sat in the same box surrounded by gendarmes, hoping to capture, and possibly even kill, Erik. Many wondered whether Erik was the same man. A young man was seated with his parents at the performance that day by the name of Gaston Leroux. It was his first visit to the Opera and he was very excited. He heard many of those rumors and how it was impossible for the handsome Monsieur Muhlheim to have been the fellow because not even the best surgeon could have turned a fully deformed face with no nose and yellow parchment skin, feral yellow eyes, a bald head with only a few wisps of hair into him.

Monsieur Leroux agreed with their assessment and believed that perhaps it was the Comte himself who was the real Phantom and that his crimes were real. Ironically he was not so wrong.

Poor Philippe was no longer the Comte or a rich man. Shortly after his arrest, he was condemned to reside on Devils Island, where he was forced to work in the fields for days on end. Within the first few months he contracted malaria and then yellow fever. As a result his skin took on a yellow cast and his hair fell out with the exception of a few strands, and he became skeletal from a poor diet. Furthermore, as a former nobleman, he was universally hated and was frequently the target of his fellow inmates. Some of the more aggressive inmates taught him a new meaning to the concept of _le_ _droit de seigneur_; the same concept that he had so graciously explained to Raoul. His entire family was ashamed of him and their links to him and so he never received any word from France.

The group in box five enjoyed the Opera, and then Christine's aria. On the way out they were greeting by a fawning Andre and Firmin who were not in the least put off by Erik's criticisms of the performance. He suggested to them, that if he should continue to honor them with his work and patronage that they were going to have to implement some key changes and personnel. He told them that he would be attending from time to time while he and Christine were residing in their Paris home, but that he could not spare the same time that he had formerly given when he resided at the Opera House. To their credit, the two managers behaved as if they were pleased with his criticisms. Raoul had to suppress a smirk when listening to them bow and scrape towards the man, remembering how anxious that they all were to get rid of him only a year before.

Erik escorted his friends and family down to his former residence beneath the Opera House. It had been ravaged by the mob, but they could still see the evidence of Erik's perfect taste in furnishings. They were all amazed by how comfortable Erik had made himself in such an unlikely place. When they reached the spot at the edge of the lake where Christine first kissed Erik, and realized that she loved him. She picked up the wedding veil that had been sitting there on the floor ever since that night. She looked at her husband with love filled eyes and he pulled her to him and they gave one another a long and searing kiss. The others looked on and smiled at their obvious expression of love. Even Raoul was not disturbed by the memory, having found his own soul mate in Severine. In fact, they were so comfortable with one another that Severine asked Raoul and Erik to show her where Erik had "disabled him". They both laughed when Erik offered to re-enact the scene to the exact details. Raoul declined using the excuse that he was not anxious to be choked once again.

The next day, Erik and Christine returned to their estate in Normandy. They found it unbearable to spend too much time away from Gustave. They returned home by train, and were able to spend a few hours with their son before he retired for bed. The couple retired to a cozy room with a beautiful fireplace, and they sat on the floor on their Aubusson rug, with their two Mastiff's curled in a ball at their feet. The fire crackled welcomingly and they embraced one another tightly and stared into each other's eyes.

Erik remarked "I still sometimes believe that I am going to wake up and find that this was all just a dream, if so, I never want to wake up from it, mon ange."

Christine smiled at him and told him "But it is a dream, at least it is for two formerly lonely souls like ours. We both wanted nothing more than to have someone to love us and to share our lives with. Fortunately we both found our hearts desires in one another. I promise not to wake up from it if you don't."

Erik smiled at her and pulled her head in his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. He whispered "This feels real."

She whispered back "Because it is…

And the story ends. FIN

Thank you all for your attention to this story and to your continuing support. I hope that if you started and completed this story after I was finished that you will still take the time to tell me what you thought of it. If you liked this story please read my sequel Love's Redemption on this site. It is currently in progress.


End file.
